


Hanna und die Liebe

by buffy017, Silberchen



Series: Hanna [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 56,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Ein halbes Jahr ist vergangen, seit Mats seine Tochter zu sich genommen hat. Ein halbes Jahr, in dem Benni - seine große Liebe - ununterbrochen an seiner Seite war. Doch dann lernt Benni eine Frau kennen und alles scheint sich zu ändern…





	1. Im Freibad

**Author's Note:**

> Auch diese Geschichte ist - wie "Hanna" schon einige Jahre alt.

Mit Kind auf dem Arm und Rucksack auf dem Rücken verließ Mats das Haus. Unten im Hausflur hatte er Hannas Kinderkarre deponiert, in die er sie jetzt setzte. Den Schalkeschnuller in den Mund, dann war Hanna zufrieden. 

Es war ein strahlend schöner Sommertag und in zwei Tagen stand der Trainingsstart in die neue Saison an. Er wollte sich mit Benni treffen und ins Freibad gehen. 

Bis zum Bad war es nicht weit, 20 Minuten zu Fuß, deshalb verzichtete er aufs Autofahren. Hanna schrie zwar nicht mehr durchgehend, aber so ganz glücklich war sie im Wagen immer noch nicht. So lächelte er seine Tochter an, während er Hanna durch die Straßen schob 

Pünktlich kam er vor dem Freibad an und entdeckte auch sofort Benni, der an seinen Wagen gelehnt auf ihn und Hanna wartete. Wohl eher auf Hanna, grinste Mats, als sein bester Freund seine Tochter sofort begrüßte. 

"Hey Mats”, begrüßte Benni ihn dann auch mit einer festen Umarmung.

"Hey", lächelte Mats. "Hast du Hanna schon zum Geburtstag gratuliert? Heute ist sie sieben Monate alt!" 

"Ich dachte, man feiert nur alle zwölf Monate”, lachte Benni. 

"Man feiert so oft man kann", grinste Mats und sah Hanna an. Die saß aufmerksam in ihrer Karre und strahlte Benni an. 

"Na dann”, sagte Benni und hob die Kleine aus ihrem Wagen. Sanft drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Glückwunsch zum siebten Monat, kleine Biene." 

Mats nickte zufrieden. "Seit nem halben Jahr ist die Kleine jetzt bei mir - und ich möchte es mir nicht mal mehr vorstellen, wie es ohne sie war.“ 

Benni nickte. "Ich auch nicht. Ohne die kleine Biene wär das Leben ganz schön langweilig."

"Wollen wir rein? Die kleine Biene freut sich schon so drauf Erde und Gras zu essen", grinste Mats. Zumindest beim letzten Freibadbesuch vor einer Woche war das Hannas Lieblingsbeschäftigung gewesen. 

"Wenigstens ernährt sie sich gesund”, lachte Benni. 

Mats lachte. "Mit Proteinen von zarten Regenwürmern?" 

"Mögen Bienen denn Regenwürmer?" fragte Benni skeptisch. 

"Diese Biene hier schon. Besonders schön paniert", grinste Mats mit verzogenem Mund. Neulich hatte er Hanna einen Marienkäfer gerade noch rechtzeitig aus der Hand genommen. 

"Ist halt aufregend, nicht, mein Schatz?" fragte Benni Hanna. 

Hanna lachte ihn an. Benni strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und sah zu Mats. "Sie wird echt von Tag zu Tag süßer."

"Wird sie. Und ich liebe sie von Tag zu Tag mehr."

"Hast du echt gut hinbekommen”, meinte Benni.

Mats nickte stolz. Wenn Hanna so zahnlos lachte, wenn sie sich sichtlich über etwas freute, wenn sie strahlte - dann war er der glücklichste Vater der Welt.

"Dann lass uns mal reingehen”, sagte Benni.

Mats nickte. Er schob den Kinderwagen, während Benni Hanna trug. Schnell zahlte Mats für sie, dann suchten sie sich ein schattiges Plätzchen auf der Wiese. Aus seinem Rucksack zog er eine große Wolldecke, die er auf dem weichen Gras ausbreitete.

Darauf legte Benni Hanna, dann zogen sich die beiden Männer aus. Hanna hingegen trug ein dünnes Kleidchen, und das würde sie anbehalten. Die nackten Beine und Arme schmierte Mats dick mit Sonnencreme ein.

"Du aber auch”, sagte Benni und deutete auf Mats’ Oberkörper. "Soll ich dir den Rücken eincremen?"

Mats nickte und suchte eine weitere Flasche Sonnencreme aus dem Rucksack. "Lichtschutzfaktor 45 muss ja nicht sein..."

Benni lachte leise und setzte sich hinter Mats. "Dann gibt mal die Sonnencreme für Erwachsene her."

Mats reichte sie ihm und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Benni. Dabei behielt er Hanna im Blick, die nicht mehr auf dem Bauch lag, sondern die Knie angezogen hatte und nun nach vorne und hinten schaukelte. Auch Benni beobachtete Hanna, während er Mats’ Rücken sorgfältig eincremte.

"Bald krabbelt sie", bemerkte er.

Mats nickte. "Meinte meine Mutter auch."

"Dann besorg dir schon mal ne Leine", grinste Benni.

"Gute Idee”, lachte Mats. Er fühlte sich wie im Paradies. Es war warm, die Sonne schien, Benni streichelte ihm den Rücken, Hanna war zufrieden... Fast wie eine richtige kleine Familie, dachte er lächelnd.

Gut, ganz eine Familie waren sie nicht, schließlich war er nicht mit Benni zusammen, aber andererseits war Benni immer für ihn und Hanna da, wenn er ihn brauchte. Benni war fast jeden Tag bei ihm, half ihm beim einkaufen, beim saubermachen und kümmerte sich um Hanna.

In den ersten Wochen hatte er diese Unterstützung sehr gebraucht, obwohl Kathrin, sein Kindermädchen, ihm schon viel abnahm. Außerdem liebte Hanna Benni, das merkte man einfach. Und er selbst... er liebte Benni auch. Noch immer. Vermutlich sogar noch mehr, als am Anfang. Einfach weil er sah, wie Benni mit Hanna umging. Wie fürsorglich und liebevoll er war. Und hin und wieder, so wie jetzt, ging Benni ebenso fürsorglich und liebevoll mit ihm selbst um.

"Worüber grübelst du schon wieder nach?" fragte Benni leise.

"Ich grübel nicht", erwiderte Mats ähnlich leise. "Ich bin einfach nur glücklich."

Benni lächelte und schob sein Kinn auf Mats’ Schulter. "Ich auch." Genießerisch schloss Mats die Augen. So war es sogar noch schöner.

Einen Moment blieben sie so sitzen, dann rutschte Benni von ihm weg. "Cremst du mir meinen Rücken auch schnell ein?"

"Klar", nickte Mats, der die Berührung sofort vermisste. Er nahm die Flasche mit der Sonnenmilch und drehte sich um. Mit einem etwas unanständigen Geräusch spritzte er sich etwas Milch in die Hand, dann begann er Bennis Schultern und Rücken damit einzucremen und zu streicheln.

"Du machst das gut”, murmelte Benni genießerisch.

"Muss mich doch revanchieren", lächelte Mats und streichelte weiter Bennis Haut.

"Häng den Fußballjob an den Nagel und werd mein Privatmasseur”, lachte Benni.

"Mach ich", versprach Mats und grinste. "Aber kannst du das auch ausnutzen? Ich meine - ich will ja nicht zu Hause sitzen und auf dich warten müssen!"

"In der Zeit musst du dich doch um Hanna kümmern”, meinte Benni. "Am Tag Hanna und abends massierst du mich dann."

"Hm - ist in Ordnung. Wann heiraten wir?"

Benni drehte den Kopf. "So willst du mal nen Kerl rumkriegen? Also ganz ehrlich, an der Romantik musst du noch arbeiten."

"Mist", murrte Mats. "Ich dachte, Hanna alleine würde reichen."

Benni lachte auf. "Hast du das gehört kleine Biene?"

Hanna hatte sich inzwischen auf den Rücken gerollt und robbte auf den Rand der Decke zu. Dort gab es so viel zu entdecken... Schnell streckte Benni eine Hand aus. "Schön hier bleiben, Hanna-Maus." Er zog Hanna wieder zurück und setzte sie hin.

"Wollen wir gleich mal ins Wasser gucken?" fragte Benni Hanna.

Mats nickte und holte die Schwimmflügel aus der Tasche. Schnell hatte er sie aufgepustet und an Hannas Ärmchen gesteckt. Benni stand auf und streckte sich, während Mats’ Hanna auf den Arm nahm.

Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Nichtschwimmerbecken. Hanna liebte es im Wasser, auch wenn es eigentlich etwas zu kühl für sie war. Aber dafür würden sie eben nicht zu lange bleiben.

"Hat sich Nathalie inzwischen eigentlich gemeldet?" fragte Benni, der am Rand saß und die Füße ins Wasser hielt.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Leider nicht. Ich hatte es gehofft, aber..."

Benni nickte. Er wusste, dass Mats gehofft hatte Nathalie am Leben ihrer Tochter teilhaben zu lassen. Aber sie wollte ganz offensichtlich. Nicht ein einziges Mal nach dem Gerichtstermin hatte sie sich bei Mats gemeldet.

"Hanna hat doch ein Recht darauf auch zu wissen, wer ihre Mutter ist."

"Sag das ihr”, murmelte Benni. "Es ist besser, wenn Hanna keine Ahnung hat, als eine Mutter zu haben, der man offensichtlich so komplett egal ist."

Mats zögerte, dann nickte er. "Und sie hat nen supertollen Onkel Benni - das ist doch viel wichtiger."

Benni lächelte. "Und sie hat tolle Großeltern, die auch immer für sie da sind."

"Darüber ist der Papa mindestens genauso froh", nickte Mats. Er hatte Hanna auf dem Arm und ging ein wenig in die Knie, damit seine Tochter planschen konnte.

Benni beobachtete die beiden und genoss dabei die warmen Strahlen der Sonne. Mit Mats und Hanna fühlte er sich einfach immer wohl. Wenn er sie mal ein paar Tage nicht sah, vermisste er sie unheimlich. Beide, nicht nur Hanna.

Langsam gab es schon dumme Kommentare aus der Mannschaft, weil er lieber mit Mats und dem Baby zusammen war, als mit in einen Club zu kommen. Ausgerechnet einem Dortmunder! Selbst Manuel, der Mats mochte, hatte ihn schon darauf angesprochen.

Aber was sollte er machen? Er mochte beide, sehr sogar, und fühlte sich wohl mit Mats und Hanna. Außerdem brauchte Mats ihn. Jetzt nicht mehr so sehr wie am Anfang, aber alleine mit Hanna - das musste ja auch nicht sein. Natürlich fragte er sich manchmal, ob er Mats damit weh tat, wenn er immer bei ihm war. Andererseits hatte Mats seit seinem Outing, kurz bevor er Hanna bekommen hatte, nicht mehr darüber gesprochen. Vielleicht hatte sich das ja gelegt und Mats war gar nicht mehr in ihn verliebt.

"Komm rein", unterbrach Mats seine Gedanken und zog kräftig an Bennis linkem Bein. Benni lachte und rutschte vom Beckenrand ins Wasser. Das Wasser war angenehm kühl, und Hanna lachte und planschte fröhlich.

"Du wirst noch ne echte Wasserratte”, grinste Benni.

"Wird? Ist die kleine Biene doch schon", lachte Mats und bespritzte vorsichtig mit Wasser.

"Stimmt. Aber ich war da nicht anders. Schwimmen war das Tollste für mich, bis ich den Fußball entdeckt habe."

Mats lachte. "Na, mal sehen, wann Hanna den Fußball kennenlernt."

"Na so früh wie möglich”, grinste Benni.

"Nen Fußball hat sie ja schon", grinste Mats. Wer genau dafür gesorgt hatte, wusste er gar nicht mehr, bei den Geschenken zu Hannas Einzug war auf jeden Fall auch ein Plüschfußball dabei gewesen, mit dem Hanna gerne spielte.

"Siehst du”, nickte Benni. "Gehört sich ja auch so."

Sie planschten noch ein wenig, dann fühlte Mats’ Hannas Füßchen und beschloss, dass es genug war.

"Hast du Lust auf ein Eis?" fragte Benni, als sie zu ihrer Decke zurückschlenderten.

"Klingt gut - holst du es, während ich Hanna fertig mache?"

Benni nickte. Er holte schnell seine Brieftasche und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Eisstand.

Inzwischen trocknete Mats’ Hanna sanft ab, wickelte sie - inzwischen sehr gekonnt - cremte sie ein und zog sie wieder an. "So, meine Lieblingsbiene, alles wieder verpackt, was?"

Hanna gab ein quietschen von sich. "Minibiene - bsssssssssss", machte Mats und kitzelte sie leicht. Wieder gab Hanna diesen Laut von sich. Mats lachte glücklich, er liebte Hanna von ganzem Herzen, und wenn sie sich wohlfühlte, war es das schönste Gefühl, das er sich vorstellen konnte.

Eine kalte Hand, die sich kurz in seinen Nacken legte, ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er quietschte auf, in einer ähnlichen Tonlage wie Hanna.

Benni lachte.

"Kannst ganz schön gemein sein", sah Mats ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

"Ich?" fragte Benni unschuldig und reichte ihm sein Eis.

"Genau du. Tust immer so unschuldig", grinste Mats.

"Hanna, ich bin doch immer ganz lieb zu deinem Papa, oder?"

Kaum sah Benni sie an, lachte sie wieder.

Benni nickte zufrieden und setzte sich auf die Decke.

Mats packte sein Eis aus, leckte daran, und gab dann Hanna etwas zum Probieren.

"Der Eisverkäufer ist übrigens BVB-Fan”, sagte Benni.

"Sympathisch. Aber du hast sicher das Doppelte zahlen müssen", grinste Mats. "Vielleicht sollten wir das nächste Mal gehen, Hanna. Aber ohne deinen Lieblingsnuckel."

"Das nächste Mal gehen wir einfach in ein Schwimmbad in Gelsenkirchen”, lachte Benni.

"Bäh - Gelsenkiiiirrrchen, nee, Minibiene, das machen wir nicht mit, was?", grinste Mats und versuchte es noch einmal mit dem Eis. Sie leckte daran, dann verzog sie das Gesicht.

"Scheint ihr nicht zu schmecken”, stellte Benni fest.

"Nee - versteh ich nicht. Aber ist schon ok so, so krieg ich mehr ab."

Benni grinste nur und wandte sich dann seinem eigenen Eis zu.


	2. Sonnenbrand und Gerüchte

Mats lehnte sich gegen seinen Rucksack, entspannte sich, aber hatte immer einen Blick auf Hanna.

Benni war schnell mit seinem Eis fertig und legte sich dann kurzerhand neben Hanna auf die Decke.

Mats beobachtete ihn mit einem Lächeln, wie er Hanna ihren Greifring reichte, ihn wieder wegnahm und so mit ihr spielte.

Benni sah einfach wunderschön aus, wie er da lag. Die Haut von der Sonne gebräunt mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, während er mit Hanna spielte.

So ein schöner Mann - und gewissermaßen war er seiner. Enger als zwischen ihnen konnte eine Freundschaft kaum sein.

Und er war glücklich darüber, verdammt glücklich. Nach seinem Liebesgeständnis, hätte alles auch ganz anders kommen können.

War es aber nicht - und das hatte ihn nur noch dazu gebracht Benni mehr zu lieben. Lieben, aber nicht leiden. Er litt nicht darunter, denn Benni gab ihm - fast - alles, was zu einer Beziehung gehörte. Nähe, Liebe, Sicherheit.

Natürlich wünschte er sich manchmal mehr. Wünschte sich, Benni zu berühren, zu küssen.

Aber er hatte damals, kurz, nachdem er Hanna bekommen hatte, gesagt, dass er glücklich mit dem sein würde, was er bekam. Und das war er auch.

"Träumst du?"

"Hm?", machte Mats nur.

Benni lachte. "Muss ja ein schöner Traum sein. Verrätst du ihn mir?"

"Hanna. Und du. Benni, ich bin so froh, dass ich euch beide habe", lächelte Mats.

"Hab die kleine Biene doch lieb”, murmelte Benni nur.

Mats lächelte. Solange das Benni bei ihm hielt, reichte es ihm.

"Außerdem bin ich froh, dass du mich immerzu erträgst”, sagte Benni.

"Ich bin einfach froh, dass es dich gibt, Benni", erklärte Mats ernst.

"Ich... hab manchmal Angst, dass ich dir weh tue Mats. Weil ich... immer bei dir bin."

Sofort schüttelte Mats den Kopf. "Ich bin einfach froh, dass es dich gibt, und dass du immer für mich da bist."

"Immer”, sagte Benni.

"Und ich... ich bin auch immer für dich da. Wir."

Benni lächelte. "Das weiß ich."

Mats legte seinen Eisstiel zur Seite und legte sich bequem auf den Bauch, ein wenig in die Sonne. Benni passte auf Hanna auf, da konnte er auch ein wenig entspannen.

Mit halb geschlossenen Augen beobachtete er Benni und Hanna und irgendwann döste er tatsächlich ein.

Irgendwann wurde er wieder wach, von irgendetwas Heißem auf seinem Rücken.

"Wasmachstnda?" brummte er kaum verständlich.

"Dich zudecken... Sorry, ich hab’s echt nicht bemerkt..."

Blinzelnd öffnete Mats ein Auge und schielte zu Benni.

"Du hast dir total den Rücken verbrannt", erklärte Benni.

"Mist..."

"Genau", nickte Benni mitfühlend. "Komm lieber gleich in den Schatten."

Stöhnend richtete sich Mats auf und versuchte einen Blick auf seinen Rücken zu werfen. "Sehr schlimm?"

"Rot, viel mehr ist noch nicht zu sehen. Ich hätte dran denken können, dass wir uns noch mal eincremen mussten."

"Wird schon”, meinte Mats und setzte sich ein Stück in den Schatten.

"Wollen wir lieber nach Hause? Dann können wir deinen Rücken eincremen."

Mats warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und nickte. "Ist vielleicht keine schlechte Idee."

"Dann komm, wir packen ein."

Schnell hatten sie alles wieder in ihre Rucksäcke verstaut und Mats nahm Hanna auf den Arm.

"Kommst du mit zu uns?", fragte Mats, während er versuchte, den Rucksack irgendwie in der Karre zu verstauen, damit er ihn nicht auf den schmerzenden Schultern tragen musste.

"Gern”, sagte Benni ohne auch nur nachzudenken.

"Schön", nickte Mats und legte jetzt den Rucksack einfach vor Hannas Füße.

Benni lächelte und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zum Parkplatz und zu Bennis Wagen.

"Fährst du vor?", fragte Mats, "und wir kommen nach?"

"Wollt ihr nicht mitfahren?" fragte Benni.

"Können wir natürlich auch", nickte Mats und nahm Hanna gleich wieder aus der Karre. Schon lange hatte Benni einen Kindersitz im Kofferraum, und während der die Karre zusammenklappte, setzte Mats seine Tochter in das Auto.

Mit dem Auto brauchten sie nicht mal 10 Minuten zu Mats’ Wohnung.

Benni half Mats schnell, Hanna und alle Sachen nach oben zu tragen, dann scheuchte er Mats unter die kühle Dusche.

Inzwischen suchte er in der Küche was Essbares zusammen. Bis auf ein Frühstück und das Eis hatte er noch nicht gegessen und Mats vermutlich auch nicht.

Der sorgte sowieso nur für Hanna und vergaß sich selbst ganz gerne mal.

Auch deshalb war es gut, dass Benni so oft da war und Mats auch mal ins Bett steckte oder eben für ihn kochte.

Schließlich kam Mats aus dem Bad und in die Küche. Er trug frische Shorts, das T-Shirt hielt er jedoch nur in den Armen. "Kannst du mich noch schnell eincremen?", fragte er und drückte Benni eine Tube in die Hand.

"Klar”, nickte Benni.

Mats drehte sich um und setzte sich nach auf einen der Küchenstühle.

Benni wusch sich schnell die Hände und stellte sich dann hinter ihn. "Ist wirklich ganz schön rot”, murmelte er.

"Hab ich im Spiegel schon gesehen", meinte Mats leise. "Tut aber nicht sehr... autsch", zischte er, als Benni begann ihn einzucremen.

"Sorry”, sagte Benni und versuchte so vorsichtig wie möglich über Mats’ Rücken zu streichen.

Die Creme kühlte und nahm die schmerzhafte Spannung von der Haut.

"Besser?"

"Viel besser, danke", nickte Mats und stand wieder auf.

Benni lächelte. "Ich hab nen Salat gemacht”, sagte er dann. "Hast du Hunger?"

Mats sah ihn überrascht an. "Ich hatte noch Sachen für einen Salat? Irgendwie hab ich immer den Eindruck, dass ich nur Babygläschen hier habe..."

Benni lachte. "Wie gut, dass ich alles andere besorge. Du wärst schon längst verhungert."

"Ich werde dir ewig dankbar sein", grinste Mats.

"Ich weiß”, zwinkerte Benni. "Und jetzt deck mal den Tisch. Ich hab nämlich einen Bärenhunger."

"Wo ist Hanna?", wollte Mats wissen, während er die Teller herausholte.

"Im Wohnzimmer”, sagte Benni.

Sofort ging Mats ins Wohnzimmer und sah nach dem Rechten, aber Hanna saß brav auf dem Boden und kaute auf einer Zahnbürste, die Benni ihr mal gegeben hatte.

"Keine Angst, ich hatte sie immer unter Beobachtung”, sagte Benni, der Mats gefolgt war.

"Ich weiß", lächelte Mats.

"Essen wir hier?"

"Wäre nicht schlecht, dann kann Hanna hier weiterspielen."

Benni nickte und ging zurück in die Küche um die Salatschüssel zu holen.

Mats deckte Besteck und Getränke auf, dann setzten sie sich und aßen.

Sie hatten grade fertig gegessen, als Bennis Handy klingelte. "Manu”, murmelte er seufzend, als er den Namen im Display sah.

"Ja, hey Manu", meldete er sich.

"Hey Benni”, meldete sich Manu fröhlich.

"Was gibt’s?"

"Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?" fragte Manuel

"Ich bin bei Mats", erzählte Benni nur kurz.

"Warum überrascht mich das jetzt nicht”, murmelte Manuel.

"Besser als zu Hause vor dem Fernseher zu sitzen", versuchte Benni sich zu verteidigen.

"Ja, aber du könntest auch mit mir und Katja mitkommen”, meinte Manu. "Katjas Freundin ist doch noch hier, die würde sich auch freuen."

"Willst mich nur verkuppeln", grinste Benni schief.

"Nina ist total nett”, sagte Manu.

"Aber deswegen muss ich sie nicht heiraten, oder?" Langsam war Benni genervt, wenn die Jungs ihm immer wieder irgendwelche Frauen vorstellten.

"Mensch Benni, ich tu das für dich. Du hängst seit Monaten nur noch mit Mats zusammen. Hast du ne Ahnung, was hier über dich geredet wird?"

"Geredet?", fragte Benni nach.

"Ja”, sagte Manuel. "Die Jungs finden es... komisch, dass du nur mit Mats zusammen bist. Und nur von ihm redest. Von ihm und Hanna."

"Mats braucht mich. Die beiden brauchen mir. Und Hanna ist total süß."

"Ja, Hanna ist süß, aber nicht deine Tochter Benni."

"Und deswegen darf ich mich nicht um sie kümmern?"

"Darum geht es doch gar nicht”, seufzte Manu. "Aber du bist jeden Tag bei Mats und Hanna. Einige der Jungs hier meinen... na ja..."

"Meinen was?", fragte Benni etwas gereizt nach.

"Du weißt schon... du und Mats...”, druckste Manuel rum.

"Ja?"

"Verdammt Benni, die denken ihr beiden habt was miteinander."

"Weil ich mit ihm befreundet bin, ja? Sag mal, habt ihr sie noch alle?"

"Das kommt nicht von mir”, sagte Manuel. "Ich verteidige dich."

Benni seufzte. "Und deswegen soll ich jetzt zu dir kommen und was mit dieser Nina anfangen?

"Es... würde die Gerüchte zumindest ein bisschen eindämmen, wenn du mal wieder mit nem Mädel gesehen wirst."

Benni seufzte und sah Mats an. Eigentlich hatte er viel größere Lust hier zu bleiben als jetzt noch raus... "Ich überlegs mir, ok?"

"Schön”, freute sich Manuel. "Dann... komm am besten gegen halb 8 bei mir vorbei."

Benni seufzte und sah Mats entschuldigend an.

"Bis nachher”, verabschiedete sich Manuel.

"Hm", machte Benni nur und legte auf.

Mats hatte dem Telefongespräch ziemlich irritiert gelauscht. "Was ist denn?"

Benni seufzte leise. "Manu meint, ich sollte mich mal wieder mit ner Frau sehen lassen und nicht ständig mit dir rumhängen... er meint, da gibt’s schon Gerede..."

Mats schluckte sichtbar. "Das... sorry..." Sofort stand Benni auf und kniete sich neben Mats. Mats lächelte schwach.

Benni schloss ihn in die Arme. "Du bist ja raus aus der Diskussion", murmelte er.

"Dabei bin grade ich es, der schwul ist”, wisperte Mats.

"Ist doch gut, dass keiner sich mehr Gedanken darum macht", drückte Benni ihn fest an sich.

"Aber deine Kollegen denken doch trotzdem, dass wir was mit einander haben."

Benni nickte zögerlich. "Ja... scheint so..."

"Und das tut mir leid”, sagte Mats. "Ich wollte dir keine Schwierigkeiten. Also hat... Manu vermutlich recht. Und... vielleicht ist das Mädel ja echt ganz nett."

Benni nickte. "Ich wäre trotzdem lieber hier..."

Mats lächelte schwach, sagte aber nicht, dass er Benni auch lieber bei sich gehabt hätte. Er wollte nicht, dass Benni seinetwegen Ärger mit seinen Kollegen bekam, auch wenn sich bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Benni vielleicht ne Freundin finden würde, alles zusammenzog.

"Wir sehen uns morgen, ja?", fragte Benni leise.

"Wart doch erstmal den Abend ab”, schlug Mats vor. "Vielleicht... gefällt sie dir ja."

Benni zuckte unbestimmt mit den Schultern. "Mal sehen. Und selbst wenn, bleibst du mein bester Freund."

"Das weiß ich”, lächelte Mats nur.

Benni küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange, etwas, was er nur sehr selten tat.

Mats schluckte, zwang sich dazu weiter zu lächeln. "Ab mit dir”, sagte er und stand auf. "Musst dich doch noch hübsch machen."

Benni sah ihn noch kurz an, dann verabschiedete er sich von Hanna und ging.


	3. Nina

Vor sich hin brummelnd verließ Benni Mats’ Haus und ging zu seinem Wagen. Blöder Manuel, mit seinen bescheuerten Ideen. Wenn er ne Freundin wollte, dann würde er sich allein darum kümmern. Aber im Moment hatte er gar kein Interesse daran. Überhaupt keine. Er war glücklich mit seinem Leben wie es war, und alles, was es änderte, konnte es zum schlechteren ändern.

Er hätte Manuel einfach sagen sollen, dass er sich seine Idee sonst wohin stecken konnte und er nichts auf alberne Gerüchte gab. Warum hatte er nur nachgegeben? Jetzt war er auf dem Weg nach Gelsenkirchen, dabei hatte er nur einen gemütlichen Abend mit Mats verbringen wollen. Mit Mats und Hanna.

Er liebte sie, beide, und sie waren in den letzten Monaten seine Familie geworden. Und überhaupt - hätte er Mats mit der Kleinen allein lassen sollen? Hatte man dafür nicht Freunde?

Er grummelte leise vor sich hin, als er in seinen Wagen stieg und nach Gelsenkirchen fuhr. Erst nach Hause, umziehen und ein bisschen stylen, sonst würde Manu sicher gleich etwas sagen, und dann weiter zu eben diesem Mann, der ihn von seinem gemütlichen Abend fernhielt.

"Hey”, begrüßte Manuel ihn lächelnd.

"Hey", grüßte Benni ihn und schaffte dabei sogar seine schlechte Laune zu unterdrücken. Manu meinte es gut, sagte er sich immer wieder.

"Komm rein”, sagte Manu und zog Benni in seine Wohnung. "Die beiden Mädels sind noch nicht mit anziehen fertig."

Benni grinste, "Dann hätte ich mich gar nicht beeilen müssen."

"Kennst doch die Frauen”, zuckte Manu mit den Schultern.

Für ihn musste diese Nina sich nicht schön machen, aber das konnte Benni Manu ja schlecht sagen.

Manuel musterte ihn einen Moment. "Du bist mir böse, oder?"

Benni seufzte. "Nicht dir. Den Jungs, die so einen Müll erzählen. Hey, Mats hat ne Tochter, die ist bestimmt nicht vom Himmel gefallen."

"Ich weiß”, nickte Manu. "Aber ihr seid schon... ziemlich... eng und so."

"Ich hab ihm halt geholfen, als er Hanna bekommen hat - so was schweißt zusammen. Er war ja schon vorher mein bester Freund, und jetzt... "

"Und jetzt?"

Benni zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist halt schön abends nicht alleine zu sein. Aber keine Sorge, ich schlafe, wenn ich mal bei ihm penne, brav im Gästezimmer."

Manu nickte, wobei er nervös auf seiner Unterlippe kaute.

"Was ist?", fragte Benni nach.

"Ihr... seid wirklich nur Freunde, oder?"

"Ja, natürlich!"

Manu nickte und wirkte erleichtert. "Sorry, ich wollte nur sichergehen."

"Manu, was soll ich mit nem Kerl anfangen?", fragte Benni nach.

"Keine Ahnung”, murmelte Manu. "Wie gesagt, ich wollts nur von dir hören."

"Und jetzt?"

"Klopf ich mal bei den Mädels”, sagte Manuel. Benni nickte erleichtert, dass das Verhör offensichtlich beendet war.

Er ging schon mal ins Wohnzimmer, während Manu an die Badezimmertür klopfte. "Katja, Nina - seid ihr fertig?" 

"Moment noch!" kam es aus dem Badezimmer zurück.

"Beeilt euch, Benni ist schon da!", drängelte Manu

"Ja doch, jetzt hetz nicht so!"

Manu seufzte und ging zu Benni ins Wohnzimmer. "Frauen", seufzte er. 

Benni zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wo wollen wir denn hin?" 

"Na, du bist ja begeistert", schnaubte Manu. "Ich hoffe, das bessert sich noch. Wir wollten erst irgendwo was essen, Nina hat indonesisch vorgeschlagen, und dann in einen Club." 

"Sorry, aber ich hatte den Abend eigentlich anders geplant”, antwortete Benni. 

"Ist doch schöner wegzugehen als wie jeden Abend auf dem Sofa zu hocken", meinte Manu. 

"Ich gehe weg. Zum Essen, zum schwimmen, in den Park... Seid wann beurteilst du jemanden danach, wie oft er durch die Clubs zieht?"

"Immer mit Mats und dem Baby, oder? Die glückliche kleine Familie. Aber Mats ist nicht deine Familie, Benni." 

"Mit wem ich meine Freizeit verbringe ist doch meine Sache”, sagte Benni ärgerlich. "Soll ich Mats mit der Kleinen allein lassen?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber Mats ist nicht dein einziger Freund, oder?" 

"Ist er nicht, aber was hat das damit zu tun?" 

"Du... ich finde, du bist zu... abhängig von ihm. Du musst auch mal andere Leute sehen. Was, wenn er demnächst wechselt? Oder du? Dann bist du ganz alleine." 

"Das ist doch Blödsinn!" sagte Benni heftig. "Ich bin nicht abhängig von ihm. Ich verbringe nun mal gern Zeit mit Mats und Hanna."

"Wenn du meinst", zuckte Manu mit den Schultern. 

"Meine ich. Und ich finde es beschissen, wenn man für seine Freunde da ist und dann solche Gerüchte entstehen."

Manu zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab die Gerüchte nicht in die Welt gesetzt, im Gegenteil. Ich versuche sie wegzuräumen. Aber dabei brauche ich deine Hilfe. Also lass uns heute nen schönen Abend machen. Und ein paar Pressefotos wären da auch nicht falsch." 

"Wieso denn das?"

"Na, als... Beweis. Die Jungs... na ja, ist halt einfacher, wenn du offiziell mit jemandem zusammen gesehen wirst." 

"Du tust so, als hätte ich jemanden umgebracht”, schüttelte Benni den Kopf.

Manu sah ihn ernst an. "Ich glaube, wenn du schwul wärst - das wäre für einige genauso schlimm." 

"Für dich auch?" konnte sich Benni die Frage nicht verkneifen.

Die klappende Wohnzimmertür entband Manu einer Antwort, Katja und eine recht hübsche, schlanke Blondine kamen herein. 

"Hallo Benni”, begrüßte Katja ihn sofort lächelnd. "Schön, dass Manuel dich überreden konnte mitzukommen."

"Hallo Katja", lächelte Benni sie ebenfalls an, dann begrüßte er Nina. 

"Wollen wir dann los?" fragte Manuel. "Ich hab Hunger."

Benni nickte. Sofort hängte sich Nina an ihn und verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch. 

Er versuchte aufmerksam und nett zu sein, auch wenn Nina ihm schon nach kurzer Zeit auf den Geist ging. Manu zuliebe blieb er jedoch freundlich, war aber froh, als sie endlich das Restaurant erreicht hatten. 

"Bist du eigentlich immer so ruhig?" fragte Nina ihn, als sie wenig später einem gemütlichen Vierertisch saßen. 

Benni zuckte mit den Schultern. "Manchmal", überlegte er dann. Das 'Wenn ich keine Lust habe' verkniff er sich. Er musste es Nina ja nicht gleich ins Gesicht sagen. 

Nina zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Und woran liegt deine heutige Schweigsamkeit?"

Benni sah sie an. Eigentlich sah sie nicht schlecht aus mit ihren geschickt frisierten Haaren und den warmen, braunen Augen. "Weiß nicht - war halt heute mit meinem besten Freund und seiner Tochter beim Schwimmen." 

"Und davon bist du so erledigt, dass du nicht mehr reden kannst?" 

"Nee", grinste Benni sie schief an. "War aber schön. Die Kleine ist jetzt 7 Monate alt und ein totaler Wonneproppen. Fröhlich, lacht immer - und hasst Autofahren." 

Nina lachte leise. "Mochte ich auch nicht. Ich mochte Autofahren erst, als ich meinen eigenen Führerschein gemacht habe. Und laut Katja bin ich als Beifahrerin unausstehlich." 

Benni grinste. "Hoffentlich wird das bei der Kleinen nicht auch so. Sie war gerade vier Wochen alt, als ich sie das erste Mal gesehen habe - und da hat sie im Auto wie am Spieß geschrien." 

"Gib ihr ein Kuscheltier oder so was, dann bleibt sie bestimmt ruhig”, schlug Nina vor. 

Benni grinste schief. "Schmusetuch, Rassel, diese BVB-Emma, die sie so liebt, nen trockenes Brötchen, Fläschchen... Singen, mit ihr spielen, sie festhalten... das hilft alles nichts." 

"Also hilft wohl nur zu Fuß gehen." 

Benni lachte. "Das ist oft genug die bessere Wahl", nickte er. "Und hoffen, dass es besser wird. Inzwischen schreit sie nicht mehr gleich, sondern weint erst nach einer Weile." 

"Dann müsst ihr halt schneller fahren”, zwinkerte Nina.

Benni lachte auf. "Werd ich ausprobieren. Also immer so schnell fahren, dass man innerhalb von zehn Minuten da ist." 

"Die Blitzer in Dortmund werden sich freuen”, grinste Manu, der sich sichtlich freute, dass Benni langsam auftaute. 

"Nee, die Dortmunder kriegen mein Geld nicht!", protestierte Benni gleich 

Katja verdrehte die Augen. "Anderes Thema Jungs. Ob Dortmund oder Gelsenkirchen besser ist, könnt ihr mal unter euch ausmachen." 

"Gelsenkirchen ist besser!", kam es bei beiden wie aus einem Mund. 

Nina lachte auf. "Na wie gut, dass kein Dortmunder mit am Tisch sitzt."

"Och, das würde gehen. Da gibt es klare Reviergrenzen, und hier hat ein Dortmunder nichts zu sagen", grinste Benni. 

"Genau!" stimmte Manuel zu.

"Und ihr haltet euch in Dortmund zurück?", wollte Nina nicht ganz überzeugt wissen. 

Katja schnaubte, während Benni nickte. "Natürlich. Wir sind ja schließlich höfliche Menschen." 

"Dann zeig mal, dass du ein höflicher Mensch bist, Benni, und reich mir mal die Getränkekarte", bat Nina. 

Benni grinste und zog die Karte aus dem Ständer um sie Nina zu überreichen. "Bitte sehr die Damen. Sonst noch einen Wunsch?"

"Danke, der Herr. Er kann jetzt abtreten", nickte Nina huldvoll und grinste dann doch breit. "Was trinkt man hier so?" 

"Die haben hier leckeren Wein”, sagte Katja. "Oder die Säfte sind auch toll." 

"Klingt beides gut - ich glaub, ich nehm nen Wein... und den Saft auch", grinste Nina Benni an. 

Unwillkürlich erwiderte Benni das Grinsen. "Na dann... schließ ich mich da doch einfach mal an."

"Und zu essen...", überlegte Nina und wählte dann ein Fleischgericht mit Reis. “Kannst auch bei mir probieren", bot sie Benni an. 

Benni nickte. "Ich nehm ein Curry." 

"Krieg ich was ab?", fragte Nina ihn gleich. 

"Klar”, lächelte Benni. 

"Schön", erwiderte Nina das Lächeln. 

Wie auf ein Zeichen hin, kam in diesem Moment ein Kellner und nahm ihre Bestellung auf.


	4. Babylon

Benni lehnte sich nach der Bestellung gemütlich zurück. 

Dabei fing er kurz Manuels Blick ein, der ihn anlächelte und ganz offensichtlich erleichtert war.

Und tatsächlich fühlte er sich jetzt doch ganz wohl in Ninas Nähe. so laut und nervig, wie sie ihm am Anfang vorkam, war sie nun doch nicht - das war vermutlich die Nervosität gewesen. 

Sie war lustig und schien wirklich interessiert zu sein, an dem was er erzählte. Außerdem war sie genau sein Typ, das hatte Manuel vermutlich geahnt. 

Er merkte gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging bis ihr Essen serviert wurde. 

"Das sieht aber gut aus”, sagte Nina. 

"Wenn das so lecker ist, wie es aussieht...", überlegte Benni und probierte schnell. "Ist es", grinste er dann. "Mindestens!" 

Sofort machten sich auch die anderen über ihr Essen her. Und es war wirklich köstlich. 

So köstlich, dass Benni zunächst gar nicht daran dachte, Ninas Gericht zu probieren. 

"Hey, wolltest du nicht mal probieren?" fragte Nina irgendwann. 

"Oh - Klar", nickte Benni und fischte sich etwas Fleisch und Gemüse von Ninas Teller. "Dann musst du aber auch von mir probieren”, schob er seinen Teller zu ihr. 

Nina lächelte ihn an, dann probierte sie etwas von seinem Curry. "Großartig - ich glaub, hier müssen wir öfters hin."

Dabei sah sie Benni so süß an, dass er nur nickte konnte. 

"Schön”, sagte Nina und berührte ganz leicht seine Hand mit ihren Fingerspitzen. 

Benni lächelte sie an. Auch das fühlte sich gut an. 

"Wollen wir noch einen Nachtisch bestellen?" fragte Katja, als sie wenig später fertig waren und der Kellner ihre Teller abgeräumt hatte. 

Sofort nickte Nina und sah Benni dann erwartungsvoll an. "Magst du auch so gerne Nachtisch? Meine Oma meinte immer, der rutscht immer." 

"Kommt drauf an, was es ist”, sagte Benni. "Aber für was süßes bin ich eigentlich immer zu haben." 

Nina lächelte und nahm die Dessertkarte, die der Kellner ihnen beim Abräumen gereicht hatte. Sie rutschte ein wenig näher an Benni, um ihn ebenfalls in die Karte sehen zu lassen. 

"Wie wär’s hiermit?" fragte Benni und deutete auf die Mangocreme.

"Hm - das klingt lecker", nickte Nina und lehnte sich etwas näher an ihn. "Oder den Kokospudding?" 

Benni lächelte, als er die Wärme spürte, die von Nina ausging. Sie roch gut, nach einem leicht blumigen Parfüm, das gut zu ihr passte. "Kokos ist auch lecker. Wir bestellen beides und teilen?" schlug er vor. 

"Guter Plan", nickte Nina, legte die Karte zurück, aber blieb weiterhin dicht neben ihm sitzen. 

"Erzähl doch mal was von dir”, bat Benni. "Ich weiß eigentlich nichts, außer dass du ne gute Freundin von Katja bist." 

"Wir kennen uns aus der Uni", fing Nina an. "Ich studiere Medienwissenschaften. Und sonst... ich hab zu Hause bei Kassel lange Handball gespielt, aber hier hab ich noch keine Mannschaft gefunden." 

"Handball?" fragte Benni nach. "Ich guck gern Handball im Fernsehen. Wenn ich Zeit hab, geh ich auch mal gern zu nem Spiel."

"Wir hatten ne tolle Mannschaft in Kassel, aber nach dem Abi sind die meisten weggegangen. Aber mir macht es viel Spaß. Ich hoffe, ich find bald wieder ne Möglichkeit zu spielen." 

"Ich drück dir die Daumen”, lächelte Benni. 

"Danke", nickte Nina. "Ich lad dich dann zu unserem ersten Spiel ein, ok?" 

"Mach das. Und ich werd dich anfeuern”, versprach Benni. 

"Ich freu mich drauf", lächelte Nina ihn an. 

Benni erwiderte das Lächeln und sah erst weg, als Manuel ihn unter dem Tisch trat. "Eure Bestellung”, sagte der Torhüter grinsend. 

"Oh", machte Benni und setzte sich etwas aufrechter hin.

"Wir nehmen einmal die Mangocreme und den Kokos Pudding”, bestellte Nina lächelnd bei dem wartenden Kellner.

Katja bestellt auch noch etwas, nur Manu hielt sich zurück. "Ich probier dann", meinte er.

"Hast du Angst um deine Figur?" fragte Nina lachend.

"Klar. Will ja nicht wie ein Ball durch mein Tor rollen!"

"Oh ja, du bist ja auch so fett im Sommer geworden”, sagte Katja spöttisch und tätschelte Manus Bauch. "Kaum auszuhalten."

"Frauen", schimpfte Manu nur und schob ihre Hand zur Seite.

"Was hat denn mein kleiner Bär?" fragte Katja breit grinsend.

"Der mit dem Waschbärbauch?", grinste Nina.

"Benni, jetzt hilf mir doch mal!"

"Manu ist nicht dick", grinste Benni. "Der hat nur schwere Knochen. Und das da, das sind Muskeln!"

"Ach schwere Knochen nennt man das bei Männern”, nickte Nina.

Katja nickte leidend. "Und dann darf er wieder essen, was er will..."

"Wer hat sich denn hier Nachtisch bestellt?" fragte Manuel

"Flambierten Obstsalat. Und du kriegst nichts davon ab, mein Lieber!"

"Liebst du mich nicht mehr?" fragte diesmal Manu leidend.

"Ich will nur dein Bestes", beteuerte Katja.

"Ach, indem du mir gesunden Obstsalat vorenthältst?"

"Hättest dir ja auch einen bestellen können"

Nina schüttelte den Kopf und sah Benni an. "Ist der beim Training auch so?"

Benni grinste. "Er wird ja schon extra von uns abgesondert, aber wenn er mal bei uns sein darf..."

"Pass auf, was du sagst”, drohte Manuel lachend.

"Was willst du schon ausrichten, wenn du wieder in Einzelhaft bist?"

"Oh, mir fällt schon was ein."

"Ich warte", grinste Benni breit.

"Doch nicht hier”, sagte Manuel.

"Schade... aber beim Trainingsauftakt dann, ja?"

Manu schnaubte. "Das werd ich bestimmt nicht verraten. So was muss dich überraschend treffen."

"Ich werde geduldig warten", grinste Benni weiter.

Manuel musterte ihn. "Du glaubst mir nicht”, sagte er dann empört.

"Beweis mir...", fing Benni an, aber da kamen schon ihre Getränke.

"Und jetzt nicht mehr zanken”, lächelte Nina.

"Nein, lieber essen", lächelte Benni sie an und probierte sein Dessert. "Wow, ist das gut!"

"Probieren”, forderte Nina sofort lachend.

Ohne zu zögern hielt Benni ihr seinen Löffel hin.

Nina schaute ihm in die Augen, als sie die Creme von seinem Löffel probierte. "Wirklich lecker."

Benni konnte sich kaum noch von ihren Augen lösen.

Nina hatte wunderschöne rehbraune Augen, stellte er fest. Warm und freundlich. Mit dichten Wimpern.

Ein fester Tritt an sein Schienbein ließ ihn aufsehen. Fragend blickte er zu Manuel und runzelte die Stirn.

"Es tropft von deinem Löffel", grinste der ihn nur an.

Verwirrt sah Benni auf seinen Löffel. "Oh!"

Schnell schob er ihn in seinen Mund, denn die köstliche Creme wäre ihm fast auf die Hose getropft.

"Willst du auch von meinem Pudding probieren?" fragte Nina ihn.

Sofort nickte Benni und sah sie auffordernd an.

Nina lachte leise und hielt Benni einen Löffel Kokospudding vor die Lippen.

"Auch... sehr, sehr lecker", nickte Benni.

"Find ich auch”, stimmte Nina ihm zu.

Gemeinsam aßen sie ihre Desserts auf, jeder naschte zwischendurch von dem des anderen, und auch Manu bekam etwas von Katjas Obstsalat ab.

"Und jetzt tanzen?" fragte Katja schließlich.

Sie erntete begeistertes Nicken.

"Und wohin?"

"Ins Babylon", schlug Benni vor.

Manuel nickte sofort. "Gute Cocktails, tolle Musik, genau der richtige Laden."

"Ok?", fragte Benni Nina.

"Ihr seid doch hier die Experten”, lachte Nina.

"Also, Babylon ist gut", grinste Benni sie an und winkte den Kellner heran.

"Teilen wir beide uns die Rechnung?" fragte Manuel Benni.

Der nickte. "Hälfte-Hälfte."

Die beiden bezahlten die Rechnung und verließen dann mit Katja und Nina am Arm das Restaurant. "Zum Babylon können wir sogar laufen, noch ein großer Vorteil."

"Dann los", nickte Nina.

Benni lächelte sie an. "Tanzt du gern?"

Sofort nickte Nina. "Sehr gerne. Du auch?"

"Total gern. Allerdings hat meine Ex immer behauptet, ich würde ihr auf den Füßen rumtrampeln”, grinste Benni.

Nina lachte. "Ich werds schon überlebe."

"Deine Füße hoffentlich auch”, sagte Manu.

"So schlimm ist es nicht, oder, Benni?"

"Hör nicht auf Manu”, winkte Benni ab. "Der ist nur neidisch, weil er überhaupt nicht tanzen kann. Hat die Grazie von einem Zirkusbären."

Nina lachte auf. "So wie eine Gazelle - oder wie heißt doch gleich das graue Tier mit dem Rüssel?"

"Ist heute der Tag 'Alle gegen den armen Manu'?" fragte Manuel leidend.

"Ja, und morgen ist Benni dran", grinste Katja und hakte sich bei ihm unter.

"Ok”, lachte Manuel. "Damit kann ich leben."

Nina ging etwas unschlüssig an Bennis Seite. Benni sah sie fragend an. Nina zögerte etwas, dann hob sie eher fragend ihren Arm. Benni nickte aufmunternd. Sofort lächelte Nina und hakte sich bei ihr unter.

"Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du keinen Freund hast?" fragte Benni neugierig.

"Hab mich hier erstmal aufs Studium konzentriert", zuckte Nina mit den Schultern.

Benni nickte, auch wenn er nicht verstehen konnte, dass ihre Studienkollegen so blind waren. Nina war nicht nur hübsch, sondern auch intelligent und lustig. So konnte er an ihrer Seite zu dem Club gehen und sie auf die Tanzfläche führen.

Er tanzte wirklich gern und auch nicht ganz so schlecht, wie er vorgegeben hatte. Außerdem machte Nina es ihm leicht. Es fühlte sich gut an mit ihr in seinen Armen. Es machte ihm nicht mal was aus, als eine Gruppe von jungen Männer und Frauen zu ihm und Manuel kamen und um Fotos baten. Nina war das eher unangenehm, aber sie hielt sich einfach im Hintergrund und wartete geduldig, bis alle Fans zufrieden waren.

"Sorry”, sagte Benni, als die Gruppe sich verzogen hatte.

"Ist schon ok", nickte Nina.

"Magst du noch was trinken?"

"Gerne", nickte Nina. "Wollen wir uns dahinten irgendwo hinsetzen?"

Benni nickte. "Such du mal ein Plätzchen, ich hol die Getränke." Nina küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange, dann drängelte sie sich an einigen Leuten vorbei nach hinten.

Benni sah ihr lächelnd nach, dann trat er an die Bar. "Na?", hörte er auf einmal Manu hinter sich. "Zufrieden?"

Benni sah ihn an und nickte. "Sie ist echt nett."

Manu lächelte breit. "Hab ich mir doch gedacht, dass ihr gut zusammen passt."

Benni zuckte mit den Schultern. "Immer ruhig Blut, Manu. Ich kenn sie grad mal ein paar Stunden."

"Immerhin nen guter Anfang", grinste Manu.

"Jetzt hör mit dem dämlichen Grinsen auf”, lachte Benni und boxte Manu gegen den Oberarm.

"Freu mich halt für euch", erklärte Manu.

Benni verdrehte die Augen und gab beim Barkeeper seine Bestellung auf. Er zögerte kurz, dann bestellte er zwei Wodka-Cola. Manuel stand immer noch grinsend neben ihm.

Benni nahm die Gläser, zahlte schnell und ging dann auf die Suche nach Nina. Er fand sie schnell und setzte sich lächelnd neben sie. "Wodka-Cola ok?" fragte er.

"Klingt gut", lächelte Nina und rutschte an ihn heran. Benni nahm sein Glas in die Hand und sah sie an. Nina erwiderte den Blick und lächelte ihn leicht an.

"Weißt du, ich wollte eigentlich erst gar nicht mit”, erzählte Benni ihr und beugte sich dabei näher zu ihr, damit er nicht so schreien musste. "Aber jetzt bin ich echt froh, dass Manu so hartnäckig war."

"Darüber bin ich auch froh", erklärte Nina ebenfalls in sein Ohr. Er fühlte ihren Atem und roch wieder ihr Parfum. Benni schluckte und griff wieder nach seinem Glas. Er stieß mit Nina an und trank dann.

Auch Nina trank einen Schluck. "Jetzt bist du aber dran - warum hat jemand wie du, keine Freundin? Und die Ausrede mit dem Fußballprofi zählt nicht!"

"Nicht? Dann hab ich nicht mehr viele Ausreden auf Lager", zuckte Benni mit den Schultern. "War halt noch nicht die richtige dabei."

Nina nickte. "In der Presse wurde ja wild spekuliert, ob du ne Freundin in Dortmund hast, aber man hat dich da immer nur mit... Matze? Michael?.. gesehen."

"Mats. Ist mein bester Freund, und seit Hanna da ist, seine Tochter... Na ja, als alleinerziehender Vater ist es nicht leicht, da war ich oft bei ihm."

„Mats, genau! Find ich echt toll, dass du so für ihn da bist."

Benni zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er ist nun mal mein bester Freund, da konnte ich doch kaum anders."

"Ich finds trotzdem toll”, lächelte Nina ihn strahlend an.

Benni nickte nur und trank noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Nina rutschte noch ein wenig näher, so dass sich ihre Beine ein wenig berührten. Einen Moment später legte Benni ihr einen Arm um. Und Nina zögerte nicht, sich an ihn zu schmiegen. Sie fühlte sich gut an in seinen Armen, warm und anschmiegsam.

Einen Moment blieben sie einfach so sitzen und genossen es, dann sah Nina ihn an. "Lust noch ein bisschen zu tanzen?" Sofort nickte Benni und führte Nina wieder auf die Tanzfläche.

Die beiden tanzten zu dem schnellen Song, der grade gespielt wurde und der schließlich in eine deutlich ruhigere Nummer überging. Langsam kamen sie sich näher, bis Benni Nina schließlich beim Tanzen im Arm hielt. Nina hatte die Arme um Bennis Hals geschlungen und sich an seine Brust geschmiegt.

Es fühlte sich gut an, damit hatte er, als er bei Mats gesessen hatte, nie gerechnet. Aber wie lange war es auch her, dass er eine Frau so im Arm gehalten hatte? Die letzten Monate hatte es nur Mats und Hanna in seinem Leben gegeben. Hanna war zwar eine Frau, die er sehr oft im Arm gehabt hatte, aber das mit Nina war halt doch was anderes, grinste er leicht.

Trotzdem musste er kurz daran denken, dass Mats jetzt allein zu Hause saß, während er mit Nina tanzte und Spaß hatte. Er würde Mats demnächst mal wegschicken und Hanna beaufsichtigen.

Allerdings würde Mats nicht gehen wollen, dass wusste er. Er müsste in einen normalen Club gehen und wenn überhaupt mit Frauen flirten. "Wozu das alles, wenn ich mich eh nur verstellen muss?" hatte Mats mal gefragt, als Benni ihm das irgendwann vor der Sommerpause mal vorgeschlagen hatte.

Und in einen Schwulenclub würde Mats sich nie trauen, "Mein Job ist mir zu wichtig, und ich hab schließlich auch Verantwortung."

Benni unterdrückte ein Seufzen und schob das schlechte Gewissen zur Seite. Er würde mit Mats darüber reden, aber nicht heute.

Jetzt würde er den Abend und Nina genießen. Er senkte den Kopf ein Stück, bis er sie ansehen konnte und lächelte. Nina erwiderte den Blick und reckte sich leicht zu ihm.

Ohne zu zögern kam Benni ihr entgegen, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Ganz vorsichtig erst, dann etwas intensiver. Nina schmiegte sich enger an ihn und schob eine Hand in sein Haar.

Es fühlte sich gut an, fand Benni, und er zog Nina noch dichter an sich. Sie bewegten sich immer noch ganz leicht zur Musik, auch wenn sie gar nicht mitbekamen, was für ein Song gespielt wurde. Stattdessen küssten sie sich, leicht und zärtlich.

Irgendwann fühlte Benni eine Hand auf der Schulter. Sofort sah er sich um.

"Sorry”, entschuldigte sich Manu. "Katja und ich wollen gehen. Bleibt ihr noch?"

"Nina?", fragte Benni sie. "Was meinst du?"

Nina zögerte. "Lass uns gehen”, nickte sie dann aber.

Benni nickte und zog sie leicht von der Tanzfläche. Vor der Tür trafen sie dann wieder auf Katja und Manuel, die auf sie gewartet hatten. Hand in Hand standen sie vor den beiden.

"War ein schöner Abend”, lächelte Katja.

Benni nickte. "War es, auf jeden Fall."

"Ich geh noch mit zu Manu”, sagte Katja und sah Nina an.

Nina nickte. "Ich...?", sah sie Benni fragend an.

"Wenn... wenn du möchtest... ich wohn 10 Minuten von hier”, sagte Benni ein wenig unsicher. Nina nickte, ebenfalls recht unsicher.

"Ich kann dich aber auch nach Hause bringen, wenn dir das lieber ist”, bot Benni schnell an.

"Ich... ich glaub, das wäre schön", murmelte Nina.

"Ok”, sagte Benni und wusste nicht, ob er enttäuscht sein sollte oder nicht.

"Nächstes Mal", lächelte Nina ihn an.

Benni grinste schief. "Können wir laufen, oder wollen wir schnell meinen Wagen holen?" fragte er sie.

"Ich wohn nicht weit von hier, wir können auch gehen. Zehn Minuten oder so", schlug sie vor.

"Dann lass uns laufen”, nickte Benni.

Hand in Hand gingen sie die Straßen entlang und unterhielten sich dabei weiter. Es dauerte fast zwanzig Minuten, bis sie bei Nina ankamen, aber nur weil sie sich wirklich Zeit gelassen hatten.

Benni zögerte, als sie vor ihrer Wohnung angekommen waren, dann zog er sie leicht an sich. Nina erwiderte die Umarmung und küsste ihn sacht auf die Lippen. "Es war ein wunderschöner Abend Benni."

"War es", lächelte Benni und druckste dann etwas herum. "Du.. gibst du mir... gibst du mir deine Nummer?"

"Klar”, nickte Nina. "Gib mir mal dein Handy, dann speichere ich sie dir ein."

Etwas umständlich holte Benni sein Handy heraus und reichte es Nina.

Lächelnd programmierte Nina ihre Nummer ein und gab Benni das Handy dann zurück. "Es gibt da diesen neuen Film, den ich gern sehen würde”, sagte sie.

Sofort nickte Benni. "Wann?"

"Morgen Abend?"

Benni nickte. "Ich hol dich ab? Gegen... sieben?"

Nina lächelte und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Bis morgen Benni. Ich freu mich."

"Bis morgen - ich freu mich auch."

Mit einem letzten Lächeln zog Nina ihren Schlüssel hervor und schloss die Haustür auf.

"Tschüß", flüsterte Benni und wartete, bis sie im Haus verschwunden war. Dann drehte er sich mit einem breiten Grinsen um und ging gut gelaunt nach Hause.

Für den Weg brauchte er fast eine halbe Stunde, so war er erst gegen zwei Uhr in der Nacht zu Hause. Viel zu spät um Mats noch anzurufen und ihm von seinem Abend zu erzählen. Also machte er sich nur schnell fertig und legte sich ins Bett.

Er lag noch eine Weile wach und dachte an Nina - und hin und wieder an Mats - dann schlief er ein.


	5. Zerstörtes Glück

Mats hatte eine unruhige Nacht hinter sich, als er frühmorgens aufwachte. Es war grade mal halb sechs, Hanna schlief noch selig. Er wusste nicht warum er so schlecht geschlafen hatte. Hanna hatte durchgeschlafen, das schaffte sie jetzt meistens, und auch sonst hatte ihn nichts gestört. Und trotzdem...

Er hatte schlecht geträumt, wenn er überhaupt mal geschlafen hatte. Die meiste Zeit hatte er nur dagelegen und an die Decke gestarrt. Natürlich hatte sein Rücken geschmerzt, auch, wenn er auf dem Bauch lag. Aber das war es nicht, jedenfalls nicht alleine.

Es war Benni gewesen. Benni und sein überstürzter Aufbruch gestern. Oder besser der Grund für diesen überstürzten Aufbruch. Irgendwann würde Benni eine Freundin haben. Wenn nicht jetzt, dann irgendwann. Und natürlich gönnte Mats ihm das aus vollstem Herzen. Benni hatte es verdient, glücklich zu sein. Aber... er würde ihn verlieren. Ihre so enge Beziehung würde Vergangenheit sein.

Benni würde Zeit mit seiner Freundin verbringen, nicht mehr mit Hanna und ihm. Sie würden... halt wieder nur Freunde sein. Gute Freunde zwar, aber nicht mehr diese schon fast Familienähnliche Beziehung haben.

Diese Beziehung, in der sie oft genug wussten, was der andere dachte, in der Mats für Benni mitkochte, obwohl der sich nicht angemeldet hatte, und in der Benni morgens nach Gelsenkirchen und abends wieder zu ihm fuhr. Mats schluckte heftig und drehte sich auf die Seite. Benni nicht mehr jeden Tag zu sehen, würde schrecklich sein.

Natürlich gönnte er Benni eine Beziehung, dennoch war er sehr eifersüchtig. Dabei durfte er das nicht sein. Benni und er waren nun mal nicht zusammen. 

Wieder rollte er sich auf die andere Seite und stöhnte dabei auf. Sein Sonnenbrand, warum vergaß er ihn sofort wieder, sobald er nicht wehtat? So brachte er sich immer wieder in Erinnerung. Und damit auch immer Bennis Hände, als er ihn eingecremt hatte. Im Freibad und dann später hier zu Hause.

So sanft, so zärtlich... sollte das das letzte Mal gewesen sein? Für Benni wäre es vermutlich besser. Und für ihn? Er würde einfach weiter für Hanna da sein.

Genau. Er hatte Hanna. Hanna liebte und brauchte ihn. Es brachte nichts, wenn er jetzt anfing vor Selbstmitleid zu verließen. Stattdessen würde er einfach schon mal aufstehen und das Frühstück vorbereiten Und vielleicht ein wenig aufräumen.

Er nickte und setzte sich auf. Ab morgen ging ja sowieso das Training wieder los, da hatte er gar keine Zeit, Benni zu vermissen. "Ach Benni", flüsterte Mats kaum hörbar und stand dann auf.

Schnell duschte er und bereitete dann das Frühstück vor. Für einen allein lohnte das kaum, aber er tat es trotzdem, einfach um etwas zu tun zu haben. Außerdem brauchte Hanna die Regelmäßigkeit, auch wenn sie morgens noch immer nur ihr Fläschchen bekam.

Der Kaffee war grade durchgelaufen, als er aus dem Kinderzimmer Geräusche hörte. Hanna war anscheinend aufgewacht

Hanna weinte morgens nicht, sondern rief ihn eher. Natürlich sprach sie noch kein Wort, aber wenn sie ihn morgens holte, dann war es kein Weinen. "Ich höre dich schon, Hanna, ich komme", rief er ins Kinderzimmer, stellte noch den Käse auf den Tisch und ging ins Kinderzimmer. "Guten Morgen, meine Biene!"

Lächelnd hob er sie aus dem Bett und küsste sie auf die Wange. "Wenigstens du scheinst richtig gut geschlafen zu haben."

Er hielt sie im Arm und trug sie in die Küche. Das Fläschchen hatte er schon vorbereitet, und so bekam Hanna als erste Frühstück. Danach setzte er sie in ihren Hochstuhl und er aß eine Schüssel Müsli und einen Toast mit Honig. 

Honig, der musste morgens einfach sein, auch das war ein Grund, warum Benni ihn immer "Biene" nannte. Benni... 

Mats seufzte tief und sah Hanna an. Er musste aufhören an Benni zu denken. Hanna war sein Lebensinhalt, Hanna und der Fußball. Und nicht Benni.

Für ein paar Monate hatte er sich einreden können, dass das anders war. Dass auch Benni dazugehörte. Aber das war vorbei. Benni würde über kurz oder lang eine Freundin haben, und wenn er Pech hatte, hatte er jetzt schon eine. Wieder musste er heftig schlucken. Sich Benni mit einer Freundin vorzustellen tat unvorstellbar weh. Benni, sein Benni, im Arm einer Frau. 

Ruckartig stand er auf und ging um den Tisch herum. Vorsichtig hob er Hanna aus ihrem Stuhl und drückte sie an sich. Irgendwie schien sie zu fühlen, dass es ihrem Papa nicht gut ging, denn sie kuschelte sich an ihn. Mats lächelte schwach. "Hab dich lieb, Minibiene”, wisperte er. 

Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt. Seine Tochter. Hanna war sein ein und alles, das musste er sich immer wieder vor Augen halten.

Und für Hanna lohnte es sich auch. Egal was, es lohnte sich einfach. Mit Hanna auf dem Schoß aß er weiter und gab ihr dann auch ein Stück trockenes Brot zu lutschen. Honig durfte seine Minibiene noch nicht. 

"Wie wär’s mit nem Spaziergang meine Süße?" fragte er schließlich. 

Er küsste sie noch einmal auf die Stirn, dann trug er sie ins Kinderzimmer und zog sie an. Es würde wieder warm werden, aber jetzt am Morgen war es noch frisch, also zog er ihr lange Kleidung an. Umziehen konnte er sie später immer noch. Er selbst zog sich ebenfalls schnell an, dann waren sie schon unterwegs. In den Park. 

So früh am Morgen war es noch ruhig im Park. Ein paar Jogger und Radfahrer waren unterwegs, aber sonst kaum jemand. Mats genoss diese Ruhe immer sehr. 

Hanna strahlte ihn an, sie war einfach ein tolles, zufriedenes Kind, und er war so glücklich sie zu haben. 

An dem kleinen Teich setzte er sich schließlich auf die Bank und hob Hanna aus dem Wagen auf seinen Schoß. 

"Guck mal, Hanna, da sind Entchen", erzählte er ihr und zeigte auf den Teich. "Wie macht die Ente, hm? Nat-nat macht die Ente." 

Hanna gluckste leise. "Nat-nat", quakte Mats noch einmal, dann sah er auf, als jemand den Weg entlang kam. Hanna gab wieder ein Geräusch von sich, als forderte sie Mats auf weiter die Ente nachzumachen. 

"Nat-...", fing Mats an, starrte dann aber die junge Frau an, die jetzt unsicher auf sie zukam. Sie trug einen Rucksack und war offensichtlich auf dem Weg zur Uni. "Nathalie", murmelte Mats. 

"Hey”, sagte sie leise, als sie dicht vor der Bank stehen blieb. 

"Hey... Guck mal, Hanna, da ist deine Mama."

Nathalie trat noch einen Schritt näher, blieb dann aber wieder unsicher stehen. Sie schien nicht wirklich zu wissen, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollte.

Mats musste sich zurückhalten, am liebsten hätte er sie gefragt, warum sie sich nicht gemeldet hatte. Nicht ein einziges Mal. 

"Geht... es euch gut?" fragte sie schließlich. 

Mats nickte. "Hanna geht es gut, und mir auch." Tat es nicht, aber das interessierte Nathalie sicher gar nicht. 

"Schön”, murmelte Nathalie und trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. 

Mats seufzte. "Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet, Nathalie? Hanna ist deine Tochter! Du musst ja nicht ständig bei ihr sein, aber... wenigstens mal anrufen, fragen, wies geht. Uns mal treffen." 

Nathalie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hatte viel zu tun. Und Hanna geht es doch gut bei dir. Sie vermisst mich nicht."

"Sie wird irgendwann wissen wollen, wer ihre Mutter ist." 

"Das dauert noch." 

"Und dann, wenn sie fragt, soll ich ihr ne völlig Fremde vorstellen? Hey Hanna, das ist deine Mutter, die sich nicht für dich interessiert?" 

Nathalie seufzte und sah zu Boden. Mats seufzte leise. "Wollen wir die Tage mal was zusammen machen? Ich weiß noch nicht genau, wann ich da Zeit habe, aber... mal nen Nachmittag?" 

Nathalie wollte ablehnen, dass sah er ihr an, aber schließlich nickte sie. "Wenn es mal sein muss…”, murmelte sie. 

Mats nickte nicht ganz zufrieden. "Soll ich dich mal anrufen?" 

"Mach mal”, murmelte Nathalie, aber es klang nicht so, als würde sie den Anruf erwünschen.

"Ist in Ordnung, mal sehen, wann ich kann“, nickte Mats.

Schon sah Nathalie auf die Uhr. "Ich muss weiter", murmelte sie. 

Mats nickte leicht. Schnell verabschiedete sich Nathalie, ignorierte Hanna dabei aber - wieder. Kopfschüttelnd sah Mats ihr nach. Er verstand Nathalie einfach nicht. Vielleicht hatte Benni ja recht, und es würde Hanna ohne sie besser gehen. So zumindest, wollte er Hanna das nicht antun. Sie hatte Menschen verdient, die sie liebten - so wie er, und Benni. Verdammt, schon wieder Benni... 

Mats seufzte tief und sah Hanna an. "Jetzt werden wir wohl erstmal allein klar kommen müssen”, murmelte er. Er zog sie dicht an sich und hielt sie einfach. Wie gut, dass er sie hatte. "Hab dich so lieb, Hanna", wisperte er. 

Ein paar Minuten blieb er noch so sitzen, dann setzte er Hanna in den Wagen zurück und machte sich auf den Rückweg nach Hause. Er musste noch die Wäsche machen und etwas aufräumen, wenn Kathrin am nächsten Tag wieder kommen würde um auf Hanna aufzupassen. Während Hanna gemütlich auf ihrer Decke saß, räumte Mats im Wohnzimmer auf. Er putzte sogar die Fenster, etwas wozu er sich sonst immer wochenlang überwinden musste. 

Aber was sollte er machen? Benni würde nicht kommen. Und er wusste, wenn er nichts zu tun hatte, würde er über kurz oder lang zum Telefon greifen und Benni anrufen. Das sollte er sich verkneifen, er musste von Benni loskommen. Egal wie weh das im Moment auch tat, es war besser so. Er musste sich einfach immer wieder klar machen, er konnte Benni nie bekommen. Sie waren nicht zusammen und würden es nie sein. 

Vielleicht sollte er nachher mal Marcel anrufen. Der musste inzwischen ja auch wieder in Dortmund sein und hätte vielleicht Zeit sich auf ein Eis zu treffen. Mats nickte, das würde er machen. Und vorher stand das Mittagessen an - einen Salat für sich, ein Gläschen für Hanna. 

Danach brachte er die Kleine für ihren Mittagsschlaf ins Kinderzimmer. Und schon saß er alleine da - alleine mit seinen Gedanken an Benni. Er zappte ein wenig im Fernsehen herum, aber es lief nichts, so dass er bald wieder ausmachte. Stattdessen holte er seinen Laptop und rief seine Mails auf. Dann, als ihm auch das zu langweilig wurde, holte er sein Handy heraus und rief Marcel an. 

"Schmelzer?" meldete sich Marcel. 

"Mats hier, hi! Bist du schon wieder zurück in Dortmund?" 

"Ja, grade angekommen”, lachte Marcel.

"Schön. Hast du Lust auf ein Eis mit Damenbegleitung?", grinste Mats. 

"Klar”, sagte Marcel sofort. "Ist ne gute Ausrede um mit dem Auspacken von meinem Koffer zu warten." 

"Ok, holst du uns ab? Die Dame macht noch etwa ne halbe Stunde Mittagsschlaf." 

"Ich mach mich gleich auf den Weg”, sagte Marcel. 

"Schön, ich freu mich auf dich", lächelt Mats. 

"Bis gleich”, verabschiedete sich Marcel und legte auf. 

Mats lehnte sich zurück und lächelte. Ja, er würde sich an Marcel halten, wenn Benni jetzt... In diesem Moment klingelte sein Handy. 

Mats sah aufs Display und seufzte tief. Es war Benni.

Für einen kleinen Moment schloss er die Augen, dann nahm er ab. "Hey Mats”, begrüßte Benni ihn fröhlich. 

"Benni - wie war dein Abend?", fragte Mats und versuchte dabei so normal wie möglich zu klingen. 

"War total schön”, strahlte Benni. "Nina ist super nett. Wir waren indonesisch essen und dann noch im Babylon tanzen." 

"Schön", nickte Mats, und irgendwie freute er sich auch für Benni. Der musste auch mal rauskommen und Leute kennenlernen, da hatte Manu schon recht gehabt. Und wenn er gleich so einen Erfolg hatte... 

"Heute Abend sind wir fürs Kino verabredet”, erzählte Benni. 

"Schön", nickte Mats, und diesmal konnte man hören, dass er sich für Benni freute. An sich selbst dachte er einfach nicht, dann ging das. 

"Ich bin richtig aufgeregt”, sagte Benni. "Es kommt mir wie ne Ewigkeit vor, dass ich mal mit ner so tollen Frau aus war." 

Mats schluckte, jetzt konnte er sich nicht mehr ganz so für Benni freuen. Es tat einfach zu sehr weh. "Erzähl", bat er trotzdem und zweifelte kurzzeitig, ob er wohl masochistisch veranlagt war. 

"Nina ist einfach... sie sieht richtig toll aus. Blond, sportlich mit braunen Augen. Sie spielt gern Handball und studiert Medienwissenschaften”, begann Benni zu schwärmen. 

Mats biss sich auf die Lippe - jedes einzelne Wort tat weh, so weh...

"... na ja und dann haben wir uns gestern Nacht dann halt für heute Abend fürs Kino verabredet”, kam Benni zum Ende.

"Klingt toll", lächelte Mats, auch wenn ihm dazu nicht zumute war. 

"Find ich auch”, lächelte Benni. 

"Hmm", machte Mats, dem - wohl zum ersten Mal, seit er Benni kannte, nichts einfiel, was er sagen konnte. 

"Was... ist alles ok?" fragte Benni verwirrt. 

"Schon ok", nickte Mats. "Hab nicht so gut geschlafen. Mein Rücken, du weißt schon..." 

"Soll ich vorbeikommen?" fragte Benni. 

"Nein, geht schon...", murmelte Mats. “Marcel kommt nachher, wir wollen mit Hanna zum Eisessen gehen." 

"Ok”, sagte Benni ein wenig überrascht. 

"Er ist heute zurückgekommen und hat keine Lust die Tasche auszupacken", erklärte Mats und verriet dabei nicht, dass es seine Idee gewesen war, und dass er Marcel angerufen hatte. 

"Ja klar”, sagte Benni schnell und betont fröhlich.

Mats wurde richtiggehend schlecht, als er das hörte. Auch bei Benni klang es irgendwie unecht, und es tat weh zu fühlen, dass sie beide nicht ehrlich waren. War das der erste Zaun zwischen ihnen, der sich bald zu einer dicken Mauer entwickeln würde? 

"Dann... wünsch ich euch viel Spaß”, murmelte Benni. "Gib Hanna einen Kuss von mir." 

"Mach ich", versprach Mats, wünschte Benni ebenfalls viel Spaß, und legte auf. 

Mats schluckte heftig, als er das Telefon zur Seite legte. Er fühlte sich... leer. Leer, einsam und zutiefst unglücklich. Am liebsten hätte er Benni angerufen, oder wäre gleich hingefahren. Hätte ihm gesagt, dass er ihn vermisste, ihn liebte - und ihm am besten gleich nen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Aber Benni hatte ja jetzt Nina - die hübsche, blonde Nina, die gern Handball spielte und so lustig war.

"Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße", fluchte Mats leise und wischte sich energisch über die Augen. Jetzt bloß nicht losheulen, es war doch immer klar gewesen, dass so etwas früher oder später passieren musste. 

Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass es einfach nur weh tat. 

Einen Moment lang saß er noch im Wohnzimmer, dann ging er zu Hanna. Sie schlief noch, aber vielleicht würde es ihn trösten, seine Tochter anzusehen. Er setzte sich in den Sessel im Kinderzimmer und sah ihr zu, wie sie schlief. 

Ob Hanna mitbekam, wenn Benni nicht mehr da war? 

Wenn ihr Lieblingsonkel nur noch hin und wieder mit Tante vorbeikam - und nicht mehr wie ein zweiter Papa fast bei ihnen wohnte?

Mats schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Benni war Geschichte, damit musste er sich abfinden. Er hatte eh nie eine Chance gehabt. Er war ein lieber Freund, aber nicht mehr. Ein lieber Freund, der jetzt eine Freundin hatte. Und so glücklich klang. Wie gerne wäre Mats der Grund gewesen, warum Benni so glücklich war. Wie oft in den letzten Tagen, Wochen, Monaten hatte er sich das vorgestellt? Jede Minute, in der mit Benni zusammen war.

Und Benni war doch glücklich gewesen. Mit ihm, und mit Hanna. Zumindest nicht unglücklich... Oder hatte es ihm gefehlt? Eine Freundin zu haben? Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, klingelte es an der Tür. Hanna bewegte sich nur leicht, dann schlief sie weiter, so dass Mats schnell an die Tür gehen konnte. Er holte tief Luft und öffnete Marcel.


	6. Eisessen

"Hej - oh", machte Marcel. "Siehst müde aus."

"Hab schlecht geschlafen”, nickte Mats.

"Hanna?" 

Mats nickte. Die Erklärung war besser, als der wirkliche Grund. 

"Kriegt die Minibiene Zähne?" 

"Kann sein”, murmelte Mats. 

"Dann wird ihr das Eis gut tun - ist sie schon wach?" 

"Ich wollte sie grade wecken”, schüttelte Mats den Kopf. "Kommst du mit?" 

"Gerne", nickte Marcel und folgte Mats ins Kinderzimmer. Ganz leicht legte Mats’ Hanna die Hand auf die Seite, auf den Bauch, streichelte sie. Dann schob er seine Hand in ihren Nacken und kraulte sie, dabei sprach er leise mit ihr. "Komm, Hanna, meine Lieblingsbiene - wach auf, ja?" 

Hanna bewegte sich leicht und öffnete dann träge die Augen. 

"Hallo, meine Süße - hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Mats sie und nahm sie auf den Arm. Ganz warm war sie, und schmiegte sich verschlafen an ihn. 

Marcel lächelte. "Sie wird echt immer süßer." 

"Nicht anknabbern", warnte Mats mit einem Grinsen und zupfte leicht mit seinen Zähnen an ihrer Haut. "Das darf nur ich!" 

Marcel lachte auf. "Ist ja auch deine Biene." 

Eben", grinste Mats und begann Hanna zu wickeln. 

"Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du so ganz allein mit der Biene bist? Benni noch im Urlaub?" fragte Marcel.

Mats seufzte, hoffentlich nicht zu auffällig. "Er hat jetzt ne Freundin", erklärte er dann.

"Oh”, machte Marcel. "Das... wow... damit hätt ich jetzt nicht gerechnet."

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich freu mich jedenfalls für sie. Sie muss echt lieb sein, und passt wohl auch gut zu ihm."

Marcel nickte immer noch erstaunt. "Kennst du sie?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Nina ist mit Katja befreundet, Manus Freundin."

"Ah, also Schalker-Connection...”, nickte Marcel. "Und seid wann?"

"Gestern", grinste Mats schief. Ja, bis gestern war seine Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen.

Marcel musterte ihn intensiv. "Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, als würde dir das nicht passen..."

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab mich halt dran gewöhnt, dass er oft hier ist."

"Klar, aber ich meine... war doch klar, dass einer von euch beiden früher oder später wieder ne Freundin hat."

"Klar, aber es ist erstmal ne Umstellung", meinte Mats, und so ganz gelogen war das ja nicht. Seine unsinnige Verliebtheit war ja nur ein Teil des Problems.

"Wenn du meinst."

"Er war doch fast jeden Tag hier", erklärte Mats, "und sogar in den Urlaub sind wir zusammen gefahren. Weiß nur keiner..."

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. "Man könnte echt meinen, ihr hätte ne Beziehung."

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es war toll dass er für mich da war, als ich Hanna bekommen habe. Und danach... hatte sich halt so ergeben. Alleine Urlaub machen ist doof, da waren wir dann halt zusammen in Dänemark."

"Ich...”, Marcel kämpfte sichtlich mit sich. "Hab ich recht damit?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Jedenfalls nicht so, wie du denkst."

"Sondern?"

"Er ist Hannas Lieblingsonkel, und insofern... aber wir waren nie zusammen."

"Aber du wärst es gern, oder?"

Mats schluckte hart und sah Marcel intensiv an.

Marcel erwiderte den Blick. "Wärst du gern mit ihm zusammen?"

Fast unmerklich nickte Mats.

Marcel nickte nicht wirklich überrascht.

Mats hielt Hanna fest im Arm. "Ist... ist das ok für dich?"

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hatte ja genug Zeit mich mit dem Gedanken zu beschäftigen."

Überrascht sah Mats ihn an. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Ich hab Augen im Kopf Mats und ich bin vielleicht blond, aber nicht blöd”, sagte Marcel. "Am Anfang hab ich ja noch gedacht, ich würde mir das einbilden. Aber... ich mein, ihr wart immer zusammen. Ständig."

"Benni war hier, weil wir uns gut verstehen, und weil er mir mit Hanna geholfen hat."

"Ihr habt doch schon fast zusammen gewohnt”, schüttelte Marcel den Kopf.

"Ich hätte es mir gewünscht, und Benni weiß das auch. Jedenfalls hab ich es ihm mal gesagt. Aber er war nur hier, weil er mein bester Freund ist, nicht mehr."

"Ich würde auch viel für meine Freunde tun, Mats, aber Benni hat..." Marcel suchte nach Worten. "Benni hat sich wie ein Vater für Hanna verhalten und wie ein besorgter Partner dir gegenüber. Er hat für dich gekocht, wenn du nicht dran gedacht hast, er hat dich zum Kinderarzt begleitet, hat mir dir den Babysitter ausgesucht..."

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mag sein, aber... er liebt mich nicht. Sondern Nina."

"Weiß Benni, dass du mehr sein willst, als nur sein bester Freund?"

Mats nickte. "Ich hab’s ihm mal gesagt, im Winter."

"Und danach nie wieder?"

"Wir haben nicht groß drüber gesprochen, aber er weiß es. Auch, dass es noch... aktuell ist."

"Ok”, sagte Marcel. "Also ist Benni die ganze Zeit auf deinen Gefühlen rumgetrampelt."

Sofort schüttelte Mats den Kopf. "Ich habe mich unheimlich wohl gefühlt mit ihm, auch wenn wir nie zusammen im Bett gelandet sind. Das meinte ich damit, dass wir irgendwie schon eine Beziehung hatten.

"Oh man”, murmelte Marcel. "Ist das bei euch schwulen immer so kompliziert oder nur bei dir?"

"Wohl nur bei schwulen, verliebten, alleinerziehenden Fußballspielern", grinste Mats schief. "Aber warum kompliziert? Ich war zufrieden damit." Er küsste Hanna auf die Stirn und ging in Richtung Küche.

"Zufrieden?" fragte Marcel und folgte Mats. "Du warst zufrieden damit, so zu tun, als wärt ihr ein Paar? Das ist Schwachsinn. Damit kannst du gar nicht zufrieden gewesen sein."

"Was ist für dich das Wichtigste an einer Beziehung, Marcel?", fragte Mats und begann Hannas Fläschchen fertigzumachen.

"Das man sich gegenseitig liebt”, sagte Marcel ohne zu zögern. "Und nicht, dass man sich selbst aufgibt um einem Traum hinterher zujagen. Und ja, für mich gehört auch Sex dazu Mats."

"Für mich gehört Nähe dazu. Füreinander da sein. Abends gemütlich vor dem Fernseher sitzen und vielleicht auch mal kuscheln. Sex, klar, der sollte auch sein, aber auf den kann ich verzichten, wenn ich dafür nicht alleine bin."

"Wenn du meinst”, zuckte Marcel mit den Schultern. "Ich will mich da nicht einmischen und ich bin bestimmt auch kein guter Ratgeber in solchen Sachen."

"Ist ja nun nicht so, dass die Männer Schlange stehen würden..."

"Hättest du das denn überhaupt bemerkt, so fixiert wie du auf Benni bist?"

Mats sah ihn einen Moment an, dann goss er das heiße Wasser in Hannas Fläschchen. "Vielleicht nicht, aber ich rechne eh nicht damit in der nächsten Zeit jemanden zu finden. Darf doch keiner wissen, dass ich schwul bin. Und dann noch mit Kind."

"Oh komm, Hanna ist ein Goldstück”, sagte Marcel.

"Klar, und jeder schwule Mann wünscht sich nen Kerl mit Kind", schnaubte Mats. "Und ist ja nicht nur das, ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich Zeit für nen Freund hätte - mit dem Fußball und Hanna."

"Ausreden”, meinte Marcel.

"Gibt genug Leute, die alleine sind", meinte Mats nur und setzte sich auf die Küchenbank um Hanna ihr Fläschchen zu geben.

"Ich weiß”, sagte Marcel. "Aber die sind nicht meine Freunde und mir deshalb ziemlich egal."

"Ist lieb von dir, aber im Moment bin ich... ok, bis gestern Abend war ich glücklich. Und darüber komm ich auch hinweg."

Marcel seufzte. "Tut mir echt leid für dich."

"Ich komm schon drüber hinweg", meinte Mats.

"Und das geht am besten mit Ablenkung”, nickte Marcel. "Also Eisessen."

"Genau", nickte Mats. "Aber noch nicht, meine Minibiene ist noch nicht satt."

"Klar, die Kleine weiß schon, dass man sein Essen nicht schlingen darf”, grinste Marcel.

"Zumindest, wenn man noch so verschlafen ist", nickte Mats. "Komm, Biene, trinken, nicht wieder einschlafen. Sonst hältst du mich wieder die ganze Nacht wach."

Marcel lächelte. Er fand es immer noch unglaublich, wie schnell sich Mats an sein Leben als Vater gewöhnt hatte. Er war ein liebevoller, umsorgender Vater, der wirklich alles für seine Tochter tun würde. Und der jedes Mal litt, wenn sie über Nacht weg waren und er nicht bei Hanna sein konnte. Hanna hatte wirklich Glück gehabt, dass sie so einen tollen Vater hatte, wo schon ihre Mutter nicht für sie da war.

"Wir haben heute Hannas Mutter getroffen. Wobei - Mutter? Echt, sie hat Hanna nicht einmal angesehen!"

Marcel schnaubte. "Vergiss sie einfach. Hanna ist besser ohne sie dran."

"Ich weiß. Aber... Hanna hat doch ein Recht dazu ihre Mutter zu kennen..."

"Aber wenn Nathalie nicht will, kannst du sie nicht zwingen”, sagte Marcel. "Das würde Hanna nur wehtun."

"Ich weiß", seufzte Mats. "Aber egal wie es ist - Hanna wird drunter leiden. Ob nun, weil Nathalie kein Interesse hat und das zeigt, oder weil ich ihr irgendwann sagen muss, dass Nathalie kein Interesse hat. Und wie sagt man das einem Kind, 'Deine Mutter wollte dich nicht.‘ “

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung."

Mats nickte. "Ich hab ja zum Glück noch etwas Zeit."

"Genau”, sagte Marcel. "Außerdem hat Hanna den besten Papa der Welt, der ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abliest."

Mats lächelte bei dem Kompliment. "Ich tu zumindest mein Bestes."

"Du tust mehr als das”, sagte Marcel.

"Sie ist meine Tochter, natürlich will ich nur das Beste für sie. Süße, komm, weiter trinken."

"Keinen Durst heute?" fragte Marcel und strich Hanna kurz über den Arm.

"Sie hat heute morgen schon viel Tee getrunken, weil es so warm ist", zuckte Mats mit den Schultern. "Komm, Minibiene - noch ein bisschen", versuchte er es noch einmal, dann gab er auf. "Dann nicht..."

"Hat halt einen eigenen Willen”, grinste Marcel. "Klarer Dickkopf, wie der Papa."

"Ist schließlich meine Tochter", grinste Mats und drückte sie Marcel in den Arm. "Hältst du sie mal? Dann pack ich schnell alles ein was wir brauchen."

"Na komm zu Onkel Marcel, Hanna-Biene."

Mats grinste und verschwand schnell im Kinderzimmer. Spielzeug, Kleidung zum Wechseln, Windel - inzwischen wusste er ganz genau, was er mitnehmen musste. In der Küche füllte er schnell eine Flasche mit Leitungswasser.

"Fertig?" fragte Marcel.

"Klar", grinste Mats und schulterte den Rucksack, in den er alles eingepackt hatte.

"Dann los”, sagte Marcel und sah Hanna an. "Jetzt geht‘s Eisessen!"

Mats nickte und folgte Marcel. Unten setzte der Hanna in die Karre, und Mats schnallte sie sofort an. "Noch einmal fällst du mir da nicht raus!"

"Wann ist das denn passiert?" fragte Marcel erschrocken.

"Vor zwei Wochen. Flugversuch der Biene im Park. Aber ist nichts passiert."

"Dann ist ja gut."

"Passiert, meinte meine Mutter."

"Klar”, nickte Marcel. "Kannst ja nicht immer und überall sein. Das wird vermutlich auch nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass Hanna hinfällt oder so."

"Aber zumindest das letzte Mal, dass sie aus der Karre gefallen ist", grinste Mats.

Marcel lachte. "Dann kann‘s ja losgehen. Die Biene ist angeschnallt und bereit zum starten."

"An welche Eisdiele hast du gedacht?"

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die beim Park?"

"Gute Idee, da kann man schön sitzen", nickte Mats. "Willst du schieben?"

"Gern”, lächelte Marcel und übernahm Mats’ Platz hinter der Karre.

Hanna strahlte ihn fröhlich an.

"Du bist zufrieden, nicht wahr Minibiene?" lachte Marcel.

Mats nickte. "Ist sie, und das eigentlich immer."

"Sie... wird Benni bestimmt ganz schön vermissen”, murmelte Marcel.

"Ich hoffe, er kommt trotzdem noch ab und zu vorbei", murmelte Mats.

"Wär es nicht besser für dich, wenn ihr erstmal auf Abstand geht?" fragte Marcel.

"Weiß ich nicht, möchte ich aber nicht. Ich... ich liebe ihn nicht nur, sondern er ist auch mein bester Freund."

"Du scheinst es ja zu genießen, dir selbst weh zu tun”, schüttelte Marcel den Kopf.

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ohne ihn tut‘s mehr weh..."

"Und willst du dir das auch antun, wenn er seine neue Freundin mitbringt?

Mats schluckte. "Weiß nicht", murmelte er dann.

Marcel seufzte wortlos.

"Komm, lass uns über was anderes reden... wie war dein Urlaub?"

"Schön”, strahlte Marcel sofort und erzählte von seinem Sommerurlaub.

Mats nickte erleichtert, dass er diesem Gespräch erst einmal entgangen war.

Wenig später kamen sie an der Eisdiele an und setzten sich an einen schattigen Tisch.

Sie bestellten sich leckere Eisbecher, und Hanna bekam ein leeres Eishörnchen zum Lutschen.

Auch wenn es nicht einfach war, schafften sie es, Benni den ganzen Nachmittag nicht mehr zu erwähnen.

Trotzdem dachte Mats immer wieder an ihn.

"Hör auf”, sagte Marcel schließlich leise.

Mats seufzte leise. "Ich versuchs ja."

"Nicht nur versuchen Mats. Vergiss ihn. Er hat dir ein halbes Jahr eine heile Familie vorgespielt und jetzt lässt er dich fallen. Er ist es nicht wert, dass du um ihn trauerst."

"Willst du ihm jetzt die Schuld geben?", fragte Mats erstaunt.

"Er wusste bescheid”, sagte Marcel. "Er wusste, dass du ihn liebst und hat dir trotzdem Hoffnungen gemacht. Ich finde das ziemlich scheiße von ihm."

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wollte es nicht anders. Ich war glücklich, so, wie es war. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es mit Hanna alleine geschafft hätte. Ich bin ihm dankbar für die Zeit."

Marcel schnaubte. "Aber jetzt, bei der erstbesten Frau, lässt er dich hängen."

"Er lässt mich nicht fallen, weil nie etwas zwischen uns war."

"Doch Mats. Ihr hattet vielleicht keinen Sex und so, aber ihr habt eine Beziehung geführt."

Mats seufzte, Marcel konnte oder wollte ihn nicht verstehen.

"Du hast mir vorhin selbst erzählt, was für dich in einer Beziehung wichtig ist”, sagte Marcel. "Und jetzt nenn mir einen Punk, der bei dir und Benni nicht da gewesen ist."

"Ja, wir hatten eine Beziehung. Aber das heißt doch nicht... ach, verdammt. Ist doch auch egal."

"Ist es nicht, weil es dir nicht gut geht."

"Wird aber nicht besser, indem du ihn schlecht redest. Oder das, was wir hatten."

"Ok, sorry”, murmelte Marcel.

Mats nickte nur kurz, dann lenkte er das Gespräch auf den bevorstehenden Trainingsauftakt. "Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich während des Trainingslager mit Hanna mache", überlegte er.

"Wie sieht‘s mit deinen Eltern aus?" fragte Mats. "Die nehmen ihr Enkelkind doch bestimmt gern."

"Kathrin würde das auch machen, aber ich mag sie nicht ne ganze Woche alleine lassen", erklärte Mats.

"Wie gesagt, ich würde deine Eltern fragen."

"Am liebsten würd ich sie mitnehmen", grinste Mats schief.

„Das geht nicht Mats. Ein Trainingslager ist nicht der richtige Ort für ein kleines Kind."

"Vielleicht kann ich meine Eltern überreden auch mit nach Donaueschingen zu kommen, dann kann ich Hanna wenigstens hin und wieder sehen."

"Das ist doch ne gute Idee”, nickte Marcel.

"Ich ruf sie heute Abend mal an", nahm sich Mats vor.

Marcel lächelte und sah auf seine Uhr. "Es tut mir echt leid, aber ich muss heute irgendwann noch ne Ladung Wäsche waschen..."

Mats grinste. "Schön, dass du deinen Koffer wenigstens ein paar Stunden vertrösten konntest."

Marcel lachte. "Hab ich gern gemacht."

Mats winkte den Kellner heran und zahlte für sie beide.

Dann gingen sie gemeinsam zurück zu Mats’ Wohnung, wo Marcel sein Auto stehen hatte. "Dann sehen wir uns morgen”, sagte Marcel.

Mats nickte. "Morgen früh um zehn", grinste er. "Du wirst dir wohl nen Wecker stellen müssen."

"Bäh”, machte Marcel.

"Ich brauch das ja nicht"; lachte Mats. "Ich hab meinen Wecker hier", deutete er auf Hanna. "Pünktlich gegen halb acht."

"Dein Wecker ist viel süßer als meiner”, grinste Marcel.

Mats lachte. "Sonst dürfte er mich auch nicht auch noch mitten in der Nacht wecken."

"Also dann”, sagte Marcel und beugte sich zu Hanna. "Lass deinen Papa heute Nacht mal durchschlafen, der muss morgen nämlich fit sein."

Mats grinste. "Bis morgen!"

"Bis morgen!"


	7. Ein notwendiger Schnitt

Mats winkte vorsichtig mit Hannas Hand, dann betrat er den Hausflur.

Bis er seine Wohnung aufschloss, hielt seine gute Laune an, aber dann verschwand das Lächeln von seinen Lippen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund fiel sein erster Blick auf ein Foto von ihnen dreien - ihm, Hanna und Benni. Marcel hatte das Bild vor einigen Monaten gemacht, Hanna war noch ganz klein und lag zwischen ihnen.

Mats schluckte und nahm das Bild hoch.

Sie sahen glücklich aus. Und wirklich wie eine Familie...

"Benni...”, wisperte Mats.

Er setzte Hanna auf ihren Spielteppich und setzte sich aufs Sofa - mit dem Bild in der Hand.

Mit einem Finger strich er sanft über Bennis Gestalt.

Er sah ebenfalls glücklich aus. Strahlte in die Kamera.

Und Benni war doch auch glücklich gewesen, oder?

Er war gerne bei ihm und Hanna gewesen, da war Mats sich sicher.

Schließlich hatte er Benni nie zu irgendwas gezwungen.

"Benni", flüsterte er noch einmal. Allein sein Name klang so vertraut - und tat weh.

Seine Hand zitterte, als er nach seinem Handy tastete.

Noch bevor er nachdenken konnte, hatte er die Nummer gewählt.

Es klingelte lange, ehe sich Benni mit einem abgehetzten "Hey" meldete.

"Hey", grüßte Mats ihn. "Wie sieht‘s aus bei dir?"

"Ich find mein rotes Hemd nicht”, sagte Benni.

Mats überlegte kurz. "Hab ich gestern aufgehängt..."

"Stimmt”, seufzte Benni. "Dann muss ich was anderes anziehen."

Am liebsten hätte Mats ihm angeboten es ihm schnell zu bügeln, aber dann hätte er Benni sicher nicht wieder weggelassen.

"Oder... kann ich schnell vorbeikommen?" fragte Benni.

Bei der Frage konnte Mats nicht mehr ablehnen. "Ich bügel es dir schnell, dann kannst du dann gleich wieder los."

"Du bist ein Schatz”, strahlte Benni. "Dann bis gleich."

"Bis gleich" ,verabschiedete sich Mats und ging gleich ins Gästezimmer, in dem das Bügeleisen stand. Als Hanna protestierte, holte er kurzerhand ihren Hochstuhl und setzte sie so darin, dass sie ihm zusehen, aber nichts anstellen konnte.

"Ich bin ein Idiot oder?" fragte er Hanna, während er das rote Hemd bügelte. 

Sie lachte ihn nur fröhlich an und kaute auf ihrem Greifclown herum. 

Mats seufzte kopfschüttelnd. Was hätte er denn tun sollen? Erstens war es Bennis Hemd, das konnte er holen, wann immer er wollte und zweitens, war Benni immer noch sein bester Freund. 

Und für einen besten Freund bügelte man auch mal, wenn der es eilig hatte und zu einem... zu einem Date fuhr. 

"Scheiße, verdammt”, flüsterte Mats. 

Warum? Warum hatte er sich nur so sehr in Benni verliebt? Und warum musste der jetzt diese Nina kennenlernen? 

Daran war nur Manu schuld, dachte er ärgerlich. Hätte Manu nicht angerufen und Benni diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt, dass er unbedingt mit ner Frau gesehen werden müsste, wäre das alles nie passiert. 

Dann hätten sie gestern Abend einfach einen gemütlichen Abend verbracht, und heute wären sie zusammen Eisessen gegangen. Hätten mit Hanna im Park gespielt und wären weiter so etwas wie eine Familie gewesen. 

Das Klingeln an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. 

Er zog den Stecker des Bügeleisens und nahm Hanna aus dem Hochstuhl, dann öffnete er die Tür. 

"Hey”, strahlte Benni ihn an. 

"Hey", lächelte Mats, und in diesem Moment war es gar nicht so gezwungen. Er freute sich für Benni, weil der glücklich war. 

Benni umarmte ihn und gab Hanna ein Küsschen auf die Wange. "Hattet ihr einen schönen Tag?" 

Mats nickte, "Waren schön Eisessen mit Marcel. Aber der ist schon wieder los, sein Koffer ruft. Er... komm mal rein." 

Benni nickte und folgte Mats in die Wohnung. 

"Er weiß, dass ich schwul bin"; erklärte Mats leise. 

"Du... oh!" sagte Benni überrascht. "Wie kommt‘s?"

"Er hat gefragt", murmelte Mats. "Er meinte, dass wir... aber ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er sich da getäuscht hat." 

Benni runzelte die Stirn. "Er hat gedacht, wir wären zusammen?" 

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hat Manu schließlich auch gedacht..." 

"Stimmt”, murmelte Benni. 

"Hmm", machte Mats. "Dein Hemd..." 

"Mats was ist los?" fragte Benni.

"Ist alles in Ordnung", behauptete Mats und ging, mit Hanna auf dem Arm ins Gästezimmer. 

Benni folgte ihm. "Ist es nicht. Du siehst nicht gut aus Mats und du... klingst auch so merkwürdig." 

Mats zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er konnte Benni ja kaum sagen, dass er seinetwegen unter Liebeskummer litt. Noch mehr, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sein ganzes Leben würde auseinandergerissen werden.

Benni schüttelte den Kopf und nahm Mats sanft Hanna ab um sie in ihren Hochsitz zu setzen. "Was ist los?" fragte er dann eindringlich und legte eine Hand auf Mats’ Schulter.

Mats schüttelte nur den Kopf und machte sich von der Berührung los. Er ertrug sie einfach nicht. 

"Hab ich was falsch gemacht?" fragte Benni offensichtlich verletzt. 

"Bitte... nimm dein Hemd... und geh", sah Mats ihn flehend an. 

Benni sah ihn an und schluckte heftig. "Es ist wegen Nina, oder?" 

Mats zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Es war nicht unbedingt wegen Nina, eher... weil das, was sie bis jetzt hatten, vorbei war. "Fahr schon", drängelte er dann. 

"Ich kann dich doch nicht allein lassen, wenn es dir so beschissen geht." 

Mats schluckte, drückte Benni das Hemd in die Hand und schob ihn wortlos aus der Wohnung. 

"Mats, das kannst du doch nicht machen”, protestierte Benni.

"Geh, bitte", krächzte Mats um den Kloß in seinem Hals herum.

Benni schwieg einen Moment, dann senkte er den Blick. Er hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben so schrecklich gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick.

Mats ging es schlecht, so schlecht, und er war Schuld daran. 

Wie konnte er sich jetzt mit Nina treffen, wo Mats ihn doch offensichtlich brauchte?

Doch Mats wollte ihn nicht sehen, und das zeigte er inzwischen sehr energisch. 

"Ruf mich... ruf Marcel an”, bat Benni leise. "Du solltest jetzt nicht allein sein." 

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern, sagte aber nichts. Benni jetzt zu sehen - und zu Nina gehen zu lassen - das tat einfach zu sehr weh. 

"Ich... Mats, ein Wort und ich bleib hier..." 

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. Es tat weh, aber die Trennung musste irgendwann sein. Benni würde nicht immer für ihn da sein. 

"Sehen wir uns dann morgen?" fragte Benni leise.

"Hab morgen wieder Training... und dann muss ich packen fürs Trainingslager", murmelte Mats. 

"Sag doch einfach, dass du mich nicht sehen willst”, sagte Benni. "Wir hatten es nie nötig uns anzulügen, warum jetzt damit anfangen?" 

Mats schwieg und schob Benni einfach aus der Tür. Es tat so weh, aber jede Minute, jedes Wort würden es nur noch schlimmer machen. 

Und diesmal gab Benni Mats drängen nach. Wortlos drehte er sich um und ging die Treppe nach unten. 

Mats schloss die Tür hinter ihm und rutschte an der Wand zu Boden. Es tat weh, so weh... 

Er fühlte die Tränen hinter seinen Augenlidern brennen, fühlte, wie sich alles in ihm verkrampfte. 

Er krümmte sich schon zusammen, als er ein leises Stimmchen hörte. 

Hanna! Sofort richtete er sich auf. Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und lief ins Gästezimmer. 

Dort saß Hanna noch immer in ihrem Hochstuhl und weinte inzwischen. 

"Es tut mir leid Süße”, flüsterte Mats mit brüchiger Stimme und hob sie hoch. 

Ganz fest drückte er sie an sich und ging dann mit ihr ins Schlafzimmer. Das Bett war noch nicht gemacht, also legte er sich einfach auf die Matratze und legte Hanna neben sich.

Er spürte, wie die Tränen ihm wieder über die Wange liefen, ignorierte das aber so gut wie möglich. Stattdessen begann er leise zu summen um Hanna zu beruhigen.

Er hatte Hanna, er konnte sich nicht so einfach gehen lassen! 

Benni war weg, damit war doch zu rechnen gewesen. Dann würde er sich halt noch mehr auf Hanna konzentrieren. 

Er zog Hanna dicht an sich und streichelte ihren Rücken. "Ich hab dich lieb, kleine Biene", flüsterte er rau.

Wenigstens Hanna würde ihn nicht allein lassen. Sie brauchte ihn. Sie liebte ihn.

"Verlieb dich nie in jemanden, den du eh nicht haben kannst", riet er ihr leise. "Das bringt nichts, außer dass es weh tut, wenn er geht..." 

 

Er lag lange so mit Hanna da, bis es an der Tür klingelte.

Mit einem Seufzen setzte er sich auf, nahm Hanna auf den Arm - sie würde sonst sicher vom Bett kullern - und ging zur Tür. Vermutlich war es Kathrin, die den Dienst in den nächsten Wochen absprechen wollte. Schnell wischte er sich über die Augen und sah in den Spiegel auf dem Flur. Nicht verweint, stellte er erleichtert fest und öffnete die Tür.

Fast hatte er mit Benni gerechnet, aber es war Marcel, der vor der Tür stand. "Benni hat mich angerufen”, sagte Marcel leise.

Mats seufzte. Das hätte er sich denken können. "Komm rein", murmelte er und ging vor ins Wohnzimmer. Anders als sonst setzte er Hanna jedoch nicht auf ihren Teppich, sondern hielt sie auf seinem Schoß.

"Soll ich dir nen Tee kochen?" fragte Marcel. "Oder was zu Essen machen?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich komm schon klar..." 

"So siehst du aber nicht aus”, sagte Marcel und setzte sich neben ihn. "Und so hat sich Benni am Telefon nicht angehört." 

"Was willst du machen? Benni sagen, das er zu mir kommen und Nina vergessen soll? Das will ich nicht, er soll glücklich sein und nicht auf mich Rücksicht nehmen." 

"Das weiß ich”, sagte Marcel. "Aber ich kann trotzdem für dich da sein. Grade weil es dein bester Freund nicht sein kann." 

Mats zog Hanna etwas fester an sich, bis sie sich gegen die Umarmung wehrte. "Ich werd schon drüber wegkommen", murmelte er. 

"Liebeskummer ist echt scheiße”, sagte Marcel mitfühlend und legte einen Arm um Mats’ Schulter. 

Mats seufzte leise. "Das ist es gar nicht unbedingt. Eher... diese Selbstverständlichkeit. Wir waren... ja, wie eine WG. Und jetzt bin ich alleine. Sorry, Hanna", sah er seine Tochter an, "aber als Mitbewohnerin zählst du noch nicht." 

Marcel nickte. "Aber... vielleicht ist es gut so. Du hast dich so an Benni geklammert, dass du fast in einer Traumwelt gelebt hast."

"Und was ist schlimm daran, wenn ich dabei glücklich bin?" 

"Nichts, aber du musst auch an Hanna denken. Im Moment ist sie noch so klein, dass sie es kaum mitbekommt. Es wäre noch schlimmer gewesen, wenn es passiert wäre, wenn sie älter ist." 

Mats seufzte. "Ja, schon, aber... es war halt ne schöne Zeit." 

"Und es wird auch wieder schön”, war Marcel fest überzeugt. "Nicht mit Benni, aber mit einem Mann, der dich auch wirklich liebt." 

Mats seufzte noch einmal leise. "Im Moment kann ich mir das gar nicht vorstellen..." 

"Dazu ist es ja auch viel zu frisch."

"Im Moment mag ich es mir auch gar nicht vorstellen", murmelte Mats und lehnte sich, mit Hanna auf dem Bauch, nach hinten. Sein Blick fiel auf das Foto, das noch immer auf dem Tisch lag.

Marcel folgte Mats’ Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. "Soll ich das Bild weg nehmen?" fragte er sanft.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich erinnere mich gerne daran, wie schön es war." 

"Aber im Moment tut es dir doch nur weh”, gab Marcel zu bedenken. "Du sollst sie ja nicht wegwerfen, aber im Moment... irgendwohin legen, wo du sie nicht ständig siehst." 

Mats schüttelte dennoch den Kopf. "Nein, lass es bitte liegen." 

Marcel seufzte. "Deine Entscheidung."

Das war es, seine Entscheidung. Und er konnte doch nicht Benni jetzt von heute auf morgen aus seinem Leben streichen. Das wollte er auch gar nicht, denn er würde schließlich weiter sein bester Freund sein. Nur... nicht mehr ganz so nahe. Und nicht mehr ganz so oft. 

"Wollen wir noch ein bisschen raus gehen?" schlug Marcel vor.

Einen Moment lang sah Mats’ Hanna an, dann sah er auf die Uhr. "Ne Stunde haben wir noch, dann ist Zeit fürs Abendbrot." 

"Dann los”, sagte Marcel und stand auf. 

Mats brauchte noch einen Moment, dann stand er ebenfalls auf und folgte Marcel auf den Flur. Schnell zog er sich Schuhe an und streckte seine Sachen ein, verließen sie die Wohnung. 

Unten setzten sie Hanna in ihre Karre, dann gingen sie los in Richtung Park.

Es war hochsommerlich heiß, wie schon am Vormittag, und Mats cremte Hanna ein, kaum dass sie im Park waren.

"Bei der Hitze zu trainieren, wird morgen bestimmt ganz toll”, grinste Marcel.

"Das wird heftig", schnaubte Mats. "Und ich hab im Urlaub viel zu wenig trainiert. Mit Kinderwagen joggen ist nun mal doof, und Kathrin hatte Urlaub.“

"Die Kleine hält dich doch fit”, meinte Marcel.

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn du meinst, dass ich mit wenig Schlaf auskomme, dann schon..."

"Wenn du mal nen Abend frei haben willst, nehm ich Hanna."

Mats lächelte ihn traurig an. "Das ist lieb, aber... was soll ich schon machen...?"

"Meine Mutter sagt immer, wenn man Liebekummer hat, dann soll man sich einen Tag Zeit nehmen und richtig trauern”, erzählte Marcel. "Weinen, schreien, alles mal richtig rauslassen."

"Und dann ist alles gut?", fragte Mats zweifelnd.

"Nein”, grinste Marcel schief. "Aber man hat nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass einen die ganzen Gefühle ersticken."

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern, dazu hatte er irgendwie gar kein Bedürfnis.

"War nur ein Vorschlag”, sagte Marcel. "Jeder geht anders damit um."

"Ist ja lieb gemeint", lächelte Mats ihn an.

"Und das Angebot steht. Sag einfach bescheid und ich hol Hanna für nen Abend zu mir."

"Das ist lieb, das werde ich gerne mal annehmen."

Marcel nickte ein wenig beruhigt.


	8. Warum?

"Wollen wir uns ein bisschen aufs Gras setzen? Dann kann Hanna schon mal Abendessen...", grinste Mats

Marcel lachte. "Ich dachte, die Kleine ist ne Biene und kein Lämmchen, das Gras frisst."

"Och, das interessiert meine Biene nicht. Könnte ja nen Gänseblümchen bei sein."

"Na dann ab auf die Wiese!"

Mats nickte, hob Hanna aus ihrer Karre und setzte sich mit ihr auf dem Schoß auf die Erde.

Marcel setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben ihn.

Sie spielten ein wenig mit Hanna, ärgerten sie liebevoll, und Marcel tat alles im Mats abzulenken und zu beschäftigen.

Aber trotzdem gab es immer wieder Augenblicke, in denen Mats vor sich hinstarrte und an Benni dachte. Benni, der jetzt bestimmt schon bei Nina war.

In dem schicken roten Hemd...

Das Hemd hatten sie zusammen in Dänemark gekauft. Er selbst hatte ein ähnliches, allerdings in dunkelblau.

Und Benni sah so verdammt gut darin aus.

Das würde Nina bestimmt auch finden.

"Mats", unterbrach Marcel seine Gedanken. "Ich glaub, deine Tochter hat genug gegessen..."

"Hm, was ist?"

"Pass mal auf, was die Biene da alles in den Mund steckt. Sonst gibt‘s Bienendurchfall."

Sofort richtete Mats seinen Blick auf Hanna. "Nicht Süße”, sagte er und nahm sie hoch.

Sie hielt tatsächlich gerade etwas Erde und einen Grashalm in ihren Patschehändchen

"Das schmeckt gar nicht”, sagte Mats kopfschüttelnd.

"Ich glaub, Hanna sieht das anders", grinste Marcel.

"Ja, leider”, seufzte Mats.

"Du gibst ihr nicht genug zu essen. Oder zu langweiliges. Was gab‘s denn heute, Minibiene?"

"Zweifelst du etwa meine Kochkünste an?" fragte Mats grinsend.

"Das auch, aber ich dachte, sie kriegt Gläschen?"

"Das zählt aber auch unter Kochen”, behauptete Mats.

"Das arme Kind..."

Mats streckte Marcel die Zunge raus und sah Hanna an. "Dir schmeckt es immer, nicht wahr Minibiene?"

"Grrrrrch", strahlte Hanna ihn an.

"Siehst du”, sagte Mats zu Marcel.

"Na ja... ich weiß ja nicht", murmelte Marcel. "War das ein Ja, kleine Biene?"

Hanna hob ein Händchen, an dem immer noch Erde klebte.

"Komm, Hanna, wir machen die mal die Hände sauber", holte Mats ein feuchtes Tuch aus dem Netz an der Karre.

Marcel lachte leise. "Kleiner Dreckspatz die Biene."

"Klar - Papa muss doch auch was zu tun haben!"

"Das ist ja lieb von Hanna, so an dich zu denken."

"Babababa", machte Hanna und strahlte.

"Ja, hab dich auch lieb, Süße”, lachte Mats und küsste ihre inzwischen sauberen Finger.

Marcel betrachtete die beiden. Hanna war wirklich ein Wonneproppen, und Mats ein toller Vater.

Und gleichzeitig schien etwas bei dem Bild vor ihm zu fehlen. Benni, da musste er nicht lange überlegen. Wäre diese Nina nicht aufgetaucht, würde Benni neben Mats sitzen und Hanna verliebt anlächeln.

Und Mats, der Benni verliebt anlächelte...

Er hatte wirklich gedacht, dass die beiden zusammen waren, so glücklich wie sie immer zusammen gewirkt hatten.

Und doch war es ein Irrtum gewesen. Die beiden waren zusammen gewesen, aber nicht so, wie er es vermutet hatte. Nicht mit Kribbeln im Bauch, mit verstohlenen Küssen und vorsichtigem Händchenhalten.

Marcel konnte nur nicht verstehen, warum Benni das getan hatte. Wenn er doch gewusst hatte, dass Mats in ihn verliebt war, warum hatte er ihm dann solange solche Hoffnungen gemacht?

Er würde ihn demnächst, in Ruhe, anrufen und nachfragen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Benni Mats etwas schlechtes wollte, ihn quälen wollte - und doch tat er es.

"Wollen wir langsam los?" fragte er schließlich. "Ich hab Hunger und du doch bestimmt auch."

Mats nickte. "Und Hanna auch, wo ich ihr schon das Gras vorenthalte. Komm, Süße, geht wieder nach Hause."

Marcel stand auf und klopfte sich das Gras von der Hose. "Wollen wir uns irgendwo was zu Essen holen?"

"Gern, worauf hast du Lust?"

"Pizza?" schlug Marcel grinsend vor.

Mats lachte. "Ich frag dich nächstes mal gar nicht mehr."

"Kennst mich halt."

Mats grinste. "Wollen wir welche holen oder bestellen?"

Marcel überlegte kurz. "Bestellen”, meinte er dann. "Ist bequemer."

"Ok, dann komm, ab nach Hause."

Marcel nickte und die beiden machten sich auf den Rückweg.

In seiner Wohnung bereitete Mats’ Hannas Abendbrei zu, während Marcel die Pizza bestellte.

"Halbe Stunde”, sagte Marcel, als er in die Küche kam.

"Schön", nickte Mats und hielt Hanna den nächsten Löffel hin. "Bis dahin ist die Maus auch im Bett."

"Und wir beide machen uns nen gemütlichen Abend mit Pizza und DVD”, sagte Marcel.

Mats nickte, dann sah er Marcel an. "Du hast doch bestimmt schon was anderes vor, oder?"

"Du meinst außer nem aufregenden Date mit meinem Wäschetrockner?" fragte Marcel.

"Der wird sich sicher verlassen vorkommen", grinste Mats.

"Das glaub ich nicht”, lachte Marcel.

"Dann darfst du hier bleiben. Und falls du Sehnsucht hast, mein Wäschetrockner steht im Bad."

"Ok, dann geh ich mal schnell mit ihm kuscheln."

Mats lachte und gab Hanna den letzten Löffel Brei.

"Ich guck mal, was wir heute Abend anschauen”, verkündete Marcel und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer um Mats’ DVDs durchzusehen.

Mats nickte und hob Hanna aus ihrem Hochsitz. Im Kinderzimmer wickelte er sie, zog ihr dann ihren Schlafanzug an und legte sie ins Bett. "Schlaf gut, meine Minibiene", küsste er sie auf die Stirn. "Und träum was schönes!"

Er blieb noch einen Moment an Hannas Bett stehen. Irgendwie beneidete er sie. Sie war noch so klein, dass sie keine Probleme hatte.

Sie vermisste Benni vermutlich kaum.

Dafür tat er das um so mehr.

Er schloss einen Moment die Augen, und schon sah er Benni vor sich - strahlend lachend, wie so oft.

Sein Benni, der immer für ihn und Hanna dagewesen war.

Und der jetzt... für Nina da war.

Diese Nina kannte Benni doch gar nicht. Sie wusste nichts über ihn. Nicht wie er. Er kannte Benni in und auswendig.

Er wusste, was Benni mochte, was er verabscheute. Wie er drauf war, wenn er verloren hatte. Wie er feierte, wenn er gewann. Ganz einfach, wie er tickte.

Woher wusste Benni denn überhaupt, dass diese Nina nicht nur hinter dem bekannten Fußballer her war?

Er konnte es gar nicht wissen. Auch Katja, die sie wohl angeschleppt hatte, konnte es nicht wissen.

Aber natürlich, Nina war hübsch und blond, da konnte Benni nicht nachdenken.

Vielleicht sollte er sich mal die Haare färben, schnaubte Mats leise.

Wenn es doch nur an der Haarfarbe liegen würde...

"Mats? True Lies oder lieber Keine halben Sachen?", unterbrach ihn Marcels Stimme.

"Egal”, wisperte Mats.

"Dann the Saint", grinste Marcel. "Kommst du?"

Mats nickte. Er zog Hannas Bettdecke glatt und ging dann leise aus dem Kinderzimmer.

Marcel hatte den Film schon eingelegt und startete ihn jetzt,

Mats setzte sich neben ihn aufs Sofa und starrte zum Bildschirm ohne etwas zu erkennen. Mit Benni hatte er auch oft so dagesessen. Pizza gegessen oder selbstgemachtes Popcorn.

Sich an ihn gekuschelt und es einfach genossen.

Und irgendwann war immer der Punkt gekommen, wo Benni seine Finger in seinen Nacken geschoben hatte.

So ein wunderschönes Gefühl...

Er war so vertieft, dass er nicht mal das Klingeln des Pizzaboten hörte.

Er merkte nur, wie Marcel auf einmal aufstand.

Er drehte den Kopf und bemerkte plötzlich, dass das Bild von Benni, Hanna und ihm nicht mehr auf dem Tisch lag. Dabei hatte er es vor ihrem Spaziergang nicht weggeräumt und danach auch nicht.

Marcel musste es irgendwo versteckt haben. Als er sich im Wohnzimmer umsah, fiel ihm auf, dass auch an den Wänden Bilder fehlten.

Alle Bilder, auf denen Benni zu sehen gewesen war, waren verschwunden.

Mats seufzte leise, es war, als wäre Benni, sein Benni, ganz aus seinem Leben verschwunden. Und das war er doch nicht!

"Pizza ist da”, rief Marcel in diesem Moment fröhlich und kam mit den Kartons ins Wohnzimmer.

Er reichte Mats einen der Kartons, den zweiten stellte er sich selbst auf die Knie, dann nahm er das Besteck, das er zuvor schon auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. "Guten Appetit!"

"Wo sind die Bilder?" fragte Mats leise, ohne seinen Pizzakarton auch nur anzusehen.

"Ich hab sie weggelegt. Und es wäre besser, wenn du sie nicht suchen würdest."

Mats schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. "Wo?"

"Mats, komm, iss erstmal", versuchte Marcel ihn abzulenken.

"Ich will nichts Essen, ich will die Fotos!"

"Mats, bitte. Was bringen dir die Fotos? Es sind nur Fotos, und es wird dir nicht gut tun, sie die ganze Nacht lang anzustarren."

"Benni ist immer noch mein bester Freund”, sagte Mats wütend.

"Und warum hast du ihn dann heute rausgeschmissen? Weil er dir wehtut. Und das tun die Bilder auch."

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. Marcel verstand ihn nicht. Ruckartig stand er auf und sah sich um. Hier im Wohnzimmer würden die Bilder vermutlich nicht sein, also vielleicht im Flur oder im Gästezimmer.

"Mats, die Pizza wird kalt!"

"Wo sind sie?"

"Nach dem Trainingslager hänge ich sie eigenhändig wieder auf", versprach Marcel.

"Nein, jetzt!" forderte Mats.

Marcel schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Mats biss sich auf die Lippe. "Bitte Marcel..."

"Komm, iss erstmal, dann sehen wir weiter", bat Marcel erneut.

"Ich... kann nicht”, schüttelte Mats den Kopf und drehte sich um. Mit schnellen Schritten verließ er das Wohnzimmer und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Vielleicht hatte Marcel die Bilder hier ja übersehen.

Aber nein, Marcel war gründlich gewesen, Sehr gründlich. Einige Bilder von Hanna, von ihm und Hanna - aber keines, auf dem Benni war.

Mats spürte wieder diesen Kloß im Hals. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und versuchte die aufsteigenden Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Er hörte leise Schritte näherkommen.

Aber er sah nicht hoch. Er wollte Marcel nicht sehen.

Marcel kam näher, dann senkte sich die Matratze neben ihm.

Mats unterdrückte krampfhaft ein Zittern und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Dann fühlte er einen Arm um seine Schultern.

Er versteifte sich und wollte von Marcel weg rücken.

"Mats, bitte... so wird es doch nicht besser."

Mats schluckte erneut und diesmal fühlte er, wie seine Schultern bebten. "Warum...?"

In einem zweiten Versuch legte Marcel ihm einen Arm um und zog ihn an sich.

"Warum liebt er mich nicht?" wisperte Mats und presste sich an Marcels Schulter.

Leise seufze Marcel und zog ihn dichter.

"Ich... ich würde doch... alles für ihn tun..."

"Ich weiß, und er weiß das auch", flüsterte Marcel.

Mats unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. "Warum will er mich... dann nicht?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte Marcel und zog ihn fest an sich.

Mats krallte seine Finger in Marcels Hemd. "Ich... lieb ihn doch so..."

"Ich weiß...", flüsterte Marcel und hielt ihn weiter. Vielleicht, hoffentlich, half es Mats seine Gefühle herauszulassen.

Und tatsächlich spürte Mats, wie ihm die Tränen über die Wangen zu laufen begannen.

Es war nicht Benni, der ihn so im Arm hielt, und vielleicht würde Benni das auch nie wieder tun...

Der Gedanke ließ die Tränen noch heftiger fließen.

"Shht", machte Marcel leise. "Ist alles in Ordnung..."

Mats schüttete den Kopf. Nichts war in Ordnung, gar nichts.

"Dann wird es wieder in Ordnung, das verspreche ich dir."

"Er... wird mich nie... lieben."

"Er liebt dich auf seine Weise, und das weißt du auch. Und für alles andere... wirst du auch noch jemanden finden."

Mats schüttelte heftig den Kopf und schniefte.

"Doch, bestimmt", war Marcel sich sicher.

"Benni ist... was besonders”, wisperte Mats heiser. "Ich... werde nie jemanden finden.... wie ihn..."

"Doch, wirst du. Jemanden, der noch besser ist - weil er dich so liebt wie du es verdienst."

"Will keinen anderen."

"Warte doch erstmal ab, was für Traummänner dir noch so über den Weg laufen."

Hartnäckig schüttelte Mats den Kopf und löste sich nun von Marcel.

"Hm?", machte der fragend.

"Ich... ich muss an Hanna denken”, flüsterte Mats. "Bei Benni... er liebt Hanna und sie ihn..."

"Du wirst jemanden finden, der Hanna auch liebt - wie kann man die Süße Biene nicht lieben?"

"Nein”, sagte Mats. "Hanna hat schon keine Mutter, die sich um sie kümmert. Und jetzt ist... Benni auch weg..."

"Benni ist nicht aus der Welt, Mats. Er ist ihr Patenonkel, und das wird er auch bleiben."

"Aber er hat doch jetzt Nina... Er... er braucht uns nicht mehr."

"Aber er weiß, dass Hanna ihn braucht. Und du auch. Und glaub nicht, dass Nina dich ganz ersetzen kann."

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es wird nie wieder so sein, wie im letzten halben Jahr... er wird nie wieder mein Benni sein..."

"Das war er auch nie", erinnerte Marcel ihn.

"Doch... irgendwie schon”, wisperte Mats.

Marcel seufzte nur leise.

"Ich weiß, dass er in mir nur einen Freund gesehen hat”, sagte Mats. "Ich bin kein Idiot."

"Doch - ein kleiner, verliebter Idiot", lächelt Marcel ihn an. "Die berühmte rosarote Brille."

"Es war halt alles, was ich von ihm kriegen konnte”, murmelte Mats. "Und es... es war ok für mich. Ich war glücklich."

"Aber auf Dauer reicht das nicht", gab Marcel zu bedenken.

"Für mich war es genug”, widersprach Mats.

"Bis jetzt schon", meinte Marcel. "Aber auf Dauer?"

"Auch auf Dauer”, nickte Mats.

"Dann hat sich zwischen euch doch nichts geändert, oder? Benni ist noch immer dein bester Freund."

"Es hat sich alles geändert”, schüttelte Mats den Kopf. "Er hat jetzt Nina. Oder glaubst du, dass Benni jetzt noch Zeit für Hanna und mich hat? Das er hier den Abend verbringt, die Nächte? Das er für uns kocht?"

"Nein, das wird er nicht mehr machen, jedenfalls nicht mehr so regelmäßig wie bisher. Aber - das war auch nicht normal, das war keine normale Beziehung zwischen besten Freunden."

Mats presste die Lippen zusammen und sah auf seine Finger.

Einen Moment blieben sie noch sitzen, dann löste sich Marcel von ihm. "Kommst du?

"Wohin?" fragte Mats dumpf

"Wohnzimmer. Essen."

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Keinen Hunger."

"Aber ich."

"Wo sind die Fotos?"

Marcel seufzte leise. "Muss das wirklich sein?"

"Bitte Marcel."

"Auf dem Flur. Unterm Schuhschrank in einer Plastiktüte."

Mats lächelte schwach und stand auf um die Fotos zu holen.

Marcel folgte ihm auf den Flur.

Mats zog die Tüte unter dem Schrank hervor und kramte darin herum, bis er das Bild gefunden hatte, das er suchte. Er presste es fest an sich, schob die restlichten Bilder in der Tüte aber zurück an ihren Platz.

Marcel nickte. "Zeigst du es mir?", fragte er leise.

Mats zögerte, dann hielt er Marcel das Bild entgegen.

Es war das Bild, auf dem Benni, Hanna und er in der Sonne lagen.

Mats wartete einen Moment, dann zog er das Bild wieder zurück und hielt es fest.

Ein wenig besorgt lächelte Marcel. Das Bild war wirklich schön, die Atmosphäre, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, war toll eingefangen worden. Aber Mats quälte sich damit doch nur.

Aber er sah auch, dass Mats das Bild brauchte. Im Moment jedenfalls.

"Kommst du ins Wohnzimmer? Ich back uns die Pizzas schnell auf."

"Ich hab wirklich keinen Hunger."

"Vorhin wolltest du noch", meinte Marcel leise.

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich komm mit rein, aber ich krieg jetzt keinen Bissen runter"

"Dann mach ich mir nur meine warm."

Mats nickte und ging wortlos ins Wohnzimmer.

Der Film war weitergelaufen, aber er hatte Mats sowieso nicht interessiert.

Das Foto fest in der Hand setzte er sich auf die Couch.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis das bekannte Ping der Mikrowelle erklang und Marcel kurz darauf zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam.

"Trink wenigstens was”, bat Marcel und stellte ein Glas mit O-Saft vor ihn hin.

Mats nickte, rührte das Glas aber nicht an.

"Du musst bei Kräften bleiben, Mats”, sagte Marcel kopfschüttelnd. "Du hast nicht nur nen Job, bei dem du fit sein musst, sondern auch ein kleines Kind."

"Wenn ich einmal das Abendessen ausfallen lasse, werde ich morgen schon nicht zusammenklappen", meinte Mats

"Ach nein?" fragte Marcel. "Wir haben morgen Training."

"Ja, und?"

"Da brauchst du deine gesamte Kraft."

Fast schon trotzig schüttelte Mats den Kopf. "Ich krieg nichts runter."

Marcel seufzte. Er konnte Mats nicht zwingen.

So aß er seine Pizza, langsam, denn irgendwie schmeckte sie ihm in dieser Stimmung auch nicht. Aber er wusste, dass er essen musste - gerade der erste Tag nach der Pause war immer hart.

Dabei behielt er Mats im Auge, der mit angezogenen Beinen da saß und auf das Foto starrte.

Der Film schien völlig an ihm vorbeizugehen.

Marcel spürte einen Anflug von Wut auf Benni in sich hochsteigen. Ob dieser Arsch überhaupt eine Ahnung hatte, was er seinem angeblich besten Freund antat?

Am liebsten hätte er ihn jetzt angerufen und zur Schnecke gemacht.

Vielleicht würde er das auch noch tun. Natürlich nicht, wenn Mats in der Nähe war.

Das musste er Mats nicht antun. Außerdem würde Mats das sicher nicht toll finden.

Vielleicht morgen, beschloss Marcel.

Benni sollte wissen, was er angerichtet hatte.

Und er sollte helfen, es wieder gut zu machen. Auch wenn Marcel nicht wusste, wie.

"Komm, geh ins Bett", riet Marcel Mats irgendwann.

"Was ist mit dir?

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich fahr dann nach Hause. Oder soll ich hier bleiben?"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Fahr ruhig."

Marcel sah ihn an. "Wirklich?"

Mats rang sich ein Lächeln ab. "Ja, wirklich. Wir kommen klar."

Marcel nickte und stand auf. "Ruf mich an, wenn ich was tun kann, ja? Oder wenn... du einfach nicht alleine sein willst."

"Bin nicht allein, ich hab doch Hanna."

Nicht ganz überzeugt nickte Marcel.

Mats stand auf. "Es war lieb, dass du hier warst du dir mein... Selbstmitleid angehört hast. Aber du brauchst einen ruhigen Schlaf."

"Ich bin für meine Freunde da, wenn sie mich brauchen."

"Ich weiß”, lächelte Mats.

Marcel erhob sich und ging in den Flur. "Schlaf gut. Entspann dich, vielleicht bei Musik oder so. Und dann schlaf."

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. Er glaubte nicht, dass er ein Auge zu tun würde.

Marcel umarmte ihn. "Versuch es wenigstens."

Mats drückte Marcel fest. "Bis morgen."

"Bis morgen."

Mats öffnete Marcel die Tür. "Schlaf gut."

"Du auch - du erstrecht", wünschte Marcel und lief die Treppe hinunter.

Mats sah ihm nach und schloss dann die Tür.


	9. Rauswurf

Jetzt war er wieder alleine. Alleine und ohne Benni.

Daran würde er sich gewöhnen müssen, dachte er bitter und schlurfte ins Schlafzimmer.

Ohne sich wirklich bettfertig zu machen ließ er sich ins Bett fallen. Im Grunde war er todmüde, aber er konnte nicht schlafen.

Also lag er wach und dachte an Benni. Stellte sich vor, dass Benni neben ihm lag, sich an seinen Rücken schmiegte und ganz fest hielt.

Sie hatten nur sehr selten zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen, und so, wie er es sich vorstellte, niemals, aber... in seiner Fantasie fühlte es sich so unbeschreiblich gut an

In seiner Fantasie war Benni noch sein Benni, nicht Ninas.

 

 

Er war gerade eingeschlafen, als Hanna sich meldete.

"Benni, gehst du?" brummte er nuschelnd und tastete zur Seite... wo er nur kalte Laken fühlte.

Benni war nicht da. Natürlich nicht. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen, ein wunderschöner Traum.

"Scheiße”, fluchte er und stand auf.

Hanna weinte inzwischen lauter, und er tapste müde in ihr Kinderzimmer. "Na komm, bin ja schon da", nuschelte er und nahm sie auf den Arm.

"Was hast du denn?" fragte er leise.

Hanna weinte weiter, und er trug sie in die Küche. Es kam nicht oft vor, aber hin und wieder hatte sie nachts Hunger und brauchte ihr Fläschchen.

Mit geübte Routine bereitete er das Fläschchen zu und nahm sie dann mit ins Schlafzimmer.

Er kuschelte sich wieder in sein Bett und gab Hanna dabei ihr Fläschchen.

"Jetzt sind‘s nur noch wir beide”, murmelte er dabei fast lautlos.

Er hielt Hanna fest an sich gedrückt, und als sie ausgetrunken hatte, legte er sie einfach neben sich in sein Bett. Mit den Füßen schob er die zweite Bettdecke an die Seite, so dass Hanna Platz hatte und nicht aus dem Bett kullern konnte.

In seiner Fantasie-Welt würde Benni jetzt auf Hannas anderer Seite liegen, ihr über die Haare streicheln und ihn dann lächelnd ansehen.

Er schloss die Augen, dann war es so leicht es sich vorzustellen.

"Gute Nacht Benni”, wisperte er.

Und wenn er es sich genau konzentrierte, dann konnte er Bennis leise Antwort hören.

Mit einem Lächeln schlief er über diesen Gedanken ein.

 

 

Am nächsten Morgen war es Hanna, die ihn aufweckte. Sie kam zu ihm gerobbt, wobei sie der Schlafsack kaum störte.

Instinktiv zog er sie an sich und drückte einen Kuss in ihre dichten, schwarzen Locken.

"Guten Morgen, meine süße Biene", flüsterte er.

Hanna gluckste zur Antwort.

"Ich hab dich lieb, meine Kleine."

Er küsste sie erneut und gähnte dann leicht.

Heute kehrte der Alltag wieder ein. Kathrin würde in einer Stunde kommen, um Hanna während des Trainings zu beaufsichtigen, so hatten sie es besprochen.

Aber anders als sonst, würde er Mittags nicht mit Benni essen, sondern allein.

Und den Abend würde er auch wieder alleine verbringen.

Oder mit Marcel.

Marcel war ein toller Freund, lieb und nett und besorgt - aber er war nicht Benni.

Marcel verstand ihn einfach nicht.

Er seufzte leise, und da Hanna langsam unruhig wurde, stand er auf. "Schon wieder Hunger, du Bienchen?"

Er trug Hanna in die Küche und setzte sie in ihren Stuhl.

Dann bereitete er sein Frühstück und ihr Fläschchen vor, das sie zum Frühstück bekam und durstig trank. "Wächst du schon wieder, dass du so einen Hunger hast?"

Manchmal schien es ihm wirklich so, als würde Hanna Tag für Tag größer werden.

Und was sie alles lernte - vor einigen Wochen war sie noch ein echtes, hilfloses Baby, und jetzt? Jetzt konnte sie sich fortbewegen und zeigen, ob ihr etwas passte oder nicht.

Nicht mehr lange und sie würde anfangen zu krabbeln und zu sprechen.

"Große Biene", lächelte er seine Tochter an, die jetzt schon ausgetrunken hatte.

Wie es sich wohl anhören würde, wenn sie zum ersten Mal "Papa" sagte?

Nicht ihr gelalltes Bababa, sondern ein echtes Papa, das ihn meinte.

Allein der Gedanke löste eine Gänsehaut bei ihm aus.

"Meine süße Hanna, ich hab dich lieb", lächelte er.

Hanna grinste und gab ein fröhliches Geräusch von sich, von dem Mats annahm, dass es ein Lachen sein sollte.

Er küsste Hanna auf die Stirn, dann schmierte er mit einer Hand sein Toast mit Honig.

Er war grade fertig geworden, als es an der Tür klingelte. "Das wird Kathrin sein”, sagte er zu Hanna.

In Shorts und T-Shirt ging er zur Tür, das war Kathrin inzwischen gewöhnt. Er war oft genug noch nicht fertig gewesen, wenn sie kam.

Kathrin flirtete zwar manchmal mit ihm, aber das war nie wirklich ernst gemeint.

Hanna hatte eine Hand irgendwie in seine Locken geschoben und zog jetzt kräftig, als er die Tür öffnete.

Es war nicht Kathrin, die vor der Tür stand.

"Hey”, flüsterte Benni unsicher.

Mats schloss für einen kleinen Moment die Augen. Das hatte er gehofft - und gleichzeitig befürchtet.

"Kann... ich reinkommen?"

Mats seufzte leise, dann trat er zur Seite und ließ Benni herein.

Benni lächelte leicht, dann sah er Hanna an. "Morgen kleine Biene”, sagte er und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Was willst du?", fragte Mats leise.

Benni seufzte. Er sah müde aus, als hätte er schlecht geschlafen. "Reden?"

"Und worüber?"

"Darüber, wie es weiter gehen soll." 

"Ich hab zu tun. Ich muss Hanna fertig machen, Kathrin kommt gleich, und dann muss ich zum Training." 

"Bitte Mats”, bat Benni.

"Was soll das bringen?" 

"Ist dir unsere Freundschaft plötzlich völlig egal?" 

Mats seufzte traurig. "Nein. Aber... Benni, ich brauch erstmal Zeit." 

"Ich wollte dir nie wehtun”, flüsterte Benni. 

"Ich weiß. Tut trotzdem weh. Die paar Monate waren... zu schön." 

Benni nickte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Dann trat er näher zu Mats und umarmte ihn fest. 

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis der sich entspannen konnte und die Umarmung erwiderte. Mit einem Arm, da er Hanna noch immer trug. 

"Ich will dich nicht verlieren”, wisperte Benni. 

Mats sagte nichts, genoss die vertraute Umarmung noch einen Moment, dann machte er sich los. "Bitte, ich muss mich echt beeilen. Und du auch." 

"Können wir heute Mittag zusammen essen?" fragte Benni. 

Alles in Mats schrie danach zuzusagen, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich muss erstmal klarkommen", murmelt er. "Außerdem muss ich einiges fürs Trainingslager organisieren, mit Hanna und so." 

Benni schluckte sichtbar. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihm jemand, die Luft abdrücken. Es fühlte sich so falsch an, so verdammt falsch... 

Er hätte Mats so gerne von Nina erzählt. Lustig, intelligent... sie verstanden sich so gut, und auch der Kinobesuch und der Abschluss in einer Kneipe in der Nähe waren toll gewesen. Eigentlich teilte man sein Glück doch mit den besten Freunden. Aber wenn er sah, wie Mats litt... er konnte sich kaum darüber freuen Nina gefunden zu haben. 

"Wird das jetzt immer so sein?" fragte Benni leise. 

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. Im Moment ertrug er es einfach nicht in Bennis Nähe zu sein. 

Benni nickte leicht. Also hatte er jetzt zwar eine Freundin - oder so gut wie - aber dafür seinen besten Freund verloren. Er schluckte erneut, dann sah er Hanna an. "Pass gut auf deinen Papa auf, kleine Biene”, wisperte er und küsste sie sanft. 

"Wir... sehen uns", murmelte Mats. 

Benni zuckte mit den Schultern. Klar würden sie sich sehen - bei den Bundesligaspielen und der U21. Aber sonst?

"Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren, Mats", sagte er leise. "Du bist doch mein bester Freund." 

"Geh bitte”, sagte Mats nur erneut. 

"Wann sehen wir uns?", fragte Benni leise. 

"Mal gucken”, murmelte Mats. 

Für einen Moment schloss Benni resigniert die Augen. "Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er. 

Mats nickte wortlos. 

"Wenn... wenn ich irgendwas für dich tun kann..." 

"Geh”, sagte Mats. "Bitte Benni, geh einfach..." 

Benni seufzte leise. "Melde dich, wenn ich was tun kann, bitte", sah er Mats noch einmal niedergeschlagen an, dann ging er. 

Mats zuckte zusammen, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel. 

Er hatte Benni, seinen Benni, wieder rausgeschmissen. Aber anders ging es nicht, anders würde er kaputtgehen. Er drückte Hanna fest an sich, froh, dass er nicht alleine war. "Komm, meine Süße, machen wir dich mal fertig, bis Kathrin kommt", murmelte er. Vielleicht half ihm die Normalität. 

Aber er bekam Bennis Augen nicht aus dem Kopf. Dumpf und traurig, als würde etwas in ihm kaputt gehen. 

Er wischte sich rigoros über das Gesicht und ging mit Hanna dann ins Kinderzimmer. Wickeln und anziehen. Dann setzte er sie auf den Fußboden im Badezimmer, gab ihr eine leere Flasche Duschgel zum Spielen und sprang unter das kühle Wasser. 

Er duschte sich wirklich nur schnell ab, dann verließ er die Dusche schon wieder und zog sich an. 

Hanna spielte noch immer brav mit der ausgewaschenen Flasche und erkundete sie, als es erneut an der Tür klingelte. 

Diesmal war es hoffentlich Kathrin, denn so langsam musste er auch los zum Training. 

Schnell nahm er Hanna auf den Arm, ganz alleine lassen mochte er sie nicht, und öffnete die Tür. In der Tat stand Kathrin vor ihm. "Scheiße, siehst du schlecht aus", begrüßte sie ihn gleich erschrocken. "Ist was passiert?"

"Nichts Schlimmes”, beruhigte Mats sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Dann ist ja gut... hallo, kleine Biene", begrüßte Kathrin dann Hanna und stupste ihre Nase an. 

"Kaffee ist noch in der Küche, Kathrin”, sagte Mats während er sich die Schuhe anzog. 

"Klasse", lächelte Kathrin ihn an. "Na, Hanna, dann amüsieren wir uns heute mal wieder miteinander." Sie sah zu Mats. "Gibt‘s irgendwas zu erledigen? Ansonsten können wir heute Mittag ja alles durchsprechen." 

Mats nickte. "Das wär mir ganz lieb. Ich muss los, sonst komm ich zu spät und das ist am ersten Tag nicht wirklich der Bringer." 

"Bis später", lächelte Kathrin und hielt Mats seine Tochter hin, damit er sich auch von ihr verabschieden konnte.

Mats küsste Hanna sanft auf die Stirn. "Schön artig sein, Süße."

"Ist sie doch immer", lächelte Kathrin und schloss dann die Tür hinter Mats. 

Schnell lief Mats die Treppen nach unten und zu seinem Wagen. 

Ziemlich rasant fuhr er zum Training und telefonierte nebenbei mit seiner Mutter. Schließlich stand das Trainingslager an, und er hatte doch überlegt, dass seine Eltern mit Hanna mitkommen könnten. 

Seine Mutter versprach ihm, gleich mit seinem Vater zu reden und ihn Mittags zurückzurufen. 

Als das soweit geklärt war, war er schon am Trainingsgelände angekommen und lief in die Kabine. 

"Du bist spät dran”, begrüßte Marcel ihn, der schon fertig umgezogen auf der Bank saß und offensichtlich auf ihn gewartet hatte. 

"Beeil mich schon", versprach Mats nur und begann sich schnell umzuziehen. 

Marcel musterte ihn besorgt. "Du siehst scheiße aus."

"Hat Kathrin auch schon gesagt, und wenn ihr beide euch einig seid, dann wird‘s wohl stimmen." 

"Ich hätte dich nicht allein lassen sollen”, murmelte Marcel. 

Mats schnaubte, "Damit du heute genauso müde wärst wie ich? Irgendwann hab ich Hanna mit ins Bett geholt, dann ging‘s..." 

"Ich hab trotzdem ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich dich allein gelassen hab”, sagte Marcel. 

"Quatsch. Ich war doch nicht alleine.“ 

"Aber Hanna kann dir nur begrenzt helfen”, meinte Marcel. "Ich hätte dir zuhören können." 

"Hanna kann auch zuhören", grinste Mats und zog sein Trainingsshirt über. "Und ich wollte nicht reden, sondern schlafen." 

Marcel nickte wenig überzeugt. "Aber wenn du mich brauchst, dann sagst du das, ja?" 

"Klar", versprach Mats schloss seinen Spind. "Kommst du?" 

Marcel nickte und stand auf. 

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Training, das, wie erwartet, ziemlich hart war. Ihnen taten alle Knochen weh, als sie schließlich zum Duschen gingen. 

Mats beeilte sich. Er hatte keine Lust noch groß mit jemandem zu reden, außerdem wollte er nach Hause zu Hanna.

Er verabschiede sich schnell von Marcel und den anderen und sprang in seinen Wagen.

Dabei konzentrierte er sich völlig auf den Gedanken an Hanna und ließ nicht zu, dass Benni ihm irgendwie dazwischen kam.


	10. Abschied

Als er zu Hause ankam, freute er sich unbändig darauf, seine Biene wiederzusehen. 

"Hallo Mats”, begrüßte Kathrin ihn lächelnd. 

"Hey", lächelte Mats zurück. "Was macht meine Biene?" 

"Sie war ganz brav”, erzählte Kathrin. "Sag mal... die Tüte im Flur unter dem Schuhschrank...?"

Mats seufzte leise. "Lass sie einfach liegen, ok?" 

Kathrin nickte. "Klar. Ist mir nur aufgefallen... und die fehlenden Bilder auch..."

Mats seufzte leise. "Ich wollte bisschen umdekorieren", murmelte er nicht unbedingt überzeugend. 

Kathrin nickte, auch wenn sie ihm kein Wort glaubte. "Deine kleine Biene ist im Wohnzimmer und spielt mit ihrer Emma." 

Sofort schob sich ein Lächeln auf Mats' Lippen, und er ging ins Wohnzimmer. In der Tat saß Hanna auf dem Teppich und kaute auf einem der Fühler der Biene herum.

Emma trug immer noch das Schalke-Trikot. Mats hatte es einmal ausgezogen, um es zu waschen, woraufhin Hanna wie am Spieß gebrüllt hatte.

Er hatte sich geschworen, dass der nächste Waschgang noch lange auf sich warten lassen würde.

Denn Emma war überall mit dabei. Hanna liebte die Biene abgöttisch und bemerkte ihr fehlen sofort.

Natürlich zog Emma mit ihrem Schalketrikot sämtliche Blicke auf sich, und Mats hatte sich schon so manchen Spruch dazu anhören müssen. Er konterte ihn dann mit "Völkerverständigung" oder "Integration".

Seufzend setzte er sich neben Hanna auf die Decke und strich ihr zärtlich über den Kopf.

Hanna sah auf und strahlte ihn an. "Mababamama", lallte sie fröhlich.

Mats lachte. "Na komm her, Minibiene”, flüsterte er und hob sie hoch.

Hanna mochte es auf den Arm genommen zu werden und genoss die Nähe zu ihrem Papa.

"Das Essen ist gleich fertig”, kam Kathrin in diesem Moment ins Zimmer. "Hab Nudeln gemacht. Das ist doch recht, oder?"

"Klar ist mir das recht", antwortete Mats. "Solange ich was in den Bauch kriege, und die Biene hier auch."

"Das kriegen wir hin”, lächelte Katrin.

Mats nickte, dann verschwand Kathrin wieder. Sie war wirklich ein Glücksfall. Sie hatte angefangen Erzieherin zu lernen, weil sie Kinder mochte, aber im Kindergarten war es ihr zu viel geworden. Zu laut, zu durcheinander... So hatte sie sich als Kindermädchen beworben, und Mats war glücklich sie gefunden zu haben. Sie ging liebevoll mit Hanna um und war immer da, wenn sie sie brauchten - auch über Nacht, wenn er mal wieder unterwegs war.

"Wann genau geht denn dein Traininglager los?" fragte Kathrin.

"In drei Tagen. Ich hab noch nichts weiter geplant, ich hatte ein paar mal versucht dich zu erreichen und war dann drüber weggekommen. Meine Eltern wollen gucken, ob sie mitkommen, aber wenn du willst... das wäre natürlich auch toll."

Kathrin nickte. "Ich hatte mir die Zeit schon freigehalten, das wäre also kein Problem."

Mats lächelte. "Was hältst du davon, wenn ihr mitkommt nach Donaueschingen, Hanna und du, und Oma und Opa vielleicht vorbeikommen?"

"Gern”, lächelte Kathrin.

"Toll", strahlte Mats sie an, stand auf und umarmte sie spontan.

Kathrin lachte leise und erwiderte die Umarmung.

"So, und wann gibt‘s was zu essen?"

Kathrin sah auf die Uhr. "Fünf Minuten, länger dauerst nicht mehr."

Mats nickte. "Ich deck schon mal auf."

"Danke”, sagte Kathrin und verschwand wieder in der Küche.

Mats sah Hanna noch kurz an, dann folgte er Kathrin und deckte Teller, Besteck und Getränke auf. Kathrin war schon dabei, die Nudeln für Hanna zu pürieren und gab noch etwas Gemüse dazu.

"Kommt Benni heute gar nicht zum Essen?" fragte Kathrin leise und behielt ihn dabei genau im Auge.

Sie sah, wie förmlich ein schmerzlicher Schatten über sein Gesicht huschte, dann hatte er sich gefangen. "Nein, er kommt nicht", sagte er nur.

Kathrin nickte. Damit hatte sie schon gerechnet, als sie die fehlenden Bilder bemerkt hatte. "In der Zeitung stand heute, dass er ne neue Freundin hat."

Alles krampfte sich in Mats zusammen. "Nina", erklärte er leise.

"Sie sieht nett aus”, meinte Kathrin. "Blond, aber irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, das muss man sein, wenn man euch Fußballern gefallen will."

Mats grinste schief. "Blonde, lange Haare, schlank, möglichst mal Miss irgendwas", zählte er auf. So hätte er bei Benni sicher auch Chancen gehabt.

Kathrin seufzte gespielt. "Ja, und wir normalen Frauen dürfen euch nur von der Ferne anschmachten."

"Ach Kathrin - du darfst auch aus der Nähe schmachten", zwinkerte Mats ihr zu.

Kathrin schnaubte und drohte ihm mit dem Kochlöffel, mit dem sie grad die Sauce umgerührt hatte.

"Ich... hol Hanna mal", brachte er sich in Sicherheit.

"Ja lauf nur”, lachte Kathrin.

"Ich bin eh schneller als du", rief Mats ihr zu und kam kurz darauf mit Hanna - und Emma - auf dem Arm zurück.

Kathrin goss in diesem Moment die Nudeln ab. "Hannas Essen ist schon fertig”, sagte sie mit einem Knopfnicken auf den Tisch.

"Schön, dann kann sie ja schon essen", setzte er Hanna in den Hochstuhl, sich selbst daneben und begann sie zu füttern.

Danach aßen Kathrin und er von den Nudeln mit Pilzsauce.

"So, was ist jetzt mit Benni?", fragte Kathrin in Ruhe nach, als sie nach dem Mittag auf dem Sofa saßen und Hanna ihren Mittagsschlaf hielt.

"Was soll mit ihm sein?" fragte Mats bemüht gelassen.

"Worüber habt ihr euch so gezofft, dass du sogar die Bilder abgenommen hast?"

"Wir haben uns nicht gezofft”, murmelte Mats.

"Sondern?"

"Gar nichts”, sagte Mats und stand auf. Er trat zum Fenster und schaute nach draußen.

Leise seufzte Kathrin.

Mats presste die Lippen zusammen. Die Gedanken an Benni taten weh. Unglaublich weh. Vor allem, wenn er an heute Morgen dachte und wie traurig Benni da ausgesehen hatte.

Benni liebte ihn, wenn auch auf eine andere Weise.

Damit musste er lernen zu leben. Und genau deshalb hatte er nicht mit Benni reden können. Weil er Zeit brauchte, seine Gefühle zu ordnen.

Um seine Gefühle in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken.

Das würde dauern, das war ihm klar.

Er würde einen Neuanfang wagen müssen - ohne Benni.

Irgendwann würde er dann vielleicht wieder in der Lage sein, nur mit Benni befreundet zu sein. Das hoffte er wirklich. Schließlich war Benni Hannas Pate.

Und er war immer ein guter Freund gewesen, auch für ihn.

Er seufzte tief. Trotzdem würde es hart werden.

"Mats... es wird wieder besser", hörte er nach einem Moment Kathrins Stimme. "Im Moment mag es ausweglos erscheinen, aber das ist es nicht."

"Was meinst du?" fragte Mats ohne sich umzudrehen.

"Du bist völlig fertig wegen dem, was zwischen Benni und dir vorgefallen ist. Aber was auch das ist, es wird sich auf die eine oder andere Weise wieder einrenken. Das sage ich dir mit meiner unglaublichen Lebenserfahrung von 27 Jahren. Und du solltest auf mich hören, ich bin schließlich älter aus du."

Mats seufzte erneut und lehnte die Stirn gegen das kühle Glas des Fensters. "Es kommt nicht wieder in Ordnung”, murmelte er.

"Sieht vielleicht jetzt so aus", meinte Kathrin.

"Ist so”, schüttelte Mats den Kopf.

"Aber was passiert ist, willst du noch immer nicht sagen?"

"Ist nicht so wichtig, Kathrin."

"Nicht so wichtig, macht dich aber völlig fertig."

Mats holte tief Luft und drehte sich zu Kathrin. Er lächelte sie an. "Ich bin nicht völlig fertig, sondern nachdenklich. Passiert selbst bei mir manchmal.“

Kathrin nickte. "Und wenn du mal nicht mehr nachdenklich bist, sondern reden willst - wie gesagt, meine Lebenserfahrung steht dir zur Verfügung. Und ich war auch schon ein paar Mal unglücklich verliebt."

"Wer sagt denn so was?" fragte Mats nicht ganz so ruhig, wie er sich das gewünscht hätte.

"Ich wohn seit einem halben Jahr mehr oder weniger in diesem Haushalt, und ich bin nicht blöd, Mats."

Mats sah sie auffordernd an. "Was genau willst du damit sagen?"

"Dass du hoffnungslos in Benni verliebt ist, der aber jetzt Nina hat."

Mats schluckte heftig. "Das.... das stimmt nicht..."

"Nicht?", fragte Kathrin verwundert.

Hektisch schüttelte Mats den Kopf.

"Ich sag‘s auch niemandem."

"Selbst wenn, ist es doch egal”, sagte Mats leise.

"Nein, ist es nicht. Weil es dir nicht gut geht."

"Benni hat Nina, ich hab Hanna”, sagte Mats und setzte sich aufs Sofa. "Mehr ist nicht wichtig."

Kathrin schnaubte. "Aber wenn es mal nicht reicht - dann rede mit mir, ja?"

Mats nickte nur wortlos.

"Also, wenn das geklärt ist, planen wir das Trainingslager?"

Erleichtert nickte Mats. "Planen wir das Trainingslager."

"Also, Donaueschingen? Sollen Hanna und ich im selben Hotel wohnen, oder irgendwo in der Nähe?"

"Ich hätte euch gern im selben Hotel”, lächelte Mats. "Aber das werde ich mit dem Verein noch klären müssen."

"Mach das. Ansonsten ist ne kleine Pension auch nicht schlecht.".

Mats nickte. "Das kriegen wir schon hin."

"Deine Eltern...?"

"Die sollte ich mal schnell anrufen”, meinte Mats.

Kathrin nickte und stand auf. "Ich mach inzwischen die Küche."

"Danke”, lächelte Mats und griff sich sein Telefon.

Einen Moment später meldete sich sein Vater. "Hallo Mats!"

"Hey”, sagte Mats. "Alles klar bei euch?"

"Türlich. Und wie geht‘s unserer Enkelin?"

"Sehr gut. Sie ist fröhlich wie immer”, lächelte Mats.

"Das ist schön. Und du willst jetzt das Trainingslager planen?"

"Bin schon mitten dabei. Ich hab eben mit Kathrin gesprochen und es macht ihr nichts aus, die ganze Zeit mitzufahren und auf Hanna aufzupassen."

"Das passt sich gut - Mama kriegt nicht die ganze Zeit frei, weil ihre Kollegin da schon weg ist. Bist bisschen spät dran. Aber wenn Kathrin auch mitkommt, dann passt das ja."

"Sorry”, murmelte Mats. "Ich... hab im Urlaub nicht wirklich drüber nachgedacht."

"Ist ja schon ok, solange du die Kleine betreut kriegst."

"Ja, Kathrin ist ein echter Engel”, sagte Mats.

"Wir können die ersten Tage mitkommen, aber am vierten Tag müssen wir zurückfahren", erklärte sein Vater.

"Das hört sich gut an”, meinte Mats. "Dann habt ihr ja auch richtig was von Hanna."

"Ja, wir müssen doch auch mal was von der Biene haben."

"Ihr wisst aber schon, dass ihr jederzeit herkommen und sie besuchen könnt, ja?" grinste Mats.

"Klar, machen wir ja auch, aber... bist halt auch viel unterwegs."

"Ich weiß”, nickte Mats. "Aber trotzdem - ihr könnt immer her kommen."

"Ich weiß. Und wir werden euch auch mal wieder überfallen."

"Schön”, freute sich Mats ehrlich. "Wie... wie geht‘s Jonas?"

"Gut, er fängt auch gerade wieder mit dem Training an. Melde dich mal wieder bei ihm."

Mats nickte, auch wenn er das nicht vor hatte. Das Verhältnis zwischen Jonas und ihm war nicht besser geworden. Selbst das Jonas seine Nichte sofort ins Herz geschlossen hatte, konnte daran nichts ändern.

Er bedauerte das, er hatte sich bis zu seinem Outing immer gut mit ihm verstanden.

Aber Jonas hatte das zwischen ihm und Benni nicht verstanden. Es nicht richtig gefunden, wie sie sich gemeinsam um Hanna kümmerten.

Zwei Männer, zwei Väter, das störte ihn sehr.

Aber damit war es jetzt ja vorbei. Vielleicht wäre das die Chance, sich wieder mit seinem Bruder zu versöhnen.

Ein hoher Preis, den er damit zahlte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Außerdem änderte es ja nichts daran, dass er immer noch schwul war.

Nur, weil Benni ihn nicht wollte, würde er sich jetzt sicher nicht in eine Frau vergucken.

Aber vermutlich auch in keinen anderen Mann - jedenfalls nicht in den nächsten Jahren, wo Hanna noch so klein war.

Er hatte gar nicht die Zeit dazu, und auch keine Lust. Hanna war sein Lebensmittelpunkt.

Jetzt noch mehr als vorher.

Und Hanna brauchte ihn immer mehr. Sie schlief nicht mehr nur, sondern erforschte ihre Welt.

Es wäre schön gewesen, Benni dabei zu haben. Bei ihren ersten Krabbelversuchen, ihren ersten verständlichen Wörtern...

Aber Benni würde in Zukunft nur noch selten kommen.

Mats schluckte, als sich wieder Bennis Gesichtsausdruck von heute Morgen vor sein geistiges Auge schob.

Verdammt, warum hatte Benni so verletzt ausgesehen, der war doch eigentlich glücklich verliebt.

´"Scheiße”, flüsterte er.

Er wollte das doch nicht - Benni sollte doch glücklich sein.

"Ach Benni..."

Das Klingeln seines Handys ließ ihn zusammenschrecken.

Zögernd nahm er das Telefon zur Hand und sah aufs Display.

[Benni]

"Ach Scheiße”, murmelte er und war kurz davor, den Anruf einfach abzuweisen.

Er zögerte jedoch und sah weiter auf das Display.

Warum rief Benni an? Er hatte doch heute Morgen alles geklärt.

Was wollte er noch? Mats starrte weiter das Display an, bis das Handy schließlich aufhörte zu klingeln.

Seufzend legte er das Handy zur Seite und schloss die Augen.

Er wollte nicht mit Benni sprechen. Einmal kurz vor dem Trainingslager vielleicht, aber vorher nicht. Und danach... danach hatte er es hoffentlich überwunden.

Ein leises Piepen von seinem Handy ertönte. Eine SMS war angekommen, und die rief Mats auf. [Bitte ruf mich an und lass uns reden, Benni]

Mats seufzte, dann tippte er ebenfalls eine SMS: [Bitte, Benni... lass mich in Ruhe. Ich brauche die Zeit. Mats]

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Bennis Antwort kam. [Wie lange?]

[Ich melde mich, versprochen] schrieb Mats zurück.

Diesmal dauerte es länger, bis Bennis nächste SMS war. [Ich wollte dir nie wehtun, dafür bist du mir viel zu wichtig.]

Mats schluckte hart, dann steckte er das Handy ein.

Er musste sowieso bald los zum zweiten Training.

Und es würde immer mehr wehtun, je länger sie sich schrieben.

Sein Handy piepte erneut.

Mats zögerte, dann zog er das Handy wieder heraus.

[Gib Hanna einen Kuss von mir und sag ihr, dass ich sie lieb habe. Zum Glück ist sie noch so klein und wird nicht merken, dass ich... ich wünsche dir ein gutes Trainingslager und wir sehen uns vermutlich beim nächsten Ligaspiel, Benni.]

Jetzt konnte Mats nicht anders, die Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen.

Er ließ sich wieder aufs Sofa sinken und vergrub seinen Kopf in einem der hellen Kissen.

Benni... er liebte ihn doch und konnte ihn nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Und doch musste er.

Es konnte so nicht weitergehen und das schien auch Benni jetzt verstanden zu haben. Diese letzte SMS von ihm, das war ein Abschied gewesen.

Und dieser Abschied - der tat unglaublich weh.

Warum musste das Leben so gemein sein? Ihm einen Traummann vor die Nase setzten, nur um ihn an die erstbeste Frau zu verlieren. Das war unfair.

"Mats?", hörte er Kathrin irgendwann leise.

Schnell richtete er sich auf und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wagen.

"Ich wollte dich nicht stören, aber du musst los zum Training."

"Danke”, flüsterte Mats und stand auf.

Schnell nahm er seine Sachen, sah noch einmal zu Hanna ins Kinderzimmer, dann fuhr er.

Während der ganzen Fahrt musste er an Benni denken, an seine SMS und an seine Augen heute morgen.

Erst, als er am Trainingsgelände ankam, konnte er den schmerzenden Gedanken an Benni zur Seite schieben.

"Sag mal Mats, wirst du krank?" fragte Neven ihn, als sie sich in der Kabine umzogen.

"Wieso?", fragte Mats überrascht.

"Du siehst echt nicht gut aus”, sagte Neven.

"Ist gerade bisschen stressig, muss was für Hanna organisieren wegen dem Trainingslager."

"Ok”, murmelte Neven. "Wenn du meinst..."

Mats nickte nur.

Neven warf ihm noch einen besorgten Blick zu, dann zog er sich weiter um.

Schnell zog Mats sich um und folgte Neven dann nach draußen.

Die meisten waren schon dabei sich warm zu laufen und unterhielten sich fröhlich dabei.

Mats versuchte sich von der Stimmung anstecken zu lassen, aber es fiel ihm schwer.

Er lächelte schwach über die Witze, erzählte kurz und knapp von seinem Urlaub, blieb aber meistens ziemlich einsilbig.


	11. Sorgen

In einer Pause gesellte sich Basti zu ihm. "Was ist los? Sorgen mit Hanna?"

"Nein, Hanna geht es gut”, sagte Mats diesmal mit einem echten Lächeln. "Sie fängt bald an zu krabbeln, denke ich."

"Toll - das ist eine ganz tolle Zeit", lächelte Basti. "Wenn sie langsam Kleinkind werden.“

Mats nickte. "Es ist unglaublich, wie schnell sie sich entwickelt."

"Bring sie mal wieder mit", bat Basti. "Hab die Kleine schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen."

"Sie kommt mit ins Trainingslager”, verriet Mats grinsend. "Ich will nachher mal zu Jürgen gehen und fragen, ob Kathrin mit der Kleinen zu uns ins Hotel kann oder wir noch ne Pension suchen müssen."

"Das ist schön, Hanna braucht dich mehr als andere Kinder ihren Vater", nickte Basti.

"Ich brauch sie auch”, sagte Mats. Jetzt noch mehr als vorher.

Basti sah ihn ernst an. "Es geht dir nicht gut."

"Geht schon”, sagte Mats schnell.

Basti schüttelte den Kopf. "Das sähe anders aus."

"Es ist schon ok, Basti. Ich... komm klar."

"Ich würd dir helfen", erklärte Basti.

"Kannst du nicht”, sagte Mats.

"So sicher?"

Mats nickte.

Basti seufzte. "Ruf mich an, wenn du Hilfe brauchst."

"Danke.“.

"So, und jetzt sollten wir weitermachen", grinste Basti und warf seine Wasserflasche zurück in die Kiste.

Mats tat es ihm gleich und folgte Basti.

Nach dem Training duschte Mats schnell und verschwand dann - auch, um weiteren Fragen auszuweichen

Er schaute schnell bei Jürgen vorbei um alles wegen Kathrin und Hanna zu regeln.

"Familienzusammenführung?", lachte Jürgen und nickte. "Aber sie schläft nicht in deinem Zimmer, ich brauche dich ausgeruht."

"Nein, das ist klar”, sagte Mats sofort.

"Ok, dann kann deine kleine Familie mit. Das heißt - muss die Emma mit Schalketrikot sein?", grinste Jürgen.

Mats lachte auf. "Du willst Hanna nicht hören, wenn die blaue Emma nicht da ist. Sie brüllt das ganze Haus zusammen."

"Armes Kind", lachte Jürgen.

"Arme Emma”, grinste Mats.

"Das auch", zwinkerte Jürgen ihm zu. "Also, Hanna kann mit - mit Kindermädchen, vermute ich?"

"Ja, mit Kathrin."

"Dann kann ja nichts mehr schief gehen", grinste Jürgen. "Also, ich werd mich mal drum kümmern, dass wir noch ein Zimmer mehr bekommen, mit Babybettchen."

"Vielen Dank Jürgen”, lächelte Mats.

"Also, bis morgen!"

"Bis morgen”, verabschiedete sich Mats.

Er stand auf und verließ Jürgens Büro. Schön, dass es so gut gelaufen war.

Aber eigentlich hatte er nichts anderes erwartet. Der Verein hatte ihn bisher immer voll unterstützt.

Schnell lief er zum Auto, er wollte jetzt nach Hause, zu Hanna.

Schnell fuhr er los und kam zum Glück ohne Verzögerungen durch die Dortmunder Innenstadt.

Hanna und Kathrin waren nicht zu Hause, statt dessen fand er einen Zettel auf dem Schuhschrank.

"Sind spazieren”, stand auf dem Zettel.

Mats nickte, es war schön, dass die beiden oft draußen waren.

Allerdings ließ ihn das allein in einer leeren Wohnung zurück.

Er seufzte. Normalerweise hätte er jetzt mit Benni telefoniert oder das Essen für sie beide vorbereitet. Jetzt war er alleine.

Er ging in die Küche und holte sich etwas zu trinken, dann ging er langsam durch die Wohnung.

Es war still hier, und obwohl die Bilder abgenommen waren, erinnerte ihn alles an Benni.

Weil Benni ja auch immer hier gewesen war. Mit ihm zusammen die neue Couch ausgesucht hatte oder auch das Kinderzimmer gestrichen und eingerichtet hatte. So viele Kleinigkeiten für Hanna mitgebracht. Und auch für ihn. Kleine Dinge, die ihm Freude machen sollten, ihn aufheiterten und den Stress vergessen ließen.

Und er hatte es immer geschafft, Hatte ihm schon mit einem Lächeln, einer Umarmung geholfen, und damit, dass er immer da gewesen war. Er hatte ihn mitten in der Nacht anrufen können und Benni hatte sich ins Auto gesetzt und war zu ihm gefahren. Ob es war, dass Hanna die ganze Nacht schrie, oder dass er wieder versucht hatte mit Jonas zu telefonieren, Benni war da. Hatte ihn abgelenkt, zugehört oder einfach in den Arm genommen.

Er war einfach immer da gewesen - und war es jetzt nicht mehr. Nein, das war nicht fair, er müsste ihn nur anrufen, und Benni wäre da. Aber es war doch nicht mehr so wie zuvor. Aber das ging nicht. Benni hatte jetzt eine Freundin.

Mats seufzte tief, er fühlte sich so einsam...

Sein Blick schweifte zu seinem Telefon. Wie einfach wäre es, jetzt Benni anzurufen? Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Benni würde sich sofort in sein Auto setzten und in knapp 20 Minuten hier sein.

Es würde helfen - bis Benni zu Nina zurückfuhr. Aber der Gedanke war trotzdem verlockend. Er hielt das Telefon schon in der Hand, als er den Schlüssel im Schloss der Wohnungstür hörte. Hanna! Sofort stand er auf und ging in den Flur.

Kathrin stand da, mit einer Einkaufstasche in der Hand und Hanna auf dem Arm. "Hey”, lächelte Mats und nahm Kathrin die Tasche ab.

"Danke", lächelte Kathrin und zog sich schnell die Schuhe aus. "Ist wieder ganz schön heiß draußen... kannst du Hanna schnell Wasser in ihr Fläschchen geben? Sie hat Durst."

"Klar”, sagte Mats und brachte die Tasche in die Küche um gleich auch Hannas Flasche vorzubereiten. Kurz darauf lag seine zuvor noch so quengelige Tochter in seinem Arm und trank durstig. Zärtlich beobachtete Mats sie dabei.

Sie sah so süß aus, mit ihren dunklen Haaren und den dunkelblauen Augen. "Meine kleine Biene”, wisperte er. "Ich hab dich soo lieb. Und Benni, der hat dich auch lieb. Auch, wenn er erstmal nicht kommt."

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Irgendwann wirst du das verstehen, Hanna."

Das Fläschchen war jetzt halbleer, und Hanna hatte offensichtlich keinen Durst mehr.

Mats stellte das Fläschchen zur Seite und drückte Hanna an sich.

Er war nicht alleine, das musste er sich immer wieder sagen.

Er hatte Hanna, das musste genug sein.

Nach einem Moment kam Kathrin ins Wohnzimmer. "Hast du etwas mit dem Hotel klären können, oder soll ich mich um eine Pension kümmern?"

"Du kannst mit zu uns ins Hotel”, erzählte Mats ihr.

"Das ist schön, dann kannst du Hanna sogar ins Bett bringen."

Mats lächelte. "Ja. Ich bin echt dankbar, das alle so hinter mir stehen.“

Kathrin nickte. "Aber wer könnte schon was gegen die kleine Biene haben?"

"Niemand”, sagte Mats sofort.

"Eben", lächelte Kathrin. "Mats, habt ihr heute den Trainingsplan bekommen? Dann können wir meinen Dienst mal durchsprechen.“

"Der Plan steckt in meiner Tasche”, nickte Mats.

Wortlos ging Kathrin in den Flur und holte die Tasche.

"Hat sich nicht viel geändert”, sagte Mats.

Er holte den Zettel heraus und ging die Termine mit Kathrin durch, und Kathrin schrieb mit. "Demnächst steht noch ein Kinderarzttermin an, den könnten wir da machen”, deutete sie auf einen Tag, an dem Mats nachmittags frei hatte, "oder ich geh mit ihr alleine hin."

"Nein, ich will mit”, sagte Mats sofort.

"Ok, dann versuch ich für den Tag nen Termin zu kriegen."

Mats nickte. Wäre Benni hier gewesen, hätte er vermutlich gesagt, dass er auch mit will. Benni war bisher bei fast jedem Arzttermin dabei gewesen.

Aber Benni würde jetzt vieles in Hannas Leben verpassen.

Unwillkürlich presste er Hanna noch fester an sich.

Kathrin seufze, sagte aber nichts.

Mats brauchte einen Moment, dann lächelte er Kathrin an. "Bleibst du noch zum Abendessen?"

Kathrin schüttelte den Kopf. "Meine Mutter hat ein paar Bekannte zum Essen eingeladen."

"Schade”, nickte Mats.

"Sorry", murmelte Kathrin.

"Ist doch kein Problem”, lächelte Mats. "Mach dir einen schönen Abend."

"Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh", nickte Kathrin.

Mats stand auf und brachte Kathrin mit Hanna auf dem Arm zur Tür.

Kathrin verabschiedete sich von beiden und ging. Und ließ Mats alleine.

Zwar mit Hanna, aber doch irgendwie allein.

Und wieder würde er Benni am liebsten anrufen. Aber er musste hart bleiben.

Für sich und für Hanna. Und auch für Benni, dem das hin und her auch weh tat.

"Süße Biene", flüsterte er und küsste Hanna auf die Stirn.

Hanna quietschte vergnügt.

Mats lächelte und ging mit ihr zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er legte Hanna auf den Boden und begann sie leicht zu streicheln und zu kitzeln.

Hanna lachte ihn an und streckte immer wieder ihre kleinen Händchen nach ihm aus.

"Meine Hanna-Biene", lachte Mats und liebkoste sie weiter.

Sein Blick fiel auf Emma, die natürlich neben Hanna lag.

Das Blau des Schalketrikots war ein wenig schmuddelig, so sehr liebte Hanna sie.

Und auch Emma selbst, sah schon ziemlich mitgenommen aus.

Vielleicht sollte er das Plüschtier mal nachts entführen, waschen und schnell in den Trockner stecken, ohne dass Hanna es merkte.

Aber wenn sie aufwachte und Emma dann weg war...

Er warf noch einen Blick auf das Plüschtier. Nein, er würde es heute Abend versuchen. Sollte Hanna weinen, so würde er sie einfach wieder in sein Bett nehmen.

"So, Minibiene, was hältst du vom Abendessen?" fragte Mats lächelnd.

Hanna lachte ihn weiter an, fand es aber nicht so witzig, als er sie hochnahm und in die Küche trug.

Dort setzte er sie in ihren Stuhl und gab ihr Emma in die Hand.

Das beruhigte Hanna, sie lutschte wieder am Fühler und sah ihrem Papa zu, wie der ihren Abendbrei vorbereitete.

Er fütterte sie und aß dann selbst eine Kleinigkeit.

Heute war Badetag, beschloss er, und füllte mit Hanna auf dem Arm die Kinderbadewanne. Warmes Wasser, ein wenig Babybadeöl, und dann Hanna hinein, die das jedes Mal liebte.

Benni hatte es auch immer geliebt, sie zu baden. Er hatte dann immer mit ein wenig Schaum einen Klecks auf ihre Nase gesetzt, was Hanna immer zum lachen gebracht hatte.

"Ach Benni", flüsterte Mats traurig und nahm Hanna wieder aus der Wanne.

Er trocknete seine Tochter sanft ab und zog ihr einen frischen Strampler an.

Dann ging es ab ins Bett. Mats verdunkelte das Zimmer, legte sie hin, setzte Emma neben sie und küsste sie leicht auf die Stirn. "Schlaf gut, Minibiene", flüsterte er.

Er blieb bei Hanna stehen, bis sie eingeschlafen war, dann schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer, mit Emma in der Hand. Hoffentlich ging das gut...

Schnell wusch er Emma mit ein wenig Seife unter dem Wasserhahn im Bad.

Auch das Trikot wusch er, schnell, aber gründlich, und trocknete dann beides ab. Schnell ein paar Minuten in den Trockner, dann waren Emma und das Schalke-Trikot soweit trocken, dass er beides Hanna geben konnte, wenn sie aufwachte.

Seufzend nahm er Emma mit ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch. Und jetzt?

Jetzt saß er alleine da, mit einem langweiligen Fernsehprogramm, schon mehrfach gesehenen DVDs und Büchern, auf die er sich nicht konzentrieren konnte.

Weil Benni ihn nicht los ließ. Weil er immer wieder an die SMS denken musste.

Als wenn er sich selbst noch mehr quälen musste, holte er sein Handy heraus. [Gib Hanna einen Kuss von mir und sag ihr, dass ich sie lieb habe. Zum Glück ist sie noch so klein und wird nicht merken, dass ich... ich wünsche dir ein gutes Trainingslager und wir sehen uns vermutlich beim nächsten Ligaspiel, Benni.]

Benni war verletzt, das schwang in jedem Wort mit. Verletzt und traurig, das sein bester Freund nicht mit ihm reden wollte.

Aber was sollte er machen? Er konnte das nicht, Benni sehen und zu wissen, dass das, was sie gehabt hatten, zu Ende war...

Überhaupt, sollte Benni nicht froh sein, dass er jetzt soviel Zeit für seine neue Freundin hatte? Die wäre bestimmt nicht begeistert, wenn Benni sich weiter so intensiv um ihn und Hanna kümmern würde.

Er zappte sich durch das Fernsehprogramm, doch es gab nichts, bei dem er hängen blieb.


	12. Donaueschingen

So vergingen auch die restlichen Tage in eintöniger Monotonie. Mats war fröhlich, wenn Hanna um ihn herum war, ansonsten war er nachdenklich und wortkarg.

Aber er rückte nicht mit der Sprache heraus, weder Neven noch Kathrin gegenüber, und Marcel ging er aus dem Weg.

Er war mehr als froh, als es schließlich auf ins Trainingslager ging. Weg von seiner Wohnung voller Erinnerungen, weg von Benni, der so verflucht nah war.

Er packte sein Auto voll und ließ sich dann von Kathrin zum Vereinsgelände fahren, von wo aus der Bus losfuhr. "Ich beneide dich nicht, mit Hanna hinten drin", grinste er schief.

"Kriegen wir schon hin”, meinte Kathrin lachend.

"Wir sehen uns dann nachher", nickte Mats, küsste Hanna wie üblich auf die Stirn und nahm seinen Rucksack heraus. Die anderen Sachen würde Kathrin mitnehmen.

"Bis nachher”, rief Kathrin ihm nach und fuhr los.

Mats schulterte seinen Rucksack und ging zum Bus, der schon bereitstand.

Schnell stieg er ein und setzte sich nach einem Moment Überlegens, nicht zu Marcel sondern zu Basti.

Der wusste, dass Mats nichts erzählen würde und bohrte auch nicht nach.

Das er damit auch noch Marcel, der nach Benni eigentlich sein bester Freund war, vor den Kopf stieß, tat ihm zwar leid, aber es ging nicht anders.

Inzwischen ließ Marcel ihn aber auch meistens in Ruhe.

Während der Fahrt hörte Mats’ Musik und blätterte im neuesten Kicker ohne wirklich zu lesen.

Die letzte Stunde versuchte er etwas zu schlafen, dann kamen sie endlich am Hotel an.

"Hanna ist schon da”, grinste Basti und deutete auf den Wagen mit Dortmunder Kennzeichen, der schon auf dem Parkplatz stand.

"Schön", lächelte Mats und nahm seinen Rucksack.

Die Mannschaft stieg aus und machte sich sofort auf in Richtung Eingang.

Begrüßung mit alkoholfreiem Cocktail und Ansprache des Hotelmanagers, dann die Zimmeraufteilung - und das, obwohl Mats am liebsten gleich zu seiner Tochter gelaufen wäre. 4 Stunden, die Hanna im Auto hatte verbringen müssen. Hoffentlich hatte sie nicht die ganze Zeit geschrien.

Er musste ein Seufzen unterdrücken, als Jürgen ihn und Marcel in ein Doppelzimmer einquartierte. Obwohl das eigentlich klar gewesen war. Sie hatten immer ein Zimmer zusammen gehabt, seit sie hier zusammen spielten.

"Na komm, ich beiß nicht", meinte Marcel und holte ihre Karten.

"Ich weiß”, murmelte Mats und folgte Marcel in die zweite Etage.

Marcel schloss die Tür auf, und sie betraten den Raum. Nicht riesig, aber auch nicht klein, und gemütlich eingerichtet.

"Ich will gleich mal zu Hanna gucken”, sagte Mats.

"Mach das", nickte Marcel. "Oder bring sie doch einfach her."

Mats nickte lächelnd.

"Du links? Das Bett an der Wand? Dann kann Hanna nicht raus fallen", schlug Marcel vor.

"Danke”, nickte Mats und stellte seine Tasche davor ab. "Dann bis gleich."

"Bis gleich", nickte Marcel und setzte sich erst einmal gemütlich aufs Bett. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, dann kam Mats mit Hanna auf dem Arm - und Emma in der Hand - zurück in das Zimmer.

"Guck mal Süße, da ist Onkel Marcel”, flüsterte Mats’ Hanna ins Ohr.

Marcel lächelte ihn und Hanna an, vielleicht würde Mats ihn jetzt nicht mehr so aus dem Weg gehen.

Mats setzte sich auf sein Bett und legte Hanna sanft neben sich. "Kathrin meint, sie war die ganze Fahrt über quengelig”, erzählte er.

"Noch immer kein Autofan", grinste Marcel. "Oder du fährst einfach so, dass sie immer Angst hat..."

Mats schnaubte. "Ich heiße nicht Marcel Schmelzer, der fährt wie ne besengte Sau."

"So schlimm fahr ich nicht", protestierte Marcel. "Und vermutlich ist‘s für Hanna noch schlimm genug."

Mats lachte leise. "Solange sie nur im Auto so nörgelig ist, kann ich damit leben."

Marcel grinste. "Ist ja auch sonst ein Sonnenschein, deine Minibiene." Er stand auf und setzte sich auf Hannas andere Seite. "Na, Bienchen?"

Hanna grabschte in diesem Moment nach ihrer Emma und quietschte vergnügt.

"Genau, das ist auch eine Biene", lächelte Marcel sie an.

"Ich hab‘s endlich mal geschafft, Emma zu waschen”, erzählte Mats grinsend. "Glaub mir, ich hatte jeden Moment Angst, dass sie aufwacht und ihre Biene nicht da ist.“

"Sie sieht auch ungewohnt sauber aus, die Emma. Und - sie ist nicht aufgewacht?“

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Zum Glück nicht."

"Na, Hanna - und jetzt hast du deine Emma ja wieder", lächelte Marcel und streichelte ihren Bauch.

Hanna blubberte und lachte Marcel an.

"Sie ist echt toll. Und schön, dass sie mitkommen konnte."

"Ich bin auch froh. So lange Zeit von ihr getrennt zu sein, das wäre hart gewesen. Für uns beide."

"Aber Jürgen weiß ja, wie wichtig sie für dich ist. Und du für sie."

Mats lächelte leicht. "Ist sie..."

"Und du bist ein toller Vater."

"Danke”, sagte Mats.

"Hey, ist doch so. Was du alles für Hanna machst... und man merkt, wie sehr du sie liebst. Das merkt sie auch."

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab Glück, dass ich so viele Freunde habe, die mir helfen. Sonst würde ich das nicht so einfach schaffen."

"Du machst ne Menge alleine oder mit Kathrin."

"Sie braucht mich halt”, nuschelte Mats.

"Aber du bist für sie da. Das wäre nicht jeder so sehr wie du."

"Jetzt hör schon auf”, knurrte Mats und grinste Marcel dann an.

"Na gut", grinste Marcel. "Bin trotzdem stolz auf dich."

"Spinner”, lachte Mats.

Marcel lachte ebenfalls und begann dann Hanna leicht zu kitzeln.

Mats sah ihm dabei zu. Auch Benni hatte das oft so gemacht, erinnerte er sich. Und Hanna hatte ihn immer mit ihren großen Augen angesehen und gequietscht vor vergnügen.

Marcel sah sie nicht ganz so begeistert an. Sie machte tatsächlich schon Unterschiede.

Aber sie würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen, dass Benni nicht mehr da war. Und ihr würde das bestimmt leichter fallen, als ihm selbst.

Mats seufzte kaum hörbar.

Aber Marcel hatte ihn gehört und sah ihn jetzt fragend an.

"Ich muss mich halt noch dran gewöhnen, dass Benni..."

Marcel nickte leicht. Er zögerte, beschloss dann aber Mats nicht zu erzählen, dass Benni ihn angerufen hatte. Ihm von der SMS erzählt hatte und das Mats offensichtlich nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.

"Na komm, wollen wir uns mal unser neues Zuhause angucken?", schlug er statt dessen vor.

Mats nickte dankbar. "Klar. Hanna ist bestimmt auch schon ganz neugierig."

Marcel grinste. "Haben die hier ein Babyparadies? So mit vielen Bällen und so?"

"Keine Ahnung”, lachte Mats. "Aber Hanna ist schon glücklich, wenn es viel Gras gibt. Und nen Park haben sie bestimmt."

"Meinst du, das schmeckt hier besser als in Dortmund?"

"Keine Ahnung - aber wir können es ja raus finden."

"Du meinst, Hanna wird es herausfinden", grinste Marcel und stand auf.

Mats lachte und hob seine Tochter hoch. "Dann mal auf."

Gemeinsam gingen sie durch das Hotel, fanden die Räume, die für sie reserviert waren, den Fitnessraum, der schon fertig eingerichtet war, und gingen dann in die Lobby, in der sich einige Spieler versammelt hatten.

"Oh guck mal, Hanna ist da”, kam Neven auf sie zu.

"Ja, ihr erstes Trainingslager", grinste Mats.

Auch die anderen Spieler kamen zu ihnen um die kleine Biene in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Hin und wieder hatte Kathrin Mats mit Hanna vom Training abgeholt, aber jetzt hatten sie mal viel Zeit, und die nutzten sie.

Erst als Basti schließlich zu ihnen trat und ans Mittagessen erinnerte, löste sich die Gruppe widerwillig auf.

Mats brachte Hanna schnell hoch zu Kathrin, sie würden sich nach dem Training wiedersehen.

Dann setzte er sich zu Kevin, Marcel und Neven an einen Tisch und genoss ein lustiges Mittagessen, bei dem er wirklich mal abschalten konnte.

Marcel schien genug Fingerspitzengefühl zu haben ihn nicht mehr auf Benni anzusprechen.

Und auch die anderen hatten zum Glück andere Themen, als ihn nach Bennis neuer Flamme zu fragen oder der Tatsache, dass er so gar nicht von dem Schalker sprach.

Nach dem Essen und einer kurzen Mittagspause stand das erste Training des Trainingslagers an, danach war wieder Ruhe angesagt. Natürlich holte Mats’ Hanna wieder zu sich und spielte ein wenig mit ihr auf seinem Bett.

"Ein paar der Jungs wollen heute Abend pokern”, erzählte Marcel. "Du kommst doch mit oder? Hanna liegt dann ja eh schon im Bett."

"Klar", nickte Mats. "Ich bring sie ins Bett, und Kathrin wird dann bei ihr sein."

"Schön”, lächelte Marcel.

Mats hob Hanna vom Bett und legte sie auf den Teppich. Sofort zog sie die Beine an. "Na, Bienchen - weißt du schon, wie man krabbelt?"

Hanna gluckste.

Sie wippte hin und her, aber bekam noch nicht die Beine oder Arme bewegt.

"Lange dauerts nicht mehr”, meinte Marcel trotzdem.

"Vielleicht ja noch hier - Oma und Opa würden sich freuen, wenn sie dabei wären."

"Das glaub ich. Wann kommen deine Eltern denn?"

"Morgen, und dann können sie vier Tage bleiben. Dann hat Kathrin auch mal ein bisschen frei."

Marcel nickte. "Aber hier im Hotel wird ihr bestimmt auch nicht langweilig. Hanna ist ja zum Glück ein sehr ruhiges Kind."

"Sie sollte aber keine 24 Stunden Dienst haben, sondern auch mal ne Pause. Und die hat sie nur, wenn ich Hanna habe, oder wenn meine Eltern da sind."

"Kriegen wir schon hin”, sagte Marcel.

"Das glaub ich auch. Und Kathrin ist ein echter Glücksgriff."

Marcel grinste. "Stimmt. Ein paar der Jungs sind ja der festen Überzeugung, das ihr was miteinander habt."

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist doch ok, dann bin ich wenigstens nicht mehr verdächtig..."

"Sorry”, murmelte Marcel. "Das... war blöd von mir."

"Ist schon ok", nickte Mats.

Marcel grinste schief, dann sah er auf die Uhr. "Gibt gleich Abendessen."

"Na, Hanna, da bringen wir dich am besten mal zurück zu Kathrin."

Mats stand auf und nahm Hanna wieder auf den Arm.

Er brachte sie zu Kathrin und besprach mit ihr, dass er Hanna nach dem Abendessen füttern und ins Bett bringen würde.

Dann ging er runter und setzte sich wieder zu Marcel an den Tisch.

"Hanna schon im Bett? Das ging schnell!"

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich füttere sie danach und bring sie dann gleich ins Bett”, erzählte er.

"Schön", lächelte Basti. "Dann ist es für sie kaum anders als wenn ihr zu Hause wärd."

"Genau”, nickte Mats. "Obwohl sie es ja schon den Spielen her gewohnt ist, dass ich nicht immer da bin, um sie ins Bett zu bringen."

"Aber hier in der fremden Umgebung ist es gut, dass du da bist."

"Ich bin auch unendlich froh, dass sie im selben Hotel ist”, lächelte Mats.

Basti nickte. "Jürgen weiß schon, was er tut."

"Jungs, Essen”, grinste Marcel sie breit an.

Mats grinste und füllte sich auf.

Und auch Basti und Marcel schlugen zu.

Mats beeilte sich, so dass er kurz darauf zu Kathrin und Hanna in das Zimmer kam. Kathrin hatte schon Wasser erwärmt, so das sie schnell Hannas Brei zusammenrühren konnten.

Dann setzte er sich mit Hanna im Schoß auf das gemütliche Sofa und begann sie zu füttern.

Anschließend brachte er sie ins Bett - doch da wollte sie heute nicht alleine bleiben.

"Süße, du musst schlafen”, sagte Mats sanft. "War doch auch für dich ein anstrengender Tag."

Hanna sah ihn kaum an, sondern weinte nur.

"Guck mal hier ist Emma”, sagte Mats und hielt ihr die Biene hin.

Hanna brüllte weiter.

Schließlich nahm er sie aus dem Bettchen und begann sie in seinen Armen hin und her zu schaukeln. "Shh..."

Es dauerte eine kleine Ewigkeit, bis Hanna sich endlich beruhigte. Die ungewohnte Umgebung, die lange Fahrt, das alles ließ sie einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Aber endlich hatte sie erschöpft die Augen geschlossen und war in seinen Armen eingeschlafen.

Erleichtert legte er sie behutsam in ihr Bettchen. Er hatte schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil Hanna das ganze Hotel zusammenbrüllte

"Geh schnell”, sagte Kathrin leise. "Wenn sie noch mal aufwacht, kümmere ich mich um alles."

"Das ist lieb, danke", nickte Mats und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer.

Draußen holte er tief Luft und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer.

Marcel hatte ihm nur einen Zettel hingelegt, "Zimmer 132, Neven"

Mats grinste und ging sofort weiter zu Nevens Zimmer.

Hier saßen die anderen schon zusammen und hatten schon angefangen zu spielen.

"Sorry, das ich so spät sind”, sagte er und schob sich zwischen Marcel und Kevin. "Hanna wollte nicht schlafen."

"Haben wir gehört", grinste Basti schief. "Aber jetzt schläft sie?"

Mats nickte. "War alles zuviel. Die lange Autofahrt und die fremde Umgebung..."

"Kenn ich von meinem Zwerg doch auch. Aber wenn sie einmal schlafen, schlafen sie dann meist auch durch."

"Hoffentlich”, sagte Mats.

"Bestimmt. So, und jetzt bitte deinen Einsatz. Karten gibt Neven."

Schon bald war eine lustige Pokerrunde im Gang.

Und erst, als es wirklich spät war, zogen sich Mats und Marcel zurück in ihr Zimmer.

"Bett”, murmelte Marcel und ließ sich auf seine Matratze fallen.

Marcel knurrte nur etwas unverständliches.

Beide machten nur noch einen kurzen Abstecher ins Bad, zogen sich um und kuschelten sich dann in ihre Bettdecken.

Mats dachte nur noch einen winzigen Moment an Benni, dann war er eingeschlafen.


	13. „Hallo Mats“

Am nächsten Tag trafen gegen Mittag seine Eltern ein, die in einer kleinen Pension nur wenige Minuten vom Hotel entfernt ein Zimmer gefunden hatte. Sie entlasteten vor allem Kathrin und genossen es, Zeit mit Hanna zu verbringen.

Tatsächlich lernte Hanna noch in diesen Tagen das Krabbeln, was Oma und Opa besonders freute. Sie bedauerten es, so weit von Mats und Hanna entfernt zu wohnen und ihre Enkeltochter nur selten sehen zu können.

Und das sie jetzt diesen wichtigen Schritt in Hannas Entwicklung hautnah mitbekamen, war für sie doppelt schön.

Nur Benni hatte ihn verpasst, überlegte Mats traurig, als er Hanna zur Heimfahrt in ihren Kindersitz setzte.

Dabei hätte er in diesem Moment nichts lieber getan, als Benni anzurufen. Es hatte schon fast weh getan, nicht zum Telefon zu greifen.

Er war es so gewohnt gewesen, alles, was mit Hanna war, mit Benni zu teilen. Mit dem Paten, der schon fast ein zweiter Vater gewesen war.

Benni hätte sich gefreut und gesagt, sie müssten das feiern. Sie hätten zusammen was gekocht, irgendwas besonderes.

Und dann hätten sie mit Hanna gespielt, sie beim Krabbeln fotografiert und die Zeit zusammen genossen.

"Mats?" fragte Kathrin besorgt. "Alles ok?"

Mats sah kurz auf, dann nickte er. "Sei schön brav, Hanna. Wir sehen uns in ein paar Stunden." Wie üblich küsste er sie auf die Stirn, dann schloss er die Autotür.

Er sah Kathrin nach und ging dann langsam zum Mannschaftsbus.

"Vier Stunden, die kriegst du ohne die Biene doch auch hin."

"Klar”, murmelte Mats einsilbig.

Marcel sah ihn aufmerksam an. "Was ist?"

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Mats..."

"Es ist alles ok, Marcel. Wirklich."

Marcel seufzte leise, dann schob er Mats zum Bus. "Komm, steig ein."

Mats ließ sich einfach in den Bus schieben und setzte sich dann in einen der Sitze.

Marcel zögerte, am liebsten hätte er Mats von den Telefonaten mit Benni erzählt.

Mats hatte sich zum Fenster gedreht und sah nach draußen. Während der letzten 10 Tage hatte es immer wieder solche Phasen gegeben. Wenn er an Benni denken musste und ihm klar wurde, dass jetzt alles anders war.

Er konnte es nicht ändern, er konnte sich nicht immer ablenken.

Und er wusste, das würde auch noch eine ganze Weile so gehen.

Natürlich würde er Benni immer weiter vermissen, und auch mehr, wenn der Alltag wieder einkehrte. Denn Benni hatte zu seinem Alltag gehört.

Als er merkte, dass Marcel ihn wieder ansprechen wollte, holte er seinen iPod heraus und stellte die Musik an. Er wollte nicht reden. Nicht mit Marcel oder seinen Eltern, nicht mit Kathrin oder Basti. Nur mit Benni, dachte er traurig.

Er wünschte so sehr, das er die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte. Dann hätte er Benni gebeten nicht zu gehen, Manu und die anderen Jungs reden zu lassen... Nein, das wäre egoistisch gewesen. Benni hatte alles Glück der Welt verdient. Und früher oder später wäre es einfach passiert. Er seufzte tief. Ja, es war besser so. Jetzt bekam Hanna noch kaum was davon mit.

Nach diesem zweiten Seufzer fühlte er Marcels Hand auf der Schulter. Er drehte leicht den Kopf zu ihm. "Ist alles ok”, sagte er mit einem schwach Lächeln.

"Schon klar...", murmelte Marcel nur. Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wird‘s denn gar nicht besser?"

"Geht halt nicht so schnell”, murmelte Mats.

Marcel nickte leicht. "Bei Benni auch nicht", flüsterte er.

Sofort sah Mats ihn an. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Er vermisst dich - und Hanna."

"Wo... woher weißt du das?"

"Er hat mich angerufen. Hat gefragt, wies dir geht."

Mats schluckte heftig. "Wann?"

"Vor ein paar Tagen", zuckte Marcel mit den Schultern.

Mats sah einen Moment zur Seite und versuchte seine Gefühle zu ordnen. "Was hat er gesagt?" fragte er dann.

Marcel zögerte. "Er macht sich Sorgen um dich. Und er findet es schade, dass er Hanna nicht mehr sehen kann."

"Das tut mir auch leid”, flüsterte Mats.

Marcel nickte. "Das weiß er."

"Und... und sonst? Hat er noch was erzählt?"

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Bisschen was von Nina", sagte er dann unbestimmt.

"Klar”, wisperte Mats und sah wieder zur Seite. Natürlich erzählte er von Nina. Vermutlich war er wahnsinnig glücklich mit ihr.

"Er hofft, dass ihr euch irgendwann wieder treffen könnt. Ganz normal."

Mats ballte eine Hand zur Faust. Ganz normal. "Mal gucken."

"Mats..."

"Was?" fragte Mats. "Was erwartet Benni von mir? Ich... weißt du, wie weh das tut?"

Marcel legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. "Es tut sehr weh, und das weiß Benni auch. Ihm tut‘s auch weh."

"Aber er hat Nina”, sagte Mats und zog seinen Arm weg.

"Er hat eine Freundin gefunden und den besten Freund verloren."

"Ich hab meinen besten Freund auch verloren und... und meinen Benni. Ich kann das einfach nicht, Marcel. Es tut zu weh."

"Meinst du, es wird sich nicht mehr einrenken zwischen euch?"

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es wird nie wieder so sein, wie vorher. Kann es ja gar nicht."

"Aber von 100 auf 0?"

"Was schlägst du denn vor?" fragte Mats. "Soll ich ihn und Nina einladen? So tun, als wäre ich nicht in ihn verliebt? Ich freu mich für ihn, wirklich. Er hat es verdient, ne tolle Frau zu haben. Aber mir tut es weh."

"Meinst du nicht, dass das Verliebtsein irgendwann aufhört?"

"Vielleicht”, murmelte Mats.

"Versuch es. Wäre schade..."

Mats nickte nur und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster. Jetzt ließ Marcel ihn - endlich - in Ruhe. Dafür kamen seine Gedanken nicht zur Ruhe. Benni hatte Marcel angerufen. Natürlich, ihm war klar, dass er Benni nicht egal war. Und trotzdem... Warum hatte Marcel das nicht einfach für sich behalten? Konnte er sich nicht denken, dass ihn das nicht los ließ.

Die Rückfahrt nach Dortmund zog sich ewig hin. Vier Stunden konnten eine Ewigkeit sein, wenn man nur seinen Gedanken nachhing. War der Bruch mit Benni wirklich zu hart? Aber Marcel hatte doch selbst gesagt, er musste Abstand gewinnen. Er grübelte, bis Marcel ihn schließlich anstupste. "Komm, wir sind da. Kathrin und Hanna warten schon auf dich."

Mats nickte nur und stand auf, um Marcel und den anderen aus dem Bus zu folgen. Er sah sich draußen um, entdeckte auch seinen Wagen, aber Kathrin und Hanna waren weit und breit nicht zu sehen.

Mats runzelte die Stirn. Wo waren die beiden nur? Er suchte noch einen Moment, dann holte er sein Handy heraus. Er wählte Kathrins Nummer und wartete ungeduldig, bis sie sich meldete. "Hey, wo seid ihr?"

"Spazieren", erklärte Kathrin. "Seid ihr angekommen? In zehn Minuten sind wir am Bus", versprach Kathrin.

"Ok”, lächelte Mats erleichtert. "Ich warte auf euch."

"Bis gleich", verabschiedete sich Kathrin.

Mats steckte sein Handy wieder ein und packte schon mal seine Tasche in den Kofferraum. "Was ist?", fragte Basti.

"Kathrin ist mit der kleinen Spazieren”, sagte Mats.

"Soll ich dich schnell nach Hause fahren?", bot Basti an.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich warte hier auf die beiden. Sie sind so in zehn Minuten wieder da."

"Soll ich dir Gesellschaft leisten?"

"Du willst doch bestimmt auch nach Hause”, sagte Mats.

"So ein Umweg ist das nun auch nicht", meinte Basti.

"Dann... ok”, lächelte Mats. Er sagte Kathrin schnell bescheid, dann stieg er in Bastis Wagen.

"Was war denn vorhin bei Marcel und dir los?" fragte Basti, während er losfuhr.

"Nichts."

Basti zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Sah aber nicht so aus."

"Ist schon wieder ok."

Basti seufzte. "Du willst nicht reden..."

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Reden macht nichts besser."

"Aber manchmal hilft es."

Mats schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

"Gut”, nickte Basti. "Ist deine Entscheidung."

"Genau. Außerdem sind wir gleich da."

"Aber wenn du es dir anders überlegst..."

"Ruf ich dich an", nickte Mats, wohl wissend, das das nicht passieren würde.

Basti nickte und hielt in diesem Moment vor Mats’ Haustür. "Bis morgen."

"Bis morgen", nickte Mats und stieg aus.

Schnell schloss er auf und betrat das Haus. Nach einem kurzen Abstecher am Briefkasten ging er die Treppen nach oben und in seine Wohnung. Sie war still und leer, wie so oft seit der Sache mit Benni. Seufzend hängte er seine Jacke auf und schlüpfte aus den Schuhen.

Er brachte seinen Rucksack ins Wohnzimmer und packte die Bücher und den iPod aus. Als nächstes kümmerte er sich um seine Post. Einige Rechnung und viel Werbung. Die Fanpost würde er am nächsten Tag in der Geschäftsstelle abholen.

Er wollte die Post schon zur Seite legen, als ihm ein dünner Umschlag auffiel. Nur sein Name stand drauf, keine Briefmarke, kein Absender. Aber den brauchte er auch nicht. Er erkannte die Schrift.

Er seufzte leise und war drauf und dran, den Brief entweder wegzulegen oder gleich wegzuwerfen. Aber seine Neugier siegte. Er nahm den Umschlag mit zum Sofa und setzte sich. Er zögerte, dann riss er ihn vorsichtig auf und zog den einfach gefalteten Zettel heraus.

„Hallo Mats,

ich weiß, du willst im Moment nichts mit mir zu tun haben und das versteh ich auch. Ich hab dir weh getan und es nicht mal bemerkt. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht und das tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nie wehtun, das musst du mir glauben. Du und Hanna... ihr wart in den letzten Monaten meine Familie. Das jetzt zu verlieren, tut unendlich weh. Nicht mehr mit dir zu reden, dich und die kleine Biene nicht mehr zu sehen...

Aber ich verstehe dich. Erst war ich wütend, weil du mich so plötzlich aus deinem Leben ausgeschlossen hast. Aber ich hab in den letzten Tagen viel nachgedacht. Über dich, über mich, über Nina, über die ganze Situation. Ich weiß nicht, ob es dich interessiert - vermutlich nicht - aber wenn doch, dann lass uns reden. Bitte Mats.

Benni.“

Mats las den Brief zwei, drei Mal und fühlte, wie sich dabei seine Hände verkrampften. "Benni", flüsterte er heiser und drückte den Brief fest an sich. Ein dicker Kloß schien sich in seinem Hals gebildet zu haben und macht es ihm schwer Luft zu holen. "Benni", flüsterte er noch einmal. Wie gerne hätte er ihn jetzt einfach angerufen. Mit ihm geredet, einfach seine Stimme gehört.

Aber konnte er das? Würde es das nicht noch schlimmer machen? Er griff schon nach dem Telefon, als er ein kindliches Schreien und Weinen vom Treppenhaus hörte. Sofort stand Mats auf und ging zur Tür.

"Hanna, meine Biene", sprach er gleich beruhigend auf sie ein und nahm sie Kathrin ab.

"Ich glaub, sie hatte Sehnsucht nach dir”, seufzte Kathrin.

"Tut mir leid, dass sie dir so einen Stress gemacht hat", sah Mats sie kurz an und drückte dann Hanna an sich.

Kathrin schüttelte den Kopf. "Kommt doch so selten vor, dass Hanna mal schlechtgelaunt ist."

"Was hast du denn, Minibiene?", fragte Mats sie leise und küsste sie auf die heiße Stirn. Sie musste schon lange geschrien haben, so nass geschwitzt und knallrot wie sie war.

Hanna schien sich überhaupt nicht beruhigen zu wollen, sondern brüllte weiter.

"Hanna", seufzte Mats und hielt sie weiter fest. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich aufs Sofa. "Kannst du ihr mal Wasser bringen?", bat er Kathrin, die gerade Hannas Tasche in ihr Kinderzimmer brachte.

"Klar”, nickte Kathrin und verschwand kurz in die Küche. Einen Moment später brachte sie ihm das Fläschchen mit lauwarmen Wasser.

"Komm Süße”, sagte Mats und hielt Hanna das Fläschchen hin. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis sie sich darauf einließ und, noch immer schreiend, langsam trank.

"Brauchst du noch was?“ fragte Kathrin.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass die Sachen ruhig im Wagen, ich hol sie nachher. Du hast dir deinen Feierabend echt verdient."

Kathrin lächelte. "Dann bis morgen”, verabschiedete sie sich. Dann strich sie Hanna noch mal durchs Haar und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

"Bis morgen", nickte Mats ihr zu und hielt seine Tochter weiter im Arm, die sich jetzt endlich langsam beruhigte.

Sanft strich er ihr über den Rücken. "Was war denn los, meine Kleine?" fragte er leise.

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum Hanna so geschrien hatte, natürlich war es immer ein Problem mit ihr im Auto, aber doch nicht so! Außerdem war Kathrin ja auch schon mit ihr spazieren gewesen, da beruhigte sich Hanna eigentlich immer schnell.

Vielleicht war einfach alles zu viel gewesen für sie. Die lange Fahrt, der Umgebungswechsel… hoffentlich würde die nächste Nacht nicht zu unruhig werden. Jetzt im Moment war Hanna ruhig - oder völlig erschöpft, das konnte Mats nicht genau sagen.

"Magst du ein bisschen schlafen?", fragte er sie und legte sie vorsichtig auf ihre Decke auf dem Boden, und nach kurzem Zögern legte er sich einfach neben sie.

Er griff Emma vom Sofa und legte sie Hanna in den Arm. "Schlaf meine kleine Biene." Hanna hielt das Plüschtier fest, und langsam fielen ihr die Augen zu. Mats sah ihr dabei zu und lächelte, als sie schließlich eingeschlafen war. Dann ließ er sich erschöpft nach hinten sinken. Ein schreiendes Kind war immer anstrengend und zog an den Nerven, und das, wo er im Moment sowieso nicht so gut drauf war.

Natürlich wanderten seine Gedanken sofort zurück zu Benni und seinem Brief. Nein, Benni hatte es nie böse gemeint, das hatte er gewusst. Aber trotzdem tat es weh... Aber Benni war auch verletzt, das hatte er deutlich gemerkt. Vielleicht sollte er doch...?

"Ach Scheiße verdammt”, wisperte er. Er rollte sich vorsichtig von Hanna weg und suchte sein Telefon, Vermutlich war er ein Idiot, aber er musste mit Benni sprechen. Langsam wählte er seine Nummer.

"Höwedes?"

"Benni... Mats hier", meldete er sich leise.

"Mats”, flüsterte Benni. "Du... du weißt gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass du anrufst."

Mats wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Benni zu hören war schon fast zu viel. "Hmm", machte er deswegen auch nur.

"Wie geht‘s es dir? Und Hanna?"

"Hanna hat eben lange geschrien... die lange Autofahrt", erzählte Mats.

"Arme Kleine”, sagte Benni mitfühlend. "Und dir... wie geht es dir?"

Leise seufzte Mats. "Geht schon..."

"Ich vermisse dich Mats."

Es war, als würde Benni das Messer, das schon in Mats' Bauch steckte, genüsslich drehen. "Ach ja?", fragte er etwas lauter als beabsichtigt.

"Ja”, sagte Benni ruhig. "Natürlich tue ich das."

"Was meinst du, wie es mir geht..."

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir wehgetan habe”, sagte Benni leise. "Das wollte ich nicht."

"Ich weiß. Ist trotzdem scheiße..."

"Ich... ich wünschte, ich könnte es irgendwie wieder gut machen."

Mats schloss die Augen, er wusste schon, wie. Aber das kam nicht in Frage. Er wollte nicht, dass Benni seinetwegen etwas machte, was er nicht wollte.

"Mats, sag was”, bat Benni. "Sag, was ich tun kann."

"Nichts", murmelte Mats.

"Nichts?"

Mats sagte nichts dazu. Er wusste nicht mehr, warum er Benni überhaupt angerufen hatte. Alles in ihm sehnte sich nach seinem besten Freund, aber das konnte er ja nicht sagen.

"Mats ich... ich hab das ernst gemeint, was ich geschrieben hab”, sagte Benni leise. "Ich vermisse dich und Hanna so sehr."

"Was meinst du, wie ich dich vermisse, Benni? Aber... wenn ich mir vorstelle, hier mit dir und dieser... und Nina zu sitzen..."

"Ich bringe sie nicht mit”, sagte Benni sofort.

"Du bist mit ihr zusammen, du solltest dich um sie kümmern."

Benni schwieg einen Moment. "Und wenn ich dir sagen, dass mein bester Freund viel wichtiger, als ne Frau ist?"

"Sollte ich nicht sein", widersprach Mats ihm leise. "Du solltest mit ihr glücklich werden."

"Also muss ich mich entscheiden? Zwischen ihr und dir und Hanna?"

"Nein, du hast dich entschieden. Und du hast dich richtig entschieden. Für das echte Leben mit einer Frau, nicht mit so was gefaktem wie einer Teilzeitfamilie mit Hanna und mir."

"Gefakte?" fragte Benni. "Das... für dich war gefakte?"

"Nein, war es nicht. Sonst würds nicht so wehtun. Aber für dich. Wir waren nicht deine Familie, auch wenn du es dir eingeredet hast."

"Woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Benni aufgebracht.

"Ich muss dir nicht erklären, was eine Familie ist, oder? Mutter, Vater, Kind..."

"Nein Mats - eine Familie ist da, wo man sich zu Hause fühlt”, flüsterte Benni rau. "Wo man sich wohl fühlt. Ich... ich dachte immer, du hättest das auch so gesehen, aber anscheinend hab ich mich da getäuscht."

"Hauptsache, du fühlst dich mit Nina auch wohl", murmelte Mats kaum hörbar.

"Ich will nicht zwischen euch wählen”, sagte Benni leise.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn Benni das nicht sehen konnte. "Ich ertrag das nicht..."

"Nein. Das... das kannst du nicht machen Mats."

"Du musst nicht wählen", erklärte Mats leise. "Du machst das, was richtig ist."

"Es ist nicht richtig, dich und Hanna nicht mehr zu sehen. Es ist nicht richtig, dass ich dir so weh tue..."

"Doch, ist es. Es ist richtig sich ne Frau zu suchen."

"Schön, dass du diese Entscheidung einfach so für mich triffst."

"Was willst du sonst machen?"

"Ich hab keine Ahnung”, sagte Benni wütend. "Ich weiß nur, dass ich dich nicht verlieren will."

"Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann nicht so tun als wäre alles in Ordnung, denn das ist es nicht."

"Dann sag mir, was du willst. Was ich tun kann”, bat Benni hörbar verzweifelt.

"Nichts, Benni. Mich in Ruhe lassen, bis..." 'bis ich drüber weg bin', hätte Mats fast gesagt.

Benni seufzte tief. "Ist es wirklich das, was du willst?" fragte er traurig.

"Nein", murmelte Mats. "Aber das einzige, was hilft."

"Und wenn ich damit nicht einverstanden bin?"

Mats seufzte traurig.

"Ich brauche euch - dich und Hanna”, wisperte Benni.

"Und ich brauche dich", flüsterte Mats kaum hörbar.

"Dann werden wir auch eine Lösung finden.

"Benni, bitte", flüsterte Mats. "Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann nicht so tun als wäre alles noch in Ordnung. Du hast Nina, und ich habe Hanna."

"Aber... Mats bitte. Tu uns das nicht an."

"Was soll ich sonst tun? Dich herholen, essen kochen, mich beim Fernsehen an dich kuscheln? So tun, als gäbe es Nina nicht?"

"Kann... kann ich zu dir kommen?" fragte Benni leise. "Das... ich kann das nicht am Telefon."

Mats zögerte lange, bis er schließlich nickte. "ok..."

"Danke”, sagte Benni. "Ich bin in zwanzig Minuten bei dir."

Mats knurrte nur leise und legte dann auf. Er warf das Telefon auf das Sofa und legte sich wieder zu Hanna, die so schön friedlich schlief - endlich.

Er hätte Benni nicht anrufen sollen - und er hätte nicht zustimmen sollen, dass er herkam. Was sollte das bringen? Es würde nur noch mehr wehtun.

Aber Benni hatte so traurig, so verzweifelt, geklungen. So traurig, wie er selbst war. Da war nichts zu spüren gewesen, von Verliebtheit. Benni hatte Nina ja kaum erwähnt. Aber vermutlich hatte er ihm einfach nicht wehtun wollen.

Was bezweckte Benni nur mit seinem Besuch? Sie hatten doch alles am Telefon besprochen. Mats seufzte, es würde ihnen beiden nur noch mehr wehtun. Er sah zu Hanna, die so friedlich neben ihm schlief. "Ach Süße, was soll ich nur machen?" Am liebsten hätte er sie hochgenommen und festgehalten, aber dabei wäre sie sicher aufgewacht.

Stattdessen stand er auf und ging in die Küche um sich was zu trinken zu holen. Es war heiß, vielleicht hatte Hanna deswegen im Auto auch so geschrien.

Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen den Kühlschrank, trank sein Wasser und sah aus dem Fenster. Es würde noch dauern, bis Benni kam. Die Zeit kam ihm unendlich lange vor. Was würde passieren, wenn er hier war? Was wollte Benni ihm noch sagen? Dass es ihm leid tat, Dass er ihn nie hatte wehtun wollen. Dass er ihn vermisste.

"Scheiße", flüsterte Mats. Er nahm sein Glas um sich wieder zu Hanna zu setzen. Die Nähe zu seiner Tochter beruhigte ihn hoffentlich. Ein wenig half es, aber als es schließlich klingelte, schreckte er trotzdem zusammen. Er brauchte einen Moment um sich zu sammeln, dann stand er auf und ging langsam zur Tür.


	14. Wiedersehen mit Benni

Benni stand vor ihm und sah... erschöpft aus. "Hey Mats."

"Hey", murmelte Mats und trat zur Seite um Benni in die Wohnung zu lassen.

"Schläft die Kleine noch?" fragte Benni leise.

Mats nickte. "Hat wohl die ganze Fahrt über gebrüllt."

"Das wird auch nicht besser”, murmelte Benni kopfschüttelnd.

"Zumindest bei vier Stunden Fahrt nicht."

"Dann war Kathrin mit Hanna mit?" fragte Benni.

Mats nickte. "Sie waren bei uns im Hotel."

Benni lächelte. "Das ist schön."

Mats nickte nur. Es tat wirklich weh Benni so zu sehen - so fertig und traurig - und besorgt.

"Du... trägst das Armband nicht”, sagte Benni leise.

Mats schluckte. Er hatte es abgenommen, als Benni das erste Mal von Nina erzählt hatte.

"Du hast es... nicht einmal abgenommen, seit ich es dir mitgebracht hab..."

Mats seufzte leise. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich so weniger an dich denke. Hat... nicht viel gebracht." Benni nickte stumm. Mats atmete einmal tief durch. "Warum bist du hier?"

"Weil ich dich vermisse."

"Meinst du, ich vermiss dich nicht?"

"Doch”, sagte Benni. "Aber wir müssen doch... einen Weg finden, wie es weitergeht."

Für einen kleinen Moment schloss Mats die Augen, dann ging er vor ins Wohnzimmer.

Benni folgte ihm und kniete sich kurz zu Hanna. Zärtlich lächelte er sie an. "Dich hab ich auch vermisst."

"Weck sie bitte nicht", murmelte Mats und setzte sich aufs Sofa.

"Keine Angst”, sagte Benni und stand wieder auf um sich neben Mats zu setzten.

Mats musste sich wirklich zurückhalten sich nicht an Benni zu kuscheln, es war einfach zu verführerisch. Aber es würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen.

Benni sah auf seine Hände und schien nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte Angst, dass seine Worte alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde.

"Warum bist du hier?", fragte Mats nach einer Weile.

"Weil ich dich sehen wollte”, sagte Benni.

Mats seufzte leise. "Hast du jetzt..."

"Mats bitte..."

"Was soll ich machen? Dir um den Hals fallen, weil du endlich da bist?"

"Warum hast du zugestimmt, wenn du mich nicht hier haben willst?" fragte Benni leise.

Mats sah Benni ernst an. "Weil ich mir nichts schöneres vorstellen kann als dich hier zu haben. Und nichts schmerzhafteres."

Benni schluckte. Zu Hause hatte er sich so viel überlegt, was er Mats erzählen wollte. Womit er ihn überzeugen wollte, aber das alles war wie weggeblasen. "Es tut mir so leid."

"Ich weiß", nickte Mats. "Aber das macht‘s auch nicht besser. Eher schlimmer. Weil ich weiß, was für ein toller Mensch du bist."

"Ich bin kein toller Mensch”, sagte Benni bitter. "Sonst würde ich dir nich so wehtun. Grade dir nicht."

"Es ist dein gutes Recht dich zu verlieben. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht mit dir darüber freuen kann. Und dass ich dir nicht zuhören kann, wenn du glücklich von ihr erzählst."

Benni schluckte erneut und senkte den Blick auf seine Hände.

"Ist... ist es denn... schön mit ihr?", fragte Mats leise.

"Sie... sie ist nett”, murmelte Benni.

Tatsächlich schaffte Mats es ein klein wenig schief zu grinsen. "Das... hatte ich gehofft."

"Aber sie ist nicht du”, sagte Benni.

Überrascht sah Mats ihn an. "Wie meinst du das?"

Benni zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das ich dich vermisse Mats. Dich und Hanna."

"Es war eine knappe Woche. Und das Trainingslager. Wir hätten uns eh kaum gesehen."

Benni nickte, schüttelte aber fast sofort wieder den Kopf. "Wir hätten telefoniert, das weißt du."

"Hätten wir", stimmte Mats zu.

"Es war... so merkwürdig, nicht mit dir zu reden”, erzählte Benni.

Mats nickte zustimmend, das hatte ihm auch gefehlt.

"Ich hab mit Marcel telefoniert, hat er dir das erzählt?"

"Hat er. Heute auf der Rückfahrt. Hat aber nicht viel gesagt." Verdammt, es fühlte sich so falsch an, so mit Benni zu reden. Sie waren sich so nah gewesen, dass sie vor wenigen Tagen über so etwas nicht einmal gesprochen hätten.

"Ich wollte nur wissen, wie es dir geht”, erzählte Benni. Er zog die Beine an seine Brust und schlang die Arme darum.

Scheiße, Benni sah genauso schlecht aus wie er, Mats, sich fühlte.

"Marcel hat... gesagt, ich wäre Egoistisch, weil ich dich nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen”, erzählte Benni weiter. "Ich wüsste doch, wie du für mich empfindest und hab es trotzdem selbstsüchtig ignoriert."

"Ich hab dich verdammt vermisst", gab Mats leise zu. "Und ich werde dich weiter vermissen."

"Also siehst du das auch so”, stellte Benni fest. "Das... tut mir leid. Ich hab die Zeit mit dir und Hanna immer genossen. Sie war... sie war etwas Besonderes für mich."

"Ich seh es nicht so wie Marcel", gab Mats zu. "Ich weiß auch nicht, ob es was hilft, wenn ich mich von dir fernhalte. Hat auch nicht geholfen, als er die Bilder abgenommen hat."

Benni drehte den Kopf und sah Mats an. "Und jetzt?"

"Häng ich sie wieder auf", zuckte Mats mit den Schultern.

Benni grinste schief. "Das meinte ich nicht. Was... passiert jetzt mit uns?"

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich vermiss dich unendlich - und du wirst einfach nicht mehr so oft hier sein. Das will ich auch gar nicht, du sollst mit... mit Nina zusammen sein.

"Und das... wäre ok für dich?" fragte Benni vorsichtig.

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich kann es doch eh nicht ändern..."

"Ich will dir nicht wehtun”, wiederholte sich Benni. Er rutschte ein wenig näher zu Mats. "Du und Hanna, ihr seid unendlich wichtig für mich. Meine Familie."

Mats grinste schief. "Dann ist Hanna jetzt ein Scheidungskind, was?"

"Das... will ich nicht."

"Ich weiß doch auch nicht", murmelte Mats.

Benni seufzte. "Warum muss das Leben nur so kompliziert sein?" Mats schloss die Augen für einen Moment und schob sich ebenfalls ein wenig zu Benni. Benni zögerte, dann legte er einen Arm um Mats’ Schulter. Er fühlte, wie verkrampft Mats war.

"Versuch dich zu entspannen”, flüsterte er Mats zu und schob seine Hand in dessen Nacken. Da war es wieder, dieses beruhigende, angenehme Kribbeln, das Mats so sehr vermisst hatte.

Benni schob sich noch näher an Mats heran. Mats versuchte sich noch etwas zurückzuhalten, aber die Nähe war zu viel. So zog er Benni etwas an sich und lehnte sich gegen ihn. Benni schloss die Augen und entspannte sich. Seine Wange strich über Mats’ Locken und er sog den Geruch des vertrauten Shampoos ein. Er fühlte, wie Mats sich förmlich an ihn klammerte.

"Wir kriegen das hin”, wisperte er.

"Wie denn?", fragte Mats leise.

"Irgendwie”, murmelte Benni.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich liebe dich. das wird sich nicht so schnell ändern. Und du liebst Nina, und das wird sich auch nicht ändern."

"Ich mag sie”, korrigierte Benni ihn sanft. "Nina ist ne tolle Frau, aber ich kenn sie doch noch gar nicht richtig."

"Du bist mit ihr zusammen", stellte Mats fest.

"Wir gehen aus - oder sind es, bisher vier Mal oder so”, erzählte Benni.

"Nicht mehr? Ach ja, Trainingslager", murmelte Mats. "Sonst wärt ihr schon weiter."

"Wer weiß”, zuckte Benni mit den Schultern.

"Mach mir keine Hoffnungen, Benni, bitte. Wenn Nina es nicht ist, dann die nächste..."

Benni sah ihn an und nickte schwach. "Wenn du meinst..."

"Du bist nicht schwul, Benni. Und ich möchte nicht, dass du meinetwegen auf ne Freundin und so verzichtest."

"Ich... hab es nicht vermisst”, wisperte Benni.

"Du hattest viel um die Ohren. Aber irgendwann wirst du es vermissen. Biologische Uhr und so..."

"Aber ich... ich hab dich. Du bist mir wichtiger als irgendeine Frau."

"Sollte ich nicht sein", meinte Mats nur.

"Warum?" fragte Benni.

"Weil du dich nicht in mich verliebst, sondern in Frauen."

"Schön, das wenigstens einer ganz genau über mein Gefühlsleben bescheid weiß”, murmelte Benni.

Mats schluckte sichtlich und sah Benni an. Benni sah ihn nicht an, sondern starrte auf die Wand, tief in Gedanken versunken. "Du... bist dir nicht sicher?", fragte er kaum hörbar.

"Das letzte halbe Jahr... das war so, wie ich mir immer eine Beziehung vorgestellt habe”, sagte Benni immer noch zur Wand starrend. "Ich hab mich hier... zu Hause gefühlt. Geborgen und Beschützt."

Mats nickte. "Wie eine Familie. Hier war... unser Zuhause."

"Genau”, nickte Benni. "Und das... das hat sich gut angefühlt. Richtig. Auch wenn du keine Frau bist und Hanna nicht meine Tochter."

"Hmm", machte Mats. Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. 

Mit einem Seufzen schloss Benni die Augen. Er hatte die letzten Nächte verflucht schlecht geschlafen und war einfach nur müde und erschöpft. 

Unwillkürlich zog Mats ihn noch etwas dichter an sich und strich über seinen Rücken. Er fühlte, wie schlecht es Benni ging. 

Benni lächelte schwach und kuschelte sich an Mats’ Seite. Auch das hatte er vermisst. Diese Nähe zwischen ihnen, die einfach etwas besonderes war und die auch Nina ihm nicht ersetzen konnte. 

Nina... sie war lieb und nett und alles, aber - sie war nicht Mats. 

Er konnte es sich ja selbst nicht erklären, aber die paar Tage in denen er nicht mit Mats gesprochen hatte, waren so ziemlich das Schlimmste gewesen, was er je erlebt hatte.

Ihn und Hanna auf Dauer nicht mehr sehen zu können, das fühlte sich schrecklich an. Das konnte nicht richtig sein. 

Es war ihm egal, was Manuel dazu sagte. Dass er es für "nicht normal" hielt. 

Es war ihm egal, dass Katja der Meinung gewesen war, Nina und er wären das perfekte Paar. 

Wären sie ja vielleicht auch, wenn es Mats nicht geben würde. 

Aber Mats... "Ich hab immer an dich denken müssen", flüsterte Benni kaum hörbar. 

Mats schluckte, als er das hörte. 

"Ich hab dich vermisst, Mats, dich und Hanna." 

"Ich... dich auch”, wisperte Mats. 

"Ich will meinen besten Freund nicht verlieren", nuschelte Benni an seiner Schulter. "Du bist mir viel wichtiger als irgendwelche Frauen." 

Mats seufzte tief. Im Moment sah Benni das vielleicht so, aber irgendwann würde ihm etwas fehlen.

"Was ist, Mats...?" 

"Schon ok”, murmelte Mats. 

"Mats... wir sollten ehrlich miteinander sein", bat Benni leise. 

"Sollten wir”, stimmte Mats leise zu. "Ich... meine Gefühle für dich... ich hab immer gedacht, sie würden irgendwann schwächer werden, aber das sind sie nicht geworden. Eher im Gegenteil."

Er fühlte wieder einmal die Finger in seinem Nacken, die ihn sachte kraulten. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dich mal so vermissen würde. So was wie jetzt...", murmelte Benni. 

"So was wie jetzt?" fragte Mats. 

"Dieses Zusammensitzen. Gemütlich auf dem Sofa..." Es zählte noch viel mehr dazu, aber er konnte Mats ja schlecht sagen, dass er gerne mit ihm... kuschelte. 

Aber das tat er. Als er kurz vor dem Trainingslager so mit Nina dagesessen und einen Film gesehen hatte, war es nicht vergleichbar gewesen. Nicht annähernd so schön, wie mit Mats. 

Es fehlte die Vertrautheit - aber nicht nur. Er fühlte sich bei Mats geborgen, einfach, als würden sie zusammengehören. 

Auch Mats hatte inzwischen die Augen geschlossen und genoss für einen Moment einfach nur Bennis Nähe. 

Er hatte ihn so gebraucht, wie eine Droge, und jetzt bekam er nach langem Entzug wieder seine Dosis. 

Und auch Benni war fürs Erste einfach nur froh so mit Mats dazusitzen. 

"Hab dich vermisst", flüsterte er leise. 

"Ich dich auch”, antwortete Mats ebenso leise. 

"Ich weiß", wisperte Benni. "Möchte das nicht mehr erleben." 

Mats schluckte und drängte sich noch dichter an Benni. 

"Wir finden eine Lösung, Mats, bestimmt." 

"Wie denn?" fragte Mats leise. 

Benni zog ihn noch einmal fest an sich, dann sah er ihn an. "Ich bin nicht aus der Welt. 20 Minuten. Ich kann doch immer herkommen." 

"Es geht nicht um die Entfernung Benni”, schüttelte Mats den Kopf. 

"Es geht um die Zeit? Oder um Nina?" 

"Um Nina”, gab Mats leise zu. 

Benni sah ihn an. "Du bist eifersüchtig." 

Mats senkte den Blick und nickte unglücklich. Er wollte nicht eifersüchtig sein, weil das egoistisch und falsch war. "Ich gönn dir dein Glück, aber..." 

Anstatt etwas zu sagen fuhr Benni schlicht fort seinen Nacken zu streicheln. 

"Tut mir leid”, flüsterte Mats. 

"Muss es nicht. Ich bin froh, dass wir endlich wieder ehrlich zueinander sind."

Mats lächelte schwach.

"Was kann ich nur machen, Mats?", fragte Benni leise. 

"Du kannst nichts machen”, murmelte Mats. Außer dich von Nina trennen. Aber das sagte er nicht laut. 

"Ach Mats - ich mag dich nicht so fertig sehen..." 

"Wird schon irgendwann besser..." 

"Wann?", fragte Benni sanft nach. "Und wie kann ich das schneller machen. Mensch, Mats, ich hab dich unglaublich gern, und ich mag es nicht, wenn es dir meinetwegen schlecht geht." 

"Ich weiß es nicht”, sagte Mats. 

Er sah auf, als Hanna sich bewegte und etwas quengelig wurde. Um ehrlich zu sein war er froh, dass sich seine Tochter jetzt meldete und er dem Gespräch mit Benni entkam. 

Er stand auf und setzte sich neben sie auf die Decke. "Na süße, aufgewacht?" 

Hanna sah ihn mit wachen Augen an. 

"Komm her”, lächelte Mats und hob sie hoch. 

"Hey, hallo Hanna", hörte er Benni neben sich, der hatte sich schnell ebenfalls neben die Decke gehockt. "Meine süße Biene - schön, dass du wach bist. Wie geht es dir? Papa immer lieb zu dir?"

Hanna lachte und streckte eine Hand nach Benni aus.

"Sie... hat dich auch vermisst...", murmelte Mats. 

"Ich sie auch”, sagte Benni und hielt Hanna einen Finger hin, den sie strahlend mit ihren dicken Fingerchen umklammerte. 

Mats zögerte einen Moment, dann schob er Hanna rüber. "Nimm du sie", bat er leise. 

Benni lächelte und nahm Hanna sanft entgegen. "Hallo meine kleine Biene”, flüsterte er und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Wange. 

Mats nickte. Nein, er konnte Benni Hanna nicht vorenthalten - und andersrum ebenfalls nicht. 

"Hey, du hast ja Emma gewaschen”, stellte Benni lachend fest. 

"Die war ja schon ganz pekig. Aber ich hatte die ganze Zeit Angst, dass sie aufwacht und sich nicht beruhigen lässt." 

Benni grinste. "Und dann hätte sie wieder das ganze Haus zusammengeschrien."

"Ich hatte ja eigentlich schon Oropax an die Nachbarn verteilen wollen", grinste Mats ebenfalls. 

"Sehr vorausschauend”, lachte Benni und strich Hanna über den Kopf. 

"Aber meine Süße hat brav geschlafen und nichts mitbekommen." 

"Wie war das Trainingslager?" fragte Benni und sah jetzt wieder zu Mats. 

"Ganz gut. War schön Hanna dabei zu haben. Meine Eltern waren die ersten Tage da. Da hab ich zwar nicht viel von gemerkt, aber sie hatten endlich mal bisschen mehr Zeit mit Hanna. Und konnten ihre ersten Krabbler sehen." 

"Hanna krabbelt?" 

Mats nickte stolz und strahlte. "Seit ein paar Tagen." 

"Die kleine Biene wird flügge”, murmelte Benni. "Kaum zu glauben. Dabei ist es noch gar nich so lange her, dass sie ein kleiner hilfloser Säugling war." 

Mats nickte. "Unglaublich, wie schnell sie wachsen. Man kann schon so viel mit ihr machen." Sanft zog er sie aus Bennis Armen und legte sie auf den Bauch. Es dauerte einen Moment, dann hatte sie sich auf die Knie hochgezogen und setzt nur vorsichtig die Beine und Arme nach vorne. 

Benni lächelte verzückt. "Nein, ist das süß!" 

"Die ersten Flugversuche der Minibiene", lächelte Mats glücklich und lehnte sich an Benni an. 

Benni legte einen Arm um Mats. "Bald wird sie dann auch richtig laufen." 

"In ein paar Monaten", nickte Mats und sah Hanna weiter an. 

Hanna lachte ihn an, krabbelte eine Stück auf ihn zu und streckte dann eine Hand aus. 

"Meine Süße", lachte Mats sie glücklich an und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Sachte zog er sie näher an sich.

Hanna quietschte vergnügt.

"Komm, magst du zu Benni gehen?" 

Benni streckte eine Hand aus. "Komm zu mir kleine Biene."

Hanna sah in seine Richtung, kalkulierte wohl die Entfernung und krabbelte dann, Kopf konzentriert auf den Boden gerichtet, auf ihn zu. 

"Gut machst du das”, sagte Benni lächelnd. 

Hanna reagierte nicht, sondern setzte weiterhin vorsichtig ihre Hände und Knie voreinander, bis sie bei Benni angekommen war. 

Sofort schloss Benni sie in die Arme und hob sie hoch. "Ich bin so stolz auf meine Kleine!" 

Mats lächelte leicht. Nein, er durfte die beiden nicht voneinander trennen. 

"Komm, gib mir einen Kuss”, lachte Benni Hanna an und küsste sie zärtlich. 

Mats war wieder zu ihm gerutscht und lehnte sich an ihn. "Krieg ich auch einen?", rutschte es ihm heraus. 

"Von mir oder von Hanna?" fragte Benni. 

Mats schluckte und sah Benni an. "Von beiden", murmelte er dann. 

Mit einem unlesbaren Blick, sah Benni Mats an. Dann lehnte er sich vor und küsste Mats sanft auf die Wange. 

Sofort kribbelte es heftig in Mats’ Magen, und er lächelte leicht. 

Lächelnd zog sich Benni wieder zurück und hob Hanna hoch. "Deine Papa möchte auch ein Küsschen." 

Mats lächelte und kam näher. Hanna riss ihren Mund auf und erwartete Mats’ Lippen für das Küsschen. 

Hanna gluckste wieder fröhlich und tastete nach Mats’ Locken. 

"Ich hab dich lieb", lächelte Mats sie glücklich an und küsste sie noch einmal auf den weit geöffneten Mund. 

"Hanna hat dich auch lieb”, sagte Benni. 

Mats nickte, das wusste er. 

"Und ich... hab dich auch lieb”, wisperte Benni kaum hörbar. 

Mats sah ihn einen kleinen Moment an, dann nickte er. "Ich dich auch..." 

Benni lächelte und zog Mats sacht an sich um ihn zu umarmen. 

Für einen Moment schloss Mats die Augen. er umarmte die beiden Menschen, die ihm am wichtigsten waren.

Und auch Benni schloss die Augen und war froh, Mats so halten zu dürfen.


	15. Eine lange Leitung

Er hatte befürchtet, es wäre endgültig vorbei gewesen mit ihrer Freundschaft, aber sie hatten sich beide gefangen. Er war froh, dass er zu Mats hatte fahren dürfen.

Natürlich gab es noch einiges zu klären, aber sie hatten einen Anfang gemacht auf dem man aufbauen konnte.

Er hatte Mats doch nicht verloren, und er würde Hanna weiterhin aufwachsen sehen.

Und irgendwie würde sich auch eine Lösung für Nina finden.

Doch darüber wollte er jetzt nicht nachdenken - jetzt zählten Mats und Hanna.

"Hast du Hunger?" fragte er schließlich leise.

"Hm", machte Mats. "Schon. Hab aber nichts da bis auf ein paar Gläschen."

"Dann bestell ich uns was”, sagte Benni lächelnd und stand auf.

Mats nickte und sah ihm nach.

Seufzend schaute er dann zu Hanna. "Und jetzt meine Süße?" fragte er leise. Wie sollte das mit ihm und Benni nur weitergehen?

Hanna strahlte ihn an, was hatte er auch anderes erwartet?

Hanna freute sich bestimmt, dass Benni wieder da war. Er ja auch, aber er wusste nicht, ob er das konnte.

Ob er Benni mit Nina teilen konnte. Er benahm sich albern, schließlich war Benni nur ein Freund - und doch war er so viel mehr.

Und er selbst? Was war er für Benni?

Ein guter Freund. Oder? Benni hatte vorhin kurz etwas erwähnt, dass er sich seinen Gefühlen nicht sicher sei. Konnte er darauf hoffen? Sollte er das überhaupt?

Er wäre bescheuert, darauf zu hoffen. Benni war nicht schwul.

Benni mochte ihn, als guten Freund, und natürlich hatte er ihn vermisst. Aber er liebte ihn nicht, das konnte er doch gar nicht.

"Worüber grübelst du schon wieder?" fragte Benni und setzte sich wieder zu Hanna und ihm auf die Decke.

"Was gibt‘s zu essen?", lenkte Mats gleich ab.

"Pizza”, grinste Benni.

Mats grinste breit. "Klingt gut. Hör mal, Hanna, gibt gleich Pizza."

"Also... worüber hast du nachgedacht?" fragte Benni, während er Hanna leicht kitzelte.

"Darüber, was es zu essen gibt", zuckte Mats mit den Schultern. Er würde Benni sicher nicht alles auf die Nase binden.

Benni seufzte. "Das glaub ich dir nicht."

Mats sah ihn nur an. "Bitte..."

"Ok”, murmelte Benni. "Aber wir reden darüber. Nach dem Essen."

Mats seufzte leise. "Lass es doch bitte einfach."

"Das wir nicht miteinander geredet haben, hat unsere Freundschaft fast kaputt gemacht”, schüttelte Benni den Kopf. "Du kannst mir alles sagen, das weißt du."

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Das war nicht der Grund, und das weißt du auch..."

"Nicht nur”, gab Benni zu.

"Das war das geringste Problem..."

"Nina ist das Problem”, vermutete Benni leise.

"Ich bin das Problem", widersprach Mats.

"Wieso bist du das Problem? "

"Weil ich... ich möchte dich nicht teilen, Benni, dabei ist das die einzige Möglichkeit dich zu haben.

Benni seufzte und sah wieder zu Hanna. "Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll”, flüsterte er dann.

"Glücklich sein. Mit Nina. Ich werds schon lernen..."

Benni schluckte. Wie sollte er mit Nina glücklich sein, wenn Mats so litt?

"Du hast es verdient, glücklich zu sein", sah Mats ihn an und schaffte es nicht ganz den Schmerz zu unterdrücken.

"Und du nicht?"

"Ich hab Hanna, und Hanna macht mich glücklich", beharrte Mats.

"Aber du hast es auch verdient, mit einem Mann glücklich zu sein”, sagte Benni und unterdrückte den bitteren Beigeschmack bei diesem Gedanken. Er wollte sich Mats mit keinem Mann an seiner Seite vorstellen.

"Ich werde schon irgendwann einen finden", meinte Mats.

Benni schluckte und wandte den Blick ab.

"Was ist?", fragte Mats leise.

"Nichts”, murmelte Benni.

"Du meinst, es wäre für Hanna nicht gut, wenn da ständig neue... da pass ich schon auf."

Benni lächelte schwach und nickte. Die Erklärung war besser, als seine unerklärliche Eifersucht.

"Benni, du weißt doch, dass es für mich nichts wichtigeres als Hanna gibt. Ich pass schon auf, dass ich ihr nen vernünftigen Papa finde."

Diesmal zuckte Benni bei den Worten zusammen.

"Willst du mit aussuchen?", fragte Mats mit erhobener Augenbraue.

Benni hob den Kopf und sah Mats an. "Wenn du... jemanden kennenlernst... wird sich das zwischen uns ändern..."

"Natürlich", zuckte Mats mit den Schultern. "Tut Nina doch auch schon."

"Ich will nicht, das sich was ändert”, sagte Benni heftig.

"Dafür... ist es zu spät", murmelte Mats.

"Nein”, schüttelte Benni den Kopf.

"Doch. Du hast Nina, und das ist auch gut so."

"Und wenn du mir viel wichtiger als alle Ninas dieser Welt bist?"

"Dann wär das nicht richtig", stellte Mats fest.

"Wieso?"

"Du bist nicht schwul, Benni. Du solltest nicht versuchen mir zu gefallen, sondern einer Frau."

"Ich bin nicht schwul, ja, aber das ändert nichts an meinen... meinen Gefühlen”, sagte Benni.

Mats biss sich leicht auf die Lippe. Benni sollte keine Gefühle für ihn haben.

"Mats sag was”, bat Benni.

"Was... für Gefühle?", fragte Mats ein wenig rau.

Benni zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass sie da sind und... das man so nicht für seinen besten Freund empfinden sollte. Vor allem nicht, wenn man ne Freundin hat."

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Sag sowas nicht, bitte..."

"Wieso nicht, verdammt? Ich dachte, wir wollten ehrlich zueinander sein."

"Wollten wir. Aber wenn ich jetzt auch ehrlich bin... das geht nicht. Deswegen sollten wir das lassen. Es würde alles kaputt machen."

Einen Moment sah Benni ihn an, dann schloss er die Augen und atmete zittrig aus. "Scheiße, verdammt..."

"Scheiße, genau", murmelte Mats

Einen Moment blieb Benni noch sitzen, dann stand er auf. "Dann... sollte ich wohl gehen”, flüsterte er, immer noch ohne Mats anzusehen.

"Nein", krächzte Mats sofort. "bitte..."

"Was denn?" fragte Benni. "Glaubst du ich find es toll so nen Korb zu bekommen? Was glaubst du, wie viel Mut es mich gekostet hat, so ehrlich zu dir zu sein. Ich dachte, du würdest mir helfen, aber alles was du tust, immer wieder sagen, dass es nicht geht und dass ich zu Nina gehöre."

Schlagartig fühlte Mats, wie seine Knie weich wurden. "Oh scheiße, Benni... das tut mir leid..." Er stand auf, Hanna etwas schief auf dem Arm, und trat auf Benni zu. "Ich..." Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, stattdessen umarmte er Benni nur.

Benni schluckte krampfhaft. Er hatte das nicht sagen wollen. Es war einfach... aus ihm herausgebrochen.

"Ich... ich hab echt auf dem Schlauch gestanden, das tut mir leid", flüsterte Mats und hielt ihn einfach fest.

Benni schnaubte. "Das hab ich gemerkt..."

"Es tut mir leid", bekräftigte Mats leise und hielt Benni weiter fest.

Benni seufzte und schlang nun auch einen Arm um Mats.

"Du weißt...", fing Mats an, dann fing Hanna an zu quaken, der das so schief auf dem Arm ihres Vaters einfach zu unbequem war. Außerdem quetschte er gerade ihr Füßchen ein.

"Na komm her kleine Biene”, lächelte Benni leicht. Mats reichte sie ihm, blieb aber dicht neben ihm stehen. Benni küsste Hannas Wange und sah dann Mats an.

"Und... und jetzt?", fragte der unsicher.

Benni zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung..."

"Du weißt, was ich für dich fühle", murmelte Mats.

Benni nickte stumm.

"Was... was willst du? Erstmal... abwarten?", schlug Mats unsicher vor.

Benni nickte zögernd. "Ich... das ist alles so neu für mich. Ich meine, es geht um dich und da sollte es nicht so komisch sein. Aber ich hab nie... drüber nachgedacht, mal was mit nem Mann... und dann warst du plötzlich weg und es hat so wehgetan. Und mit Nina, das war schön, aber... einfach nicht dasselbe... verstehst du?"

Mats nickte, er verstand Benni sehr gut. "Ist schon ok", lächelte er ihn ein wenig schief an. Er musste erstmal verarbeiten, wirklich begreifen, was Benni gesagt hatte. "Natürlich ist es komisch. Vielleicht gerade, weil ich es bin. Aber... "

"Aber?"

"Aber wir haben Zeit", wisperte Mats.

Benni lächelte. "Haben wir."

"Und... wir können sie nutzen."

Benni nickte. "Es... tut mir leid, dass eben so schief gegangen ist. Ich hätte es dir einfach sagen sollen, statt um den heißen Brei herum zu reden."

"Ich hätte mal die Ohren aufsperren sollen, wenn mein bester Freund mit... ne Liebeserklärung macht", widersprach Mats mit einem Lächeln.

"Ich sollte das wohl noch üben”, grinste Benni schief.

"Darfst du gerne", grinste Mats etwas offener.

Benni wollte grade antworten, als es an der Tür klingelte. "Das Essen."

Mats nickte. "Du hast Hanna, ich hole das Essen", beschloss er kurzerhand und ging zur Tür.

Benni sah ihm nach und setzte sich dann mit Hanna aufs Sofa. "Dein Papa ist manchmal einer”, murmelte er.

Hanna strahlte ihn an und griff mit ihren Patschehändchen nach seinem Ohr.

Benni lachte. "Ja, genau das zuhören muss er noch lernen."

Hanna lachte ihn an.

"Aber ich hab den Papa trotzdem lieb”, flüsterte er. "Obwohl er nen echt schlechten Geschmack beim Fußball hat... aber sonst ist er schon ok, hm kleine Biene?"

Es dauerte etwas, bis Mats zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam. Er hatte, nachdem er den Pizzaboten bezahlt hatte, einen Moment in der Küche gestanden und einfach dämlich gegrinst.

Benni sah auf und lächelte ihn an. "Guck mal, Hanna, der Papa bringt Essen mit."

Mats versuchte sein Strahlen zu unterdrücken, doch das gelang ihm nicht ganz.

"Na komm her”, sagte Benni und klopfte neben sich auf das Sofa. "Ich kann die Pizzen bis hierher riechen und ich hab echt Hunger."

"Ich auch", nickte Mats und trug die Teller und das Besteck zum Wohnzimmertisch.

Benni setzte Hanna vorsichtig auf ihrer Decke ab und drückte ihr Emma in die Hand.

"Willst ihr nichts abgeben?", fragte Mats und grinste.

Benni lachte. "Ich glaub, das mag sie noch nicht."

"Pah", grinste Mats, riss ein Stück vom trockenen Rand seiner Pizza ab, kniete sich neben Hanna und drückte ihn ihr in die Hand.

Hanna lachte und patschte mit dem Pizzateig gegen Emma. Benni lachte erneut. "Und da war sie wieder dahin, die strahlend blaue Herrlichkeit."

"Lass dem Kind doch seinen Spaß", grinste Mats. "Ist doch waschbar... wenn sie schläft..."

"Schon klar”, schnaubte Benni gutmütig.

"Außerdem beißt dann das Blau nicht so in den Augen..."

"Königsblau beißt nicht in den Augen”, sagte Benni sofort. "Wogegen euer grelles Gelb, da schon eher ne Gefahr ist."

"Gelb macht glücklich", behauptete Mats.

Benni legte den Kopf schief. "Ach ja?"

"Ja. Schließlich bin ich gelb. Und ich bin glücklich."

"Na gut”, nickte Benni. "Das lass ich gelten. Allerdings bist du ja wegen mir glücklich - und ich bin königsblau..."

Mats hob eine Augenbraue. "Du bist der Grund, das stimmt. Aber du hast dein Trikot nicht an."

"Du deins auch nicht!"

"Meine Wohnung... ok, Hannas Kinderzimmer ist gelb. Hellgelb, aber immerhin."

"Mit blauen Ballons”, sagte Benni triumphierend.

"Für dich, mein Lieber, nur für dich. Damit du nicht schreiend aus dem Kinderzimmer raus rennst."

"Pah”, machte Benni. "Du liebst die blauen Ballons doch."

"Ich liebe dich. Auf die blauen Ballons könnte ich verzichten."

Benni stockte kurz, dann strahlte er Mats. "Sag das noch mal."

Mats lächelte. "Ich brauch keine blauen Ballons." Er zwinkerte Benni zu. "Wenn ich dich habe. Weil ich dich liebe."

Benni spürte ein Kribbeln im Bauch. "Das... das hört sich schön an. Also der letzte Teil. Blaue Ballons braucht man immer."

"Die braucht man nur, wenn man Schalker ist. Oder so jemanden zu Hause hat."

"Ha! Also brauchst du sie doch."

"Ich brauch nur dich", lächelte Mats ihn an.

Wieder kribbelte es in Bennis Magen. Es tat gut, sich nicht mehr zu verstellen. "Essen?" fragte er jetzt trotzdem.

Mats nickte und schnitt sich ein Stück aus seiner Pizza.

Auch Benni schnitt sich ein Stück ab und lehnte sich dann kauend zurück in die Sofakissen. Mats lehnte sich leicht an ihn. Sofort lächelte Benni wieder. Es fühlte sich so vertraut, so gut an. So, wie es sein sollte. Und über alles andere machte er sich jetzt erstmal keine Gedanken.

Schließlich waren sie beide satt und die Pizzakartons leer. Benni schob vorsichtig seinen Arm um Mats’ Schulter und lehnte seinen Kopf zur Seite, bis er die dichten Locken an seiner Wange spürte.

Mats lächelte und schloss die Augen. Mit den Fingern tastete er nach Bennis freier Hand. Benni zögerte nicht und schob seine Hand Mats entgegen. Leise seufzte Mats, ein angenehmes Seufzen, gemütlich und zufrieden.

Benni lächelte bei dem Geräusch. Mats gab es immer dann von sich, wenn er sich hundertprozentig wohl fühlte. Ein Seufzen, das schon in ein leichtes Schnurren überging. In der letzten Zeit hatte Hanna es meistens ausgelöst, wenn Mats mit ihr gekuschelt hatte - und jetzt er. Und es fühlte sich gut an, dass er der Grund war.

"Hanna wird müde", murmelte Mats irgendwann träge.

"Du auch”, wisperte Benni.

"Mag nicht aufstehen", grinste Mats leicht.

"Aber Hanna muss ins Bett”, lächelte Benni.

"Ich weiß", nickte Mats. "Und vorher gibt‘s noch Abendbrot. Magst du sie wickeln, oder machst du den Brei fertig?"

"Ich wickel sie”, bot Benni freiwillig an.

"Lieb von dir. Wenn ihr wieder herkommt, ist das essen fertig. Schlafanzug liegt im Bett."

Benni nickte und richtete sich stöhnend auf. "Dann komm mal, kleine Biene."

Er nahm Hanna hoch und trug sie ins Kinderzimmer, während Mats wie versprochen den Abendbrei machte. Fast gleichzeitig waren sie fertig.

Benni setzte Hanna in ihren Hochstuhl.

"Magst du sie füttern?", schlug Mats vor. "Hast sie so lange nicht gesehen."

Sofort nickte Benni. "Klar, das mach ich gern."

Mats nickte und setzte sich dazu. Sein bester Freund - bester Freund auf dem Weg zu mehr - und seine Tochter.

"Komm Hanna, hier kommt die Biene”, grinste Benni und hob einen Löffel mit Brei.

Brav sperrte Hanna den Mund auf

"Zzzzz”, machte Benni und ließ den Löffel in Hannas Mund verschwinden.

Mats grinste leicht. Es war toll, wie lieb sich Benni um Hanna kümmerte. Und das schon von Anfang an. Benni hatte - so gut es ging jedenfalls - Nathalies Rolle übernommen. Er hatte sie Nachts gefüttert und im Arm gehalten, sie gefüttert und gewickelt... Mats war glücklich, dass er Benni hatte. Alleine für Hanna.

Benni hob den Kopf und sah Mats an. "Auch Brei?" fragte er grinsend.

Mats grinste breit. "Will Hanna ihr Abendbrot doch nicht wegessen."

"Aber du hast den Löffel so sehnsüchtig angesehen”, zwinkerte Benni.

Mats grinste. "Ich ess nachher den Rest - wenn du ihn nicht willst." Benni lachte und fuhr fort, Hanna zu füttern.

Schließlich war Hanna satt. Sanft wischte Benni Hanna den Mund ab und schob dann das Schüsselchen mit Brei zu Mats. "Sie hat dir noch was übrig gelassen."

"Soll ich alleine essen?", fragte Mats entsetzt.

Benni lachte und griff wieder nach dem Löffel. "Na dann - hier kommt die Biene, Mats."

Mats grinste und ließ sich mit dem Breirest, gerade mal zwei Löffelchen voll, füttern. Dann griff Benni auch hier, nach einem Tuch und tupfte Mats den Mund ab. Mats lachte auf, dann griff er schnell nach Bennis Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Innenfläche.

Sofort strahlte Benni. "Wofür war der?"

"Einfach so", lächelte Mats ihn an. Benni erwiderte das Lächeln und drückte Mats’ Hand. "Komm, lass uns Hanna ins Bett bringen, dann machen wir uns... oder willst du heute Abend zurück nach Hause fahren?"

"Wenn du mich nicht rausschmeißt, bleib ich”, sagte Benni.

"Ich schmeiß dich nicht raus", erklärte Mats ernst.

"Gut”, nickte Benni ebenso ernst. "Dann lass uns die kleine Biene ins Bett bringen. Sie schläft ja schon fast im Stuhl."

Mats nickte und stand auf. "Komm, Süße", lächelte er seine Tochter an und hob sie aus dem Hochstuhl. "Na komm, Hanna - ab ins Bettchen."

Auch Benni stand auf und folgte Mats ins Kinderzimmer. Gemeinsam brachte sie Hanna ins Bett, gaben ihr ihre Emma, und schlichen sich dann aus dem Zimmer.


	16. Alles auf Anfang

"Es hat mir gefehlt, Hanna ins Bett zu bringen”, sagte Benni, als sie im Wohnzimmer saßen. "Ich meine, vorher war ich ja auch nicht immer da, aber zu wissen, dass ich nicht hier sein durfte..."

"Du hast mir auch gefehlt", nickte Mats. "Mit dir zusammenzusitzen, abends. Und zu wissen, dass du auch für Hanna da bist."

"Ich bin immer für Hanna da”, sagte Benni ernst.

"Ich weiß. Und das ist schön zu wissen."

"Darf ich dich was fragen?" sah Benni ihn an.

Mats sah ihn an. "Was denn?"

"Warum hast du mir nicht gleich von Anfang an gesagt, dass du eifersüchtig auf Nina bist?"

"Du warst glücklich mit ihr, da hatte ich nicht das Recht dazu, dir das kaputt zu machen."

Benni seufzte und lehnte sich an die Kissen. "Weißt du, das mit Nina... sie ist wirklich nett und vielleicht hätte das auch mit uns klappen können, aber... es ist nicht fair, wenn man die ganze Zeit an jemanden anderen denkt."

Mats sah ihn still an, und erst nach einem Moment lächelte er. "Du hast an mich gedacht?"

Benni brummte, dann nickte er. "Am ersten Abend nicht”, gab er zu. "Aber dann, als wir im Kino waren... das war nicht so, wie mit dir."

"Niemand, mit dem man über den Film lästern kann?"

"Genau! Und danach waren wir nen Kaffee trinken und sie hat sich nen Latte bestellt - dabei hatte ich ihr schon fast so nen komischen Schoko-Cappuccino bestellt, wie du ihn manchmal so gern trinkst."

Mats lächelte leicht und lehnte sich ein wenig zur Seite, zu Benni. "Also trinkt sie den falschen Kaffee... auch ne Möglichkeit zur Auswahl", grinste er."

Benni lachte und schob seine Hand in Mats’ Nacken. "Ist ja nicht nur das. Sie hat keine Locken, sondern ganz glattes Haar. Da gleiten die Finger durch und man kann gar nicht..." Er drehte eine Locke von Mats um seine Finger, "das hier machen."

Mats lächelte unwillkürlich, es fühlte sich immer so schön an, wenn Benni mit seinen Haaren spielte. Weich und ein wenig kribbelig - und einfach unheimlich vertraut.

"Und es macht keinen Spaß, mit ihr Fußball zu gucken”, murrte Benni.

Mats grinste sofort. "Falsche Mannschaft? Keine Ahnung von Abseits? Oder guckt sie auf Frisuren statt Spielzüge?"

"Wenns nur die Frisuren wären”, stöhnte Benni. "Sie findet Adel ganz toll. Der ist ja sooooo sexy." Er verdrehte die Augen. "Im Gegenzug hab ich dann gesagt, dass ich mir X-Men angucken will, weil Halle Berry ja soooo sexy ist... wir haben dann Harry Potter geguckt."

Mats lachte auf. "Weil Hermine und Harry so sexy sind? Oder diese alte Lehrerin, Maggy Smith, und Alan Rickman?"

Benni schüttelte sich. "Ich dachte da eher an Ron oder Hagrid."

"Hagrid ist auch... sehr sexy", lachte Mats.

Benni grinste. "Also soll ich mir jetzt nen Vollbart wachsen lassen?"

Mats sah ihn prüfend an. "Ich weiß nicht, obs dir stehen würde... aber Hanna mag keine Bärte."

"Die kleine Biene weiß eben was gut ist”, lachte Benni.

"Gut so. Du mit Bart... neee..."

"Nicht?" fragte Benni und strich über die glatt rasierten Wangen.

"Nee, so gefällst du mir besser", lächelte Mats und strich ebenfalls über seine Wange. Benni schloss die Augen und genoss die leichte Berührung. Mats lächelte und streichelte weiter über seine Wange.

"Ich bin so froh, dass du vorhin angerufen hast”, flüsterte Benni.

"Ich auch, Benni", wisperte Mats und rutschte etwas dichter an ihn. Dabei ließ er seine Hand weiter an Bennis Wange ruhen.

"Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob so ein Brief der richtige Weg ist, aber... Marcel meinte, ich sollte es mal probieren.“

"Marcel, der kleine Kuppler", grinste Mats. "Ich bin froh, dass ich ihn beim Trainingslager hatte. Und du... warst ganz alleine."

Benni zuckte mit den Schultern. "Manu ahnt was”, murmelte er. "Aber ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie er dazu steht. Er druckst immer rum und kann mir nicht in die Augen sehen."

Mats seufzte leise. "Ich hoffe, er kommt damit klar... wenn du es ihm irgendwann erzählst."

"Er wird es akzeptieren müssen”, meinte Benni.

Einen kleinen Moment sah Mats ihn an, dann zog er ihn fest in die Arme. Sofort ließ sich Benni in die Umarmung fallen und schloss die Augen. Mats lächelte leicht, es fühlte sich gut an, wie sich Benni entspannte. "Ich hätt mich gar nicht erst auf Manus blöden Verkupplungsversuch einlassen dürfen”, murmelte Benni.

"Wer weiß, dann hätten wirs erst in ein paar Jahren gerafft", murmelte Mats.

"Das glaub ich nicht”, meinte Benni.

"Wann dann?", wollte Mats wissen.

"Keine Ahnung, aber... wenn man genau drüber nachdenkt, führen wir seit nem halben Jahr ne Beziehung. Ein bissen unkonventionell”, grinste Benni, "aber was will man von nem schwulen Fußballer, seiner kleinen Tochter und dem eigentlich heterosexuellen Zweitpapa auch erwarten?"

Mats lachte leise. "Das klingt nach dem perfekten Team - oder einer ziemlich dämlichen Daily-Soap!"

Benni grinste. "Oh ja - und wie nennen wir unsere Soap?"

"Hanna und die Liebe", kam es von Mats spontan.

Benni lachte. "Klar, dass dir sofort was einfällt."

"Klar", grinste Mats und lehnte sich etwas an ihn.

"Aber jetzt mal im ernst”, sagte Benni. "Es ist doch wahr. Wir haben ne Beziehung geführt. Und ich... hab mich nicht in nen Mann verguckt, sondern in dich. In... in den Menschen Mats."

Mats lächelte ihn an. "Wir hatten wirkliche eine Beziehung. Wir waren das halbe Jahr eine echte Familie - und Hanna kann sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie mit dir aufwachsen darf."

"Spinner”, grinste Benni. "Die Kleine hat vor allem Glück, dass sie so einen tollen Vater hat."

"Ohne dich hätte ich es nie so gut hingekommen." Mats grinste. "Hanna wäre noch am ersten Abend verhungert, weil ich sie nicht gleichzeitig beruhigen und ihr Fläschchen machen konnte."

Benni lachte auf. "Arme Biene!"

"Siehst du - hast ihr das Leben gerettet!"

"Gut, also kann Hanna froh sein, dass sie uns beide hat."

Mats nickte. "Genau. Und ich kann besonders froh sein, dass ich dich habe."

Benni lächelte leicht. "Auch, wenn ich dir so weh getan hab?“

"Hat wohl sein müssen", meinte Mats leise.

Sofort schüttelte Benni den Kopf. "Nein, hätte es nicht. Ich hätte einfach... ne klare Ansage machen sollen. Aber das... ist nicht so einfach gewesen. Ich hab es gespürt, aber es sich dann einzugestehen und auch noch aussprechen, ist verdammt schwer."

Mats nickte. "Und ich nehms nicht mal ernst..."

"Kam ja auch ziemlich überraschend für dich."

"Du hattest es ja schon mal angedeutet, aber... ich hätte trotzdem nicht damit gerechnet."

"Dabei hatte ich auf ein bisschen... Hilfe von dir gehofft”, grinste Benni schief.

"Ich bin zwar schwul, aber noch immer ein Mann. Und du weißt doch, Männer muss man mit der Nase auf so was stoßen."

"Aber das hab ich doch”, verteidigte sich Benni.

"Du empfindest was für mich, hast du gesagt. Das ist etwas, was Frauen verstehen, aber doch nicht ich!"

"Ja, ich weiß, mein kleiner dummer Dortmunder”, seufzte Benni und grinste dann.

Mats seufzte erleichtert auf. "Er hat‘s begriffen, endlich..."

Benni nickte. "Ich werd dich nicht mehr überfordern, versprochen. Einfache, klare und nicht zu lange Sätze. Keine Fremdwörter."

"So ist es richtig", grinste Mats und schmiegte sich an ihn. "Halt so, wie ihr Schalker untereinander sprecht."

Benni schnaubte und gab Mats einen Klaps gegen den Hinterkopf.

"Hab dich auch lieb", grinste der.

"Und, was machen wir beide jetzt noch? Lust auf nen Film?" fragte Benni und begann Mats wieder im Nacken zu kraulen.

"Mir egal, solange du weitermachst", murmelte Mats und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Einen Moment später hörte Benni wieder dieses geschnurrte Seufzen. 

"Du klingst eher wie ein Kater, als wie eine Biene”, grinste er. 

"Kann auch summen", meinte Mats und schnurrte in einer höheren Tonlage. 

Benni lachte leise. 

"Film?", erinnerte ihn Mats. "Aber dann müsste einer von uns aufstehen." 

"Blöde Idee”, brummte Benni. 

"Dann bleiben wir halt sitzen", beschloss Mats. "Vielleicht kommst du an die Fernbedienung ran?" 

Benni nickte und streckte sich, bis er mit den Fingerspitzen die Fernbedienung erreichte und zu sich ziehen konnte. 

Er schaffte es, ohne Mats loszulassen, und als er sich wieder zurücklehnte, kuschelte er sich gleich wieder dichter an ihn. 

Sie hatten schon oft so dagesessen und zusammen einen Film oder Fernsehen geschaut, aber diesmal fühlte es sich anders an. Irgendwie... aufregender. 

Mats tastete gleich wieder nach seiner Hand und begann sie mit dem Daumen leicht zu streicheln. 

Benni brummte zufrieden und begann mit der freien Hand durch die Programme zu zappen. 

Es kam nichts Besonders, schließlich blieben sie bei irgendeiner CSI-Folge hängen, die sie beide aber nicht sonderlich interessierte. 

"Glaubst du, Kathrin hat in den nächsten Tagen Abends mal Zeit, um auf Hanna aufzupassen?" fragte Benni irgendwann. 

"Bestimmt", nickte Mats. "Was hast du vor?" 

"Meinen Freund ausführen”, grinste Benni. "Das macht man doch so, oder?" 

Mats fühlte ein angenehmes Ziehen in der Magengegend, ein Kribbeln, und er strahlte Benni glücklich an. 

"Also bist du einverstanden”, lachte Benni. "Essen und Kino?" 

"Klingt toll", nickte Mats, und das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch nahm noch zu. Er ging mit... mit seinem Freund aus.

Benni lächelte und fuhr wieder fort, Mats im Nachen zu kraulen. 

"So schön", flüsterte Mats. Irgendwie kam es ihm noch total unwirklich vor, dass Benni sein Freund war. Sein fester Freund!

"Hm?" machte Benni.

"Du... bist mein Freund", flüsterte Mats und zog Benni leicht an sich. "Weißt du, wie lange ich davon geträumt habe?" 

"Ne ganz Weile”, vermutete Benni. 

Mats nickte und kuschelte sich an ihn. "Und es ist immer stärker geworden. Gerade, als Hanna kam." 

Benni schob seinen freien Arm um Mats’ Mitte und hielt ihn so fest an sich gedrückt. 

Inzwischen achteten sie beide nicht mehr auf das, was im Fernsehen lief, sondern genossen es einfach zusammen zu sitzen. 

Irgendwann fielen Benni die Augen zu. Es war ein langer, anstrengender Tag gewesen. 

Mats ließ ihn einen Moment schlafen, dann strich er ihm leicht durch den Nacken. "Wollen wir ins Bett gehen?" 

Gähnend nickte Benni. "Klingt gut..." 

"Dann komm, mach dich fertig. Ich gab Hanna noch schnell ihr Fläschchen für die Nacht, dann schläft sie hoffentlich durch." 

"Das ist lieb”, gähnte Benni erneut. 

"Komm, ab ins Bad, du Schalker. Oder soll ich dich fertig machen, Zähneputzen und so?" 

Benni lachte. "Krieg ich noch allein hin. Außer natürlich, du stehst darauf mir die Zähne zu putzen." 

"Ich könnte vielleicht für Hanna üben, aber eigentlich nicht so." 

"Dann putze ich mal lieber selber”, grinste Benni und verschwand in Richtung Bad. 

"Bis gleich", rief Mats ihm nach und ging in die Küche um Hannas Fläschchen fertig zu machen. Kurz vor elf, das war so ihre Zeit, und wenn er sie jetzt sanft weckte und fütterte, würde sie in der Nacht vermutlich ruhig bleiben. Leise schlich er sich in ihr Zimmer und strich ihr über den Rücken. "Komm Hanna, Essenszeit!"

Hanna gab ein paar blubbernde Laut von sich, ließ sich dann aber problemlos hochheben und füttern.

Mats setzte sich gemütlich auf den Sessel im Kinderzimmer. Es war dunkel im Raum, und Hanna würde sicher gleich gut weiterschlafen. 

Aus dem Bad hörte er die Geräusch von Benni, dann leise Schritte auf dem Teppich. Ob Benni wohl ins Gästezimmer ging oder bei ihm schlief? 

Er hoffte natürlich, dass Benni bei ihm schlafen würde, aber er würde auch verstehen, wenn er das gerade nicht wollte. Bisschen Ruhe zum Nachdenken wünschte. 

Bisher hatte Benni keine Berührungsängste gezeigt, aber es war ja auch noch nichts passiert außer ein bisschen kuscheln.

Und mehr würde auch Mats gar nicht wollen. So viel Erfahrung hatte er selbst auch noch nicht, bis auf ein... Techtelmechtel noch in München. 

Und sie hatten ja Zeit um das alles ganz in Ruhe zu erkunden. 

Endlich hatte Hanna ausgetrunken und schlief auf seinem Arm fast wieder ein. Mats küsste sie leicht auf die Stirn und legt sie dann wieder zurück in ihr Bettchen. "Schlaf gut, kleine Biene", flüsterte er und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer. 

Schnell verschwand er ebenfalls im Bad und machte sich fertig. 

Dann ging er leise ins Schlafzimmer. 

Benni saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett und hielt ein Foto in der Hand. Er sah auf, als Mats eintrat und lächelte. "Schläft die kleine Biene?" 

Mats lächelte, es war einfach schön Benni in seinem Bett zu sehen. "Ja, schläft. Ist kaum aufgewacht."

"Kluges Kind”, lachte Benni.

Mats rutschte zu ihm aufs Bett. "Zeig mal", bat er. 

"Lag auf deinem Nachttisch”, sagte Benni und zeigte Mats das Bild. Es war das Foto von ihm, Mats und Hanna, welches Mats so vehement vor Marcel verteidigt hatte. 

Er lächelte. "Ich mag das Bild", nickte er und erzählte von Marcels Vorhaben, alle Bilder von ihnen beiden zu entfernen. "Aber das hier, das durfte er nicht haben." 

Benni nickte. "Ich hab das Bild auch bei mir auf dem Nachttisch stehen”, verriet er dann. 

Mats lächelte. "Ich mag das Bild..." 

"Ich auch”, nickte Benni. 

Mats rutschte etwas näher an ihn heran, bis er seine Körperwärme fühlen konnte.

"War doch ok, dass ich nicht ins Gästezimmer gegangen bin, oder?" fragte Benni leise.

"Sehr ok", lächelte Mats ihn an. "Ich hatte das gehofft. Ich hol dir nur noch das Kopfkissen von drüben - die Decke hab ich neulich schon geholt, als Hanna hier geschlafen hat. Damit sie nicht raus fällt."

Benni nickte und kuschelte sich solange an Mats’ Kopfkissen.

Kurz darauf kam Mats zurück mit dem Kissen aus dem Gästezimmer, das er dann gleich auf seine Seite legte. Dann rutschte er wieder auf die Matratze.

"Schlafen?" fragte Benni und hob die Bettdecke an.

"Gute Idee", nickte Mats und rutschte zu ihm. Doch dann zögerte er ein wenig - unter einer Decke zu schlafen, das war schon verdammt nahe.

Auch Benni sah ihn jetzt längst nicht mehr so sicher an und rutschte schließlich zur Seite und unter die zweite Decke.

Mats lächelte ihn an und schob sich ein wenig näher. "Gute Nacht", wünschte er leise.

"Nacht”, flüsterte Benni.

Mats reichte zu ihm herüber und strich ihm kurz über die Schultern. Er hätte sich gern an ihn angelehnt und ihn gefühlt, aber das war sicher zu viel.

Benni lächelte und tastete nach Mats’ Hand.

Mats drückte sie fest und ließ sie auch nicht wieder los, als er sich zum Schlafen einkuschelte

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis beide eingeschlafen waren.


	17. Dortmunder Hornochsen

Es war noch dunkel, als Hanna die beiden aufweckte.

"Ich geh schon”, nuschelte Benni noch im Halbschlaf und schob sich ein wenig ungelenk aus dem Bett.

Mats kuschelte sich wieder ein und rutschte ein wenig auf Bennis Seite.

Das Kissen war warm und roch leicht nach Benni, was ein wohliges Seufzen bei Mats auslöste.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Benni mit Hanna auf dem Arm ins Schlafzimmer.

"Sie war wohl einsam”, grinste er und setzte sich ins Bett.

"Kein Hunger, die Biene?", fragte Mats müde.

Benni schüttelte den Kopf. "Eben wollte sie zumindest nichts trinken."

"Hey, Hanna", lächelte Mats seine Tochter an und nahm sie Benni ab. "Komm, leg dich auch wieder hin."

Benni nickte und schlüpfte unter seine Decke.

Er rutschte gleich dicht an Mats heran.

Mats lächelte und lehnte sich mit Hanna im Arm an Benni.

"Vater, Vater, Kind", grinste der schief.

Mats nickte stumm und kuschelte sich noch enger an Benni.

"Ich hab euch lieb" 

Benni lächelte sanft. "Ich euch auch."

Mats lehnte sich vorsichtig zu Benni herüber und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Bennis Lächeln vertiefte sich noch.

"Darf ich... noch mal?", fragte Mats leise.

"Natürlich”, antwortete Benni kaum hörbar.

Mats lehnte sich wieder rüber, hielt Hanna dabei weiter auf seinem Schoß, und hauchte wieder einen Kuss - dieses Mal auf Bennis Mundwinkel.

Benni schloss die Augen. Die Stelle, die Mats geküsst hatte, kribbelte wundervoll.

Mats sah ihn weiterhin an, er konnte ihm im Mondlicht erkennen, wie Benni leicht lächelte. Er traute sich ihn noch einmal zu küssen, wieder ganz sacht - und diesmal auf die Lippen.

Sofort fühlte Benni, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte. Der Kuss war kurz gewesen, die Berührung von Mats’ Lippen kaum spürbar.

Jetzt sah Mats ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Benni zögerte einen Moment, dann lehnte er sich vor und ließ seine Lippen hauchzart über Mats' gleiten.

Sofort strahlte Mats ihn an.

In diesem Moment gab Hanna einen Laut von sich und streckte ihre Händchen nach Benni aus.

"Hanna will wohl auch"; grinste Mats und hielt seine Tochter hoch. "Und danach gehst du wieder ins Bett?"

Benni lachte leise und küsste Hanna dann sanft. "Gute Nacht kleine Biene."

Mats stand auf und brachte Hanna zurück in ihr Bettchen.

Inzwischen kuschelte sich Benni wieder in die Decke und an Mats’ Kopfkissen.

"Kannst wieder das Original haben", lächelte Mats, als er auf die Matratze rutschte.

"Das ist gut”, gähnte Benni und lehnte sich diesmal ohne zu Zögern an Mats.

Mats zog ihn leicht an sich und lächelte.

"Nacht Mats”, murmelte Benni schläfrig.

"Schlaf gut", wisperte Mats und küsste ihn kurz auf den Kopf.

Benni lächelte glücklich und war bald wieder eingeschlafen.

Mats lag noch etwas länger wach und fühlte den Körper seines Freundes schwer an dem eigenen.

Sie hatten beide ihre eigenen Bettdecken, aber Bennis Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter und das war auch gut so.

 

 

 

Auch am nächsten Morgen war es Hanna, die die beiden weckte.

Benni grummelte und versuchte sich tiefer an Mats’ Schulter zu vergraben.

"Lass mich kurz los", bat Mats und löste sich von ihm.

"Nicht gut”, nuschelte Benni protestierend.

"Kann die Minibiene doch nicht weinen lassen!"

Benni seufzte. "Na gut... komm schnell wieder..."

"Mach ich", versprach Mats, brauchte dann aber doch ein paar Minuten, bis er Hanna und ein frisches Fläschchen ins Bett brachte.

Benni hatte sich inzwischen aufgesetzt und sah den beiden entgegen.

Mats strahlte ihn an.

"Kommt her”, sagte Benni lächelnd.

Mats lächelte und setzte sich dicht neben Benni.

"Morgen ihr beiden”, sagte Benni und gab erst Hanna, dann Mats einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Mats lächelte glücklich.

"Ich hab lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen”, erzählte Benni.

Mats grinste, "Obwohl Hanna um vier hier war?"

Benni nickte. "Waren doch nur ein paar Minuten. Außerdem gab‘s ja nen Kuss als Belohnung.“

"Den kannst du immer haben, musst nur bescheid sagen."

"Merk ich mir”, grinste Benni zwinkernd.

"Und? Ich warte", grinste Mats ihn an.

"Ach, du willst jetzt einen?" fragte Benni lachend.

"Ich würd dir glatt einen geben, wenn du einen willst", grinste Mats.

Benni tat so als müsste er nachdenken. "Was meinst du Hanna?"

Mats sah seine Tochter erwartungsvoll an, dann bewegte er ihren Kopf, als würde sie nicken.

"Du schummelst”, grinste Benni.

"Hanna hat mich gebeten ihr zu helfen."

"Na gut”, sagte Benni. "Lass ich mal gelten."

Mats beugte sich zu ihm.

Auch Benni lehnte sich vor und berührte Mats’ Lippen leicht mit seinen.

Mats lächelte ihn glücklich an, das fühlte sich so verdammt gut an.

"Wie spät ist es eigentlich?" fragte Benni leise.

"Halb sieben", vermutete Mats und drehte sich um. "Nee, sogar schon sieben."

"Dann müssen wir bald aufstehen”, sagte Benni.

"Schade", meinte Mats ehrlich.

Benni nickte. "Ist es. Vor allem, weil wir heute gleich zwei Einheiten haben."

"Ihr armen - gibt zur Belohnung was leckres zu essen heute Abend.“

"Das ist lieb von dir”, lächelte Benni und drückte einen weiteren Kuss auf Mats’ Wange.

"Wär doch ein schlechter Hausmann, wenn ich das nicht machen würde", lächelte Mats.

"Hör deinem Papa gut zu”, grinste Benni Hanna an.

"Hey, Hanna hat immer saubere Kleidung, ne trockene Windel und was leckeres zu essen."

"Klar”, sagte Benni. "Ich meine nur, dass sie deinem leuchtenden Beispiel folgen soll."

"Ah, ja. Das kann sie demnächst ja mal üben."

Benni lachte auf. "Soll sie krabbelnd die Wohnung wischen?"

"Ich bind ihr Tücher unter den Bauch, und dann kann sie staub wischen", grinste Mats.

Benni schnaubte und sah Hanna an. "Der Papa ist schon manchmal merkwürdig, ne? Das kommt von dem merkwürdigen gelb, dass er immer trägt."

"Dein Papa ist manchmal bisschen merkwürdig, das liegt an diesem komischen Blau, das ihm immer wieder vorgesetzt wird."

Benni schnaubte erneut. "Keine Ahnung der Mann."

"Kann ich nur zurückgeben. Das heißt... von Männern scheinst du doch Ahnung zu haben"; grinste Mats.

Benni lachte und schob eine Hand in Mats’ Nacken. "Spinner!"

Mats hielt weiter Hannas Flasche fest, ließ sich aber gern zu Benni ziehen.

Benni lehnte seine Stirn gegen Mats und schloss die Augen. "Ich geh schnell duschen”, sagte er leise.

"Mach das. Bis du fertig bist, mach ich Frühstück."

"Danke”, lächelte Benni

Mats hob den Kopf leicht und stupste Bennis Nase mit seiner eigenen an.

Bennis Lächeln vertiefte sich. "Noch einen Kuss?"

"Klar", lächelte Mats ihn an und hob den Kopf ein wenig weiter.

Benni schloss die Augen und kam Mats entgegen.

Ganz sachte berührten sich ihre Lippen.

Diesmal zog Benni sich nicht sofort wieder zurück, sondern ließ seine Lippen auf Mats' liegen.

Es kribbelte, in den Lippen, aber auch im Bauch. Und es fühlte sich... so gut an, so richtig. Viel besser als mit Nina oder irgendeiner anderen Frau, die er schon geküsst hatte.

"Wir machen hier heute Abend weiter", löste sich Benni flüsternd von Mats’ Lippen. "Ich muss duschen, sonst wird alles so knapp."

Mats lächelte leicht. "Weitermachen... klingt gut..."

Benni nickte zustimmend. Dann löste er sich endgültig von Mats und schob sich aus dem Bett.

Mats blieb weiter sitzen und fütterte Hanna.

Als Hanna fertig war, stand er auf und ging mit ihr in die Küche um für Benni und sich Frühstück zu machen.

Seine Tochter setzte er gleich in ihren Hochstuhl und gab ihr etwas herumliegendes Spielzeug, dann setzte er Kaffee auf und steckte den Toast in den Toaster.

Benni war schnell mit duschen fertig und kam wenig später fertig angezogen in die Küche.

"Hey", lächelte Mats. "Setz dich schon mal, bin fast fertig."

Benni nickte und setzte sich.

"Toast kommt - gibst du Hanna von meiner Rinde ab? - und hier der Kaffee..."

"Die Kleine kann auch von meiner Rinde haben”, lachte Benni und trennte sorgsam ein Stück Toastrinde für Hanna ab.

Jetzt setzte sich Mats zu ihm, Honigglas in der Hand.

"Du und dein Honig”, grinste Benni ihn an.

Mats grinste. "Schade, dass Hanna noch keinen darf..."

"Ab wann darf sie denn?" fragte Benni, während er seinen Kaffee trank.

"Wenn sie ein Jahr alt ist", erklärte Mats. "Vorher können irgendwelche Bakterien im Honig gefährlich werden"

Benni nickte. "Solange dauert das ja auch nicht mehr."

"Und bis dahin gibt‘s trocken Brot", lachte Mats.

"Ein echter Glückspilz, deine Biene."

"Trocken Brot macht Wangen rot, kennst du das nicht?"

Benni lachte. "Doch... und stimmt ja auch, Hanna hat ganz rote Wangen."

Mats grinste und biss von seinem Honigbrot ab. Er sah auf und zu Benni, der ebenso glücklich aussah wie er sich fühlte.

"Ich muss los”, sagte Benni schließlich.

Mats nickte. "Du.. du kommst heute Abend wieder her?"

"Klar”, sagte Benni sofort. "Ich muss nur kurz nach Hause und ein paar Klamotten einpacken. Ach... sprichst du Kathrin noch mal an, wegen unserem... Date?"

Mats strahlte sofort. "Klar", nickte er. "Mach ich gleich."

"Schön”, lächelte Benni und stand auf. Er beugte sich zu Hanna und küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Schön artig sein, kleine Biene."

"Und ich?", fragte Mats und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Ja, du sollst auch schön artig sein, große Biene”, lachte Benni.

"Summ, summ", machte Mats und sah Benni einfach glücklich an.

Benni lachte erneut. Dann beugte er sich zu ihm und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Unwillkürlich schloss Mats die Augen, als er Bennis Lippen fühlte.

Wieder ließ Benni seine Lippen einen Moment auf Mats liegen, dann zog er sich zurück. "Grüß Kathrin von mir."

"Mach ich", nickte Mats.

"Dann bis heute Abend ihr beiden”, verabschiedete sich Benni.

"Bis heute Abend", lächelte Mats und sah Benni nach, wie er die Küche verließ.

Er wartete, bis er die Tür hörte und grinste dann breit.

Benni... war wirklich sein Freund!

Einfach so - völlig aus heiterem Himmel.

Gestern hatten sie sich noch so gestritten, und er hatte darunter gelitten, dass Benni eine Freundin hatte. Und jetzt?

Jetzt hatte er ein Date mit Benni.

Er musste Kathrin gleich fragen, wann es ihr passte mal abends auf Hanna aufzupassen.

"Ach Hanna, ich bin so glücklich”, sah er seine Tochter an.

Die strahlte ihn mit krümelverschmierten Mund an.

"Du auch, ich weiß”, lächelte Mats.

Er sah auf die Uhr und schrak etwas zusammen. "Bleib brav sitzen, ich beeil mich", versprach er und lief schnell ins Schlafzimmer um sich anzuziehen. Slip, T-Shirt - Socken und Jeans nahm er mit in die Küche um Hanna nicht zu lange alleine zu lassen.

Er hatte grade den ersten Socken angezogen, als es an der Tür klingelte

Mit dem zweiten Socken in der Hand ging er an die Tür.

"Morgen Mats”, begrüßte Kathrin ihn.

"Morgen", lächelte Mats sie an. "Komm rein. Hanna ist in der Küche."

"Und du hast wohl verpennt, so wie du aussiehst”, lachte sie.

"Verpennen mit Hanna? Nee, aber wir haben noch bisschen länger im Bett gelegen, wir beide."

Kathrin nickte. "Klar. Das braucht man manchmal."

"Hab schließlich die ganzen letzten Nächte auf meine Biene verzichten müssen."

"Oh ja, durchschlafen ist schon ne harte Sache”, grinste Kathrin.

Mats nickte mit einem Grinsen. "Ich kann dich gerne anrufen, wenn Hanna mich weckt."

"Nee, lass mal - ich komme langsam in ein Alter, wo ich meinen Schönheitsschlaf brauche”, zwinkerte Kathrin.

"Dann kann ich es ja nicht verantworten dich zu fragen, ob du die nächsten Tage mal abends Zeit für Hanna hast?"

"Doch klar”, sagte Kathrin sofort. "Was steht denn an?"

"Kino und Essen gehen", erzählte Mats.

"Sag mir einfach, wann”, lächelte Kathrin.

"Kann ich es dir heute Abend sagen?"

Kathrin nickte. "Und jetzt ab mit dir, sonst kommst du zu spät."

"Ja, Mama", grinste Mats breit

"Hey ich will dich nur vor ein paar bösen Strafrunden bei 30 Grad im Schatten bewahren.2

"Lieb von dir", grinst Mats und verabschiedete sich schnell von Hanna, dann verließ er die Wohnung.

Schnell lief er zu seinem Auto und fuhr los. Er kam gut durch, was vor allem daran lag, das noch Schulferien waren und war deshalb grade noch pünktlich.

Er zog sich rasch um und ging dann zum Trainingsplatz um sich warmzulaufen.

"Morgen Mats”, begrüßte ihn Marcel, der schon beim laufen war.

"Morgen", rief Mats ihm zu.

Marcel lief auf ihn zu und passte sich seinem Tempo an. "Wie geht‘s dir?"

"Ausgeschlafen, und das, obwohl Hanna gegen vier nicht mehr alleine sein wollte."

"Sie musste ja jetzt auch so lange auf ihren Papa verzichten”, lachte Marcel.

"Ja, arme Biene. Aber jetzt hat sie mich ja wieder. Und wir haben heute Nacht schön zusammen gekuschelt."

"Du bist heute viel besser drauf”, stellte Marcel fest.

"Hanna wirkt Wunder”, meinte Mats. Er hätte Marcel gern alles erzählt, aber dafür wollte er dann doch Bennis ok.

"Das freut mich”, sagte Marcel zutiefst erleichtert.

Mats nickte. "Ich bin so froh. dass ich die kleine Biene habe."

"Und hast du heute Abend Bock auf DVD gucken heute Abend?" fragte Marcel. "Mein Bruder hat mir ein Päckchen mit neuen Filmen geschickt."

Mats schluckte. "Ich weiß noch nicht, ich wollte die Tage endlich mal wieder ausgehen."

Marcel riss die Augen auf. "Wie... ausgehen?"

"Na, du hast doch neulich gesagt, ich soll mal ausgehen..."

"Ja, aber... ich meine... du hast ihn weggeschmissen, oder?" seufzte Marcel.

"Wen?", fragte Mats nach und überlegte.

"Den Brief”, murmelte Marcel.

"Wie - Brief - ach, du meinst den von Benni?"

Marcel nickte unglücklich. "Ach verdammt, ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass du ihn weg wirfst..."

"Hab ich auch nicht", meinte Mats.

"Nicht?" sah Marcel ihn erstaunt an.

"Wie jetzt - erst meinst du, du hättest nicht gedacht, dass ich ihn wegwerfe, und jetzt bist du erstaunt, dass ich ihn noch habe?"

"Du... du verwirrst mich”, grinste Marcel schief. "Ich dachte, weil du doch... ausgehen willst, dass du wohl kaum Bennis Brief gelesen hast und deshalb auch nicht mit ihm gesprochen hast..."

"Ich kann doch trotzdem ausgehen", meinte Mats, dem das immer unangenehmer wurde.

"Oh... ok”, murmelte Marcel. "Ich dachte nur..."

"Was dachtest du? Dass er mir ne Liebeserklärung macht, sobald ich ihn anrufe?"

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. "So ähnlich”, nuschelte er und sah sich dabei um, ob auch niemand in ihrer Nähe war. "Hat sich jedenfalls so angehört, als wir telefoniert hatten. Also, er hat‘s nicht gesagt, aber wie er von dir gesprochen hat, das war schon irgendwie eindeutig."

Mats lächelte nur weich und... eindeutig verliebt.

Davon bekam Marcel jedoch nichts mit, der angestrengt auf den Rasen vor sich starrte.

"Marcel?", bat Mats ihn leise aufzusehen.

"Ist schon gut”, murmelte Marcel.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir... wir haben gestern Abend telefoniert", erklärte er.

"Ok”, sagte Marcel und sah ihn kurz an.

"Er ist dann noch vorbeigekommen", strahlte Mats ihn an.

"Echt?"

"Echt", nickte Mats.

"Das... das ist schön”, lächelte Marcel. "Aber... hat er dir denn nichts gesagt?"

Mats schluckte. "Doch, hat er. Und ich Esel hab‘s erst gar nicht verstanden."

"Jetzt aber nicht wirklich”, stöhnte Marcel. "Gott du Hornochse!"

"Ja, ich Hornochse. Er wollte schon gehen, bis ichs endlich kapiert habe."

"Du hast ihn hoffentlich zurückgehalten."

"Hab ich, keine Sorge", nickte Mats.

"Ja und? Dann ist jetzt alles geklärt zwischen euch?"

Mats strahlte noch breiter, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. "Ja, ist es."

"Aber warum willst du denn dann ausgehen?" fragte Marcel jetzt schon richtiggehend verzweifelt. "Du musst doch niemanden mehr kennenlernen."

"Ich kann doch mit meinem Freund ausgehen, oder? Schön essen gehen, und dann ins Kino, ganz klassisch."

"Du... oh”, sagte Marcel. "Du gehst mit Benni aus - darauf hätte ich auch selbst kommen können."

Mats grinste breit. "Ja, hättest du. Und ich bin wenigstens nicht der einzige Dortmunder Hornochse."

Marcel lachte. "Gott bin ich froh!"

"Frag mich mal! Ich hatte schon mit der ganzen Sache abgeschlossen, und jetzt..."

Marcel nickte. "Kann ich mir vorstellen. Aber ist ja alles gut gegangen."

"Ist es. Und Hanna hat ihren Benni auch wieder."

"Natürlich, die Kleine hat ihren persönlichen Schalker auch vermisst."

"Ihren Zweitpapa. Und Benni ist als Papa echt große Klasse."

"Das hab ich auch schon mitbekommen”, grinste Marcel.

"Wir... wir sind echt eine richtige Familie. Etwas ungewöhnlich, aber... es ist schön."

"Solange ihr glücklich seid, ist das doch egal”, meinte Marcel. "Und ich muss mir deine Trauermiene nicht mehr ansehen, das ich echt ne Erleichterung."

"Ey", protestierte Mats.

"Ist doch wahr! Es war furchtbar das zu sehen und nicht helfen zu können."

"Hast doch geholfen."

Marcel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hab Benni nur nen kleinen Stoß gegeben."

"Ist doch egal, wie groß der Stoß war", meinte Mats.

"Ich bin froh, dass es geklappt hat."

"Na, frag mich mal", grinste Mats.

"Und ihr beide seid jetzt so richtig zusammen?"

Mats nickte. "Und es ist total schön."

"Sieht man dir an”, grinste Marcel.

Mats grinste. "Ich liebe ihn schon so lange, und jetzt..."

"Hat er halt geschnallt, dass er dich auch liebt - obwohl du ein Kerl bist”, nickte Marcel.

"Ich glaub, das ist ziemlich egal", meinte Mats.

"Meinst du?" fragte Marcel.

Mats nickte nur, und bevor er etwas sagen konnte, fing das Training richtig an. Es war wieder hart, aber Mats war viel zu glücklich, um sich darüber zu beschweren. Außerdem freute er sich unbändig auf den Abend. Auf Hanna und seinen Benni.


	18. Glücklich

Als er nach dem ersten Training geschafft auf der Bank vor seinem Schrank saß, klingelte sein Telefon. Marcel sah ihn vielsagend an. "Na, klingelt da die Sehnsucht an?"

Mats grinste breit und kramte sein Handy aus der Tasche.

"Hey", hörte er Bennis Grinsen. 

"Hey”, sagte Mats. "Wie war‘s Training?" 

"Wie ist Training nach der Sommerpause?", seufzte Benni. "Tut alles weh. Musst mich nachher verwöhnen." 

"Mach ich, versprochen. Ich hab übrigens mit Kathrin gesprochen und sie hat kein Problem damit, mal Abends auf Hanna aufzupassen." 

"Schön", freute sich Benni. "Gleich heute Abend? Oder morgen? Frag sie gleich, ja?" 

"Ich denke mal heute wäre doch arg kurzfristig”, grinste Mats. "Aber ich frag sie, ob es ihr morgen passt." 

"Mach das... ich freu mich schon drauf." 

"Ich mich auch." 

Mats fühlte, wie er glücklich lächelte. 

"Dann bis heute Abend”, sagte Benni. 

"Bis heute Abend", verabschiedete sich auch Mats und legte auf. 

"Du siehst glücklich aus”, stellte Sebastian fest und setzte sich neben ihn. 

Mats nickte. "Hanna krabbelt inzwischen, ich muss langsam die Wohnung echt kindersicher machen." 

"Schönes Alter”, lächelte Basti, "auch wenn es anstrengend ist." 

"Sie schläft ja meistens schon durch", erzählte Mats. "Und wenn sie einen so anstrahlt... gibt doch nichts Schöneres." Wenn er ehrlich war, selbst Bennis Strahlen war nicht so toll wie Hannas.

Basti nickte. "Ja, gegen dieses Strahlen kommt nichts gegen an. Man ist rettungslos verloren, egal, was für einen Scheiß die Kleinen vielleicht grad vorher noch gebaut haben."

Mats grinste. "Wenn sie den Blumentopf zur Sandkiste umgewandelt hat und einen glücklich anstrahlt... Man kann nur die Kamera rausholen..." 

"Hast du nicht mal Lust, mit der Kleinen zu uns zum Essen zu kommen?" fragte Basti. 

Mats nickte, "Gerne. Wann?" 

"Ich sprech gleich mal mit Tina und sag dir heute Nachmittag vorbei”, versprach Basti. 

"Schön", lächelte Mats. Dann würde er es auch so regeln können, dass es sich nicht mit dem Date mit Benni überschnitt. Date mit Benni, das hörte sich toll an. 

"Dann bis nachher”, verabschiedete sich Basti und verließ die Kabine. 

Mats nickte und streckte sich noch ein bisschen aus, dann nahm er auch seine Tasche um schnell zu Hause vorbeizufahren. Vielleicht waren Kathrin und Hanna ja zu Hause. 

Tatsächlich waren die beiden zu Hause. "Hey Mats”, begrüßte Kathrin ihn. "Kommst grade rechtzeitig zum Essen. Willst du die Kleine füttern?" 

"Klar", lächelte Mats sie an und setzte sich gleich zu Hanna. Kathrin kochte meistens selbst für die Kleine, heute gab es wohl Kohlrabi mit Ei. "Na komm, Biene, mach mal den Schnabel auf."

"Hast du auch Hunger?" fragte Kathrin. "Dann mach ich dir schnell was."

"Klar hab ich Hunger... und Kohlrabi ist schon mal nicht schlecht. Nur... noch bisschen was dazu?", bat Mats. 

"Kartoffeln?" schlug Kathrin vor. 

Mats nickte. "Kartoffeln... und ist noch Hackfleisch da?" 

"Ich guck nach”, sagte Kathrin. 

"Dann Frikadellen dazu?", schlug Mats vor und hielt Hanna den nächsten Löffel hin. 

"Gute Idee”, lachte Kathrin und holte das Hackfleisch aus dem Kühlschrank. 

Während er Hanna fütterte, dann wickelte und zum Mittagsschlaf hingelegte, bereitete Kathrin das Mittagessen für sie vor. 

"Hast du jetzt eigentlich einen Termin für meinen abendlich Hanna-Einsatz?" fragte Kathrin, als er zurück in die Küche kam. 

"Wann passt es dir? Morgen gleich?" 

"Morgen ist kein Problem”, nickte Kathrin. 

"Schön", strahlte Mats. Also würde er am nächsten Tag mit Benni ausgehen können. 

"So, essen ist fertig”, sagte Kathrin und goss die Kartoffeln ab. 

"Klasse - du bist ein Schatz", nickte Mats und nahm die Pfanne vom Herd. 

"Ich weiß”, grinste Kathrin. 

Gemeinsam setzten sie sich an den Tisch und aßen. "Und kochen kannst du auch noch..." 

"Gleich werd ich rot, Mats”, lachte Kathrin. 

Mats zwinkerte ihr mit einem Lächeln zu. 

"Wie war‘s denn beim Training?" fragte Kathrin. 

"Anstrengend. Aber geht schon. Jetzt müssen wir halt viel arbeiten, damit wir die Saison auch durchstehen. 

"Schafft ihr schon”, meinte Kathrin. "Lief doch letzte Saison auch schon richtig gut für euch." 

"Klar, da bin ich auch ganz zuver... wow, das ist lecker!" 

"Freut mich, dass es dir schmeckt”, sagte Kathrin zufrieden und begann nun ebenfalls zu essen. 

Mats genoss es von Kathrin so versorgt zu werden, und gerade heute war es wieder einmal sehr lecker. 

"Hast du heute fürs Abendessen einen besonderen Wunsch?" fragte Kathrin. 

"Da brauchst du nicht zu kochen, ich hab Benni versprochen ihn zu bekochen.“ 

"Dann habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?" 

Mats nickte glücklich. "Haben wir. Wir haben gestern telefoniert. Und es tut gut alles geklärt zu haben. War doch einfach scheiße ohne ihn." 

"Das ist so schön”, lächelte Kathrin. "Hanna wäre bestimmt auch traurig gewesen, wenn ihr Lieblingsonkel gar nicht mehr gekommen wäre." 

"Und ich auch", gab Mats zu. 

"Dann kommen die Bilder wieder an die Wand?" fragte Kathrin. 

Mats grinste. "Kommen sie. War ein Versuch von Marcel... aber wenn man sowieso immer an ihn denkt, dann bringt sowas auch nicht." 

Kathrin sah ihn einen Moment an. "Ihr beiden seid schon ganz schön... eng befreundet. Also du und Benni..." 

Mats nickte. "Schon lange. Wir sind uns irgendwie sehr ähnlich. Und er ist ein toller Onkel für Hanna." 

"Ihr... ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das Fragen soll, ohne das du mir an die Gurgel gehst”, grinste Kathrin etwas schief. "Aber ich hab manchmal das Gefühl, dass ihr... Na ja mehr seid..." 

"Dass wir mehr als gut befreundet sind?", fragte Mats nach und überlegte, ob er es Kathrin verraten durfte. Andererseits würde sie es eh irgendwann erfahren. Und die war Hannas Kindermädchen, wem, wenn nicht ihr, konnte er vertrauen?

Kathrin nickte. "Nicht sauer sein, Mats. Es wirkt halt so. Und wie du eben von ihm gesprochen hast..."

Mats sah sie ernst an. "Bin ich nicht. Hast schließlich recht. Allerdings... erst seit gestern." 

"Ihr seid wirklich zusammen?" fragte Kathrin. 

Mats nickte und fing dann an zu strahlen. "Seit gestern." 

"Dann gehst du morgen vermutlich mit Benni aus”, vermutete Kathrin. 

Mats grinste. "Genau. Er will... er will mich ausführen." 

"Wie romantisch”, lachte Kathrin. 

"Lach nicht", protestierte Mats sofort. 

"Was, ich finde das total süß”, grinste Kathrin ihn weiter an. 

"Weißt du, wie lange ich davon geträumt habe? Und jetzt..." 

"Erzähl mal”, forderte Kathrin ihn auf.

Mats lehnte sich leicht zurück und lächelte glücklich, dann begann er zu erzählen. Wie sie sich kennengelernt und angefreundet hatten, wie die Freundschaft immer enger geworden war, und wie Benni einfach immer für ihn dagewesen war. 

"Das ist ne richtig schöne Liebesgeschichte”, sagte Kathrin, als Mats den gestrigen Abend zusammengefasst hatte. 

"Ich war zwischendurch ganz schön verzweifelt", gab Mats zu.

"Das gehört zu ner großen Lovestory dazu”, zwinkerte Kathrin.

"Wir überlegen ja schon unsere Story als Daily Soap zu veröffentlichen. Schwuler Fußballspieler mit Baby und Freund... 

Kathrin lachte auf. "Hanna würde euch beiden aber komplett die Show stehlen!" 

"Und wir beide sind nur die Randfiguren? Was hat sie denn heute schon wieder angestellt?" 

"Nichts Schlimmes - sie entwickelt nur langsam eine unheimliche Geschwindigkeit beim Krabbeln”, erzählte Kathrin. 

"Oh", grinste Mats. "Also werden wir heute mal die Wohnung kindersicher machen."

"Ist besser”, nickte Kathrin.

"Haben Papa und Lieblingsonkel heute Abend was zu tun und kommen nicht auf dumme Gedanken", grinste Mats. 

"Soll ich Hanna dann vielleicht morgen mit zu mir nehmen?" fragte Kathrin. "Damit ihr... eure dummen Gedanken ausleben könnt?" 

Mats zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. "Wenn du das schon so vorschlägst? Dann brauchen wir auch nicht auf die Zeit achten." 

"Ist doch kein Ding”, sagte Kathrin. "Ihr beide habt es schon schwer genug, da habt ihr euch mal nen netten Abend ganz allein verdient." 

"Lieb von dir", lächelte Mats sie an. "Ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe." 

"Hey, du bist doch der, der mit diesen Traumjob hier bietet”, lachte Kathrin. 

"Traumjob? Als Kindermädchen und Haushaltshilfe? Ich bin einfach froh, dass ich dich habe. Dass Hanna dich hat." 

"Ja, Traumjob”, nickte Kathrin. "Hanna ist so lieb und pflegeleicht und du doch auch." 

"Lieb und pflegeleicht", grinste Mats. "Dafür hast du mehr als nen Fulltimejob. Und ich auch, deswegen muss ich jetzt auch schon los." 

"Viel Spaß”, wünschte Kathrin ihm. 

Mats streckte ihr im Spaß die Zunge aus, nahm seine Sachen und schlich sich kurz zu Hanna. Dann verließ er die Wohnung. 

Er kam zeitgleich mit Marcel auf dem Parkplatz an und wartete, bis Schmelle zu ihm aufschloss. "Na Mittagspause gut überstanden?" fragte Marcel grinsend. 

"Hab meine Minibiene, natürlich hab ich sie gut überstanden. Und ich hab ein tolles Kindermädchen, das verdammt gut kocht."

"Da wird man ja richtig neidisch - frisch verliebt und dann auch noch nen selbstgekochtes Mittagessen”, grinste Marcel. "Und unsereiner muss sich von Tütensuppen und Dosenravioli ernähren."

"Och, Du armer... willst du morgen mal mit zu Kathrin kommen?"

Marcel nickte. "Genau das wollte ich hören."

"Wusste ichs doch. Du bist sehr berechenbar!"

"Ich doch nicht”, widersprach Marcel vehement.

Mats lachte nur und zog sich schnell um. "Muss dich doch vor Dosensuppen und Tütenravioli beschützen!"

"Ganz genau”, grinste Marcel.

"Also komm, zeig, dass die Tütendosen nicht schädlich sind."

Marcel lachte und folgte Mats aus der Kabine nach draußen.

Das zweite Training schien noch härter zu sein als das erste, aber das war es immer.

Außerdem half ihm der Gedanke an Benni und ihren gemeinsamen Abend.

Heute - und morgen - und danach... es fühlte sich einfach toll an und beflügelte Mats förmlich.

So bekam er am Ende des Trainings ein paar lobende Worte von Jürgen zu hören, bevor er ihn zu den anderen in die Kabine schickte.

Schnell machte er sich fertig, schließlich musste er sich noch etwas ausdenken, womit er Benni am Abend verwöhnen konnte.

Zuerst fuhr er in die Stadt um etwas zu Essen kaufen.

Er hatte ein paar Sachen im Kopf, letztendlich ließ er sich dann aber doch inspirieren und an der Fleischtheke beraten.

Zum Nachtisch holte er ein paar Früchte und Eis.

Dann beeilte er sich nach Hause zu kommen, er wollte Kathrin ablösen, Hanna sehen - und kochen, bevor Benni kam.

Kathrin kam ihm mit Hanna auf dem Arm entgegen, als er die Tür aufschloss. "Guck, da ist der Papa."

Mats strahlte sie an und nahm sie ihr ab.

Sofort lachte Hanna glücklich auf.

"Hey, mein Schatz", lächelte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Hab dich lieb, meine Kleine!"

"Ich glaube, Hanna hatte Sehnsucht nach dir”, sagte Kathrin. "Sie war den ganzen Nachmittag quengelig."

"Arme kleine Biene", lächelte Mats sie an. "Papa ist ja jetzt da."

"Ich geh dann auch mal”, sagte Kathrin. "Bis morgen ihr beiden."

"Bis morgen!"

Er wartete bis Kathrin die Wohnung verlassen hatte, dann trug er Hanna in die Küche. "So, wir kochen jetzt was für Benni”, sagte er und setzte seine Tochter in ihren Stuhl.

Er drückte ihr einen Löffel in die Hand, mit dem sie spielen konnte, und begann dann das Essen vorzubereiten.

Er schätzte das Benni in ner knappen Stunde bei ihm sein würde, also hatte er noch genügend Zeit.

Doch die brauchte er auch, so ein geübter Koch war er schließlich nicht, und allein fürs Kartoffeln schälen brauchte er seine Zeit.

Aber er hatte heute einfach nichts bestellen wollen, sondern für Benni was kochen.

Er mühte sich mit dem Gemüse, das er schälte, mit dem Fleisch und besonders mit der Sauce. Der Nachtisch - Obstsalat mit Eis - war auch nicht einfach, aber dabei konnte wenigstens nicht viel schief gehen.

Er hatte den Obstsalat grade zurück in den Kühlschrank gestellt, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Er strahlte sofort, nahm Hanna aus ihrem Hochstuhl und ging dann zur Tür.

"Hey ihr zwei”, lächelte Benni und umarmte Mats und Hanna.

"Hey", strahlte Mats noch mehr und zog Benni fest an sich.

Benni ließ seine Tasche fallen und schmiegte sich an Mats.

"Schön, dass du hier bist", flüsterte Mats und berührte seinen Hals kurz mit den Lippen.

"Ich finds auch schön."

Mats konnte sich kaum dazu bringen Benni loszulassen.

"Hier riecht es gut”, murmelte Benni.

"Hab gekocht", erzählte Mats. "Wollte dich doch heute verwöhnen."

"Du hast echt für mich gekocht?"

Mats nickte. "Hab ich. Hanna ist meine Zeugin. Und kein Fertigzeug. Oder Hilfe von Kathrin."

Benni lächelte strahlend. "Das ist süß von dir”, sagte er und küsste Mats auf die Wange.

Wieder dieses angenehme warme Kribbeln im Bauch, lächelte Mats.

"Und du meine kleine Biene”, sah Benni Hanna an. "Wie geht es dir?"

Hanna patscht ihm fröhlich ins Gesicht.

"Gut also”, grinste Benni

"Sie war heute Nachmittag wohl ziemlich quengelig, aber jetzt ist alles wieder gut. Papa und Benni sind ja wieder da."

"Armes Spätzchen - dabei hattest du doch so nette Gesellschaft hier”, sagte Benni und strich Hanna über die Wange.

Sanft schob Mats sie zu Benni, bis der sie auf dem Arm hatte. "Ich deck schnell auf, ja?"

"Ok”, nickte Benni und folgte ihm mit Hanna in die Küche.

Mats füllte Kartoffeln, Gemüse und das Geschnetzelte mit Sauce in Schüsseln. Er hatte sogar eine weiße Tischdecke aufgelegt und das gute Geschirr, auf das seine Oma bei seinem Auszug bestanden hatte, aufgedeckt.

"Das sieht aber lecker aus”, sagte Benni.

"Ich hoffe, es schmeckt auch so", nickte Mats und wies auf einen der beiden Plätze. "Setzt du dich?"

Benni nickte. Schnell setzte er Hanna in ihren Stuhl und nahm dann ebenfalls platz.

Mats hatte Hanna ebenfalls einen Teller aufgedeckt und musste jetzt ein Stück Kartoffel mit etwas Sauce. "Sollst doch auch was abbekommen"; lächelte er.

Benni griff nach Mats’ Hand und zog ihn dann neben sich.

Glücklich lächelte Mats ihn an und lehnte sich zur Seite.

"Das du wirklich für mich gekocht hast”, lächelte Benni.

Mats lächelte leicht und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Für dich würd ich doch alles tun", erklärte er dann ernst.

"Ich weiß”, sagte Benni ebenso ernst. "Und ich würde alles für dich tun."

Mats nickte, das merkte er schon. Benni hatte sich für ihn entschieden - und damit für ein Leben, das nicht einfach werden würde.

"Also... essen?"

Mats nickte. "Bevor es kalt wird." Er füllte erst Benni, dann sich auf, dann machte er sich nebenbei daran Hanna zu füttern.

"Es schmeckt großartig”, sagte Benni nach dem ersten Bissen.

Mats freute sich sichtlich über das Lob.

"Du solltest öfter kochen Mats"

"Ich weiß nicht - bin froh, dass ich mir nicht in die Finger geschnitten habe. Aber... wenn du möchtest, mach ichs."

"Wir können auch zusammen kochen”, bot Benni an, der ein bisschen häufiger als Mats hinter dem Herd stand.

"Du bringst es mir bei", lächelte Mats. Die Vorstellung gefiel ihm.

"So gut ich es kann”, nickte Benni.

"Du kannst es sehr gut. Und Hanna mag es auch."

"Hanna isst im Moment glaub ich alles”, grinste Benni. "Inklusive Emma."

"Arme Emma", lachte Mats. "Aber alles isst sie nicht - Spinat aus dem Gläschen spuckt sie aus. Aber da hat sie recht, das Zeug schmeckt scheußlich."

"Oh stimmt”, grinste Benni. "Ich erinnere mich an dein weißes Shirt mit den wunderschönen grünen Punkten... sind die Flecken eigentlich rausgegangen?"

"Sind sie", nickte Mats. "Kathrin wirkt Wunder. Ich..." er wurde leiser. "Ich habe ihr von uns erzählt. Und Marcel auch."

Benni sah ihn einen Moment an, dann nickte er. "Marcel hatte es ja mehr oder weniger schon erraten und Kathrin... hätte es irgendwann bestimmt auch rausgefunden."

"Marcel meinte, ich hätte deinen Brief nicht gelesen und hatte dann gemeint, du hättest dich ziemlich verliebt angehört. Und Kathrin hat mich direkt gefragt."

"Für ne Blondine ist Marcel ganz schön clever”, lachte Benni.

Mats lachte ebenfalls auf. "Ziemlich clever. Und lieb, er hätte echt viel gemacht um uns beide wieder zusammenzukriegen."

"Das ist schön”, sagte Benni. "Ich mag Marcel."

"Ich auch", nickte Mats und grinste. "Ist echt ein lieber Kerl."

"Und ein richtig guter Freund."

Mats nickte nur und aß nun selbst weiter, während er Hanna weiter fütterte.


	19. Abend zu Zweit

Natürlich war Benni viel früher als Mats fertig und lehnte sich dann einfach leicht gegen Mats Seite. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte die Gewissheit, dass Manu auch so mit dem Thema umgehen würde..."

Mats seufzte leise und erwiderte den leichten Druck von der Seite. "Das weiß man nie - wenn ich da an Jonas denke..."

"Genau deshalb werde ich es ihm nicht sagen..."

"Vielleicht sollte ich es erstmal antesten... oder vielleicht gar nicht wir, sondern Marcel? Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal zusammen sehen?"

"Ich weiß nicht”, murmelte Benni.

Mats aß nun auch auf und zog Benni dann fest in seine Arme. "Lass es erstmal darüber überhaupt nachzudenken. Ist alles noch so frisch...", bat er.

"Ich weiß doch”, lächelte Benni nun wieder. "Ich musste halt nur dran denken, wegen Marcel.“

"Marcel ist für uns beide da", versprach Mats und küsste wieder seinen Hals.

"Auch das weiß ich. Hab ich ja schon gemerkt, als ich ihn so am Telefon zugetextet hab."

Mats grinste leicht. "Was hast du ihm denn gesagt?"

Benni verdrehte die Augen. "Das du mir sehr fehlst und ich dir nie weh tun wollte. Das ich dich nicht verlieren will. Das du... mir wichtiger als Nina bist."

Mats nickte leicht, das hatte Benni auch schon am Vorabend gesagt. Und er selbst war so ein Trampeltier gewesen. "Liebe dich", flüsterte er.

Benni hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Ich... ich glaube, ich liebe dich auch”, wisperte er. "Nein, ich glaube es nicht nur, ich weiß es."

Mats sah ihn an und fühlte , wie er zu strahlen begann. Es kribbelte heftig in seinem Bauch, und er war einfach nur glücklich. Ganz langsam näherte er sich Benni und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund.

Benni schloss die Augen. Sein Herz klopfte heftig und er fühlte sich einfach gut.

Zunächst hielt Mats seine Lippen nur auf Bennis, dann begann er sie zu bewegen und zupfte leicht an Bennis Unterlippe

Benni fühlte ein Zittern durch seinen Körper laufen und folgte Mats’ Führung.

Er fühlte Mats’ Hand in seinem Nacken, die ihn vorsichtig dichter zog.

Zaghaft begann Benni seine Lippen zu bewegen.

Mats konnte ein etwas lauteres Atmen nicht unterdrücken.

Benni wollte den Kuss grade weiter vertiefen, als sich Hanna meldete.

Mats seufzte leise, er hätte die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen gerne noch weiter genossen. Aber Hanna ging vor, das war keine Frage. "Hey, meine süße Minibiene, langweilig?", fragte er und hob sie aus ihrem Hochstuhl.

"Hanna will auch ihre Streicheleinheiten”, grinste Benni und küsste Hanna auf die Wange.

"Hat sie auch recht mit, was Hanna?"

Hanna gluckste fröhlich.

"Hab dich lieb, Hanna", lächelte Mats und drückte sie fest an sich.

"Und ich auch”, sagte Benni.

Er zog Hanna zwischen sie und lächelte sie an. "Minibiene."

"Ihre Locken werden deinen immer ähnlicher”, meinte Benni.

"Ist ja auch meine Tochter", lächelte Mats stolz.

Benni lachte. "Ich weiß - und vor allem sieht man es."

Mats strich Hanna leicht über die dunklen Locken, die jetzt immer kräftiger sprossen. Dann sah er sie liebevoll an - während sie herzhaft gähnte.

"Oh ich glaub die Biene ist müde”, sagte Benni.

Mats nickte. "Und bevor sie uns noch vom Blümchen purzelt, bring ich sie mal ins Bett. Oder willst du, und ich mach hier inzwischen Ordnung?"

"Ich bring die Kleine gern ins Bett”, nickte Benni und hob Hanna hoch.

"Bis gleich", lächelte Mats und küsste Hanna kurz auf die Stirn. "Schlaf gut, Bienchen!"

Hanna gähnte erneut und kuschelte sich in Bennis Arme.

Mit einem Lächeln beobachtete Mats das. Ja, Benni war... ein Traummann. Und ein Traumpapa für Hanna.

Vorsichtig stand Benni auf und brachte Hanna ins Kinderzimmer.

Schnell räumte Mats’ Geschirr, Besteck und Töpfe in die Spülmaschine.

Dann holte er das Eis aus dem Gefrierfach, damit es ein wenig antauen konnte.

Er füllte den Obstsalat in Schälchen und gab jeweils eine Kugel Eis darauf.

"Es gibt sogar noch Nachtisch?" fragte Benni, als er zurück in die Küche kam.

"Klar!", nickte Mats, "Geh doch schon mal ins Wohnzimmer, ich komm gleich nach.“

Benni lächelte und ging ins Wohnzimmer vor.

Wenig später folgte ihm Mats, die beiden Schälchen in den Händen.

Benni hatte ganz leise Musik im Hintergrund aufgelegt und das Licht ein wenig gedimmt.

Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln betrat Mats das Wohnzimmer und setzte sich gleich neben Benni aufs Sofa.

"Und was gibt es?" fragte Benni.

"Obstsalat mit Eis", reichte Mats ihm ein Schüsselchen.

"Mein Held”, freute sich Benni.

"Für dich, mein Benni, nur für dich", lächelte Mats.

"Du verwöhnst mich ja richtig”, nuschelte Benni, während er einen Löffel Eis aß.

"Hab ich dir doch versprochen", meinte Mats nur und begann ebenfalls zu essen.

Die beiden genossen die frischen Früchte und das leckere Eis bis die Schüsseln völlig leer geputzt waren.

Dann stellte Mats die beiden Schälchen mit Löffel einfach vor sich auf den Wohnzimmertisch.

Sofort lehnte sich Benni gegen Mats’ Schulter.

Der legte ihm einen Arm um und zog ihn so noch dichter.

"Hast du Kathrin wegen morgen gefragt?"

Mats nickte. "Sie hat angeboten Hanna die ganze Nacht zu nehmen, dann brauchen wir nicht auf die Uhr zu gucken. Und können... unartig sein, wie sie sagte.“

Benni lachte. "Kathrin ist schon ne Marke."

"Ich bin froh, dass wir sie haben", lächelte Mats leise und kuschelte sich dichter an Benni.

"Oh ja, ich auch”, nickte Benni. "Außerdem ist sie großartig im Umgang mit Hanna."

Mats nickte. "Und immer für sie da."

"Außerdem ist es wichtig, dass Hanna auch nen weiblichen Einfluss hat”, sagte Benni und grinste. "Das meint jedenfalls meine Mutter."

"Bin ich dir nicht weiblich genug?", fragt Mats übertrieben nasal und strich sich mit gespreiztem kleinen Finger durch die Haare.

Benni zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ähm... nein. Und wenn du noch mal so sprichst, muss ich dich zur Strafe durchkitzeln."

"Meinst du?", näselte Mats demonstrativ.

Benni stieß ein Grollen aus und schob seine Finger über Mats’ Seite.

Mats keuchte auf und versuchte sich den Fingern zu entwinden.

Benni lachte. "Bist du artig?"

"Weiß nicht", keuchte Mats.

"Nicht? Dann muss ich wohl weiter machen."

Mats riss sich zusammen um nicht zu quietschen, als ihn die kribbeligen Finger erneut trafen.

"Und, inzwischen einsichtig?" grinste Benni breit.

"Nur ein bisschen", grinste Mats.

Benni lehnte sich zurück und ließ Mats zu Atem kommen.

Mats zögerte nur kurz, dann rutschte er wieder dicht an Benni heran.

Benni legte seinen Arm um Mats’ Schulter.

Langsam drehte sich Mats zu ihm und küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange.

Sofort lächelte Benni.

Langsam schob Mats sich näher an seinen Mund.

Vorsichtig drehte Benni den Kopf und kam Mats so entgegen.

Mit einem Lächeln küsste Mats seine Lippen.

Benni legte eine Hand auf Mats’ Wange, dann begann er seine Lippen leicht zu bewegen.

Er fühlte wieder Mats’ Hände im Nacken, die ihn leicht hielten.

Die Berührung hinterließ ein aufregendes Kribbeln in seinem Körper.

Wieder zupfte Mats ganz leicht an seiner Unterlippe.

Und erneut erwiderte Benni dies.

Langsam öffnete Mats seinen Mund und schob damit auch Bennis auf.

Das Kribbeln verstärkte sich noch, als Benni vorsichtig seine Zunge über Mats’ Unterlippe gleiten ließ.

Mats stupste sie leicht mit seiner eigenen an.

Instinktiv schloss Benni bei der Berührung die Augen.

Mats zog ihn noch ein wenig näher und strich weiter mit der Zunge über Bennis.

Benni seufzte und begann seine Zunge gegen Mats zu bewegen.

Mats zog ihn noch etwas dichter, dann strich er wieder über die Unterlippe.

Benni verlor seine anfängliche Zurückhaltung und vertiefte den Kuss. Eine Hand lag noch immer auf Mats’ Wange, die andere schob er in die dichten Locken.

Mats seufzte leise, es fühlte sich so unbeschreiblich an Benni zu küssen, richtig zu küssen.

Viel besser, als er es sich jemals vorgestellt hatte.

"Benni", flüsterte er an seine Lippen, dann küsste er ihn weiter.

Auch für Benni war dieser Kuss einfach perfekt. Auch die letzten Zweifel schienen damit beseitigt. Noch nie, hatte sich ein Kuss so unwiderstehlich angefühlt.

Inzwischen hatte er die Augen geöffnet und löste sich jetzt leicht von Mats.

"Hm?" machte Mats und sah Benni mit einem verklärten Lächeln an.

"Küsst gut", lächelte Benni und näherte sich ihm wieder.

Mats’ Lächeln vertiefte sich. "Und du erst..."

Benni lächelte ihn glücklich an, dann er küsste er Mats wieder.

Mats schloss erneut die Augen um den Kuss in vollen Zügen genießen zu können.

Irgendwann, sie wussten nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, löste sich Benni aus dem Kuss und kuschelte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an Mats.

Glücklich lächelnd begann Mats über Bennis Seite zu streicheln.

Leise seufzte Benni und kuschelte sich noch dichter an Mats. Er begann ihn ebenfalls sachte zu streicheln.

Sie saßen eine ganze Weile schweigend da, lauschten der leisen Musik und genossen dieses neue und doch bekannte Gefühle der Zweisamkeit.

Irgendwann wagte Mats es und schob seine Hand vorsichtig unter Bennis T-Shirt. Benni gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich.

"Hmm", seufzte Mats leise, und wieder klang es fast wie ein Schnurren. Benni lächelte und drehte den Kopf zu Mats.

Mats erwiderte das Lächeln und küsste ihn wieder, weich und leicht.

"Ich bin glücklich”, wisperte Benni gegen Mats’ Lippen. 

"Das ist schön, ich bin es nämlich auch", lächelte Mats und küsste ihn wieder. 

Benni schloss wieder die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. 

Mats konnte sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen als mit Benni hier zu sitzen und ihn zu küssen. Seine nackte Haut unter seinen Fingern zu spüren und sie zu streicheln. 

Schließlich gähnte Benni leicht und kuschelte sich noch enger an Mats. 

"Mag nicht aufstehen, aber wir sollten langsam", murmelte Mats träge. 

Benni brummte nur. 

"Brummbär", grinste Mats und küsste ihn erneut. 

"Hmm... schön..." 

"Im Bett gibt‘s mehr", versprach Mats. 

"Aber da müssen wir aufstehen”, protestierte Benni. 

"Doofe Idee", meinte Mats träge. 

Benni nickte und drückte einen Kuss in Mats’ Mundwinkel. 

Verliebt sah Mats ihn an und strich ihm durch die Nackenhaare. 

Benni seufzte zufrieden und schloss die Augen. 

"Soll ich dich rüber tragen?", fragte Mats und küsste ihn hinter dem Ohr. Er konnte gar nicht genug davon kriegen, von Bennis Nähe, seiner Wärme, einfach seiner Anwesenheit. 

"Bin zu schwer”, nuschelte Benni. 

"Dann steh auf. Ich glaub, ich hab Hanna auch gerade gehört." 

Benni brummte, richtete sich aber langsam auf. "Bin dann schon mal im Bad..." 

"Ich komm gleich", nickte Mats und stand auf. Er streckte sich erst einmal, dann ging er leise zu Hanna, die tatsächlich schon aufgewacht war. Schnell machte er ihr Fläschchen fertig und ging dann mit ihr ins Schlafzimmer. 

Benni kam ein bisschen später und schob sich sofort zu Mats und Hanna ins Bett. "Hey meine Kleine”, flüsterte er und strich Hanna über den Kopf. 

Hanna sah ihn nur kurz an, sie war offensichtlich müde, und nur der Hunger hatte sie aufgeweckt. 

Benni lächelte und lehnte sich dann an Mats’ Schulter. "Ist auch ganz schläfrig unsere kleine Biene." 

"War nur der böse Hunger gekommen und ist in ihr Bäuchlein gekrochen um sie aufzuwecken", erklärte Mats leise und kuschelte sich an Benni. 

Benni schlang seine Arme um Mats und schloss wieder die Augen. 

Ebenfalls mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte sich Mats an ihn. 

"Ich glaub die kleine Biene ist fertig”, wisperte Benni.

"Bleib hier, nicht weglaufen", flüsterte Mats und löste sich schweren Herzens von ihm, um Hanna ins Bett zu bringen. 

"Beeil dich”, murmelte Benni gähnend. 

Mats nickte und legte Hanna schnell hin. "Schlaf gut, Minibiene", flüsterte er, küsste sie auf die Stirn und schlich sich dann zurück. 

Benni hatte sich inzwischen schon hingelegt und in seine Decke gekuschelt. 

Sofort rutschte Mats zu ihm und kuschelte sich an seine Seite.

"Nacht Mats”, murmelte Benni und zog ihn an sich.

"Gute Nacht - schlaf gut", flüstert Mats und küsste seinen Hals. 

Benni lächelte, dann schlief er ein. Und auch Mats lag nicht mehr lange wach, sondern schlief bald ein.


	20. Familienmorgen

Benni wachte früh am nächsten Morgen auf, noch vor Hanna oder dem Weckerklingeln. Mats lag immer noch eng an ihn gekuschelt, schlief aber noch. 

Er fühlte sich einfach gut, geborgen und... glücklich. Mit seiner Familie. 

Dabei hatte er tatsächlich angst gehabt, dass es komisch sein würde. Das sich etwas ändern würde, zwischen ihm und Mats, wenn sie nicht mehr nur Freunde waren. Aber es fühlte sich richtig an. Als wäre das nur die logische Folge ihrer bisherigen Freundschaft. 

Er lächelte leicht und sah Mats an. Er sah so zufrieden aus, wie er dicht an ihn gedrängt schlief. 

Jetzt waren sie also zusammen. Eigentlich kaum zu glauben. Als Mats ihm damals erzählt hatte, dass er in ihn verliebt war, hatte Benni noch keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet. 

Es war ihm nur klar gewesen, dass er weiter mit Mats befreundet sein wollte. Und auch sollte, er konnte Mats nur deswegen doch nicht fallen. lassen.

Und dann war Hanna auf der Bildfläche erschienen und alles hatte sich geändert.

Hanna hatte Mats voll beansprucht, und so war er oft hier in Dortmund gewesen. Und er hatte gemerkt, wie schön es war nicht alleine zu sein. Jemanden zu haben, zu dem man nach einem Spiel oder einem harten Training nach Hause fuhr. Für den man kochte, und der... der einem sogar die Wäsche machte, grinste Benni jetzt. 

Aber eigentlich erst seid ihrem... Streit war ihm klar geworden, dass sich seine Gefühle für Mats verändert hatten. Das er sich verliebt hatte. 

Vorher... war es so auch einfach schön gewesen - als Familie mit Hanna, und mit gemütlichen Sofaabenden. 

Mats bewegte sich leicht und drängte sich enger an Benni. 

Benni konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, und so strich er Mats leicht durch die weichen Haare. 

Wieder regte sich Mats und öffnete diesmal auch die Augen. 

"Guten Morgen", flüsterte Benni und lächelte ihn an.

"Morgen”, wisperte Mats.

"Gut geschlafen", stellte Benni leise fest und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe, die ihm am nächsten war. 

Mats nickte. "Oh ja, sehr gut." 

"Hat man gesehen", lächelte Benni. 

"Bist du schon lange wach?" fragte Mats. 

"N bisschen", nickte Benni. "Sieht schön aus wenn du schläfst. So gemütlich..." 

Mats grinste leicht. "Kleiner Spinner." 

"Kein Spinner", protestierte Benni und fügte leise hinzu, "nur verliebt."

Mats’ Lächeln wurde breiter. "Ich auch."

"Das ist schön", grinste Benni, "dann kann das mit uns glatt was werden. Haben wir schon mal was gemeinsam." 

Mats lachte auf. 

Benni lehnte sich über ihn und küsste ihn leicht. 

Sofort schob Mats eine Hand in Bennis Nacken. 

Der lächelte leicht gegen seine Lippen, dann vertieften sie beide den Kuss. 

Ganz leicht schob sich Benni über Mats’ Körper um ihn noch intensiver küssen zu können. 

Leise keuchte Mats auf und zog ihn dichter an sich. Benni fühlte sich so unglaublich an, wie er auf ihm lag. 

Benni löste sich kurz von Mats’ Lippen und sah ihn an. 

"Ok?", fragte Mats ein wenig unsicher. Er wollte Benni auf keinen Fall überfordern 

Benni nickte, dann grinste er leicht. "Ist nur das erste Mal, dass ich wirklich nen Unterschied zu ner Frau merke”, sagte er und strich über Mats’ Brust. "Aber es fühlt sich gut an..." 

"Viel besser als mit ner Frau", meinte Mats und grinste ebenfalls. Dann zog er Benni wieder etwas dichter an sich. 

"Meinst du?" grinste Benni breiter. 

"Meine ich. Glaub mir, ich hab Erfahrungen. Und bis auf Hanna brauch ich keine Frauen. Ok, Kathrin noch, aber das ist was anderes." 

"Na dann..." lachte Benni und begann Mats wieder zärtlich zu küssen. 

Mats zog ihn noch etwas dichter, bis Benni wirklich auf ihm lag. 

Benni hielt den Kuss leicht, während er sich an das ungewohnte Gefühl eines männlichen Körpers unter sich gewöhnte. 

Hart und fest. Muskulös. Aber das kleinste bisschen Zweifel wurde von der Tatsache, dass es eben Mats war, verdrängt. 

"Ok?" fragte Mats erneut. 

Benni nickte leicht. "Ist es. Sehr sogar." 

Mats strahlte. "Schön." 

Benns lehnte sich wieder dichter und küsste ihn erneut. 

Allerdings wurden sie diesmal ziemlich schnell von Hanna unterbrochen. 

Leise seufzte Mats. "Ich hol die kleine Biene mal." 

"Na gut”, rollte sich Benni von ihm herunter. 

"Wir sind gleich wieder da", versprach Mats. "Und morgen haben wir Zeit..." 

"Ok, dann geh”, grinste Benni. 

"Danke", lächelte Mats ihm kurz zu und ging dann schnell herüber zu Hanna. Die saß schon in ihrem Bettchen und strahlte ihn an. 

"Morgen Minibiene”, lächelte Mats, als er Hanna hochhob. 

Sofort brabbelte Hanna fröhlich los. 

"Na du bist ja heute Morgen richtig munter”, stellte Mats lachend fest. 

Er küsste sie leicht auf die Stirn und trug sie dann rüber ins Schlafzimmer. Morgendliches Familienkuscheln, das war etwas, woran er sich gewöhnen konnte. 

"Da ist ja meine kleine Biene”, lächelte Benni und hielt für Mats und Hanna die Decke hoch. 

Sofort rutschte Mats neben ihn und kuschelte sich an. 

Hanna lachte fröhlich und streckte ihre Patschhändchen sofort nach Benni aus. 

"Hanna, mein Bienchen", zog Benni sie an sich. 

Mats lächelte und begann Hanna über den Rücken zu streichen. 

"Schön so", flüsterte Benni. 

"Sehr schön”, stimmte Mats ihm zu.

"Und wir haben noch ne halbe Stunde Zeit", lächelte Benni. 

"Echt?" fragte Mats erstaunt. 

"Waren alle früh wach. Ok, wir müssen uns dann beeilen, aber das klappt schon. Und zum Aufstehen ist es einfach viel zu früh." 

"Stimmt”, nickte Mats und schmiegte sich noch enger an Benni. 

Der schob Hanna zwischen sie und begann, an Mats gekuschelt, ein wenig mit ihr zu spielen.

Hanna freute sich sichtlich und gluckste fröhlich vor sich hin.

Mats schmiegte sich an ihn und küsste seinen Nacken. 

"Du piekst ein bisschen”, grinste Benni. 

"Muss mich rasieren", gab Mats zu. 

Benni brummte zustimmend und sah Hanna an. "Nur weil der Papa ne Biene ist, muss er ja nicht stechen, gell Kleine?" 

"Aber pieksen", meinte Mats und küsste wieder Bennis Nacken, dieses Mal aber ganz vorsichtig. 

Genüsslich schloss Benni für einen Moment die Augen. "Darfst auch gern weiter pieksen”, sagte er dann. "Ist irgendwie ganz... spannend." 

Mats lächelte und küsste Benni weiter, im Nacken, und dann langsam weiterwandernd zum Ohr. 

"Hmm”, machte Benni. "Das ist schön..." 

"Ist es", flüsterte Mats und stupste Bennis Ohr mit der Zungenspitze an. 

Benni lachte leise. "Nicht vor den Kindern, Mats." 

"Das Kind kann ruhig mitkriegen, wie sehr ich dich liebe", wisperte Mats ihm ins Ohr. 

Benni lachte erneut und drehte kurz den Kopf zu Mats um ihn sanft zu küssen. 

Auch jetzt merkte er, wie Mats piekste, aber gerade das machte es interessant.

Erst als Hanna begann sich aus Bennis Armen zu winden, löste er den Kuss. "Na Kleine, wo willst du denn hin?"

"Zum Papa? Oder zur Milchquelle?", grinste Mats. 

Hanna gluckste nur. "Sehr eindeutig”, lachte Benni. 

"Ich geh schon", grinste Mats und stand auf.

"Setzt du dann auch schon Kaffee auf?" bat Benni.

"Mach ich", versprach Mats und tapste barfuss in die Küche. Als er wenig später wiederkam, hielt er nicht nur Hannas Fläschchen, sondern auch zwei Becher Kaffee in den Händen. 

"Komm her”, sagte Benni und nahm ihm schnell die heißen Tassen ab. 

Sofort rutschte Mats wieder an seine Seite und nahm ihm dann Hanna ab. "Komm, Bienchen - gibt Frühstück!"

Benni trank einen Schluck Kaffee und lehnte sich dann entspannt an Mats’ Schulter.

Der legte ihm einen Arm um, während er Hanna weiter fütterten.

Hanna war fast fertig, als Benni auf die Uhr sah. "Ich muss los."

"Ohne Frühstück?", fragte Mats. "Ich muss dir heute mal was besorgen, was du auf dem Weg essen kannst."

"Ich halt unterwegs bei nem Bäcker”, meinte Benni.

"Ok", nickte Mats und lehnte sich zu ihm um ihn leicht zu küssen.

Benni erwiderte den Kuss und beugte sich dann zu Hanna, um sie kurz auf die Stirn zu küssen.

Dann beeilte er sich, sich anzuziehen und verschwand schnell aus der Wohnung. Sein Training fing früher an als Mats, und zusätzlich hatte er noch die Fahrt nach Gelsenkirchen.

Mats blieb noch einen Augenblick glücklich mit Hanna im Bett sitzen, dann stand er auch auf und ging in die Küche um sich schnell was zu Essen zu machen.

Heute kam Kathrin, als er schon fertig angezogen war und mit Hanna im Wohnzimmer spielte.

Sie verabschiedeten sich schnell, dann fuhr auch Mats los zum Training.

 

Mats konnte es den ganzen Tag kaum erwarten Benni wiederzusehen. Marcel zog ihn den ganzen Tag damit auf, besonders, als sie zusammen mit Hanna und Kathrin zu Mittag aßen.

Aber Mats ließ das geduldig über sich ergehen. Marcel freute sich für ihn und Benni und es tat unwahrscheinlich gut, in so einer lockeren und gelösten Stimmung zu essen.

"Die beiden geben bestimmt ein tolles Paar ab", meinte Kathrin, "Vielleicht seh ich euch ja morgen früh, wenn ich Hanna vorbeibringe. Ihr habt morgen morgens trainingsfrei, oder? Dann brauchst du mich am Vormittag nicht?"

Mats nickte sofort. "Klar. Willst du sie so gegen... neun vorbeibringen?"

"Geht‘s vielleicht früher? Ich hab nen Termin gegen neun", bat Kathrin.

"Ok, dann müssen wir nur dran denken nen Wecker zu stellen”, sagte Mats.

"Ich klingel euch schon raus", grinste Kathrin.

Marcel lachte auf.

"Na, um acht, halb neun - da seid ihr Fußballer doch noch gar nicht lebendig!"

"Hey!" protestierte Mats. "Wir waren heute total früh wach. Ohne Wecker und noch bevor Hanna aufgewacht ist."

"Ja, weil ihr sonst nicht genug Zeit zum Knutschen gehabt hättet!", lachte Marcel.

Mats streckte Marcel die Zunge raus. "Bist ja nur neidisch."

Ähm - nein, danke", verzog Marcel das Gesicht.

"Das war auch kein Angebot”, lachte Mats. "Ich behalt meinen Benni ganz allein für mich. Außer natürlich mit Hanna, teil ich ihn mit niemandem."

"Klar, Hanna und ihre beiden Papas!", nickt Marcel.

Mats’ Lächeln wurde noch strahlender.

"Du bist aber verliebt", lächelte Marcel.

"Bin ich - und Benni auch."

"Es ist toll dich so zu sehen", nickte Kathrin. "Du bist schon glücklich gewesen, wenn Hanna bei dir war, aber jetzt..."

"Ist mein Glück perfekt”, sagte Mats.

Kathrin nickte. "Und das ist einfach schön zu sehen."

"Und wir müssen jetzt langsam los”, sagte Marcel. "Sonst funkt Jürgen dir noch dazwischen und lässt dich Strafrunden laufen.“

"Bloß nicht", war Mats gleich aufgestanden. "Wir wollen heute schließlich noch weg."

"Weißt du, wohin es geht?" fragte Marcel neugierig.

Mats schüttelte den Kopf. "Benni wollte mich ausführen. Essen und Kino, hatte er angedacht, aber das kann sich ja noch ändern."

"Außerdem ist es ja ganz schön, wenn man sich überraschen lässt”, nickte Marcel.

"Ist es", nickte Mats und strahlte beim Gedanken an den Abend.

"Dann wünsch ich dir viel Spaß”, brachte Kathrin sie noch zur Tür. "Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh wieder."

Mats nickte und verabschiedete sich von Hanna. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und lächelte sie an. "Sei ein braves Bienchen, ja? Und ärgere Kathrin nicht."

"Ist nur eine Nacht, das kriegen wir hin”, lächelte Kathrin.

"Danke, du bist ein Schatz", lächelte Mats sie an.

"Mach ich doch gern."

"Gerade deshalb", lächelte Mats. "Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh."

"Bis morgen. Und viel Spaß heute Abend."

"Danke" lächelte Mats, dann lief er mit Marcel die Treppe herunter.

Gemeinsam fuhren sie zum Training, wo sie grade noch rechtzeitig ankamen.

Auch das zweite Training war nicht ohne, aber mit hin und wieder einem Gedanken an Benni stand Mats es gut durch.

Schließlich schickte Jürgen sie in die Kabine und wünschte ihnen einen ruhigen Tag zur Regenration und das sie fit am übernächsten Morgen wieder zum Training da waren.

Den ruhigen Tag, den würde er sich machen. Glücklicherweise hatte auch Benni einen Termin verschieben können, so dass er nur am Nachmittag zum Training musste.

Der Abend gehörte als nur ihnen und am nächsten Morgen konnten sie dann etwas mit Hanna unternehmen.

Er fuhr nach Hause und stand dann eine ganze Weile vor dem Schrank. Nichts, was er anziehen konnte, nichts, womit er Benni überraschen konnte. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Uhr zeigte ihm, dass er noch etwas Zeit hatte. Kurz entschlossen fuhr er noch einmal zum Einkaufen.

Er kaufte sich ein schickes, elegantes Hemd zum zuknöpfen und eine enge Jeans. Damit war er gut angezogen, aber nicht zu förmlich für einen Kinobesuch.

Wieder zu Hause zog er sich gleich um, machte sich die Haare und wartete dann nervös auf Benni.

Schließlich - quälende 30 Minuten später - klingelte es an der Tür.

Aufgeregt lief Mats zur Tür und öffnete sie.


	21. Schlossbesuch und Kino

Benni trug das rote Hemd, das er so mochte und eine dunkle Jeans - und dazu das strahlenste Lächeln, das man sich nur vorstellen konnte. "Du siehst toll aus”, sagte Benni.

Auch Mats’ Lächeln wurde breiter und noch strahlender. "Danke."

"Wollen wir dann gleich los? Ich hab nen Tisch reserviert."

"Gerne", strahlte Mats ihn an, nahm schnell Brieftasche und Schlüssel und folgte Benni nach draußen.

Benni führte ihn zu seinem Wagen und wenig später fuhren sie los.

Mats lehnte sich nach hinten und sah seinen Freund einfach an.

"Was?" fragte Benni irgendwann lachend.

"Ich hab nen tollen Freund", lächelte Mats einfach. "Der ist nicht nur unheimlich lieb, sondern sieht auch noch verdammt gut aus."

"Findest du?" fragte Benni.

"Hmm - finde ich", nickte Mats.

"Dabei sieht mein Freund doch viel besser aus”, meinte Benni

"Findest du?", fragte Mats und grinste.

Benni nicke heftig. "Viel, viel besser als ich."

"Du irrst dich. Viel, viel besser als mein Freund kann man gar nicht aussehen."

"Also sehen wir beide verdammt gut aus?" schlug Benni zum Kompromiss vor.

"OK, damit kann ich leben", nickte Mats.

"Wir sind auch gleich da”, lächelte Benni ihn an.

Mats sah sich neugierig um. "Und wo ist da?"

"Das wirst du sehen, wenn wir da sind”, lachte Benni.

Mats grinste, "Na, dann bin ich weiter gespannt."

Benni nickte und legte kurz eine Hand auf Mats’ Oberschenkel.

Sofort kribbelte es in Mats’ Bauch.

Inzwischen waren sie aus Dortmund heraus gefahren und nährten sich der Stadtgrenze von Gelsenkirchen.

"Entführst du mich?", fragte Mats mit einem Grinsen.

"Ja, ins großartige Gelsenkirchen, wo alles schön königsblau ist”, lachte Benni.

"Wie schrecklich", sah Mats ihn leidend an.

"Du wirst es überleben”, war Benni sich sicher.

"Hoffentlich", meint Mats leise und grinste Benni dann an. "Mit dir überleb ich alles!" 

Benni lachte erneut. "So, wir sind da." 

Mats blickte sich um. Sie standen auf einem großen Parkplatz, unter alten Bäumen. Vor ihnen sah er ein riesiges Gebäude, wohl ein Schloss.

Benni schnallte sich ab. "Na komm”, lächelte er.

Mats nickte und schnallte sich ebenfalls ab. "Gibt doch schöne Ecken in Gelsenkirchen", meinte er. "Sind nur gut versteckt." 

"Blödmann”, meinte Benni lachend. 

"Nein, ist wirklich schön. Aber... was machen wir hier?" 

"Essen”, sagte Benni. 

"Sieht... edel aus. Lassen die mich da so überhaupt rein?" 

"Natürlich”, sagte Benni. "Und du siehst wahnsinnig gut aus." 

Mats lächelte. "Du auch", erklärte er leise und strich Benni über den Arm. 

Benni sah ihn strahlend an. "Lass uns reingehen." 

Mit einem ebenso strahlendem Lächeln nickte Mats und griff kurz nach Bennis Hand. 

Benni drückte sie fest, dann stiegen sie beide aus. 

Benni führte Mats zum Eingang, an dem sie schon von einem freundlichen Herren in Empfang genommen und in das Gebäude begleitet wurden. 

Sie wurden an einen ruhigen Tisch am Fenster geführt, von dem sie einen wunderschönen Blick auf den Berger See hatten.

Kurz darauf wurde ihnen ein Begrüßungscocktail serviert. "Auf uns", lächelte Benni Mats verliebt an. 

"Auf uns”, strahlte Mats. 

"Und auf Hanna. Auf... unsere kleine Familie", überlegte Benni noch und stieß dann leicht an Mats’ Glas. 

Mats fühlte ein kribbeln. Wie Benni das sagte, fühlte es sich einfach nur großartig an. 

Benni sah ihm tief in die Augen, dann trank er von seinem Cocktail. 

Auch Mats nippte an seinem Cocktail. "Lecker”, sagte er. 

"Hmm", lächelte Benni und trank noch einen kleinen Schluck. Fruchtig, nicht zu süß und einfach gut. 

Wenig später kam ein Kellner an den Tisch und brachte ihnen die Speise- und Weinkarte. 

Sie wählten Suppe, Salat, Hauptgericht und Dessert und ließen sich dazu auch Wein empfehlen. 

"Gefällt es dir hier?" fragte Benni, als der Kellner sich zurückgezogen hatte. "Ich war erst unsicher, aber ich wollte wo besonderes hin."

"Ist es, ganz besonders", lächelte Mats ihn an. "Angemessen..." 

"Schön”, lächelte Benni. "Heiko hat es mir empfohlen." 

"Ist wirklich schön hier", strahlte Mats ihn an. "Wobei ich mich mit dir in der letzten Kaschemme wohlfühlen würde." 

Benni lachte leise. "Das hier ist trotzdem besser." 

"Klar. Ist echt toll, und ne schöne Überraschung." 

In diesem Moment kam der Kellner mit dem Wein zurück und wenig später kam auch der Salat. 

"Oh, der ist lecker", lächelte Mats und strahlte Benni weiter an. 

Benni nickte zustimmend. "Dabei trink ich gar nicht so gern Wein. Aber der hier ist schon klasse." 

"Ist er", nickte Mats. "Aber... willst du nachher zurückfahren, oder soll ich?"

"Ich fahre”, sagte Benni sofort.

Mats lächelte. "Das ist lieb von dir."

"Ist kein Problem”, meinte Benni.

Mats lächelte ihn glücklich an und trank noch etwas von dem Wein, dann begannen sie beide mit dem Salat.

Nach dem Salat wurde ihnen die Suppe serviert. Während Mats beim Wein blieb, schwenkte Benni nun auf Wasser auf.

Er probierte zwar jeden der edlen Tropfen, befand aber auch oft sein Wasser für ebenso angenehm.

Sie beide genossen das Essen, aber vor allem das zusammen sein.

Immer wieder lächelten sie sich glücklich an, und hin und wieder griffen sie sich für einen Moment an die Hände.

Benni hatte genau deshalb um einen Tisch gebeten, der relativ ruhig war und an dem man nicht sofort ins Auge fiel.

Wer auf sie achtete, konnte klar sehen, wie wichtig sie sich waren.

Nach dem hervorragenden Hauptgang, tranken sie beide einen Kaffee, ehe das Dessert serviert wurde.

Auch das war wieder mehr als köstlich, anschließend saßen sie gut gesättigt und einfach glücklich zusammen.

Schließlich sah Benni auf seine Uhr. "Wenn wir noch zur Spätvorstellungen wollen, müssen wir los”, sagte er.

"Hast du was schönes rausgesucht?"

Benni nickte. "Ist einer von diesen neuen 3-D-Filmen."

"Oh, klingt gut!", lächelte Mats. "Dann lass uns mal los."

Benni nickte und winkte den Kellner heran um zu zahlen.

Dann verließen sie das Restaurant und gingen zum Wagen.

Da es inzwischen vollständig dunkel war, hatte Benni nach Mats’ Hand gegriffen.

Mats hielt sie ganz fest und strich immer wieder mit dem Daumen über Bennis Handrücken.

Benni strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Der Abend war bisher einfach nur wunderschön und er spürte immer mehr, das seine Entscheidung richtig gewesen war.

Die richtige Entscheidung ehrlich zu Mats gewesen zu sein und jetzt mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Ihn lieben zu dürfen...

Schließlich waren sie am Wagen angekommen und Benni schloss auf.

Kaum im Wagen legte Mats seine Hand auf Bennis Oberschenkel. "Ist ein toller Abend", lächelte er.

Benni nickte. "Wunderschön."

"Danke", beugte sich Mats kurz zu ihm und küsste ihn.

Benni erwiderte den Kuss.

"Liebe dich", flüsterte Mats und lächelte ihn an.

"Ich dich auch”, flüsterte Benni zurück.

"Los?"

"Los”, nickte Benni und startete den Wagen.

Mats zog jetzt seine Hand zurück und lehnte sich bequem zurück.

Schnell fuhr Benni sie über Schleichwege durch die Gelsenkirchener Innenstadt bis zum Kino.

Dort stiegen sie aus, und Benni holte ihre bestellten Karten und die 3D-Brillen ab.

Auch hier hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass sie ganz hinten saßen und damit so ungestört wie möglich waren.

Sie hatten sogar einen dieser Doppelsessel bekommen, so dass Mats sich dicht an Benni kuscheln konnte.

Der Film war spannend und grade die immer noch neue 3D-Technik sorgte dafür, dass sie der Film schnell in seinen Bann zog.

Sie beide genossen aber nicht nur den Film, sondern auch die Nähe zueinander.

Sie waren schon so oft zusammen im Kino gewesen, aber das hier war ebenso neu, wie alles andere.

Händchenhalten, verstohlene Küsse, eine Hand auf dem Knie - das hatte es bisher natürlich nicht gegeben.

So fanden sie es beide schade, als der Film schließlich zu Ende war.

"Wir machen es uns gleich noch zu Hause gemütlich", versprach Benni ihm.

Mats lächelte strahlend.

"Ich hab noch ein bisschen was eingepackt", zwinkerte Benni ihm zu.

"Was denn?" wollte Mats neugierig wissen.

"Überraschung", lächelte Benni nur.

"Na dann lass uns schnell nach Hause fahren”, grinste Mats.

"Das hatte ich vor", lächelte Benni und gab Gas.

Mats lehnte sich wieder in seinem Sitz zurück und sah immer wieder Benni an.

Sein Freund... es war noch immer ungewohnt - und so ein wunderschöner Gedanke.

Und spätestens dieser Abend hatte ihm klar gemacht, wie ernst es Benni mit ihnen war.

Es war nicht nur ein Versuch oder die pure Gewohnheit, sondern mehr.

Benni hatte sich für ihn entschieden, mit allem was dazu gehörte.

Für ihn und Hanna, für ihre kleine Familie. Aber auch dafür ihre Liebe verstecken zu müssen, viel lügen und mit Vorurteilen leben zu müssen.

Er spürte das ja jetzt schon durch Manuel. Und wenn Jonas erfuhr, dass sie jetzt zusammen waren...

"Nicht grübeln", bat ihn Benni leise und legte ihm eine Hand aufs Bein. "Heute ist unser Abend... unsere Nacht.“

"Ich weiß”, sagte Mats und schob seine Hand über Bennis.

"Also genieß es einfach - grübeln kannst du morgen."

Mats lächelte und nickte. Benni hatte recht.

Benni drückte noch einmal seine Hand, dann zog er seine zurück um zu schalten. "Wir sind gleich da."

Mats lehnte sich wieder entspannt zurück.

Es dauerte in der Tat nicht mehr lange, dann parkte er vor Mats’ Wohnung.

Sie stiegen aus und Benni holte eine Tasche aus seinem Kofferraum.

Im Hausflur küssten sie sich erst einmal zärtlich, dann stiegen sie die Treppe hinauf und betraten die Wohnung.

"Wann kommt unsere kleine Biene eigentlich morgen wieder?" fragte Benni.

"Schon früh, Kathrin hat noch nen Termin. So gegen halb neun, meinte sie."

"Ok”, nickte Benni und zog Mats an sich.

"Unsere Biene", flüsterte Mats leise, erst jetzt war ihm klar geworden, was Benni da wirklich gesagt hatte.

Benni sah ihn fragend an.

"Es ist schön, wie du... Hannas zweiter Papa bist", lächelte Mats und hoffte, dass Benni ihn verstand.

"Ich hab die Kleine halt lieb”, flüsterte Benni. "Vom ersten Tag an. Und manchmal kommt es mir wirklich so vor, als wäre sie auch meine Tochter."

"Ist sie auch. In gewisser Weise. An ihrer... Entstehung hab ich schließlich auch nur ein klein wenig mitgewirkt, und das, was sie wirklich ist, das haben wir beide bewirkt."

Benni strahlte Mats an und küsste ihn.

Mats schloss die Augen und genoss den Kuss. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, lächelte er Benni an. "Wir sind eine Familie."

"Sind wir”, nickte Benni.

Dann machte er sich von Mats los.

Mats gab einen protestierenden Laut von sich.

"Gleich", versprach Benni und ging mit seiner Tasche in der Hand ins Wohnzimmer.

Neugierig folgte Mats ihm.

"Geh... doch kurz in die Küche und hol Wasser. Und... keine Ahnung, gieß die Plastikblumen oder so."

"Plastikblumen? Seid Kathrin da ist, hab ich echte und gesunde Pflanzen!"

"Dann rede ein bisschen mit ihnen. Aber nicht gießen!", grinste Benni

"Ja, ich hab dich auch lieb”, lachte Mats und ging in die Küche.

Benni verschwand sofort im Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Ungeduldig begann Mats auf und ab zu gehen. Was machte Benni da nur?

Irgendwann, endlich, hörte er seinen Freund rufen. "Mats? Kommst du?"

Sofort machte sich Mats auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer.


	22. Traumhaft schön

Ein schummriges, gemütliches, warmes Licht schien durch die Tür und er hörte leise Musik. Einige Kerzen hatte Benni aufgestellt, und ein, zwei Weihnachtslichterketten aufgehängt.

Mats blieb in der Tür stehen und sah sich mit klopfendem Herzen um.

Es war einfach schön und die ruhige Musik verstärkte die Atmosphäre nur noch.

"Gefällts dir?" fragte Benni.

"Es ist... wunderschön", flüsterte Mats.

Benni lächelte strahlend.

Langsam trat Mats auf ihn zu.

Sofort legte Benni seine Arme um Mats’ Hüfte.

Mats fühlte, wie sein Herz anfing zu klopfen, gleichzeitig setzte das Kribbeln im Bauch wieder ein.

"Der Abend war wunderschön Mats”, wisperte Benni.

"Ich danke dir dafür - es war wirklich... ja, wunderschön", flüsterte Mats.

"Ich danke dir”, schüttelte Benni den Kopf.

"Du hast das alles so toll geplant", widersprach Mats leise.

"Aber du hast mir noch ne Chance gegeben, obwohl ich so ein Idiot war und dir weh getan hab."

"Andersrum, du gibt‘s mir eine Chance", meinte Mats, grinste dann aber und schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass uns damit aufhören. Ich bin einfach glücklich, dass ich dich habe, dass ich dich lieben darf."

"Hast recht”, lachte Benni.

"Also, was hast du heute Abend noch alles geplant?", fragte Mats und küsste Benni kurz.

"Außer die Zeit mit meinem Freund zu genießen?" fragte Benni zwinkernd.

"Das klingt schon mal nach einem sehr guten Plan!"

"Wusste ich doch, dass dir das gefällt."

Mats lächelte und trat noch ein wenig dichter an Benni. "Sehr gut sogar."

Benni lächeln vertiefte sich.

Mats lehnte sich etwas zu ihm und küsste ihn leicht.

Sofort schloss Benni die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich.

Mats zog ihn dichter an sich und vertiefte den Kuss.

Benni schob eine Hand in Mats’ Locken.

Ganz vorsichtig zog Mats ihn noch näher an sich, bis sie sich im Schritt berührten.

Benni holte tief Luft und erwiderte den leichten Druck.

Mats lächelte. Natürlich war es alles neu für Benni, aber er wollte seinem Freund zeigen wie schön es sein konnte.

Sanft strich Benni Mats über den Nacken und sah ihn an.

"Alles ok?", fragte Mats besorgt.

Benni nickte. "Ist ungewohnt."

"Aber schön, oder?"

"Ja”, nickte Benni erneut. "Weil du es bist."

Mats küsste ihn kurz. "Das will ich doch hoffen", grinste er leicht.

Benni lachte weich, dann zog er Mats sanft mit sich zum Bett. "Ist so unbequem zu stehen..."

Mit einem Lächeln folgte Mats ihm, dann sah er ihn unsicher an. "Wollen... wir uns schon mal die Hosen ausziehen?", schlug er dann vor.

Auch Benni zögerte kurz, dann nickte er.

Mats legte seine Hände an Bennis Hüfte und strich kurz darüber, dann ließ er seine Händen nach vorne wandern.

Benni sah Mats in die Augen, während der sich am Knopf seiner Jeans zu schaffen machte.

Kurz hielt Mats inne um Benni Zeit zu geben, dann lächelte er ihn aufmunternd an und öffnete den Knopf.

Benni wusste selbst nicht, warum er plötzlich so nervös war. Schließlich passiert noch gar nichts. Und es fühlte sich gut an.

Während Mats ihm langsam den Reißverschluss nach unten zog, legte er wieder seine Lippen auf Bennis.

Sofort entspannte sich Benni.

Mats lächelte und zog ihm dann langsam die Hose hinunter.

Benni half ihm und trat schließlich aus dem Jeanshaufen.

Dann legte Mats’ Bennis Hände auf seine Hüften. "Ziehst du mir die Jeans auch aus?", fragte er.

Benni nickte. Er ließ seine Hände über Mats’ Seiten nach unten streichen und öffnete ohne langes Zögern den Knopf.

Mats lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

Benni erwiderte das Lächeln und zog den Reißverschluss nach unten.

Dann schob Mats die Hose tiefer um sie ganz loszuwerden.

"Die Hemden müssen auch weg”, flüsterte Benni. "Wäre doch sonst komisch, mit Shorts und Hemd..."

Mats lächelte und küsste Benni kurz, dann knöpfte er Bennis rotes Hemd auf.

Benni schloss die Augen, als er Mats’ Finger an seinem Oberkörper fühlte. Meistens auf dem Stoff, aber immer wieder auch auf seiner nackten Haut.

Irgendwann fühlte er die Finger nur noch auf seiner Haut...

Das Kribbeln in seinem Körper verstärkte sich noch. Natürlich waren Mats’ Finger rauer, als die einer Frau und auch größer, aber vielleicht machte es das ja grade so aufregend.

Zumindest wusste Mats ganz genau, wie er Benni berühren musste.

"Das... das fühlt sich gut an”, wisperte er.

Sachte umstrichen Mats’ Finger seine Brustwarzen, dabei küsste er Benni immer wieder.

Vorsichtig führte Benni seine Hand über Mats’ Brust nach oben, bis er den ersten kleinen Knopf erreichte.

Mats schloss die Augen und genoss die leichte, etwas unsicheren Berührungen.

Langsam knöpfte Benni Mats’ Hemd auf, hielt immer wieder kurz inne, als wollte er sich überzeugen, dass Mats gefiel, was er tat.

Der lächelte ihn an, "Schön..."

Schließlich war Mats’ Hemd komplett aufgeknöpft und Benni schob unsicher eine Hand unter den Stoff.

Mats legte ihm eine Hand unter das Kinn und küsste ihn leicht. "Es ist wunderschön", flüsterte er.

Benni lächelte unwillkürlich.

Mats küsste ihn noch einmal.

Diesmal erwiderte Benni den Kuss und schob dabei Mats’ Hemd über dessen Schultern und Arme nach unten.

Mats lächelte in den Kuss und drängt Benni leise nach hinten.

Mit den Waden stieß Benni gegen das Bett und ließ sich vorsichtig nach hinten sinken.

"Ist schön", flüsterte Mats und ließ sich langsam nach vorne auf Benni sinken.

Benni rutschte weiter aufs Bett hinauf und Mats folgte ihm.

Mats lächelte und küsste Benni zärtlich.

Benni schlang die Arme um Mats und erwiderte den Kuss.

"Fühlst dich toll an", flüsterte Mats.

"Du dich auch”, wisperte Benni.

Mats schob sich dichter auf ihn und zog ihn fest in seine Arme.

Benni nutzte die Chance und ließ seine Hände über Mats’ Rücken streichen. Auch das fühlte sich anders an, als bei einer Frau. Mats’ Schultern waren breiter, der ganze Körper viel muskulöser und kräftiger.

"Liebe dich", flüsterte Mats und rollte sich ein wenig zur Seite.

"Ich liebe dich auch."

Mats küsste ihn weiter und zog ihn wieder an sich. Dabei strich er über Bennis Rücken.

Langsam wurde Benni mutiger in seinen Berührungen. Er ließ seine Hände über Mats’ Seite nach vorn gleiten und strich über seinen Bauch.

Und Mats küsste ihn weiter, intensiver.

Benni fühlte, dass ihn das alles nicht kalt ließ. Vor allem Mats Küsse, aber auch die starken Hände, die über seinen Rücken strichen ließen ihn heftiger Atmen.

Genauso erregte es auch Mats, wie er deutlich fühlen konnte. Auch sein Atem wurde deutlicher, und als er sich noch etwas dichter schon, fühlte er sein hartes Glied am Oberschenkel.

Kurz zuckte Benni bei der Berührung zurück. Es war eigenartig es so deutlich zu fühlen. Das Glied eines anderen Mannes, so deutlich erregt und er war der Grund dafür.  
Im Grunde ein tolles Gefühl, auch wenn es noch sehr ungewohnt war.

"Alles ok?" fragte Mats leise.

Benni zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte er. "Glaub schon."

Mats rutschte vorsorglich wieder ein Stück weg, so dass Benni seine Erektion nicht mehr spürte. "Wir haben Zeit Benni."

Benni schüttelte den Kopf und rutschte wieder etwas dichter.

Sofort lächelte Mats zärtlich.

Er küsste Benni wieder und fuhr fort seinen Rücken und seine Brust zu streicheln.

Auch Benni nahm seine Streicheleinheiten wieder auf.

Als ihre Berührungen mutiger wurden, schob sich Benni wieder näher auf ihn.

Diesmal konnte auch Mats fühlen, wie erregt Benni inzwischen war.

Trotzdem zögerte Benni seine Hand unter die Shorts zu schieben um seinen Hintern zu berühren.

Und auch Mats machte keine Anstalten. Er würde Benni gern so berühren, aber er wollte seinen Freund nicht überfordern.

Immer wieder küssten sie sich, und langsam wurde Benni mutiger. Er strich immer wieder am Saum der Shorts entlang.

Mats hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an.

Benni sah ihn fragend an.

Mats lächelte. "Das... das fühlt sich so gut an..."

Benni lächelte und schob jetzt seine Finger unter die Shorts.

Mats sah ihn ermutigend an.

Jetzt traute sich Benni mehr und schob seine Hand unter den engen Bund. Flach lag seine Hand auf der warmen Haut.

Fast zeitgleich fühlte Benni, wie auch Mats eine Hand unter seine Shorts schob.

Er lächelte, eher er leicht aufstöhnte. Es fühlte sich einfach gut an.

Mats strich erst nur ganz leicht über die Rundungen von Bennis Hintern, ehe er sanft begann den Stoff der Shorts nach unten zu ziehen.

Benni hob die Hüfte ein wenig, um es Mats zu vereinfachen.

Mats zögerte nicht länger, als er das spürte und zog die Boxershorts nach unten, um sie schließlich auf den Boden vor dem Bett zu befördern.

Benni schloss die Augen und schob sich ganz langsam und vorsichtig wieder dichter an Mats.

"Willst du mir... meine nicht auch ausziehen?" wisperte Mats kaum hörbar.

Benni brauchte noch einen kleinen Moment, dann nickte er. Es war halt alles ungewohnt, aber Mats leisen Worte verursachten nur das bekannte Kribbeln im Bauch, keine Angst, keine Unsicherheit, nur ein schönes Gefühl.

Lächelnd hob Mats seine Hüfte an und spürte sofort Bennis Finger, die sich an dem störenden Stoff zu schaffen machten.

Recht schnell und ein wenig ruppig befreite Benni ihn von dem Stoff.

Sanft schob Mats seine Hand auf Bennis Hüfte und sah ihn einen Moment einfach nur an.

Er lächelte Benni verliebt an.

Und Benni erwiderte dieses verliebte Lächeln.

Mats genoss das noch einen kleinen Moment, dann beugte er sich wieder zu Benni und küsste ihn wieder.

Sofort stieg Benni in den Kuss ein, anfangs sanft aber dann mit zunehmender Leidenschaft.

Mats schob wieder seine Hände über seinen Rücken und runter auf seinen Hintern.

Benni keuchte auf und schob sich näher an Mats warmen Körper.

Kurz sah Mats ihn verliebt an, dann zog er ihn noch etwa an sich, bis sie sich berührten.

Zum ersten Mal berührten sich ihre vollständig nackten Körper.

Es war ungewohnt, das steife Glied eines andere Mannes zu fühlen, aber es war Mats, nicht irgendjemand, und irgendwie fühlte es sich wirklich gut an.

Aufregend und... erregend. Ja, es war erregend Mats so zu spüren.

Einen Moment ließ Mats ihm, dann küsste er ihn wieder.

Dabei schob sich Mats’ Hand über seine Hüfte nach vorn, bis er ganz leicht Bennis Glied berührte.

Benni keuchte auf, dann nickte er aufmunternd.

Lächelnd ließ Mats seinen Finger über die gesamte Länge von Bennis Glied gleiten, neckend und erkundend.

Wieder nickte Benni, dann schob er ganz zögernd seine Hand ebenfalls nach vorne.

Mats atmete unwillkürlich schneller, bei dem Gedanken gleich Bennis Finger zu spüren.

Einen kleinen Moment später war es keine Vorstellung mehr, sondern Realität.

Zögernd und unsicher strichen Bennis Finger über sein Glied.

Er fühlte, wie Mats noch etwas schneller und heftiger atmete.

Das ließ ihn mutiger werden. Sacht schloss er seine Finger um das harte Glied.

Mats nickte leicht, dann fuhr er fort Benni ebenfalls zu streicheln.

Mats’ Finger fühlten sich wahnsinnig gut an und dieses Gefühl ließ ihn sicherer in seinen eigenen Berührungen werden.

Mit den Fingerspitzen strich Mats über seine Hoden, dann umfasste er sein Glied ganz.

Benni stöhnte bei der Berührung auf.

Mats lächelte ihn leicht an, dann wiederholte er die das leichte Streicheln.

"Gott Mats, das..." Benni fand keine Worte, sondern zuckte den Fingern entgegen.

"Mehr?", fragte Mats und grinste, dann schob er seine Finger wieder tiefer.

Benni konnte nur nicken.

Mats lächelte und machte weiter.

Auch Benni nahm seine Streicheleinheiten wieder auf.

Leise keuchte Mats und küsste Benni wieder.

Leidenschaftlich erwiderte Benni den Kuss und versuchte sich dichter an Mats zu drängen.

Es war nicht leicht, weil sie ihre Finger jetzt weniger bewegen konnten, aber die Nähe fühlte sich auch so verdammt gut an.

Und auch Mats wollte Benni noch näher fühlen. Er schob seine freie Hand auf Bennis Rücken und zog ihn an sich.

Er zog ein Bein an und legte es über Bennis um ihn noch dichter zu spüren.

Wieder gab Benni ein Keuchen von sich und er nutzte die Chance um noch näher zu Mats zu rutschen.

"Benni", keuchte Mats auf und zog ihn mit dem Bein noch näher.

Inzwischen hatte Benni seine Finger von Mats’ Glied geschoben um sich so eng an Mats zu schieben, wie es möglich war.

Mats keuchte auf und begann sich jetzt zu bewegen.

Benni vertiefte den Kuss und kam Mats’ Bewegungen entgegen.

Mats keuchte noch einmal, zog ihn näher und kniff dann die Augen zusammen. Er fühlte, dass er gleich kommen würde.

"Mats”, stöhnte Benni in diesem Moment und bohrte seine Finger in die Hüfte seines Freundes.

Mats sah ihn wieder an, keuchte ganz laut und kam.

Als Benni fühlte, wie Mats kam, konnte er sich ebenfalls nicht mehr halten. Er biss sich heftig auf die Lippe und kam.

Einen Moment lang blieben sie einfach liegen und versuchten wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Dann schob sich Benni wieder dicht an Mats heran und küsste ihn aufs Kinn.

Mats lächelte leicht und zog ihn wieder an sich. Zärtlich strich er ihm über den verschwitzten Rücken.

"Hmm”, machte Benni lächelnd.

Leichte Küsse hauchte Mats auf seine Lippen und lächelte ihn dabei an.

"Das war schön”, wisperte Benni.

Mats nickte leicht. "War es. Unheimlich schön."

Benni gähnte leicht und kuschelte sich in Mats’ Arme.

Mats hielt ihn mit einem Arm fest, mit der freien Hand tastete er nach einem T-Shirt, das er noch im Bett liegen hatte.

"Was machst du?" nuschelte Benni schläfrig.

"Mag nicht kleben", erklärte Mats leise und begann sie beide schnell zu säubern.

Benni grinste und zog Mats sofort wieder an sich, als der fertig war.

Ein wenig träge küsste Mats ihn leicht und zog ihn noch etwas dichter an sich.

"Hab dich lieb”, flüsterte Benni mit geschlossenen Augen.

"Ich dich auch", lächelte Mats ihn zärtlich an.

Benni brummte noch etwas unverständliches, dann gähnte er erneut.

"Schlaf gut", flüsterte Mats leise.

"Du... auch…“

Mats küsste ihn noch einmal kurz auf die Schläfe, dann schloss auch er die Augen.


	23. Einfach perfekt

Zum Glück hatte Mats noch den Wecker gestellt, bevor Benni ihn am Abend abgeholt hatte. So weckte sie das laute Klingeln am frühen Morgen.

Mats sah auf die Uhr. "Hanna kommt gleich", murmelte er und kuschelte sich noch einmal kurz an ihn.

Benni brummte und zog Mats besitz ergreifend an sich.

Mats lachte leise. "Liebe dich auch..."

"Wie spät?" nuschelte Benni.

"Kurz vor halb neun", erzählte Mats.

"Ok”, nickte Benni und gähnte noch einmal.

"Lässt du mich kurz los? Dann kann ich mir schnell was überziehen bevor Hanna kommt."

"Ungern”, grinste Benni.

"Soll Kathrin unsere Biene gleich ins Schlafzimmer bringen?"

Benni lachte. "Nee, lass mal. Ich zieh mir auch was über und mach schon mal Frühstück."

"Nicht noch kuscheln, wenn Hanna da ist?"

"Doch - Frühstück im Bett mit Hanna”, erklärte Benni grinsend.

"Das klingt sehr gut", lächelte Mats und küsste ihn noch einmal, dann rutschte er aus dem Bett.

Benni folgte ihm und ließ es sich nehmen, seinen Blick dabei über Mats nackten Körper gleiten zu lassen.

Sein Freund hatte einen tollen Körper, das hatte er aber schon vorher gewusst. Jetzt jedoch wusste er, wie er sich anfühlte.

Beim Gedanken daran wurde er ein wenig rot. Die Berührungen von Mats hatten ihm gefallen - mehr als das.

Sie waren vorsichtig gewesen, aber auch fest, genau so , wie er es gebraucht hatte.

Und dazu Mats’ Küsse, die einfach unbeschreiblich waren.

Ja, Mats konnte toll küssen. Und er küsste ihn, Benni.

"Benni?"

"Hm?", machte er und sah auf.

"Träumst du?" fragte Mats amüsiert.

Sofort schüttelte Benni den Kopf. "Ich denke nur an meinen Freund."

Sofort strahlte Mats in an und trat zu ihm.

"Ich hab nämlich einen tollen Freund. Einen, der..." Benni wurde tatsächlich rot. "Einen, der ganz toll küssen kann."

"Meiner kann auch toll küssen”, lächelte Mats und strich Benni sacht über die heiße Wange.

Benni grinste leicht verlegen.

"Ich finds schön, wenn du so was sagst”, murmelte Mats.

Benni nickte nur, irgendwie wurde es immer peinlicher.

"Komm, anziehen”, sagte Mats, der spürte, wie unangenehm das alles Benni wurde. "Sonst erwischt Kathrin uns doch noch... so ganz ohne alles."

Benni grinste wieder etwas sicherer. "Und das wollen wir ja nicht. Das hier", strich er Mats über den Hintern, "ist nur für mich."

Mats lachte auf.

Benni wiederholte das Streicheln noch einmal, dann stand er ebenfalls auf.

Schnell zogen sich die beiden etwas an und gingen in die Küche um Frühstück vorzubereiten und auf Hanna zu warten.

Mats hatte gerade die Brötchen wieder aus dem Ofen geholt, als es an der Tür klingelte und einen Moment später der Schlüssel im Schloss klackte.

"Meine Minibiene”, freute sich Mats und ging Kathrin und Hanna entgegen.

"Hey!", begrüßte ihn Kathrin und gab ihm gleich Hanna, die schon ihre Hände ausgestreckt hatte. "Du siehst gut aus. Verliebt."

Mats nahm Hanna in die Arme und drückte sie an sich. "War ein wunderschöner Abend. Ich kann dir gar nicht genug danken, dass du die Kleine gestern genommen hast."

"Hey, das ist doch selbstverständlich. Selbst, wenns nicht in meiner Jobbeschreibung stehen würde."

"Hallo Kathrin”, kam Benni aus der Küche hinzu. "Magst du noch einen Kaffee mit uns trinken?"

"Hey, Zweitpapa", grinste Kathrin. "Nee, ist lieb, aber ich muss gleich los."

"Ok”, nickte Benni und stellte sich neben Mats. "Na meine kleine Biene, wie geht‘s dir?"

Sofort streckte Hanna ihre Händchen nach Benni aus.

Mats lachte. "Sie will wohl zu dir."

"Ich seh, ihr macht das schon", grinste Kathrin. "Ich komm dann morgen früh?"

Mats nickte. "Wie immer."

"Dann macht euch noch nen schönen Familientag", wünschte Kathrin.

"Machen wir”, lächelte Benni. "Und du mach dir auch noch einen schönen Tag. Bis morgen."

Kathrin verabschiedete sich schnell, auch von Hanna, dann verließ sie die Wohnung.

"Na dann”, meinte Benni und sah Mats an. "Frühstück im Bett?"

"Klar", strahlte Mats ihn an. "Geht ihr schon mal vor, ich komm dann gleich nach."

"Hörst du das Süße?" fragte Benni Hanna und ging mit ihr vor ins Schlafzimmer.

Mats sah ihnen lächelnd hinterher. Es war ein tolles Gefühl mit Benni wirklich zusammen zu sein. Eine Familie zu haben.

Er hatte nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, bis Hanna in sein Leben getreten war.

Damals hatte er nur darüber nachgedacht, wie schön es wäre einen Freund zu haben.

Natürlich hatte auch da schon Benni diese Fantasie beherrscht.

Aber vom besten Freund zu träumen und ihn vielleicht auch mal als... Wichsvorlage zu missbrauchen war eine Sache, mit ihm zusammenzusein und wirklich eine Familie zu haben, eine ganz andere.

"Mats, kommst du?"

"Klar", rief Mats ins Schlafzimmer, nahm das Tablett, auf dem ihr Frühstück stand, und ging rüber.

Benni hatte es sich schon wieder im Bett gemütlich gemacht und hielt Hanna im Arm.

Mats lächelte, als er das Bild sah, stellte schnell das Tablett ab und lief ins Wohnzimmer um seine Kamera zu holen.

"Wo willst du denn jetzt schon wieder hin?" rief Benni ihm hinterher.

"Bin gleich wieder da", rief Mats zurück, und in der Tat war er einen Moment später wieder im Schlafzimmer. Schnell, bevor Benni etwas sagen konnte, hatte er auf den Auslöser gedrückt.

Benni lachte auf. "Ich bin noch nicht mal gekämmt, Mats!"

"Darum siehst du ja auch besonders kuschelig aus", grinste Mats und schlüpfte wieder zu ihm unter die Decke.

Hanna gluckste und versuchte zu Mats zu krabbeln.

"Hallo, meine Minibiene", strahlte Mats sie an und half ihr über die großen Hügel der Bettdecke.

Wieder gluckste Hanna fröhlich.

"Du bist echt ein tolles Baby", lachte er und drückte sie an sich.

"Bei dem Vater doch kein Wunder”, lächelte Benni.

"Und dem Onkel", lächelte Mats ihn an. "Oder Zweitpapa. Oder wie auch immer."

"Egal”, meinte Benni und lehnte sich an ihn.

Mats hielt Hanna jetzt auf dem Schoß, legte Benni einen Arm um und sah dann etwas irritiert auf das Tablett mit dem Frühstück. "Mir fehlt ein dritter Arm", überlegte er.

Benni grinste. "Damit sähst du aber ganz schön doof aus. Was möchtest du denn essen?"

Mats sah ihn an und hob eine Augenbraue. "Was für eine Frage!"

Benni verdrehte die Augen. "Sorry, bin wohl noch nicht ganz wach, Biene."

"Glaub ich auch", grinste Mats und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe.

Schnell schmierte Benni ein Brötchen mit Honig für Mats und eins mit Marmelade für sich selbst.

Mats nahm ihm das Brötchen ab und aß etwas unbequem, dafür aber an die beiden wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben gekuschelt, sein Brötchen.

"So sollten wir öfter frühstücken”, flüsterte Benni.

Mats lächelte und küsste ihn wieder leicht. "Es ist perfekt."


	24. Epilog

Mats war irgendwie total aufgeregt. Der Baum stand, fertig geschmückt, und das Essen war auch schon vorbereitet, Hanna war mit Benni unterwegs, damit er Ruhe hatte - und doch saß er wie auf heißen Kohlen.

Seine Eltern würden bald eintreffen und seine Mutter hatte angedeutet, dass vielleicht auch Jonas mitkommen würde.

Gerade das machte ihn nervös. Sie hatten sich seit dem Sommer, seit er mit Benni zusammengekommen war, ein mal gesehen, und das war nicht besonders erfreulich gewesen.

Jonas war fast ausgetickt, als er erfahren hatte, dass Benni und Mats nun ein Paar waren.

Zwei Männer, Schwule, die ein Kind aufzogen - das war seiner Meinung nach einfach nicht richtig.

Deshalb waren sie ziemlich überrascht gewesen, dass er nun zu Weihnachten wirklich herkommen wollte.

Er wusste nicht, was Jonas dazu bewegt hatte, aber er hoffte, dass er keine Streit bringen würde.

Seufzend stand er auf und warf einen weiteren kontrollierenden Blick auf den Tannenbaum, den er mit Benni zusammen geschmückt hatte.

Doch, er sah gut aus. Mit roten Kugeln und Lichterkette, dazwischen einige Süßigkeiten, wie Benni es von zu Hause kannte.

Außerdem war es ihr erster Weihnachtsbaum als Familie, dachte Mats mit einem glücklichen Lächeln.

Hanna war jetzt ein Jahr alt, und fast dieses ganze Jahr hatten sie als eine Familie verbracht. Erst unwissentlich, weil es sich so ergeben hatte, und seit dem Sommer auch ganz bewusst. Und es wurde immer schöner.

Benni war ein liebevoller Vater, der Hanna wie seine eigene Tochter behandelte. Und inzwischen konnte sich keiner der beiden mehr vorstellen, wie sie es vorher ohne den anderen ausgehalten hatten.

Mats erinnerte sich gerade an die bunten Teller, die unter den Baum gehörten, als sein Handy klingelte.

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen und zog dann das Handy aus der Tasche. "Hallo?"

"Mats? Das ist Bennis Handy", meldete sich eine lachende Stimme.

"Oh... echt?" fragte Mats überrascht. "Dann wird Benni wohl meins haben."

Manu lachte. "Ihr seid mir echt so ein Paar - ein Wunder, dass ihr noch nicht aufgeflogen seid."

Mats schnaubte, auch wenn er Manuel insgeheim recht geben musste. Sie waren manchmal schrecklich leichtsinnig.

Dass sie wieder mal ihre Handys vertauscht hatten, war nur ein Beispiel. Aber andererseits hatten sie Hanna als Tarnung.

"Wir passen auf”, beruhigte er Manuel schnell. "Aber erstmal frohe Weihnachten!"

"Euch auch", lächelte Manuel hörbar. "Was ich eigentlich wollte - habt ihr die nächsten Tage mal Zeit? Ich wollte Hanna doch ihr Geschenk vorbeibringen."

"Gern!" freute sich Mats. "Meine Eltern kommen heute, aber lange können sie nicht bleiben... wie wär‘s mit dem zweiten Feiertag?"

"Klingt toll", kam sofort Manuels Antwort. "Katja und ich kommen gerne."

"Benni wird sich freuen”, lächelte Mats.

"Du doch hoffentlich auch!"

"Klar - ich freu mich immer dich zu sehen, weißt du doch."

"Und das, obwohl ich aus Feindesland komme", lachte Manu.

"Da siehst du mal, was wir Dortmunder für ein großes Herz haben”, grinste Mats.

"Ich weiß", lachte Manu. "Wobei ich ja glaube, das trifft nur auf dich zu, und das auch nur, weil Benni dich beeinflusst."

"Na komm, Marcel ist auch verträglich, wenn ihr in der Nähe seid”, protestierte Mats

"Schon, aber du verrätst ja nicht, was du ihm dafür zahlst!"

"Benni besticht ihn mit selbstgekochtem Essen”, lachte Mats.

Manuel lacht. "Damit lass ich mich ja auch immer bestechen, wenn ich euch besuchen komme."

"Essen und Hanna scheinen überall Wunder zu wirken."

Manuel lachte. "Beides auch zu verführerisch!"

"Wünscht ihr euch was spezielles zum Essen, wenn ihr herkommt?" fragte Mats.

"Wir lassen uns gern überraschen", meinte Manu.

"Das wollte ich hören”, meinte Mats.

"Denkt euch was Leckeres aus. Sollen wir was mitbringen?"

Mats runzelte die Stirn. "Ich besprech das mal mit Benni und melde mich, wenn uns was fehlt, ok?"

"Klingt nach nem guten Plan", meinte Manu.

"Schön”, nickte Mats. "Dann grüß Katja mal ganz lieb von mir."

"Mach ich. Und du grüß mal den rechtmäßigen Besitzers von dem Handy!"

Mats lachte. "Versprochen. Bis bald Manu."

"Bis spätestens übermorgen!", und schon hatte Manuel aufgelegt.

Lächelnd legte Mats’ Bennis Handy auf den Tisch und setzte sich wieder aufs Sofa.

Manus Anruf hatte ihm ein wenig seiner Nervosität genommen.

Denn schließlich war Manu das beste Beispiel, wie schnell sich Einstellungen und Gefühle ändern konnten.

Er war es damals ja gewesen, der Benni unbedingt mit jemanden verkuppeln wollte, damit niemand dachte, er könnte schwul sein.

Und am Anfang hatte es wirklich so ausgesehen, als hätte Manu etwas gegen schwule. Als würde er sie abstoßend und unnatürlich finden.

Als Benni sich getraut und die Karten auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, hatte Manu dann doch ganz anders reagiert. Sie waren zu dritt hingefahren, mit Hanna, und vielleicht hatte es ja auch an ihr gelegen, der Minibiene in ihrem gestreiften BVB-Strampler, dass Manu alles auf einmal in einem ganz anderen Licht gesehen hatte.

Er hatte Angst gehabt, hatte er ihnen dann erklärt. Um Benni, um Mats und um Hanna. Wenn das raus kam, wären die Konsequenzen undenkbar. Ein schwuler Fußball wäre schon schlimm genug, aber ein schwules Paar Fußballer mit Kind? Undenkbar!

Seit dem versuchte er die beiden zu schützen und immer wieder mit der Nase darauf zu stoßen, was für ein gefährliches Spiel sie spielten. Er war es auch gewesen, der sich lange und eingehend mit Nina unterhalten hatte, als Benni ihre Hoffnungen zerstört hatte.

Genau wie Marcel hatte sich Manuel zu einem ihrer wichtigsten Freunde entwickelt. Ohne die beiden, wäre es fast unmöglich gewesen, ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten.

Die beiden schützten sie nach Kräften, erfanden Ausreden, wenn es nötig war, und verschafften ihnen auch mal ein Alibi.

Aber sie waren auch die Menschen, vor denen sie sich wie ein ganz normales Paar verhalten konnten.

Wenn sie Manu und Katja oder Marcel - oder alle drei - zum Essen einluden, dann war es, als wären sie ein ganz normales Paar.

Und das war ein wunderschönes Gefühl.

Die Türklingel riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Er holte tief Luft und stand auf. Benni hatte einen Schlüssel, als würden es vermutlich seine Eltern sein.

Seine Eltern, und - vielleicht - Jonas.

Sofort war die Nervosität wieder da und er hatte schweißnasse Hände, als er den Summer drückte und die Tür öffnete.

Sein Vater, seine Mutter, schwer bepackt - und dahinter Jonas.

"Hey”, begrüßte er sie lächelnd und ziemlich nervös.

"Hey", lächelte seine Mutter ihn an. "Wo ist dein Bienchen?"

"Mit Benni spazieren”, erzählte er und küsste seine Mutter auf die Wange. "Sie kommen aber bald wieder."

"Schön", lächelte sein Vater und begrüßte ihn ebenfalls. Dann stand Jonas vor ihm.

"Hallo Jonas”, sagte Mats unsicher.

Jonas sah ihn einen Moment lang nur kühl an, dann nickte er und zog ihn zu einer steifen, kurzen Umarmung zu sich. Ihre übliche Begrüßung, aber dieses Mal war es wirklich unangenehm.

Mats schluckte und verdrängte seine Enttäuschung. Hatte er wirklich etwas anderes erwartet? "Komm rein”, sagte er stattdessen. "Mama, Papa für euch ist das Gästezimmer gemacht, Jonas, du kannst bei Hanna im Kinderzimmer schlafen. Sie schläft solange einfach bei uns im Schlafzimmer."

"Jonas", sah seine Mutter ihren jüngeren Sohn warnend an. "Du bist freiwillig mitgekommen."

Jonas schnaubte, hielt aber den Mund.

Mats versuchte es zu ignorieren und führte seinen Bruder in Hannas Kinderzimmer. Sie hatten das Kinderbett schon ins Schlafzimmer getragen, statt dessen stand ein einfaches Bett aus Bennis Wohnung darin.

"Ist nichts besonders, aber das Bett ist bequem”, sagte Mats leise. "Wenn du noch mehr Kissen oder so brauchst, sag einfach bescheid."

Jonas sagte nichts, sondern sah sich in dem Kinderzimmer um. Es war hell und gemütlich, mit Bildern an den Wänden, einem weichen Teppich und einigem Spielzeug. Bilderbücher in einem Regal, eine kleine, bunte Stereoanlage und Kinderlieder-CDs...

Auf einer bunten Kiste mit Spielzeug saß der Teddybär, den Jonas Hanna geschenkt hatte, als sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten.

Er schluckte sichtlich. Man konnte schon allein an dem Kinderzimmer sehen, wie sehr die beiden Hanna liebten.

"Sie fängt langsam an mit dem Teddy zu spielen”, erzählte Mats seinem Bruder. Er lächelte dabei. "Er und Emma sind die besten Freunde. Benni hat auch einen Schalke-Strampler für ihn gekauft, aber ich finde, er sieht eher wie ein BVB-Fan aus."

Jonas hob eine Augenbraue. "Dann eher ein Bayern-Trikot, so als Bär."

Mats lachte auf. "Meinst du? Aber nicht, dass Hanna dann noch Fan vom falschen Verein wird."

"Ist sie doch eh, egal, wem sie irgendwann mal die Daumen drückt", meinte Jonas und sah Mats an. Er schluckte, anscheinend wurde ihm jetzt wieder deutlich, wie anders Hannas Eltern waren.

Mats erwiderte den Blick. "Vermutlich”, murmelte er.

Schlagartig war Jonas' Gesichtsausdruck wieder eiskalt geworden.

"Ich liebe Hanna, das weißt du, oder?" fragte Mats leise.

"Das reicht nicht immer", meinte Jonas kühl. "Weißt du überhaupt, was du ihr antust?"

"Was ich ihr antue?" fragte Mats. "Ich tue alles für meine Tochter."

"Klar, lässt sie mit zwei Schwulen aufwachsen. Als ob das normal wäre. Und gut für sie!"

"Hanna wird wenigstens lernen, was Toleranz heißt”, sagte Mats wütend. "Und Benni ist ein wundervoller Vater für sie. Er vergöttert sie!"

"Benni ist ihr Vater? Und was bist du? Die Mutter?"

"Nein, ihre Mutter wollte Hanna weggeben, falls du dich erinnerst”, schüttelte Mats den Kopf. "Dann hat Hanna halt zwei Väter, na und?"

"Wäre besser gewesen, wenn du dich nicht eingemischt hättest. Dann könnte Hanna in einer richtigen Familie aufwachsen."

Diesmal musste Mats heftig schlucken und trat sogar einen Schritt von Jonas zurück. So etwas von seinem eigenen Bruder zu hören, tat verdammt weh.

"Weißt du eigentlich, wie egoistisch du bist? Hanna so etwas zu verwehren, eine richtige Familie, nur damit du so tun kannst als wärst du normal?"

Mats zuckte zusammen und spürte einen dicken Kloß im Hals. "Hanna hat eine richtige Familie”, flüsterte er rau.

"Ja, ist klar. Nen Schwulen und seinen Stecher!"

"Red nicht so über Benni!"

Mats war lauter geworden, so wie Jonas ebenfalls, so dass man sie auch im Gästezimmer hören konnte. Einen Moment später kam Benni herein, mit Hanna auf dem Arm.

Benni sah kurz von Mats zu Jonas und seufzte lautlos. "Guck mal Hanna, dein Onkel ist hier”, sagte er dann sanft und ging auf Jonas zu.

"Armes Kind", sah der sie mitleidig an.

"Willst du ihr nicht erstmal hallo sagen, ehe du uns weiter beleidigst?" fragte Benni mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Hallo Hanna, du arme. Ist schon fies, was die beiden mit dir anstellen - und du kannst dich nicht mal wehren."

Benni presste die Lippen zusammen, blieb aber ruhig. "Willst du sie mal nehmen?" bot er Jonas höflich an.

Jonas nickte und nahm ihm Hanna ab. "Endlich mal auf dem Arm eines echten Mannes, was?"

"Ein echter Mann?" Benni musterte Jonas. "Ich seh hier nur einen verklemmten Matcho-Arsch, der ganz cool sein will und seinem Bruder kein bisschen Glück gönnt. Und der seine kleine Nichte völlig egal zu sein scheint."

"Im Gegenteil - ich will das Beste für sie. Und das kann sie hier gar nicht kriegen."

"Was bekommt sie denn hier nicht?" fragte Benni herausfordernd und griff dabei fast schon unbewusst nach Mats’ Hand.

"Genau das", schnaubte Jonas und sah sie an. "Zwei Tucken, die meinen, ein Kind haben zu müssen. Und Hanna muss darunter leiden."

"Wie leidet sie denn?" fragte Benni erneut.

"Jetzt vielleicht noch nicht, außer, dass das arme Kind keine Mutter hat. Aber wenn sie erst im Kindergarten oder in der Schule ist. Schwuchtelkind und so!"

"Viele Kinder haben nur ein Elternteil”, sagte Benni fest. "Hanna hat das Glück, dass sie uns beide hat und wir lieben sie."

Er trat zu Jonas um ihm Hanna, seine Tochter, wieder abzunehmen.

"Warum bist du eigentlich hier, wenn du dich so vor uns ekelst?" fragte er, als er Hanna wieder in den Armen hielt.

Jonas schnaubte. "Weihnachten alleine rumhängen ist auch scheiße."

"Und da dachtest du, du machst es deiner Familie mal eben kaputt?"

Jonas zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Komm Jonas, das macht keinen Sinn”, sagte Benni kopfschüttelnd.

Mats hatte sich inzwischen dicht neben ihn gestellt und sah Hanna verliebt an. Auch, wenn Jonas es nicht sah - er wusste, dass seine, ihre Tochter es gut bei ihnen hatte.

"Komm kleine Biene”, wisperte Benni. "Geh mal zu deinem Papa."

Mats hielt sie gleich fest und küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Hab dich lieb, Hanna", flüsterte er, auch, um es sich selbst noch einmal klar zu machen.

"Und jetzt noch mal zu dir Jonas”, sagte Benni. "Warum bist du wirklich hier? Du verachtest deinen Bruder, du hasst mich und findest alles hier falsch und unnatürlich. Warum bist du freiwillig hier?"

"Freiwillig?", fragte Jonas nach.

"Ja, freiwillig”, nickte Benni. "Das haben jedenfalls deine Eltern gesagt."

"Freiwillig gezwungen, das passt eher!"

"Du kannst jederzeit gehen”, stellte Benni fest.

"Ja, ist klar. Und mir ein Hotel suchen, was? Tolles Weihnachten!"

"Wenn du hierbleibst, wirst du aufhören, uns anzugreifen”, sagte Benni hart. "Du wirst dich bei Mats entschuldigen und dich benehmen. Keine abfälligen Kommentare, über schwule, über unsere Beziehung oder darüber, dass wir Hanna aufziehen."

Mats sah ihn überrascht an, so hatte er Benni nur selten erlebt - wenn überhaupt. Hart und konsequent.

"Wenn du das nicht kannst oder willst, wirst du gehen”, fuhr Benni fort. "Es ist mir ehrlich gesagt, scheißegal, wie du über mich denkst. Aber du bist Mats’ Bruder, also gehörst du zur Familie. Aber du wirst akzeptieren müssen, dass ich auch dazu gehöre."

Jonas sah ihn einen Moment lang an, dann drehte er sich wortlos um und ging. Kurz darauf hörten sie die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fallen.

Benni schluckte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dann sah er zu Mats. "Tut mir leid”, flüsterte er.

Der schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn er Hanna noch immer fest an sich gedrückt hatte. "Du hast recht. Danke."

Benni legte einen Arm um Mats und zog ihn an sich. "Ich... wollte ihn nicht vertreiben, aber... er tut dir weh. Jedes Mal, wenn ihr miteinander redet."

"Danke, dass du mich... dass du uns so verteidigt hast."

Benni lächelte schwach und drückte einen Kuss gegen Mats’ Schläfe.

Mats drehte seinen Kopf und küsste seinen Freund leicht auf die Lippen. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er.

"Ich dich auch."

"Und das ist doch das Wichtigste", lächelte Mats ihn, wenn auch etwas bemüht, an.

Ein leises Räuspern von der Tür her, ließ sie aufsehen.

Mats' Mutter stand dort und sah sie an. "Jonas ist gegangen?"; fragte sie leise.

Benni nickte schuldbewusst. "Ich... hab ihn wohl verscheucht."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bestimmt nicht. Die beiden waren ja schon vorher laut."

"Schon, aber ich hab ihn vor die Wahl gestellt - entweder er entschuldigt sich und benimmt sich, oder er geht”, murmelte Benni.

"Das hatten wir ihm schon vor der Abfahrt gesagt - entweder, er benimmt sich, oder er bleibt zu Hause."

Mats schnaubte leise, dann seufzte er. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass es mit der Zeit besser werden würde, aber er... er wird seine Meinung wohl nicht mehr ändern."

"Warte mal ab, vielleicht legt es sich ja noch", war seine Mutter etwas zuversichtlicher.

Mats zuckte mit den Schultern. Nach dem Streit eben, hatte er kaum noch Hoffnung.

"Kommt ihr ins Wohnzimmer?", fragte seine Mutter. "Papa wollte Tee kochen, und dann setzen wir uns ganz gemütlich zusammen. Benni, kommen deine Eltern eigentlich auch vorbei?"

Benni nickte. "Sie wollten morgen zum Mittagessen kommen. Meine Mutter bringt den Nachtisch mit."

"Das ist schön", lächelte Mats' Mutter. "Kommt ihr? Und... gibst du mir mal deine Kleine?"

"Klar”, sagte Mats und gab Hanna ihrer Oma.

"Hey, du Bienchen", lächelte die Oma sie an. "Komm, lass uns doch mal in der Küche gucken, was der Opa so macht."

"Wir kommen gleich nach”, sagte Benni zu ihr.

Sie nickte ihnen nur zu, dann verließ sie Hannas Kinderzimmer.

Benni seufzte und sah wieder zu Mats. "Ich wollte ihn wirklich nicht verjagen..."

"Ich weiß", nickte Mats und zog ihn in seine Arme. "Entweder, er kriegt sich wieder ein, oder nicht. Aber so war es doch auch scheiße."

"Es tut mir trotzdem leid”, nuschelte Benni, als er sich an Mats drängte.

"Shht", machte Mats und küsste ihn leicht auf den Kopf.

Benni schloss die Augen und sog Mats vertrauten Geruch ein, der ihn langsam beruhigte. Er war so wütend auf Jonas gewesen, dabei hatte er sich sonst immer gut unter Kontrolle.

Aber wie er sie, ihre Beziehung und ihre Familie in den Dreck gezogen hatte, das hatte er einfach nicht ertragen.

Er wusste, dass Jonas unrecht hatte. Aber er wusste auch, dass viele andere Menschen genauso dachten. Und das genau diese Menschen der Grund waren, warum sie Ihre Beziehung geheim halten mussten. Warum Mats den alleinerziehenden Vater und er den besten Freund spielen musste.

Mats legte ihm einen Finger unter das Kinn und ließ ihn so aufsehen. "Ich liebe dich" wiederholte er leise und küsste ihn kurz.

"Ich liebe dich auch”, flüsterte Benni gegen Mats’ Lippen.

Mats lächelte leicht und zog ihn noch einmal kurz an sich. "So, und jetzt lass uns mal zu Hanna und meinen Eltern gucken."

Benni holte tief Luft und nickte. "Genau."

Er griff nach Mats’ Hand und zog ihn aus dem Zimmer.

Im Wohnzimmer standen inzwischen schon die Teekanne und Tassen bereit und in diesem Moment kam Mats’ Vater mit einem Teller Kekse aus der Küche.

Mats und er hatten zwar versucht zu backen, aber es war nicht viel dabei herausgekommen. Nach dem zweiten Versuch mit verkohlten, zerfallenden Keksen hatten Bennis Eltern sie versorgt. Und jetzt Mats'.

"Die sehen gut aus”, sagte Benni. "Könnten fast ne Konkurrenz zu den Keksen meiner Mutter sein."

"Na-na", warnte Mats' Mutter ihn und hob eine Augenbraue.

"Was denn?" fragte Benni und sah sie betont unschuldig an.

"Meinst du wirklich, die Kekse deiner Mutter können überhaupt besser sein als meine?"

"Hm... das kann wohl nur ein gründlicher Kekstest feststellen”, grinste er.

"Dann hol mal die... Herausforderer, damit die Jury zu einem angemessenen Urteil kommen kann"

Benni lachte und ging in die Küche um die restlichen Kekse seiner Mutter zu holen. Sie wurden ordnungsgemäß auf zwei Teller verteilt und verkostet.

Schließlich einigten sie sich auf ein gutes Unentschieden. Zwar waren die Vanillekipferl von Mats' Mutter unschlagbar, aber die Spritzkuchen aus dem Hause Höwedes schlugen die aus München bei Weiten.

Sie saßen gemütlich zusammen, bis es schließlich klingelte. Benni hob eine Augenbraue, wer konnte das noch sein?

Er öffnete die Tür und Jonas stand vor ihm. Zitternd vor Kälte, durchnässt und mit blauen Lippen. Er trug lediglich ein dünnes Shirt mit langen Ärmeln, und der Schneematsch, der vom Himmel fiel, hing noch in seinen Haaren.

"Komm rein”, sagte Benni sofort und ohne zu Zögern. "Geh ins Bad unter die Dusche, ich setz noch mal Wasser für nen Tee auf."

Jonas wagte kaum ihn anzusehen, dann nickte er.

"Geh schon”, sagte Benni und schob Jonas durch den Flur in Richtung Bad. Er fühlte, wie durchgefroren Jonas war, als er seinen Rücken kurz berührte.

"Hast du warme Klamotten dabei?" fragte er Jonas, als er ihn ins Bad schob und Handtücher aus dem Schrank kramte. Jonas schüttelte nur den Kopf, dann begann er sich auszuziehen. Er realisierte kaum, dass Benni noch mit im Zimmer war.

"Dann such ich dir was von mir raus”, sagte Benni. Jonas und er waren ungefähr gleichgroß, das würde also passen.

Jonas reagierte gar nicht mehr, sondern stellte sich wortlos unter die warme Dusche. Seufzend verließ Benni das Badezimmer und ging ins Schlafzimmer, wo er einen dicken Pulli, Jogginghosen und warme, kuschelige Socken für Jonas zusammensuchte.

Aus Jonas' Tasche holte er frische Unterwäsche heraus, dann schlich er sich wieder ins Bad und legte die Sachen auf den Badewannenrand.

Genauso leise verließ er das Badezimmer wieder und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

"Das war... Jonas?", fragte Mats.

Benni nickte. "Halb erfroren. Ich hab ihn unter die Dusche gesteckt."

„Das ist gut, danke", nickte Mats und stand gleich auf. "Ich koch ihm Tee."

Benni lächelte ihn dankbar an und setzte sich wieder aufs Sofa.

Mats' Eltern sahen ihn kurz an, sagten aber nichts dazu.

Benni sah zu Hanna, die auf ihrer Decke saß und mit Emma spielte. Lächelnd beugte er sich zu ihr und strich ihr sanft über den Kopf.

"Sie ist noch süßer geworden, seit wir sie das letzte Mal gesehen haben", stellte ihre Oma fest.

"Ist sie”, nickte Benni stolz. "Wir hoffen, dass sie bald mit dem Sprechen anfängt."

"Na, da müsst ihr wohl noch ein bisschen warten"; grinste Mats' Vater. "Erstmal sind die tapsigen Schritte dran."

"Ich hab in nem Buch gelesen, dass Babys die ersten Worte - also Mama und Papa und so - zwischen dem 10. und 14. Monat sprechen”, sagte Benni. "So lange müssen wir also hoffentlich nicht mehr warten."

"Na, brabbeln tut sie doch schon, oder?", fragte Mats’ Mutter nach. "Aber nach dem Mama und Papa und Auto kommt erstmal nicht so viel. Die Zwerge müssen so viel auf einmal lernen."

"Papa würde Mats bestimmt schon reichen”, lachte Benni. "Und ja brabbeln tut sie eigentlich ohne unterlass. Vor allem morgens nach dem Aufstehen."

"Und du hast doch schon mal ein "Papa" erkannt", meine Mats, der gerade aus der Küche kam.

Benni nickte. "Ich bin ganz sicher, auch wenn es ein wenig... genuschelt klang."

"Und wen von euch hat sie damit gemeint?", fragte Mats' Mutter grinsend.

Benni zuckte die Schultern und sah Mats an.

"Uns beide", meinte der.

Sofort strahlte Benni und griff nach Mats’ Hand.

"Ihr seid tolle Väter", war Mats' Mutter überzeugt.

"Danke”, sagten Benni und Mats fast zeitgleich.

"Na kommt, wer kann sich bessere Eltern als euch wünschen?"

"Wir versuchen unser bestes”, meinte Benni schulterzuckend. "Und ohne die viele Hilfe, die wir haben, würden wir das kaum schaffen."

"Voll berufstätige Eltern brauchen Hilfe von außen, das ist auch bei... normalen Eltern nicht anders."

"Wir müssen uns aber zusätzlich noch verstecken”, seufzte Mats.

"Und das macht ihr toll. Ich achte ja nun besonders auf jeden Fitzel, den ich von euch in die Finger kriege - da wird nicht einmal spekuliert. Da gibt‘s eher Scherze wie "Familienfreundliche Spielansetzungen", wenn ihr an verschiedenen Tagen eure Ligaspiele habt."

"Das haben wir Marcel und Manuel zu verdanken”, sagte Benni. "Und Kathrin. Einige vermuten, dass Kathrin und Mats zusammen sind und wir haben... weder dementiert noch sonst was. Und Manuel schleppt mich öfter mal mit in Clubs, damit ich mit Mädels gesehen werde."

"Ihr habt echt tolle Freunde", nickte Mats' Mutter. In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Wohnzimmertür.

Jonas betrat unsicher den Raum und blieb stehen, als sich alle Augen auf ihn richteten.

"Komm, setz dich. Und trink", hob Mats den großen Becher mit heißem Zitronentee an.

Jonas nickte leicht und nahm den Becher entgegen.

Mats deutete auf einen freien Platz neben sich auf dem Sofa und zog die Wolldecke an sich.

Jonas zögerte sichtlich, setzte sich dann aber und ließ sich die Wolldecke umlegen.

"Musst ja wegen deinem Dickkopf nicht gleich erfrieren", grinst Mats ihm schief an.

"Magst du auch ein paar Plätzchen?" fragte seine Mutter und schob ihm die Teller hin.

Jonas schüttelte den Kopf und hielt sich an seinem Teebecher fest.

Einen Moment legte sich Stille über sie, als hätte jeder Angst, etwas falsches zu sagen.

Bis Hanna sich umdrehte, Benni anstrahlte und "Papa" sagte.

Benni riss seinen Blick von Jonas los und sah Hanna an. Er schluckte und rutschte vom Sofa zu ihr auf den Boden.

"Papa", sagte sie noch einmal und sah nun zu Mats.

"Komm her meine Kleine”, flüsterte Benni und streckte die Arme nach Hanna aus.

Etwas ungelenk krabbelte Hanna auf ihn zu und ließ sich von ihm auf den Arm nehmen.

Benni hob sie hoch und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ich hab dich lieb."

Mats lächelte, als er das sah, und rutschte zu den beiden auf den Boden.

Benni drehte den Kopf und sah Mats an. "Hast du das gehört?" fragte er.

"Hab ich", strahlte Mats erst ihn, dann Hanna an. "Unsere Tochter."

Benni nickte und lehnte sich gegen Mats.

Etwas unsicher ließ Mats seinen Blick zu Jonas wandern.

Der starrte sie mit einem unlesbaren Blick an.

"Jonas", mahnte Mats' Mutter ihren Sohn leise.

Jonas zuckte zusammen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Die beiden machen das großartig mit Hanna. Sie lieben sie, das sieht man. Es gibt viel zu viele Kinder, denen es nicht so gut geht wie ihr."

Jonas zuckte mit den Schultern, schob dann ein verschämtes Nicken hinterher.

Mats' Mutter lächelte leicht. "Siehst du. Hanna kann sich glücklich schätzen mit ihren beiden Papas."

"Vielleicht”, murmelte Jonas kaum hörbar.

"Ganz sicher", meinte seine Mutter.

"Du... kannst jederzeit herkommen und dich davon überzeugen”, sagte Benni leise. "Deine Nichte würde sich darüber bestimmt auch freuen."

Jonas schluckte sichtbar, dann nickte er leicht.

Mats lächelte seinen Bruder an. Vielleicht hatten sie ja doch noch eine Chance.

Jonas sah unsicher zu ihm. "Mal... mal sehen."

"Ich weiß, du findest es nicht gut, aber vielleicht können wir dir beweisen, dass wir gute Eltern für Hanna sind”, sagte Benni vorsichtig. "Und das unsere Liebe nicht falsch ist."

Jonas nickte nur und trank vorsichtig von dem heißen Tee. Die beiden waren ganz anders als er gedacht hatte.

Und Hanna! Hanna hatte sie beide "Papa" genannt und dabei so gestrahlt, wie es nur ein glückliches Kind tun konnte.

Ja, auch, wenn es ihm nicht passte, musste er zugeben, dass es Hanna bei den beiden gut ging.

Vielleicht würde er Bennis Angebot wirklich annehmen und die beiden öfter besuchen.

Und das nicht nur um zu kontrollieren, ob es Hanna gut ging.

Sondern auch, um Benni und Mats zu verstehen. Um seinem Bruder wieder näher zu kommen, den er, wenn er ehrlich war, schrecklich vermisste.

"Hanna... geht es gut bei euch", gab er leise und kaum hörbar zu.

Mats nickte. "Und wir werden alles dafür tun, dass es ihr auch weiterhin gut geht."

"Ich... ich werd kontrollieren kommen", erklärte Jonas leise.

Mats sah ihn überrascht an. "Du bist jederzeit willkommen", lächelte er ihn an. 

Jonas nickte nur noch einmal und nippte dann wieder an seinem Tee. 

Nur noch einen kleinen Moment sah Mats ihn an, dann widmete er sich wieder seiner Tochter. "Ich glaub, Emma möchte mal wieder in der Waschmaschine Karussell fahren", überlegte er. 

Benni schnaubte. "Das erklärst du ihr aber, ja?" 

"Guck sie dir doch an", hielt Mats eine ziemlich schmuddelige Biene hoch. 

"Ich weiß das, aber du weißt, was das immer für ein Theater gibt”, grinste Benni. 

"Theater?", fragte Mats’ Mutter nach. 

"Oh ja, wenn Emma nicht da ist, ist Holland in Not”, nickte Benni. "Glaub mir, das ist nicht schön." 

Mats’ Mutter lachte leise. "Wie du mit deinem Wombel!" 

"Mama!" sagte Mats peinlich berührt. 

Zu Recht, denn Benni sah sie gleich interessiert an. "Wombel?" 

Mats’ Mutter nickte. "Mats’ Lieblingsschmusetier. Er hat es überall mithin geschleppt." 

"Süß", grinste Benni. "Dann wissen wir ja, von wem unsere Biene das hat." 

Mats brummte. "Als nächstes zeigst du Benni noch Babyfotos von mir..." 

"Du warst echt ein süßes Kind", lächelte seine Mutter ihn an. "Und Hanna hat eine Menge von dir geerbt. Nicht nur die spitze Nase und die dunklen Locken." 

"Das Mats ein süßes Kind war, glaub ich sofort”, grinste Benni. 

"Mats, du hast doch irgendwo deine Fotoalben hier, oder?"

Mats seufzte. "Muss das sein?"

"Benni möchte die Bilder bestimmt sehen", lächelte sie ihn an. 

Benni nickte. "Will ich. Unbedingt!" 

"Du bist gemein", murmelte Mats, schob dann aber Hanna zu ihm und holte sein Fotoalbum aus dem Wohnzimmerschrank. 

"Ich bin gar nicht gemein, sondern neugierig”, grinste Benni. 

"Außerdem hast du meine Babybilder auch schon gesehen." 

Mats brummte erneut und setzte sich dann neben Benni auf den Boden. 

Mats’ Mutter sah ihnen über die Schultern und korrigierte immer wieder mal die Bilder, während sich Mats’ Vater und etwas später auch Jonas mit Hanna beschäftigten.

So vertrieben sie sich die Zeit, bis der Kirchgang und anschließend die Bescherung anstanden. 

Jonas hielt sich zurück, so dass es ein wirklich schöner Abend wurde.

Später lag Hanna schon im Bett lag, und Mats hatte sich an Benni gekuschelt. Sie küssten sich nicht, aber das Händchenhalten wollten sie sich dann doch nicht verbieten lassen. 

Außerdem würde sich Jonas daran gewöhnen müssen. Es war ihre Wohnung, in der sie sich nicht verstecken mussten, also würden sie damit auch erst gar nicht anfangen.

Glücklicherweise schien Jonas sich inzwischen auch damit abzufinden. Er sagte nichts dazu, und auch seine Blicke waren nicht mehr so böse wie zuvor.

Vielleicht hatte es genau diese Ansprache von Benni gebraucht, um Jonas zum Nachdenken zu bringen.

Jonas hatte sich wirklich gefangen und beteiligte sich irgendwann sogar an dem Gespräch. 

Mats genoss es, mal wieder mit seinem Bruder reden zu können, ohne das sie sich stritten. 

Ohne von ihm Vorwürfe zu hören, wie falsch sein Leben war, und wie sehr Hanna unter ihm litt. 

Und er unterhielt sich auch mit Benni, ohne ihn irgendwie schlecht zu machen.

Es war... wie ein zusätzliches, wie ein besonders schönes Weihnachtsgeschenk. Sie saßen hier zusammen, als eine Familie, mit Jonas.

Mats dachte an das Weihnachtsfest vor einem Jahr - da war er nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen jemals eine Familie zu haben, Und jetzt - jetzt waren er und Benni - und Hanna, der Sonnenschein - eine echte Familie.


End file.
